Blood, Ties That Bind
by nwilson1
Summary: Kim's sent to retrieve an ancient weapon. Little did she suspect. It was biological. The weapon fused with, rewriting her DNA. Now Kim becomes the world's greatest threat, and must keep herself out of enemy and authorities' hands, while also protecting her family and humanity. Can she keep her sanity after fusing with Dragon Phoenix, Wolverine and the Dark Phoenix's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Background**

Dr. Director reread the rejection letter. Again. For the sixth time. Still, she couldn't believe her young protégé's unmitigated gall. Where was her loyalty? And gratitude? Forgotten, that's where. Dr. Director huffs loudly, slamming her hand down atop her desk.

Had she really forgotten so soon? Does her protégé realize how many times she interceded to prevent her arrest? Locals extolled her heroics. Authorities interpreted her actions and 'Anything's Possible for a Possible' attitude quite differently. Many debated about arresting and filing various legal charges against this aspiring 'heroine,' mainly over making them look bad in the public's eye.

One local headline comes to mind. The Middleton Tribune read, 'Young Girl Achieves What Local nor Global Authorities Could'. A 14-year-old girl defeats a military-grade laser grid, while rescuing two of this nation's wealthiest men. Two of her best agent might, and that's a big _**might**_ , be able to achieve what she'd done.

And yet, she did it with such ease. She didn't break a sweat. That article brought the redhead to her attention. G.J. once employed over 8,000 people in the Northern Hemisphere alone. Today? Recruitment dropped off drastically. Fewer young people sought employment within law enforcement. Budget cuts prevent such agencies from competing with Fortune 500 companies.

Making matters worse, while dedicated and intelligent, G.J.'s 'aging' personnel had lost touch with modern issues. Their mindsets over time had become so rigid, locked into a certain way of perceiving whatever they come up against. Dr. Director felt, they unintentionally missed certain clues a younger (more in touch with modern issues) might catch. Together, they'd be unstoppable.

Crime skyrocketing. Few agents on the job. Caseloads increasing every day. Agents overworked and underpaid. Even Dr. Director couldn't deny this reality. G.J., her pride and joy slowly crumbled and she didn't have any foreseeable solutions, until reading that article.

At 16, Kim Possible—an emancipated teen—became G.J.'s savior. A young face, she'd attract other young people to infuse G.J.'s aging workforce with life blood, fresh ideas, and new perspectives.

 **Reopening Old Wounds**

She made Kim Possible G.J.'s 'poster girl'. A symbol of what every young person—male or female—could achieve by joining Global Justice. Their campaign worked. Recruitment steadily rose. For a while, then applications slowly dropped off again.

Several years pass. Dr. Director didn't worry. Pleased, their numbers may not have increased like she hoped, but remained steady. That gave her precious hope, until now. Her eyes drift back towards G.J.'s poster girl's rejection letter.

Word would spread. Inevitably. She could slow but not stop its dissemination. G.J. barely got back onto its feet again, looking healthy on the outside, but very vulnerable inside. Old and new ideas don't always mix so well. As in this case. Fresh ideas infused G.J. with new vitality. However, hiring young blood meant she—as director, no matter how distasteful—had to retire certain older, less vital agents and, in turn, appoint younger, knowledgeable recruits into their positions.

While necessary, this decision sent contentious ripples throughout their ranks. Each agent did his/her job. Workforce tensions were so thick. You could slice it like butter. A single spark could torch everything she'd worked so hard to rebuild. Now this.

Dr. Director couldn't help wondering. Could Possible's letter be this spark? If so, could she put out the resulting flames and minimize the damage. A rejection letter? Who even does that anymore? Or ever? Kim Possible, that's who.

What irked her worst of all. Possible didn't even realize the consequences of her actions. Rejecting her job offer in person would've sent contentious ripples throughout their ranks. Dr. Director could've at least mitigate the damage. Now? Mitigation wasn't even an option anymore. News about her rejection already spread like wildfire. Sixteen younger agents tenured their resignations in the last two weeks.

Dr. Director feared, this was only the beginning. She envisioned G.J.'s decline, only faster than ever this time. She glances up at her wall clock, 2:33 a.m., rubbing he weary, water-logged eyes. Dr. Director was exhausted, mentally, and physically. Her body desired rest more than air itself. And yet, her mind simply wouldn't shut down, no matter how hard she willed it to do so.

Her rejection delivered a decisive blow unto her own reputation. Her enemies mocked her sore enough. Dr. Director didn't pay them much attention. Her superiors exacerbate this whole experience by calling her very reputation into question. All over her protégé rejecting her job offer. By letter. They blamed her recruiting and promoting a fickle teen as G.J.'s new face.

Rejecting her job offer in person would've prevented this indignity. Her superiors would understand and appreciate a junior applicate temporarily putting her career on hold for scholastic aspirations. G.J. had become a laughing stock within the intelligence community.

 **It Only Gets Worse**

Kim Possible enrolled at **Yale University** , pursuing dual majors in **Mechanical Cybernetics** and **Criminal Justice**. Dr. Director resolves, having a brain surgeon and rocket scientist (both intelligent and at the top of their perspective fields), as parents, and living with prodigy twins didn't hurt.

 **Ron Stoppable** —her partner and significant other—enrolled in a nearby culinary school.

Everything seemed legit. Nothing to worry about. Dr Director devised a subtle way she could contain the fires and mitigate the political repercussions over her protégé's careless actions. She sold the board, 'Kim Possible didn't reject my job offer. Not really. She merely postponed joining G.J. to pursue her education. We overreacted and misinterpreted her actions. You know how teenagers are'.

That 'excuse'—because that's what it was, an excuse—appease them enough. The board got off her back. Dr. Director could breathe a little easier. She knew better than lower her guard. Who knew how long that band-aid might hold? This deep wound would eventually reopen, either by itself or with external force. It didn't matter which. There'd be no way to contain the damage by then.

Truth was, she lied. To her superiors. To her subordinates. And especially to her enemies. She didn't have a clue about the redhead's intentions. Neither could she question the young girl. These were volatile times. Her protégé might misinterpret her prying as pressuring. Her questions would also expose her lies. If they learnt the truth, her superiors would seek legal actions against her.

Dr. Director resolves, she should wait and hope for the best. Recent INTEL gave her ample reason to second-guess that decision.

Recently, Agent Possible accepted an internship at **Middleton Space Center (MSC)** , where her dad worked. Sure, it was unexpected, but she saw no reason for alarm. Possible was earning experience in her secondary field of study, **cybernetics**.

Her attitude changed last week. A DOD contact notified Dr. Director. American DOD had started a top-secret project, code named **Project Titan** , an actual flying saucer armed with advanced weaponry and capable of hypersonic velocities.

What's more, a rumor around Washington alleges, this project secretly based off a gifted redhead's class project. Rumors are just that, hearsay, and seldom reliable. Dr. Director couldn't discount this new INTEL so easily. She didn't some digging and learnt the truth.

Kim Possible sketched a theoretical, next-generation attack drone. **Jeremiah Rhodes** , the Director of National Intelligence, intercepted her designs, and conferred with **Riley Vaugh** , Senior Director of CIA, and **Darryl Lyons** , Director of DARPA. All three men quickly notified their colleague, **Walter Nevans** , Secretary of American Defense.

Everything else was pure hearsay. She couldn't confirm or refute the incessant rumors. One fact was abundantly clear. Many within global intelligence now considered Global Justice obsolete. A few leaders advocated G.J. be dissolve entirely. The majority, luckily, disagree, urging they should revamp G.J. and put it under new directorate, or possibly combine it with another agency, like S.H.I.E.L.D.

Getting fired worried Dr. Director enough. The prospect of G.J. combined with S.H.I.E.L.D. turned her stomach. Both agencies had a longstanding rivalry, tracing back to the Cold War. Even both those indignities couldn't top what she learnt next.

 **Subtle Deviations**

 **DNI Rhodes** and **Darryl Lyons** , DARPA's senior director, were so secret. Projects housed at the most secretive, secure location possible, usually a remote lab or military base. Every aspect within the project so compartmentalized, no one could concretely ascertain what he/she were working on or why.

These men were usually so rigid, always going by procedure and demanding the best. Not yours, but what they consider your best should be. And yet, they deviate this time. Again, she asks. Why now? Why this project? Why not an earlier one? What makes this one so special? Her anxieties only escalate after learning they'd chosen MSC as **Project Titan's** base of operations.

She had so many questions, inquired about this project. Nevans, however, wasn't forthcoming with answers. What worried her greatest of all, soldiers followed her protégé wherever she went. Even she didn't merit such attentiveness. All evidence seems to suggest a horrifying fate.

G.J.'s days are numbered. Its fate decided last week. As G.J.'s senior director, she hadn't been notified about its doors closing or G.J. being merged with another agency. At least not yet. That gave credence to that third rumor. Global Authorities met last week to fabricate G.J.'s replacement. Possible factors into their secret plans against G.J., somehow.

What'd she do? How gullible could she be? She trained her protégé, always intending she'd take over not tear down and replace G.J. with another abomination.

She'd unintentionally left her door ajar. Will Du walks up outside his boss' office. He distinctly hears her grumbling but couldn't make out what's said. He stands in the doorway, knocking lightly.

Dr. Director turns. Her eye rakes the lanky agent.

Will Du instinctively draws back under her deep-set scowl. He wasn't sure what she'd learnt in the last 4-hours. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good news.

Dr. Director loses patience snapping, "What do you want, Commander?'

"Ma'am, they're on the move again," he declares pointedly.

"Now?" She couldn't believe the timing of events. G.J.'s crumbling within and without. A condition exacerbated by her protégé's own carelessness. Her superiors unwittingly join the wolves gathering at her doors. Fate didn't think she had enough on her plate already.

Now. Three days ago, to be exact. An ancient prophecy ignited a global arms race, rivaling anything even during the Cold War. This oracle speaks about an ancient weapon of unspeakable power. Whoever possesses it could rule the world. Greed and bloodthirst became a global epidemic.

Multiple agencies within every nation under the sun sent agents to recover this artifact. Enough danger already plagued their mission, facing down opportunistic fortune hunters and underworld armies without having to watch their backs 24/7. However, that's exactly what these agents have endured. Enemies wear many faces. Sometimes, they masquerade as friends, ready to strike when the opportunity's right.

Over thirty agents perished over the last three days alone. Most not killed by enemy agents, but slain by their compatriots. Unscrupulous men and women, who say or do anything to obtain ultimate power. Her gut said, Agent Possible fit into this mix somehow, someway.

And who does Commander Du ask about. "Should I notify Team Possible, Ma'am?"

"Hell, no," Dr. Director snaps, quickly regretting her actions. Such cathartic outbursts made her seem unprofessional, and gave credence unto her enemies' claims. The board should revamp and put G.J. under new directorate.

"What do we do then?"

"For now, we wait".

Will Du recognizes her voice's finality. INTEL regarding this global arms race had been dubious to say the least. Even Global Justice lost several good agents over faulty tips. "I'll verify this information, Ma'am," he leaves her office, heading straight towards G.J. CNC.

"See that you do," Dr. Director shouts on his way out. She prayed, more reliable INTEL might provide some much-needed answers.

There was no deny the facts. Someone was trying to destroy Global Justice. He/she had done a damn good job thus far. They'd predicted and effectively countered her every move. The question remains, was Agent Possible merely a pawn? Or was her protégé working against her?

If against, God help her soul. Dr. Director vows, she'd do everything within her power to crush that backstabbing opportunist. She'd be damned if she wasted all those years building up this young woman's reputation, just to have her turn around and use that same notoriety to tear down something she'd spent a lifetime building up.

There'd be hell to pay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **In The Thick of Things**

Dr. Director may've been wrong. She wasn't of by much.

Kim was right in the thick of things. Only, she wasn't working _against_ but _trying_ hard to keep Global Justice's doors open. Her job, keep the wolves at bay, while devising some way to save the organization she admired more than anything else.

The problem, Global Justice proved its ineffectiveness during relatively peaceful times. Her enemies lobbied their Washington and international constituents to have its doors closed. Their following grew, as their campaign gained more traction with each passing day.

They argued, how could its already overworked, underpaid personnel handle today's escalating global crises? Nation rose against nations. Countrymen verses countrymen. Bloodshed became so widespread. Political tensions threatened to boil over and ignite WW-III.

 **Jeremiah Rhodes** , Director of American Intelligence, **Nathan Cosgrove** , Secretary General of the United Nations, **Samsonov Igorevich** , Prime Minister of the Russian Federation, **Liao Jun** , Primier of the People's Republic of China, and twenty other global leaders met secretly in the Himalayas, concerned over their perspective countries' escalating global tensions. No one present desired another senseless war. All agreed unanimously, it was inescapable unless they could diffuse this volatile situation.

How? That was the foremost question on their minds, and the driving debate behind this summit. It seemed everyone had his/her own opinion. The committee debated each option, but ultimately could only agree upon one definite solution.

Committee members vetted over 300 team leaders from across the globe. Each recruited under a no-contest Section-9 gag order. Team leaders couldn't tell family, friends, not even their own teammates about their perspective mission's true objective(s).

Kim wore multiple hats these days: daughter, sister, best friend, girlfriend, full-time student, team leader, even the occasional spy. What does she do? She makes her life _**more**_ complicated.

Kim vowed to support this secret committee's efforts under one stipulation. The governing members must desist their joint efforts in closing Global Justice. The committee fiercely debated, but ultimately granted what many considered a monumental request.

Most people would celebrate this epochal victory. Why couldn't she? Was it a character flaw? Or pure apathy? She doubted the truth behind this matter would be so simple. The committee's concession didn't save G.J. It simply bought them some time. To do what? She didn't have a clue.

Therein lay her crux. Kim abhorred doing anything halfway. Patching wasn't really her style. Anytime she sees a problem, large or small, her nature dictates she dig up its roots and solve this issue, before it festers into something worse.

Alas, no matter how hard she wished otherwise, she simply couldn't resolve this issue so easily. She didn't have an alternatively viable solution. She'd have to settle. For now.

Maybe that's also why her greatest enemy these days was her own alarm clock. The damn thing only seemed to ring earlier and earlier every morning. Of course, it was all in her head. Yeah, right!

Kim fell into her assigned role. She'd only read about such assignments in spy novels. Now she was living an adventure she'd only read about when she was younger.

MSC wasn't her first job choice. Her dad being so oblivious, he didn't miss a beat. He unintentionally humiliated her constantly, in one way or another, such as sharing her most embarrassing childhood stories. She wanted to but couldn't get mad. She didn't agree with but understood his actions. It was part of the hazing ritual. A way to welcome the newbie aboard. If he didn't, who knew how physical the others might get? Boss' daughter or not.

She'd worked 3-days straight on **Project Titan**. She survived primarily on black coffee and energy bars. Luckily, her sentence ended and she headed back home. She stumbles into her loft space, taps her kimmunicator.

"Yea, Kim," a certain tech genius' hologram appears in thin air.

"Wade, I'm home. Don't disturb me for any reason". She kills the connection, too exhausted for any small-talk.

 **Wake Up Call**

Kim strips and casts aside her work clothes. She could smell herself. She hadn't bathed in 48-hours. Bathing or showering was the last thing on her mind. She dons her 'cleanest-dirty' nightgown, stumbles over, and plops on her bed's edge, barely able to keep her head upright.

She'd put in her time, earning herself two days off work. No whiny co-workers or bosses bitching over the most asinine things. No deadlines and time tables. Her eyes drift towards her bitterest enemy lately. No more alarm clocks. She reaches over and yanks its plug with delight. No one or nothing will disturb her rest and relaxation.

Last minute instructions to Wade limited the chances someone might interrupt her down time. He'd run interference on her behalf. Unplugging her clock handled the 'nothing' aspect in this equation. Kim falls back and was fast asleep before her head hit her pillow good.

Despite careful planning, her exhausted brain had forgotten a little amenity. A little device she took for granted

intent planning, she'd forgotten a little amenity. She hadn't been asleep that long. Her wrist kimmunicator started to sing its iconic 'Call Me, Beep Me' tune.

Kim rolls over in bed grumbling incredulously under every breath. This Caller-ID was no mystery. Wade dared to defy her explicit instructions. She glances at her clock, 10:45 a.m. She'd been asleep less than three hours.

She opts to ignore his call. Maybe he'd hang up. No such luck. He simply didn't get the point and call back later. Like in about 48-hours. Take a hint. Who was she kidding? The boy may be a tech genius. He was still a guy, and oblivious about so many things.

Wade ups the speaker's volume. Her kimmunicator sang louder, more persistent. She couldn't take this noise any longer. She snatches the device off her nightstand snapping, "What!"

"Kim…?" He barely gets out her name. He dreaded how much trouble he'd in. and what's worse, he didn't have a choice in this particular incident. He only prayed she agreed. For their friendship.

 **A Calls To Arms**

"Wade, this'd best be life and death, or else," she shouts, leaving that last part hanging.

"I know. I know," the hologram raises its hands in surrender. "I heard what you said earlier. Don't disturb you for any reason".

"…for the next two days, Wade. Two," she holds up two fingers. And she wasn't giving him to peace sign. "Has it been two days?"

"No," he wags his head.

"Anywhere near that?"

"No," he avoids direct eye contact.

"I didn't think so," Kim presses her point. 15-30 seconds of silence passes between them. She calms down a bit, reconsidering his call, inquiring, "Why'd you call me? It must be important. You never call and disturb my rest simply because you're bored and wanted to chitchat".

"I'd never do something so petty, Kim".

"I know," she reassures him. "Why do you think I'm being this level-headed? Reason for calling me, Wade? Now".

"Oh, yea," he giggles apprehensively. "You know how you call in favors all the time?"

"Yea, so?"

"Remember **Dr. Miguel Monsoya**?"

Kim bolts out of bed. Her call came. The one she'd awaited all these months. **Dr. Miguel Monsoya** was her handler, assigned by the committee, because they had a long history together. Their enemies wouldn't give spotting them together a second thought. Kim counseled with such experts all the time.

"Yea, how could I forget him?" She plays it cool. Her wait was over. Finally, they'd come up with a promising lead. Maybe she could end this arms race and _**really**_ save G.J. "He's that eccentric Romanian archaeologist, who dabbles in ancient magic ceremonies, and fancies himself a modern-day, Merlin. Why do you ask?"

"Remember your promise?"

She never made a promise, recently or when they first met. Kim perceives him passing along a coded message through Wade. She inquires regarding its exact nature asking, "Promise? What promise?"

"I don't know. He'd said you'd remember".

"Did he mention anything specific? Maybe that will jar my memory, Wade?"

"Yea, he reminded me how he assisted Team Possible in defeating Monkey Fist, after tricking you into retrieving his last monkey idol. He helped us identify those monkey idols, even figuring out. _How_ Monkey Fist intended on using them? As well as _when_ and _where_ the ceremony would take place?"

She loved Wade like a brother. The boy had one irritating habit. He tended to ramble on when spouting facts in a case, sometimes. "Enough history! We aren't in high school anymore!" She brings him back to the current issue at hand. "What does he want?"

"It seems, bandits raided his archaeological dig near **Altava** , **Algeria**. His masked assailants..."

 **Mission Critical**

Kim receives his message loud and clear. **Altava** reveals her team's next destination. **Bandits** warn, prepare for every eventuality. Her team will certainly encounter harsh opposition. Having reinforcements on standby would be a necessary tactical precaution. She couldn't be too careful.

The term ' **archaeological** ' provided her best clue yet. The committee hired archaeologists, historians, anthropologists, any scientist knowledge in Ancient Sumerian culture. Various linguists combed through historical lore and written documents, anything referencing this ancient weapon of mass destruction. Each tried to figure out where the ancients could've hidden this coveted artifact.

Most people associate the term bandit with masked thieves. Not Ron. He couldn't stay quiet any longer belting out, "Monkey Ninjas?"

"Not even close, Monkey Boy," he shakes his head pitting him. Ron beefed up over the years. Yet, he retained his innate fear of monkeys. "These assailants wore black mask with red suits bearing bright Greek embroidered letters".

"Gemini," Ron grits his teeth, no longer haunted by images of monkey ninjas attacking him.

"What were they after, Wade?" Kim chuckles, amused over her partner's abrupt demeanor change.

Her mirth vanished immediately upon hearing, "An ancient scroll, called the **Viper's Eye Scrolls** ".

"Ah, damn," Kim picks up and slings her alarm clock across the room. Its plastic case shatters into a million tiny pieces upon impacting the wall.

"Kim?" Wade gets worried over her reaction.

"KP?" Ron shared his concerns. Both well-aware, she'd been high-strung since they'd met. It's how she copes with the chaotic world around her. She only loses control in the direst situations. That single realization causes them both to worry more about her safety.

Wade discerns something else a little deeper. Kim had gotten involved in something she hadn't told anyone about. He resolves to play along for now deducing, "You already know _what_ the Viper's Eye is? Don't you, Kim?"

She didn't have time to play twenty questions. Time wasn't on their side. This **Viper's Eye Scroll** was a verbal roadmap unto this ancient weapon of mass destruction. Kim never told anyone, not her mom, dad, closest friends, or her boss. She stumbled across this weapon's secret location some years back. She opted to never tell anyone, fearing what'd happened considering human greed. This global arms race proves she made the right decision. She regretted its existence ever coming to light.

"No time to explain, Wade," she skirts his questions.

"Ron, meet me outside your house in 10-minutes, wearing full battle-ready gear. If you're not there, I have no choice but leave you behind on this mission," she abruptly kills the connection, as does Ron.

Wade stares bewildered but concerned at the blue screen. His thoughts centered around a single point. Team Possible didn't advocate unnecessary violence. Kim and Ron only utilized their battle-ready gear in the direst situations. Wade knew, wherever they're headed, hostiles possibly waited in ambush.

"Okay" he shoves aside his lingering doubts. Contacting her again wouldn't do any good. He'd known Kim long enough. She'd never discuss mission specifics, even over so-called secure channels. He gets busy digging up what he can on this mystic scroll. Maybe that'd shed some light here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

A New Side Of You

Kim throws back her covers. Sleep would have to wait. Duty calls. The world fate rests in the balances, more now than ever before. She leaps up and rushes into her closet, dressing in record time. She double checks her mission gear. You can never be too careful during such a critical situation.

Done. She exits her closet, triple-tapping her wrist kimmunicator. Her battle suit creeps over her body with each advancing step. Kim didn't pay it any attention. This mission was so critical. All she could think, no matter how well-meaning her actions may be at the time, a single wrong decision could literally cost millions of lives across this globe. She'd never been under this much pressure, even during Lil' Diablo or the Lorwaridan invasion.

Kim glances at her watch. She'd been so lost in thought. She lost track of time. She was 11-minutes past due picking up Ron outside his house. He must be worried. Kim rushes downstairs and outside, slamming the front door.

She settles into the driver's seat, turns over Annie's ignition, throws her car into gear, and mashes the gas pedal all the way. She leaves nothing but rubber in her rearview, even reaching Ron's house in under 2-minutes flat. She comes to a screeching halt alongside his curb.

Ron stood on the front lawn, but didn't move.

Kim revs her engine to bring him back to reality.

Ron makes his way towards.

Annie pops open the passenger door.

Ron slides into the passenger seat and buckles his safety belt. "KP…" He goes to make small talk, like they always did before a mission.

"Business, now. Small talk, later, Ron," she cuts him off, jamming the accelerator, and executing a full 180-degree turn and heading back in the opposite direction.

"Whoa," he gasps in shock. His whole body jostled about. Lower limbs number. Arms trembling. And stomach pitted. "What's the...?"

He goes to protest her erratic driving, only she cuts him off again ordering, "Annie, initiate Ruby's Twin Protocol".

The AI disconnects its primary core personality matrix. Annie connects into her newly installed omega matrix, then comes back online, replying, "Done, Kim".

A section of the dash peels back and small drawer extends towards them. New kimmunicators lay inside: one with a brick red band and the other, a blue band.

Annie's autonomic systems take over driving.

Kim discards her old device retrieving and fastening the red one around her left wrist. "Ron, discard your old kimmunicator and put on this new one".

Kim always did strange things _before_ , _during_ , and _after_ a mission. He didn't always understand why, but learnt a long time ago. Every seemingly trivial action served a distinct purpose. Her careful planning was what'd kept them alive this long. Ron removes his old kimmunicator and dons his new one asking, "KP, what's going down here? What kind of danger are we truly in during this mission?"

"Be patient, My Love," she implores his trust a little longer. "I'll answer all your questions very soon".

"Okay," he sets aside his concerns and mounting, unanswered questions.

 **Remember Your Place**

"Annie, connect into Middleton Space Center".

"Connection established, Kim".

"Where's Colonel Hawke?"

"I've triangulated his bio-implant inside your dad's lab". The AI projects surveillance footage into her dash screen.

"Patch me into Colonel Hawke's DOD satellite phone, Annie".

Annie transmits her NSC special DOD authorization code access their communication network. Her signal bounces around the globe on top secret satellites ringing the colonel's phone.

 **Colonel Ethan Hawke** answers on the third ring, "Colonel Hawke".

"Colonel, it's Kim Possible".

"Miss, how'd you get..."

"Now isn't the time for questions," she cuts him off.

"But…"

"No buts. Shut up and listen. And don't quote your military regulations. Just put me in contact with General Rawlings". She preferred to call him direct. The committee forbad this, feeling it'd create unnecessary ripples among their ranks.

"You can't be serious!" He condescends.

"Colonel, check my security clearance. They're authentic, right?"

"Well yea," he hesitates with lingering doubts. "But..."

"But nothing," she cinches this argument before it starts. "Colonel, advise your superiors that **Black Sands** isn't a myth. Millions will die, unless you do your job. And now!"

General Rawlings only briefed him 24-hours ago. He'd only say, **Black Sands** was a global effort to contain this escalating arms race, before it ignited WW-III. He ran her name across the wire. She wasn't a cop, fed, or soldiers, and only occasionally worked with Global Justice. And yet, she acquired security clearance above his. "Are you sure about this, Miss?" He simply had to know the truth.

Positive," she fumes, over her orders being taken so lightly. "Let's put it this way. Brush me aside and losing your pathetic career will be the least of your worries. DOJ and DOD will ensure you're charged with domestic terrorism on home soil, intending to overthrow the American government. I'll personally make sure, the ICJ sentences you unto the deepest, darkest hellhole imaginable. Do you understand me now, Mister?"

"Putting your through, Miss Possible," he stammers, putting her call through.

 **Show of Force**

Ron marveled, how his girlfriend so easily intimidates not just him and Wade, but hardened colonels, too. He could hear a cell phone ringing on the other end.

"General Rawlings," a gruff voice snaps on the fifth ring.

"General..."

"Who is this?"

"My name's Kim Possible," she confirms her identity, per standard operating procedure (SOP). The Committee's Section-9 gag prevented her volunteering anything else. She couldn't say, 'Hi. I'm Special Agent 3rd Class Kimberly Anne Possible work under the Himalayan Committee'.

That, and Ron didn't know about their new employers.

"What gives you the right to call my line? Do you know how many laws...?"

"Bureaucrats!" Kim touts his lofty attitude. "You're all the same, whether you wear three-piece suits or four brassy gold stars. You're all so ennobled and full of yourselves. You don't realize your own utter incompetence at your jobs. If not true in your case, you would've recognized who granted my clearance and paid me the respect I deserve".

"How dare you affront me this way? Who do you think…?"

"I'm a duly authorized representative under **Jeremiah Rhodes** , the **Director of National Intelligence,** and **Wilber Nathan Cosgrove** , Secretary General of the United Nations".

 **General Rawlings** pales under those names. He reexamines her credentials flashing across his laptop screen, quickly taking note, **President Thomas** stamped this NSC operation, himself. He drops the attitude and asks her nicely, "How may I assist, Miss...?" He lets her name hang.

"Possible," she plays his little bureaucratic game. A way, insecure types like him employ for putting the little person _in her place_. "Miss Possible, or Agent Possible, either will work, General. Anyway, I called to alerting you..."

"About what?" He hangs onto her every word.

" **Black Sands** ," she passes along the committee's coded message.

General Rawlings immediately knew what she meant. A single question topped his list, "How close is **Black Sands**?"

"Let's put it this way, Sir. WEE's already ahead in this global arms race. Gemini's goons raided **Dr. Monsoya's** archeological site last night. They roughed up but didn't outright murder anyone".

"What were they after?"

"The **Viper's Eye Scroll** ," she informs him about her next assignment.

"Oh, shit," Rawlings curses bitterly, aware the world just etched one step closer to full-scale nuclear war. They had to contain this madness someway. If not, he doubted the world would survive this global arms race. Each nation's leaders keep their fingers above their missile launch consoles.

"My thoughts exactly," Kim shares his concerns. She wasn't one to sit back and wait on permission. She informs him about her latest decision, "Gemini's actions merit the NSC upgrading his threat level. For this reason, I've activated **Aurora Knight** ".

 **Aurora Knight** wasn't your ordinary mutant. She had a long, bitter history. She, too, was a plasma wielder. American DOD and Global Justice created her by irradiating Shego's clone with last remaining fragments of the Rainbow Meteor. Rawlings oversaw the American's interest in the project.

 **Aurora Knight** broke their conditioning someway and escaped. It took nearly 2-years. His team tracked her down and would've destroyed her. Only, she'd joined S.H.I.E.L.D. by then. Taking her out would trigger a political firestorm, exposing too many on-going, top-secret projects to open scrutiny.

"No, you can't". He blurts, before he could stop himself.

"Let's get one thing straight, General. I don't need, nor am I seeking, your permission. I'm relaying a mission update per standard operating procedure. Period. I'll note your objection in my field report, but my decision stands, until President Thomas, DNI Rhodes, or some other authorized official overrules my decision. You and I both know they won't do that, especially give we're at Def-Con-2 already".

Ron gapes, not only over her putting a general in his place, but also wielding powerhouse names like a precision sword master.

"A security detail will meet you outside **Sabertooth** ". Sabertooth was restricted hangar deep inside MSC currently housing **Project Titan**.

"Thank you, General. We appreciate your cooperation".

Annie terminates her link with MSC.

Bureaucrat dealt with. Now they can focus on their next challenge, whatever hostilities awaited them on this mission.

She may be young. Kim certainly wasn't naïve. She knew this confrontation wasn't over, only starting. General Rawlings ceded her point at the time, because he didn't know what else to do. No doubt, he felt like she'd manipulated him. Pulling rank only magnify her transgression.

Who knew what dangers Team Possible would encounter on this mission. Alas, none of that could compare with what awaited her upon returning home. She'd learnt the hard way long ago, the deadliest enemy isn't a thug, but a pissed off politician out for blood.

Her usual enemies fought with physical weapons. She expected and could easily defend against such attacks. Politicians, however, took treachery to all new levels. They wielded words with lethal precision and laws to manipulate the masses into doing their bidding like master puppeteers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Where Few Have Gone**

An unsettling silence divided them. The void became more unbearable with each passing mile. Sheer uncertainty shrouded his mind, like impenetrable storm clouds.

Annie's speedometer passes 200-mph, as they left four local police cruisers and three state patrol cars in the dust. What really surprised him? Not a single cop initiated pursuit. He studies his partner's mixed micro expressions, but couldn't discern anything useful.

Kim banks a sharp right, skidding into MSC's back employee entrance. She screeches up outside the guard shock, honking her horn impatiently.

"Morning, Miss Possible," a female guard greets MSC youngest and most promising employee. A clipboard clutched in her free hand at her right side.

"Soon to be, _**Dr.**_ Possible".

Gracie Bradschaw was a serious, by-the-book type of guard. She rarely joked on duty, considering such frivolous behavior as unprofessional. "Well, _**Dr.**_ Possible," the guard humors the young woman, "what about him?" She gestures towards Ron.

"He's _my partner_ , and will be assisting me with an assignment".

Ron missed her subtle but sultry undertone.

Gracie Bradschaw didn't. She may be older now. It wasn't that long ago. She, too, dated, and set her claim on her significant other, who became her husband. "Here," she hands Kim a visitor's badge. "Just remember…"

"I know, Gracie," Kim knew MSC regulations, but was fed up with everyone from MSC security to Committee personnel quoting asinine regulations, simply because she's young and might not know them. She proves she does quoting, "He'll wear his visitor badge at all times, I promise".

Gracie sympathizes with the young woman's growing irritation. Being a woman in a man's world wasn't easy. Her journey had only begun, and she hadn't learnt how to deal with the aggravation effectively yet.

"See that he does," Gracie eases back inside her booth pressing the red button. The gate's inner locking mechanism kicks into action raising the gate.

Kim applies a little gas, eases over the last three speed bumps, and turns left at the first intersection past the guard shack. MSC covers over 120-acres. The complex resembled a military base. A labyrinth of roads connects the central building and its outlying lab/research facilities, not counting the secretive subterranean sections scattered across the property.

Kim journeys three-quarters a mile down the main road. Annie opens her dash revealing a secret compartment. Kim places right palm over the scanner. Annie scans and verifies her owner's prints, then initiates hover mode. Kim banks a sharp right heading over rugged country.

Ron though he knew MSC layout. He'd thoroughly explored its grounds many times, except this route. His curiosity piques and worries escalate the deeper into the unknown they ventured. His partner was always secretive, but never to these extremes. She was up to something, but what?

Thirty minutes. Annie makes her way through a thick forest. Kim and Ron rode in silence. Kim kept her eyes locked dead ahead. Fingers clasp tightly around the steering wheel. Her mind clearly in mission mode. Ron knew, disturbing her plans could get the both killed during this mission. He occupies his mind, debating his partner's recent secrecy.

Finally, they come to a clearing. Kim parks in the center. The ground jerks and starts to lower them into a subterranean garage. "Follow me, Ron," Kim speaks for the first time in over an hour. She makes a beeline for **Sabertooth**.

 **Parental Contention**

Most MSC employees didn't know this secret subterranean section even existed. The Committee cleared who could be down here, and imposed strict security guidelines on everyone. Armed soldiers wearing full body armor and black facemasks stood ready to shoot any transgressors, interpreting their actions as those of a traitor, innocent or not. Every employee accepted these restrictions, before signing onto this project.

That's why most avoided **Sabertooth Hangar** at all costs. Those rules applied double there. Six-guard units stood in full attention on every side of the building. Who knew how many waited inside that place? No one was too eager to indulge his/her own curiosity, not since what happened last week. Two investigative reporters learnt about this place and tried to investigate its research. The guards warned them once. Neither reporter stopped. Those guards didn't hesitate to shoot them both dead on site.

These worries and more course through James Possible's mind. He couldn't be a prouder man. His Kimmie-Cub worked alongside her father. This dream turned into a virtual nightmare, since starting this damn project. Kimmie was young, adventurous, and curious. Those qualities didn't bode well at MSC on these types of projects.

Her shift started 45-minutes ago. And she still hadn't signed into the workstation. His patience worn thin and imagination running wild. James ventures outside his assigned facility, and starts to explore the allowed grounds.

Security was one thing. Paranoia was another. These guards and their bosses were a little of both. All he cared about, his Kimmie-Cub could easily get herself shot on site, like those reporters, by mistakingly wondering into the wrong areas.

He rounds the engineering lab, the last building before **Sabertooth Hangar**. A virtual no-man's land lay between this building and the hangar. Those below called it a no-man's land, because no one, not even the guards on their side, could cross this rocky terrain. More than one's been shot dead over trying. And yet, his worst nightmare comes true. He spots Kimmie-Cub heading towards **Sabertooth**.

His concerns seem more than justified and escalate upon witnessing what happened next. Frontal guards spot two teens approaching their hangar. Three remain at their posts. Rifles shouldered, ready for any trouble. Their partners venture ahead. Two kneel, rifles cocked and loaded, targeting both teens point-blank. The SOI ventures ahead, before stopping and waiting. His men awaited his orders, whether to shoot or not.

The family motto was one thing. Insanity was another. James Possible couldn't allow her only child perish. "Kimmie-Cub," he calls out, knowing she can't hear him, but does so over and over.

"Kim, your dad's calling you," Annie alerts her owners.

"Activate his badge com, Annie".

The A.I. does.

"Dad, what the problem?"

How were they communicating this far underground? James Possible shoves this question aside. He only cared about saving his little girl. "Kimmie-Cub, you really should go anywhere near this hangar. Those guards won't hesitate…"

"Sorry, Dad," she reassures him as best she could, "I must go. President Thomas assigned Team Possible a very important mission. That assignment requires we go inside".

"Well," he hesitates, his mind plagued with uncertainty. The patriot cheered her patriotism and oath of duty, to family and country. The father in him knew, whatever awaited her inside that hangar was bad news. And whatever this mission was, it was doubly dangerous.

"Be safe, Kimmie-Cub. Come back to me safely," the patriot and father sides finally relent, giving this mission his blessing.

 **By The Power Vested In Me**

Kim deactivates and removes her bud. No electronics allowed beyond this point. She grasps hold of Ron's outstretched hands, steadying his nerves. She makes her way towards the commander.

"Halt there," he only lets them get so close.

Kim and Ron stop, as ordered, not daring to moving a muscle without permission.

Ron stood motionless, petrified in his spot. Hands held high over his head. Sweat pouring down his brow. His legs so shaky. He surprised they could still hold his body upright.

"Why are you here?"

" **Black Sands** , **Sergeant Donahue** ," she identifies him outright.

Only duly authorized personnel should know their names. Alas, he couldn't take any chances. These teens could be espionage agents, who acquired that information over the black market. This wouldn't be the first-time traitors leaked their identities. d

Sergeant Donahue lowers his rifle, and relaxes his stance, a little. His guards, however, didn't. Each man and woman kept his/her rifles trained on the teens, only waiting on their C.O.'s orders. The sergeant reaches into her pocket retrieving and scanning a badge.

His terminal beeps, displaying her NSC credentials. His mind kicks into overdrive, trying but failing to resolve the brewing mental storm, blurting, "But, you're mere children. What part could mere children play in preventing **Black Sands**?"

"If I may lower my right hand...?"

"Very slowly, Miss".

Kim complies, slowly reaching into her bra and producing her Committee credentials.

He accepts her paperwork with some trepidation. It appeared authentic enough. He'd seen plenty of forgeries in his time, some even appeared more authentic than the real deal. He scans her mission specs. He stares dumbstruck at whatever flashed across his screen.

Kim waits 30-seconds or more. He doesn't say a word or move a muscle. She clears her throat, sharply, lowering both hands. "Inside now".

Ron accepts, intimidation was one of his girlfriend's superpowers. Now so wasn't the time. "KP," he censures her actions sharply, over openly tempting fate. c

James Possible couldn't return unto work without knowing his little girl's fate. He peers through his digital binoculars. He witnesses what Ron did, and shared the blonde's concerns. And these guards weren't holding him at gunpoint. Imagine his surprise and relief when hardened soldiers, known to shoot people on sight without a second's hesitation, bents unto her will.

"This way, Miss". Every soldier steps aside clearing a path.

Kim and Ron disappear inside the hangar.

Sergeant Donahue's companions resume their posts, until their C.O. returns or they're relieved by the next shift of guards.

 **An Inside View**

The hangar's entrance opened into a long, dimly lit corridor. More masked soldiers lined the halls, standing on both sides in full attention.

Kim nudges Ron lightly.

He didn't understand her underlying reasons, reluctantly taking the lead.

Kim did. Ron had one irritating character flaw. He tended to wonder sometimes. Such curiosity could easily get him killed inside this hangar. Plus, a man, he thrived on protect her, as well as she could monitor his every move more easily.

He'd done countless missions, encountering a deranged golfer, mad scientists, socialite divas, maser thieves, mercenaries, even rogue ninjas. Neither their lairs nor henchmen could hold a candle against these guards.

His eyes dart back and forth. The walls of body armor close in around. Red beady eyes mark their every move. Ron doubted these _things_ were even human. Their covered faces may conceal their true identities. He hadn't seen one guard take a solid breath. That could only mean, they're snythodrones of some type. But, why would Kim work for people using such dangerous technology. He grasps her hand a little tighter. "KP," he starts to freak, like usual.

Kim groans inwardly, suppressing the overwhelming urge to scream, ' _ **Grow up, Ron!**_ ' The stakes had never been this high, or their time so limited, on any mission. More lives than ever depended on what they accomplished today. Fail and WW-III could start tomorrow.

"Ron," she coddles him, yet again, "you must stay calm. Keep your head down and don't challenge these guards by looking them directly in the eye. And we'll be fine".

"Okay, KP," he proves being so distraught. Simple walking took his full concentration, or he'd land face down on the floor. He didn't feel the needle puncture his lower neck. He takes several unsteady steps, before collapsing asleep.

"You two," Kim randomly selects two soldiers, "help me load him onto Alaina".

 **Alaina** was the A.I..'s name, controlling the flying saucer, a.k.a. **Project Titan**.

"Yes, Ma'am," both salute, gathering up the blonde. The hall abruptly seemed shorter without Ron's whining. Sensors detect their approach. Kim takes the lead.

Alaina scans the virile redhead acknowledging, "Welcome, Kimberly Anne Possible. Team Leader of Team Possible, recruited under the Himalayan Committee". The A.I. opens the saucer's hatch and extends a landing.

"Alpha Two, Bravo and Charlie units are already aboard and awaiting your orders, Special Agent Possible," the commander salutes the younger redhead, his superior. He promptly turns and exits the saucer, returning unto his assigned post.

Alaina activate her hard particle camouflage program. Her veneer resembled an aging C-130 military transport plane. A section of the hangar's roof opens overhead as hoisting mechanisms convey the saucer above ground.

Alaina was a VTOL aircraft. Kim, however, knew she couldn't use those systems without blowing their cover. C-130s aren't equipped with VTOL tech. Rocky soil peels back revealing a secret runway. She taxies down this strip til reaching cruising speeds. She seemingly pulls back on her yoke. The C-130 starts to slowly rise into the air.

Kim knew trouble lay ahead. The question was, what kind? And how much opposition they could expect on this mission?

Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't the only intelligence groups wanting this ancient weapon of mass destruction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Two Sides, One Issue**

Kim climbs til reaching 150,000-ft and levels out. She drops the saucer's camouflage veneer engaging the gravimeter cloak. Alaina's jam-jet engines easily sustain Mach-6 reaching the **Kara-Kum Desert** , **Turkmanenistan** , just south of the **Aral Sea**.

 **Kara-Kum** in Turkish translates, ' **Black Sands** ,' and while many find this site fascinating. Countless conspiracists view its very created as earmarking the greatest international cover-up in human history. In their views, it seemed somewhat poetic, today's global crises should bring the international intelligence community back here, as it'd done during the Cold War.

Soviet engineers thoroughly surveyed the desert finally choosing a site near **Derweze** , **Turkmenistan**. Their party set up camp, erected a drill site nearby, but sadly struck a rich pocket of natural gas, not oil. The gases abrupt release destabilized the bedrock roundabout forming a giant crater, and swallowing the drill and camp sites.

This crater spread over 5,350 square meters or roughly 1.3 acres in every direction. The escaping methane vapors poses an imminent health risk locals living in the area. They solved this threat by setting the vapors ablaze. Their best minds estimated it'd burn a week, maybe three tops. It's been burning non-stop for nearly 40-years now. With no foreseeable end in sight.

As they always do. Conspiracy theories sprouted and spread like wildfire amidst the ensuing chaos. Few people gave these rumors much credence, until President Sen Demirci officially closed the site in 2010. These same rumors—thought long forgotten—seemingly gained traction overnight.

President Demirci countered these conspiracists claiming, "My administration intends on tapping the escaping natural gas. It's an inexhaustible resource, which could provide this country for decades to come, not count give us something we can export, like Saudi Arabia does its oil".

Stout conspiracists didn't buy his cover. Citing, the Soviets made the same claim in '71. And you can see what happened there. Tourism further complicated this matter. In recent years, the crater became a popular tourist attraction, netting local merchants millions in revenue.

Not surprising, even religion plays its unique role in the on-going controversy. Such veneration isn't isolated to a single religion. Their reasons vary, but multiple sects across the globe consider this crater as hallowed ground.

His own compatriots opposed his actions bitterly, but made little headway. President Demirci's dour desire to close this hotbed of controversy attracted the paparazzi's attention, who spread the controversy far beyond his borders, and enraging many within the international community.

No one was sure how exactly. But, somehow, someway, this controversy became so intertwined with today's global arms race. Many across the globe started calling this site, 'the gates of hell,' again. In mid-July, the media circulated a doctored photo around the world further aggravating political tension.

This picture depicted **President Demirci** meeting with **General Rostov Yakovich** of the **Strategic Missile Troop** (or **RSVN** ), a military branch of the Russian Federation's armed forces which controls Russia's ICBMs and mid-range ballistic missiles. Turkish troops wearing Russian Federation uniforms policed this secret rendezvous.

International fears escalated amidst the implications. Most convinced, this was Russia's first power-play. A missile base in **Turkmanenistan** would secure their claim over this region.

A more damning picture surfaced about a month later, depicting these same Turkish-Russian soldiers guarding this site, while military transports brought in international contractors (mostly Russian, German, French, and American) and heavy excavation equipment.

 **Dr. Erol Yucel** , a world renowned Turkish neuro-cellular biologist, and **Dr. Anastasia Valentina** , a renown Russian-American forensic linguist, soon arrived on site as well. Both men's teams research a single top, aliens. That's all it took.

Two theories took precedence over all others. UFO enthusiasts seized this opportunity, theorizing an alien spaceship crash-landed near the 'Hell's Gates'. They believe, **President Demirci's** administration lacked the technical expertise to properly examine its wreckage. And that's why he brought in the heavy equipment in preparation to bring in outside help to excavate and examine the alien wreckage.

Their proponents, however, interpreted the evidence quite differently. Group #2 advocated this UFO angle being an international cover-up, bringing us one step closer to WW-III. Advocates believe, **General Yakovich** pressured **President Demirci** into choosing a side amidst this surging global arms race.

 **General Yakovich** , in turn, recruited the world's leading scientists, even bused in heavy machinery, guards, raw materials, whatever was necessary to build a subterranean assembly plant.

President Demirci, meanwhile, would supply the physical labor, as his nation's contribution amidst his Russian offensive.

Recent photos and international media propaganda seemed to substantiate these persistent rumors. Both sides disagreed over this site's global importance. They did, however, concur on two points. First, this site was pivotal to global stability. Second, whoever controlled it would control the world.

It's true, this place became a focal point for recent global tensions. Kim, however, didn't buy this prevalent lie. Whoever controlled this site would control the world. She couldn't help but ask. Why'd this place gain such prevalence overnight. Her gut said, something was awry here. Someone within the international intelligence community was orchestrating global events behind the scenes. But, who?

And she wasn't alone. Others within international intelligence shared her convictions. **Germany** , **China** , **Japan** , **Brazil** , **India** , and **Saudi Arabia** didn't get caught up in the media propaganda, now surrounding 'Hell's Gates'. Each nation, though, still had agents combing the desert roundabout. Kim was sure she knew what they sought. Her job, recover it before they could.

Kim despised being near such a hotbed of controversy. Yet, she couldn't avoid venturing deeper into its borders. A single thought comforted her weary heart. Team Possible headed away from the masses, closer to an isolated section of the **Bulkan Daglary Range**. She took over manual control hovering above mere meters above the ground proceeding at nominal speeds. She lands near their destination.

 **Point of Descent**

Kim kills her engines, putting the saucer on full stealth, ordering, "Alaina, keep your sensors peeled. Let me know the second anyone, friend or foe, gets anywhere near our location".

"Will do, Kim," Alaina scans the area.

" **Commander Moreheim** , secure everything within 2 clicks".

"Yes, Ma'am".

"Ron, wake up," she nudges her partner's left shoulder.

The blonde slaps away her hand grumbling groggily. He turns over, slips right out his chair, and bangs his head hard on deck, cursing bitterly under every breath.

Kim kneels at face level, nudging him lightly, "Ron, we're here".

His mind registers her voice. He even smelt her unique perfume, Lavender Blossom. Ron reacts on pure instinct. He pulls her into tight, kissing her deeply. And Kim didn't resist his efforts. His ears finally detect the persistent beeping around them. He snaps out of his nostalgic moment and glances around exclaiming in astonishment, "Whoa, KP! Where are we?"

Alaina perceives her cue introducing herself, "You're aboard…"

"Whoa," Ron interrupts! "This thing can talk, too!"

"This thing," Alaina takes exception, reprove his comment, "has a name, **Alaina** , which stands for **Autonomic Living Artificial Intelligence in National Aeronautics-Defense,** or **Alaina** , for shot".

"Ron, meet **Alaina**. She's another Annie".

"...only a flying saucer," he boasts. "Way cooler!"

"C'mon, Ron," she giggles, nudging his right arm lightly, before disembarking the saucer.

Ron wasn't far behind. He stops, spotting their climbing equipment spread out. "Ah, man, not again," he grouses, knowing what came next. It's his honor to climb. His eyes scale the ravine below. It was so deep, and dark, he couldn't even make out the bottom. He picks up and drops a rock over the edge, but wasn't too surprised when he didn't hear it hit the bottom.

"Sorry, Ron, it's the only way there".

"It would be," he gets in one last gripe.

Kim chuckles under her breath, touched deeply. He had so many phobias. Rock climbing, surprisingly, even topped monkeys. And yet, he swallows his anxieties and dons his protective gear, finally checking his climbing equipment, right alongside her.

Kim hooks her locking carabiner into her harness' loop. She folds her rope passing both loops through the big hole of the figure-eight device, folds both loops over its shaft, and threads the smaller hole into the carabiner, locking the device in place. She anchors their main line around a large boulder, leans back putting her weight on the harness and steps over the edge.

She stops every 25-30-ft (or 7.62-9.14-meters) driving in anchoring bolts. Overkill, she knew. Alas, it'd help belay Ron's paranoia and decrease drag in the ropes. She glances above spotting him already descending behind. Two hours. She repeats the same procedure til dangling near the autolock knot 500-ft (or 152.40-meters) below.

Kim halves her second rope anchoring it through the nearest bolt hanger, being sure to also thread it through the carabiner. She begins to slowly abseil stopping every 25-30-ft (or 7.62-9.14-meters) to drill another locking bolt in place, and threading the rope through its hanger, too. She keeps this up for nearly an hour.

Every muscle burned over extreme physical exertion. Sunscreen helped, but couldn't prevent her throat getting parched or skin baked under this desert's boiling noonday sun. Temperatures reaching well over 120oF (or 48.89oC). Alaina beeps her kimmunicator about three-quarters their way down, alerting she'd arrived at her desired destination.

It'd been several years since she'd been here. The terrain changed since her last visit. A labyrinth of caves lined the mountainside. She closes her eyes meditating over her last route. She didn't debate her choice, letting instinct guide the way. Her eyes land on a single cave.

Time seems to stand still. The veil of time parts. Kim sees herself in her mind's eyes—dirty, severely wounded, and winded. She rappelled the ravine's walls, taking refuge in a certain cave. She recalled which one, but everything else was blank from there.

Kim lowers herself a little farther, swings her climbing gear, and latches on the nearest rock formation. She drivers another bolt into the rocky base threading her climbing line through. She lowers herself til parallel with the desired cave. She grips the climbing rope swinging her lower body back and forth. Her feet touch the cave's rocky ledge many times, but she simply couldn't get a footing. She gives it one last try landing in a crouching position atop the very ledge she needed.

Prophecy, Past and Present

"Alert, Alert".

"Alaina, what's wrong?" Kim touches her earbud.

"Kim, we have three aircrafts in-bound—an XC-2, KC-39, and KU-30".

"Japan, Brazil, and Russia. Gemini must've deciphered the scroll faster than expected, and contacted his people within these countries' intelligence and armed services. What exactly are they doing at this precise moment?"

"They're busy sweeping the desert with Phase-6 ground penetrating satellite scans about 30 klicks due east".

"What else?"

"The Russian team's running scans equivalent unto America's KH-11 and KH-12 satellite scans, combined with SBIRS high and low altitude scans. All three groups are communicating over their nation's version of our MILSTAR communication system".

"Have they spotted us yet?"

"Not yet. Advise your partner, he'd best reach you within 6-minute, or he'll expose and possibly get you both killed".

"How do we avoid these ground penetrating scans?"

"This cave's rich in barite deposits, the same mineral we derive barium, which might help to conceal your presence, even from their FLIR and geo-thermal scans, if you both use the Mode-4 setting on your enviro-suits. Your heat signature should sync with the cave's".

"Ron, did you copy that?"

He'd heard what Alaina said. That wasn't what worried him. Not that he doubted the A.I.'s readings. His partner wasn't a coward. He detected fear's edge in his partner's voice. For the first time, Ron really grasps just how dangerous this mission really was.

He still hadn't answered. Kim worried, maybe he'd frozen under the stress. "Get down here within 5-minutes and 45-seconds, Ron, or we're both dead".

He swallows hard keeping his eyes straight ahead. Look up or down and he'd lose what little nerve he had left. "Give me 3-minutes, KP".

Kim knew she could either pace around restlessly, waiting on him, or use this time more constructively. A plaque catches her eye. Most locals thought it commemorated the passing of a great kingdom, which once resided in this very place.

Kim, however, knew the truth, not because she was smarter or had some sixth sense. She accidently stumbled upon a temple, housed deep inside this mountain's heart, all those years ago. She didn't go beyond its purification chamber.

Ron catches up with her inside the cave. He knew better than disturb her studies. Archaeology was Kim's second love. He eases closer clearing his throat lightly.

Kim glances up with a smile, only to return studying the temple's hieroglyphics.

"KP, what's so fascinating here?" His curiosity piqued beyond measure.

"It's an ancient prophecy, Ron?"

"What does it say?"

"The prophecy is quite ominous, "The village of the great mountain and its loyal subjects scattered upon the four winds herald the Empress beyond the stars, who wedded the King of the hoary moon, and birthed the Jewel of the Knights. Many moons passed. The Dragon Star arose, spreading dissension, and usurping the crown, now stained with royal blood. Loyal subjects hid he crown's most sacred Jewel.

This Royal Jewel grew up to become a War Princess, who vowed vengeance against this usurper. A bloody battle raged many days. The Usurper fell by her sword. The Jewel absorbed his essence, denying his eternal rest.

The Empire of the Great Mountain delivered back into the royal family's hands. This War Princess ruled with honor but sternness. None dared oppose her will. Her legacy spread upon the four winds, reaching the four corners of the globe. Even the mightiest warrior paled against the Jewel, who wield the limitless power of the holy five'".

"What does it mean, KP?"

"I don't know. Exactly. This prophecy recounts events centuries ago, but warns about its recurrence. An alien monarch, heralded as the, _**Empress beyond the stars—**_ came to the Earth, possibly crash-landed. Who knows? The villagers of the great mountain—those living roundabout this place, I assume, blessed her union unto their sovereign ruler—the _**King below the hoary moon**_. Their union conceived and bore a daughter, denoted by **Jewel of the Knights**.

Not everyone accepted their new queen. An usurper—called _**the Dragon Star**_ —gathered a mighty army of like-minded dissidents threatening their dynasty. Civil war broke out costing countless lives. The king and queen perished while trying to defend their land. The _**Dragon Star**_ ascended the throne intending on solidifying his reign by forcibly marrying the young princess.

Only, loyal servants fled with the young babe, sometime before the palace fell into enemy hands. This princess grew up, no doubt, embittered over her parents' senseless murders. She trained harder than most men becoming a fierce warrior princess, called the _**Jewel of the Knights**_. She led a revolt deposing **Dragon Star** , the usurper. Her legacy and kingdom spread unto the four corners of the globe".

"What does the 'power of the holy five' reference, KP?"

"That, I don't know," she shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe an answer awaits us inside. C'mon, Ron".

Ron gulps hard, thinking. How'd he know she'd say that? Like always, he wasn't far behind. His mind ripe with trepidation. Who knows what horrors await them inside this 'Temple of Doom'? That is, if Indian Jones' adventures are any indication.

* * *

Kim and Ron reached the temple/shrine. They're surrounded by their enemies. Even their own allies had become so power hungry. They'd started to turn on one another. Each wanted this ancient weapon for themselves. How far will they go to obtain ultimate power? Espionage? Murder? How will our heroes survive the shrine's traps and their own allies' treachery? If they do, what lay ahead? Whatever it was, one thing was certain. It'd change their lives, and dynamics of their friendship, forever.

* * *

If you like what you read, please PM or leave a review. Every comment helps me improve, so my next chapter, and future stories, will show more maturity and be far more entertaining to my readers. So, do us all a favor, and leave a PM or review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Descending Into The Deep**

Kim cautiously descends an ancient staircase leading inside the temple. Who knows how long this stone edifice had been here? Possibly millions of years. She reaches behind her back removing her wood staff. She tests each step's structural soundness by poking it vigorously then applying pressure light until her full weight rested fully on that step.

The stairway was shorter than expected, 25-steps. Kim partially understood why upon reaching the bottom rung. She deduces right away. This was more a shrine, than a temple, possibly once dedicated as a memorial of this **Jewel of the Knights** , these ancient people's **War Princess**.

Kim marveled over the architects' ode to simplicity. The entryway wasn't adorned with gold, brass, silver, or precious stone, as seemed befitting such a venerable leader. In fact, the exterior didn't bear any distinguishing feature, usually incorporation to set this person apart from everyone else.

The portico was small, encompassing around 30-square meters. The covering supported by four huge squared Romanesque columns with deep grooves. Each column spaced exactly 7.5-meters apart down the entryway. The stone masons decorated each column with unique vine carvings, seemingly sprouting from beneath the shrine's foundation.

Another ode, this shrine didn't mourn this princess' passing, but commemorated her life. So, her loyal subjects for generations to come could gather strength from her struggles and learn how she too overcame life's adversities. These vines illustrate this point by wrapping around every column, stopping near their handcrafted crowns.

These ancient craftsmen's attention to even the most minute detail amazed her beyond words. Spiral volutes crowned the portico's columns, upholding the entablature, which compromised the shrine's abacus, architrave, frieze with its crown moldings, and cornice. What made this craftsmanship so unique? Masons hewed each individual feature from solid rock, all without destabilizing the cave's bedrock.

Five symbols captivate her attention. The architrave bore ancient Sumerian glyphs for **Earth** , **Water** , **Fire** , **Wind** , and **Ether**. The frieze born the inscription warning, 'Only the purest of heart may enter this holy sanctuary. Enter if you must, but beware, five tests await all those who consider themselves worthy to enter into **Aconasema's** presence…'

Kim wisely didn't translate the rest. She knew Ron would freak. He'd recall every movie he'd ever watched about treasure hunters and ancient temples. His imagination, no doubt, would kick into overdrive, imagining the same horrors awaiting them inside. This wasn't their first time. They infiltrated the monkey temple years earlier.

Kim guides her partner inside the shrine, cautiously descending the three steps leading into an open octagonal chamber. She'd no sooner stepped beyond the threshold. A rounded section of the cave floor peels back revealing a shallow, three-tier basin-pool, presumably where worshippers once cleansed their hands and feet before venturing into the princess' presence.

Kim shines her lantern around the chamber. She notices more ancient Sumerian glyphs carved deep into the stones rimming the pool. She kneels and brushes away centuries dusty debris translating what appeared to be another riddle.

"A cloud is my mother, the wind my father, the cool stream my brother, and fruit of the earth my daughter. The rainbow is my only bed, and the earth my final resting place. This is the cycle of life. Here and beyond".

"What does it mean, KP?"

Truth was. She didn't know. Exactly. She gives a rough translation, "It cautions against neglecting one's enlightenment to pursue life's pleasures, being it power, fame, prestige, even technology'. She spots two cryptic glyphs atop the steps descending into the pool.

The right glyph depicted worshippers descending these same steps, wadding into, and kneeling amidst the pool. Heads bowed, possibly eyes shut. Ancient societies often associated the left-hand with fiery judgment. It seemed only fitting, the second glyph pronounce judgment on anyone who dares desecrate this holy place.

Three steps led into the pool. Each step bore more related but different glyphs. Separately, they meant nothing, sounding like utter gibberish. Together, they voice a very ominous warning, 'All worshippers who steps into this pool will be presented with three life choices to enter into the queen's presence. Chose wrong and that soul shall be drug into underworld by the evil one's servants'.

The 'pool of purification's' waters were murky black, polluted by centuries of dust, grime, and algae, pure neglect. Kim sets aside her own misgivings, descends the three steps, wades halfway, and kneels as depicted amidst the basin's waters. Head bowed. And eyes shut.

Ron, meanwhile, grew bored. Kim didn't translate those last glyphs. He grasped why, but that only made him worry more. He couldn't help but wonder. What awaited them beyond this chamber? His mind brimmed with horror. The adventurer always gets inside the temple, only to ignorantly trip one or more ingenious traps, and never heard from again. Alive, that is.

"Ah, forget this," he cries in frustration, tired of waiting around, while his partner has all the fun.

Kim hears her partner's proclamation. She opens her eyes and whips her head around. "Ron, no. Don't move," she tries but fails to stop him from tripping hidden traps. Alas, it was too late.

 **Mind Over Matter**

Ron steps wrong, his left foot depresses part of the floor. A huge stone drops over the shrines entry trapping them inside. Six alcoves open along the far back wall. Three snakes slither from each opening. "I should've heeded Indian Jones' warning," Ron whimpers, regretting ever becoming adventurous inside an abandoned temple.

Each serpent was about 1-1.5-meters long. Their heads depressed and elliptical. Their snots short but somewhat rounded with flared nostrils. Their eyes serpentine black. Scale smooth and oblique. Dark and light cross-bands equally spaced over their bodies, colors ranging from light yellow to choc-brown. All seemed acutely aware of their presence, reared up and swaying back and forth with hoods spread, bearing their fangs and forked tongues extended, hissing menacingly.

"What the hell are those things?"

Kim cuts her eyes sharply.

"Snakes, I know," Ron cedes. "But, what kind?"

"Probably Caspian Cobras".

"Let me guess, they're poisonous".

"Good guess, Genius," Kim snaps, irked over his carelessness. She arises, intended on leaving the pool. Every viper lays on their bellies. Half start towards him, and half towards her. Kim kneels again amidst the purification pool.

Even Ron noticed, every serpent immediately stops and backs up. "Stay, KP, stay," he whines. "Whatever you do. Just stay".

"Ron, I'm not a dog".

"Maybe not," he acknowledges how his comment sounded clarifying, "move, and we're snake food. That's all I meant".

"We can't stay motionless forever, Ron," she eyes him coldly, partly miffed he messed up so much, then expected her to keep fixing things. She holds her peace, realizing that was how he dealt with life's peculiarities.

Kim scours the chamber, looking for anything useful in warding off these serpents. She notices an earthen pitcher sitting amidst the pool. The potter painted serpents, matching these, all over its exterior. Kim had an epiphany.

This pool serve multiple purposes. Worshippers cleansed their feet and hands, true enough. A devout observer would take this time to reflex upon his/her true intentions. Why did he/she desire to enter this great queen's presence? That was what the inscription outside the shrine warned.

She gets into this chamber, and discovers a riddle-warning. The basin's glyphs were gibberish, until combined. Similarly, the outside inscription and this riddle tied together somehow.

Snake food? Could it really be that simple? She ponders a remote possibility. What if there are **five tests** , divided into **five chambers** , each designed to test a worshiper's true character?

"Ron, you're a genius," she exclaims. "You may've saved our lives again".

"I did?"

Kim grabs and fills the earthen vessel with water, before exiting the basin.

"KP, what're you doing?" Ron starts to worry she'd really flipped this time.

"Combine the riddle and inscriptions thus far, Ron. They tell us. Five tests await any worshipper who dares enter the queen's presence. Each chamber designed to test his/her true character in some way, like a rite of passage or ascension. True enlightenment entails us learning to solve our problems with always resorting to violence. That leads me to ask. How can we overcome this challenge without directly harming these serpents?"

Ron wasn't sure why. The serpents start towards him, avoiding the basin. He now regretted ever coming on this stupid mission. Fear and frustration overwhelm his physical restraint. "I don't know," he cries in terror, backing up against large stone blocking the entryway. The serpents make the way around either side of the pool, converging on Ron's location.

Kim didn't panic. She was positive it'd work. Architects erected a stone altar near the pool's edge. A stone basin set atop the altar. She never leaves the pool. Knowing, if she did, these serpents would kill them both. She pours the pool's murky waters into the basin. The basin acted like an ancient colander, straining the waters, while leaving the sedimentary deposits behind.

A mechanism of some type click beneath the altar lowering the basin bowl 3-4 millimeters. Irrigation veins rain throughout the chamber. The water drains into the veins, courses around the pool, towards the entryway, then around the chamber.

Even Kim wasn't sure what that did. Every serpent immediately stopped their attack, without any intervention, and returned unto their alcoves.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He collapses on his knees. Back arched. Arms spread wide. His head reared back and crying aloud, "Oh, thank God. Thank you, Lord Almighty. I'm alive!"

Kim didn't disturb his moment of crisis. She simply watches him.

Ron catches her staring at him. He recovers his composure asking, "KP, what just happened?"

"All this was our first test, Ron. The great stone blocking our only exit, water (more sediment than liquid, like a sinner's soul), snakes, etc.

The vipers no sooner enter their alcoves. A scraping noise emanates all around them as each snake's alcove seals shut again. All water drains from the basin revealing another secret alcove. A section slides back, and tiny pedestal arises to display a square chuck of rock.

"What's that?"

"My trophy," Kim claims her prize, "and permission to proceed onto the next challenge".

Three paths lay open unto them. One was right, while the others wrong. The wrong choice meant certain death. For them both.

Her souvenir was heavy, weighing 27-kg. Kim places it mid-way between the three doorways. A loud scraping noise emanates around the chamber.

Kim backs away, sure she'd tripped another booby-trap. 2-ton boulders drop from the ceiling blocking these exits, like the entryway. Kim curses aloud, realizing they're trapped.

* * *

Kim and Ron reached the temple and got inside, barely clearing the first chamber. They still have four more left. Each chamber holds a grueling test. They barely survived the first. How will they fare against the rest? Keep reading to find out.

* * *

If you like what you read, please PM or leave a review. Every comment helps me improve, so my next chapter, and future stories, will show more maturity and be far more entertaining to my readers. So, do us all a favor, and leave a PM or review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Still Small Voice**

Ron freaks out, running aimlessly about and screaming repetitiously, "We're trapped. We're trapped. How'll we get out alive?" He relives every Indiana Jones adventure.

Kim goes to confront him, only a louder whirling sound stops him cold. A concrete slab about 10-meters away opens up revealing a spiraling corridor leading into the shrine's lower depths, deep inside this mountain's heart. She didn't say anything, descending deeper into the passageway.

Ron didn't hesitate falling into place. He barely gets two steps inside the corridor. His flashlight goes dead. He clicks the on/off button repeatedly. Nothing happens. He smacks the lense-head testing for possible shorts. Again, nothing happens.

Kim rolls her eyes. Ron could so childish at times. He did, however, have one redeeming quality. His tender heart set him apart from other men, who so often act like self-centered jackasses.

She didn't understand why he made such a big deal about their flashlights not working. Sunlight and the moon couldn't reach these depths. Neither were there any torches along their route. And yet, somehow, someway, some unseen force bathed their way in amber light.

She didn't hear some disembodied voice. Nor did she see some nefarious entity or anyone else lurking amidst the nearby shadows. One thing was obvious, more than her next breath. Team Possible wasn't alone. Something else shadowed their every step along the way.

What really concerned her? This unseen presence seemed to probe her mind's deepest recesses, while telepathically beckoning her deeper into the shrines many chambers. A normal person would be freaking over such an orphic experience. What does she do? She remains perfectly calm, as though an everyday occurrence. Even she couldn't explain her reaction. It defied logic and self-preservation.

She couldn't recall ever experiencing anything like this. She only knew. This 'noetic voice' somehow felt so familiar, soothing even. Her mind said she could be afraid, very afraid. Something deeper down held these impulses at bay. Its promptings seem to become stronger and more real with each step.

Their spiraling path ends, opening unto a new chamber. An ancient coat of arms adorned the transom above the concaved doorway. She notices the **surname plate** beneath and **motto plaque** atop the coat of arms. Both inscriptions written in foreign glyphs. She scans them with her wrist kimmunicator. Wade's linguistic program spits back errors, unable to identify this form of writing.

A phoenix was a legendary bird of prey, reputed to live 1,000-1,500 years, then it'd build a nest and await its impending death. This mythical creature allegedly burst into flames and its body dissolve into dust. The bird reborn from its own ashes. For this reason, this majestic created became associated with immortality.

A helmet set midway along the coat of arms, atop the pointed three-prong heater shield. The headgear itself resembled a metallic black Phoenix-bird head. The exterior covered in metallic crimson red dragon scales. Dragon horns sprouted upward and wrapped around merging to form the mouth guard. Two large fiery wings jut up and fold over the forehead. Wing tips joining center point between the eyes. The visor m-shaped within a mirrored tint.

An intertwined phoenix and dragon's upper bodies formed this alien monarch's royal rest. The lower extremities mesh together erecting this coat of arm's mantling sides. This shrine's builders transcribed their inscriptions and riddles in ancient Sumerian. Who knows how long these legends existed, how many times they'd been retold (passed down one generation to the next), or how much they'd changed during this process, before humanity devised the first written language to record them for perpetuity?

A double-edged sword and battle ax crisscrossed the background. The pointed three-prong heater shield hung front and center the coat of arms. Not surprising, her metallurgical scans prove inconclusive. The operating system was unable to identify certain base elements, used to construct these weapons.

The shield's faceplate was bare, void of any identifying markings. That was quite usual in ancient days. This shield, instead, bore another riddle reading, "One thing is more precious than gold, purer than the highest quality diamond, the source of all life, and the purveyor of all truth".

"What's with this place and riddles?" Ron complains, rubbing his throbbing head.

"We're in the _**water chamber**_ , Ron".

"The next portion of our challenge?"

 **Wash Your Troubles Away**

This same 'still small voice'—her silent guide during these trials—urges she grab hold the sword's hilt. Kim didn't know why she complied. She acted purely on instinct. She grasps the sword's hilt. A jolt of electricity surges through the sword and into her physical body, not enough to kill, perhaps to scan her somehow. But why? What purpose would it serve?

She tries to release her grip but couldn't. Her own body wouldn't comply, as if being controlled by someone else. Silvery nano-tech armor slips over her body, disables her usual battle suit, and syncs with her unique bio-metrics.

Ron backs away, gaping in terror. He repeats her name, "KP," over and over. She said it a little louder each time.

She never gets a chance to respond. A stone partition slams over their only exit; a second drops down separating them. Kim backs up, planting her back firmly against the partition wall. The side walls open to reveal giant alcoves. Two terracotta warriors stood over 10-12 feet (or 304.8-365.76-cm) tall, possibly some form of ancient alien cybernetics. Both guardians didn't hesitate to step into the open and extend their enormous metallic swords.

Kim extends hers, as a sign she accepted their challenge.

The stony duo strikes the floor in unison. The blow triggers something beneath the floor. More secret alcoves open all around them. Waster starts to gush inside the chamber. The influx proves so strong. It easily sweeps her off her feet and slams her against the far back wall. The torrents had little to no effect on her enemies.

She knew she wouldn't last long. The chamber continued to fill with water, fast. Either she must defeat these monstrosities or drown. That was her choices. An either/or situation. There was no middle ground here. She harnesses her full might attacking.

One guardian stays back, while the other matches her moves blow-for-blow. These things somehow read her thoughts and reacted before she could respond good. Water levels reach her waist. The currents grew stronger with increasing hydraulic pressure inside the chamber.

The attacking guardian drops back, rejoining its companions. Changing tactics, both remove their swords vigorously stirring the water roundabout. The water starts to purl, slamming her against one wall to the next.

Kim groans louder with each impact. Pain ripples through her body. Every muscle screams in searing pain. Sheer determination keeps her afloat.

Ron panics, hearing metal scrape metal. Waters seeps beneath their dividing wall. He stretches forth his hand calling out, "Lotus Blade". Only, it doesn't come. He repeatedly tries the same thing with no better results. He didn't give up hope, intently searching his chamber for something he could to pry up this partition wall now separating them.

Kim, in the meantime, leans against the same partition wall. She realizes she couldn't win by brutal force, not even with this new battle suit's enhancements.

The guardians stood motionless, not moving an inch. Initially, she suspects them taunting her. Robots don't have emotions. Realizing this, she rethinks these guardians' strategy. Asking, what if they were guarding something? That is what guardians do.

The ceiling starts to lower. Water levels rose past her breasts. She didn't have long. Water levels would reach above her head soon. She knew, when they happened, she could only float so long. Even if fatigue didn't get her, water levels would continue to rise, until filling every square meter of this chamber. Now or later, she'd drown.

True inspiration hits. She recalls the temple's inscription unto all who sought to enter this venerable queen's presence. She casts aside her sword, a symbol of hostility. She grips the shield tighter and dives beneath the swirling waters.

A temple guardians jabs the waters where she'd just dove under. His sword strikes her shield with such reverberating force. His sword snaps in half like a toothpick. This terracotta monstrosity crumbles into million pieces. The fragments swept away by the turbulent waters.

Kim couldn't celebrate right now. It'd be a little premature. His companion was very much still alive. She comes back up above the waters gasping for air. The water levels rose above her neckline now. Strong current didn't hinder this stone monstrosity. The warrior swings with its full strength.

 **Counter Attack**

She throws up her shield to block his blow.

His sword strikes her shield with a hollow gong. The blow drives her beneath the water, drowning the its reverberations. Maybe that's what saved this terracotta warrior. Kim wasn't sure. She only knew, this monstrosity didn't dissolve like his partner earlier.

Kim uses the blow's momentum to propel herself between her opponent's monster legs. She comes above the waters behind this massive guardian. Kim whistles to get his attention. And it works.

Her opponent turns. His size prevents him turning to quickly. His sword held parallel with his waits.

She couldn't let this opportunity pass. A weaker opponent must seize every advantage against a bigger, more powerful opponent. Kim attacks his blind spot by sending her shield twirling through the air.

Her adversary completely turns around. He sees the shield but didn't have time to block. The lower pointed edge cracks its crown, embedding deep into its metallic forehead. The thing still didn't crumble, like she'd hoped. Her decisive blow rendered its blind, though not helpless.

Water levels rose above her head. She didn't have long. The entire chamber would flood soon. She'd drown within 2-minutes, tops. She had to do something quick This guardian guarded a single spot inside the chamber. It wouldn't move beyond that point. Architects carved an alcove above the doorway, leading into the next chamber. That was her target.

Kim knew she'd never reach this point by conventional means. Water levels were rising too fast. The currents continued to get stronger, making it more strenuous to stay afloat. She couldn't handle nature's fury, and battle this terracotta warrior. She enacts her boldest, most desperate move, ever. She scales the stony soldier's back.

Being blind didn't hinder its battle skill, much. He could somehow feel her crawling up its back. A giant clay-fisted hand reaches over its shoulders grasping right and left trying to stop her advancement.

Kim rolls from his grasp, barely retaining her hold.

This guardian seemingly loses its temper. He ceases trying to grasp, opting rather to swat its prey like a bug.

Kim leaps back and forth, avoiding multiple swats, while making his way up this warrior's back. She reaches his right shoulder within 2-minutes flat. Water levels rose above the last guardian's chest. She had enough time for a last maneuver. Fail, and she'd be dead. There wouldn't be a second chance.

She retrieves the rock she'd won inside the earth chamber. If right, it was the key to stopping this monstrosity. She stood upon its shoulders wedging her rock into the alcove above the chamber exit. She dives into the water below.

First, side-wall alcoves seal shut again. Water ceases to rush inside flooding the chamber. Her foe didn't crumble like his pal. Instead, this guardian dissolves into dust, washed away by the slowing but still purling water currents.

The room starts to reverberate. Rippling percussion stir these waters aquatic coat. Alcoves beneath the floor open rapidly draining the excess water.

Kim was exhausted, but knew, now wasn't the time to rest. She uses her remaining strength to stay afloat, until her feet again touch solid ground. She collapses, sprawled over the floor and breathing heavily, but alive.

The partition wall retracts next. It barely scrapes an inch open. Ron squeezes inside the adjoining chamber. He sees and slides up alongside his exhausted girlfriend. He pulls her tightly against his body exclaiming great joy, "You're alive".

"I love you, too," she returns his affections. She kisses him more passionate than ever, overjoyed to still be alive and in his arms. Her rock crashes loudly against the chamber floor, interrupting their heavy petting session. She breaks his embrace.

A different section of the floor peels back. A stone pedestal rises upwards into the open, revealing her next prize, a vine idol.

The entry inscription promised five trials. Each purposely designed tougher than the preceding obstacle. Such exertions tested a warrior's endurance, patience, temperance, determination, and so many other qualities.

This was only her second test. She dreaded to think what untold dangers awaited them beyond this chamber.

* * *

Our heroes nearly died inside the **Earth Chamber**. Both survive, then venture into the **Water Chamber**. Again, their limits—both physical and spiritual—are tested, coming ever closer unto death's doors. Alas, they make it past that chamber. Each test gets tougher. Next, they must face the **Fire Chamber**. What untold dangers await them? Kim got the distinct feeling, whatever lay ahead, fighting Shego all those years was only a warm-up match.

* * *

If you like what you read, please PM or leave a review. Every comment helps me improve, so my next chapter, and future stories, will show more maturity and be far more entertaining to my readers. So, do us all a favor, and leave a PM or review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Trial By Fire**

Kim shoves aside her own trepidation. Ron worried enough for them both. One of them must keep their head. And besides, fear and dread serve no purpose, but magnify their deepest insecurities and prevent them from thinking clearly. These internal distractions could easily get them killed.

She grabs her vine idol making her way towards the chamber exit. She wasn't exactly thrilled, but ready to start the next stage of her tests. Three more still awaited her.

Ron always knew and accepted the inescapable truth. Their career came with certain risks. He'd come so close to losing his partner/lover earlier. He couldn' stomach that experience again. even he realized, each test brought them both closer unto their own mortality. He grasps her right hand lightly. A silent, sincere gesture, he'd always have her back and never leave her side again.

This 'temple' seemed to sense their joint affection. He'd no sooner grasped her hand. Division stones slide across blocking their path, before and behind them. Kim and Ron stop. An adjacent wall creaks open revealing another spiraling path, leading into the shrines deepest bowels.

Kim felt Ron trembling. She shared his trepidation. This route not only seemed a little convenient, but downright ominous. She takes the lead, dragging Ron closely behind. The couple continue their steady descent, until reaching this corridor's lowest level. Both Kim and Ron stop, their path opens unto another chamber. The **Fire Chamber** , if the markings outside the temple were any indication.

Ironically, fire was a potential source of light. And yet, this chamber was pitch black dark. Their weary eyes couldn't peel back its layers. Ron takes the initiative, for once, and steps across the chamber's small threshold. An invisible force reaches out and lights the central fire-pit illuminating the interior.

Kim and Ron quickly recover from their initial shock. Both glare around the chamber, awe-stricken by its enormous size and opulent beauty, compared with the other chambers they'd seen thus far. It was oval-shaped, comprising approximately 6,000-square feet, capped with a massive rocky dome (hand-carved from this mountain's interior). This dome overlain with solid, but weathered gold.

She marveled how this chamber's architects must've spent so much time and effort paying attention to every minute, pain-staking detail of their specifications. Stone carvers chiseled small alcoves around the chamber. All spaced equal distance apart, 500-square feet.

Each alcove adorned with an arched triangular closure, seemingly supported by ornamental pilasters. A tiny statuette sat inside each alcove. Each statuette molded into some species of alien creature or maybe an extinct Earth animal.

The fire-pit probably hadn't been lit for thousands of years. And yet, it'd not only lit itself, but grew hotter with each passing moment. Kim and Ron hold hands backing away uneasily. And for good reason. Octopus tentacles sprout amidst the living inferno, waving about, as if ready to attack, if provoked.

The outer skin was green and covered in smooth scales. Cactus-like needles sprouted amidst the tiny scales' centers. A crimson liquid-acid oozed outs it scaly pores. Drop after drop hits the chamber floor, crepitating noisily, scorching the stones roundabout the pit.

That alone was enough to freak out any normal person. These tentacles tipped the weird meter. Kim would move and the closest tentacle would react to her proximity. This creature sensed her presence somehow.

This creature's countermeasures irrefutably prove three things. First, these tentacles' movements weren't random. Instinctive, maybe, but, _secondly_ , some degree of intelligence spurred its tactics. Pure instinct alone couldn't adjust so rapidly and predict its opponent's next move. Thirdly, this creature was territorial. A lone tentacle lashes towards them, but stops short, only to resume waving about.

 **Reaching Out**

Ron wasn't the sharpest kid in class. He never pretended to be. Even he realized this wasn't normal, ever. "What the hell's it doing, KP?"

"You may think I'm crazy, Ron, but I think this thing's trying to communicate…"

"Communicate?"

"Told ya, you'd think I was nuts".

"Okay," he gives her the benefit of the doubt, "what's it saying?"

"I believe, it's a war dance, and it's challenging us".

Ron didn't need to hear anymore. He freaks out and backs away, but stop realizing Kim wasn't doing the same.

Kim decides to mimic the creature's exotic moves. She didn't relish tackling this behemoth. She only wanted to end this test as quickly as possible. She stops her dance, standing in the chamber's center. Fists clenched. Teeth gritted.

Ron could hear her chanting something. Her lips moved, but he couldn't understand nor his wrist kimmunicator interpret the language. She reaches into her scabbard drawing her sword. The same silvery nano-armor creeps over her body.

Ron notes, whatever this _thing_ was, it immediately reacts, ready for battle. The same tentacle as ealier lashes out but didn't stop this time.

Kim charges her octopus opponent head-on. She somersaults over its dexterous limb, spiraling while mid-air, and splicing the appendage asunder with her alien blade. A piercing shriek emanates roundabout the chamber.

Per the code of battle, her opponent ceded this battle temporarily, extending a reprieve. Kim takes this time to examine its severed appendage. Obviously, this creature was alien in origin, possibly some plant and animal hybrid species. But, what species could live amidst a cauldron of fire?

She didn't have a clue. She could only hope this creature mimicked Earth's plants and animals when adapting to environmental changes. This _thing_ clearly wasn't indigenous to this planet. It had to adapt in some way to survive here. Who knows how long it has been on this planet? If so, maybe it adopted some of the local fauna's environmental adaptations. That'd at least give her a fighting chance.

Ron notices that certain glint in her eyes. He knew she was about to do something extremely reckless and dangerous. "KP, what are you planning?" He inquires.

"I've learnt one thing about gardening. Chop off the stems all you want. The weeds will come back, poison the roots and they won't. That's what must be done here," she cries with feral abandonment and charges the fire-pit.

Her savage shrills reverberate around the chamber. The drown out his protests completely. Another tentacle lashes out. Kim leaps up, twirling through the air. Her blade cleaves the appendage asunder. She blocks two more with her shield. Their joint impact propels her back. She would've normally slammed into the far back wall.

She'd learnt a few tricks since her early days. She contorts her body and slightly bends her knees. She could prevent the inevitable, but could lessen the impact. She impacts, then pushes off the back wall, somersaults several times and land with precision cat-like reflexes, amidst agonizing shrills emanating around the chamber. She'd inflicted more pain than this creature had known for quite some time.

A bloody tentacle catches her by surprise. The appendage picks her up. Her armor starts to smolder under the acid's corrosiveness. Luckily, the alien metal doesn't buckle and cactus-spike penetrate her protective gear. The creature grows frustrated, tossing her across the room.

She impacts an alcove, shattering a statuette. A shiny bloodstone tumbles across the floor bumping against her right ankle.

"Ron, I'll distract this creature. Shatter all these statuettes, and gather up the precious stones inside. You'd best note each stone's particular alcove and statuette, too. They're our keys to defeating this thing, whatever the hell it is".

"I'm on it, KP".

 **Purged By Fire**

Kim climbs back onto her feet. She'd face countless enemies, but never an autonomous plant species, well, except Drakken's mutagenic plants. Even they couldn't hold a candle against this species. She sizes up her floral opponent. She'd severed three tentacles, leaving nine.

The severed limbs hadn't grown back. That seemed to suggest, whatever this _thing_ was, it couldn't regenerate its missing limbs, at least not right away. That gave her another edge against this photogenic freak of nature.

Kim almost succeeded in distracting this plant creature. Once again, it proves to possess some degree of intelligence. Ron posed this creature no threat, until now. It'd largely ignored him. Ron smashes the sixth statuette grabbing the sacred stone stored inside.

Three tentacles attack Kim.

One lashes towards Ron.

The creature uses its remaining five limbs to guard the last alcove's statuettes, one per tentacle.

Ron runs, flips, dodges, and rolls, all around the chamber, attempting to avoid the appendage now attacking him.

Kim knew they couldn't keep this up. They'd wear out, and be at this creature's mercy. She opts for the more direct route. Sentient or instinctive, this creature's actions proved earlier suspicions. Their very survival hinged on Ron obtaining those remaining jewels. Kim charges this creature.

This _thing_ ceases to attack them. Five tentacles continue to guard the last remaining alcoves. The rest retract, taking up a defensive posture around the fire-pit.

Kim drew closer.

The creature waits, until she's within a certain proximity. This photogenic guardian lashes out again. Kim leaps into the air. Her sword spun like an electric chopper. The beveled edge easily amputates three more appendages.

The creature wails in unprecedented agony.

Kim lands with her sword extended. She imitates this creature's own 'war dance' earlier. She wasn't sure how. She didn't see any 'eyes'. But, this creature was acutely aware of its environment.

Her botanic rival swallows its surging misery, retracting its remaining tentacles. Kim didn't care why it did what it did. Her tactic accomplished its objective. Retracting the tentacles left the alcoves open.

Ron stops running. Bent over. Hands propped upon his knees. Breathing heavily, and glad to have a minute's rest regardless the reason.

Her alien adversary wasn't toying with them any longer. This creature was livid over the misery she'd inflicted. Its acidic defenses kick into overdrive. The remaining six tentacles glow charcoal black. The pore spewed acidic lava.

Kim couldn't avoid the sudden downpour. Luckily, her nano-armor protected her against severe burns. Each droplet, however, scorched the armor's exterior, quickly heating up the interior. She had lesser time than she ever imagined. Kim couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer.

This botanic beast attempts to block her deadliest attack yet. All six tentacles last out but miss.

Ron barely catches his breath good. He glances up and notices her dive through the air. "KP, no!" He screams teary-eyed with his right hand outstretched towards his fiancé, as she splashes headfirst into the fire-pit. He didn't see how anyone, even she, could survive those temperatures.

Mere seconds transpire. A piercing shrill emanates from the pit's lowest depths. This feral cry echoed all around him. All six remaining tentacles drop lifelessly onto the chamber floor roundabout the pit. All oozing a black liquid, he presumes was the creature's blood.

 **Heart of Fire**

The fire-pit starts to bubble vigorously. A single bubble swell up in the center. Ron dives out of the way, barely activating his suit's shield in time. The bubble literally explodes, spewing lava and scorching the ceiling, floors, and walls roundabout the chamber. His shield protects him against bodily harm.

Kim rebounds off the ceiling and crashes into another alcove. Her armor shatters another statuette. An emerald jewel rolls from its alcove, clanks on the floor, and bumps into her left ankle.

"KP?" Ron kneels alongside. He didn't dare touch her just yet. Her alien armor still glowed red hot, smoking intensely.

Kim retracts her armor. She inhales deeply easing her lung's burning. Hair and body still sopped with sweat. Her mission clothes snugged every luscious curve tighter than ever.

"Uh.. hum... Ubba," Ron stammers, actually drooling.

Kim reaches up pinching his cheeks teasing, "Good to see I can still turn your head".

"Of course, you're the only girl for me, KP," sweat pours down his brow. "You know that". Ron turns beet red in the face, leans down, and kisses her passionately.

She basks in his loving embrace for several seconds, but ultimate breaks their touch moment teasing, "Nice save, Lover Boy".

"What'd you do?" He gets serious again glancing back towards the fire-pit.

"I cut out that beast's heart," she produces a crystalline organ, covered in bloody black slime. "You should shatter the remaining statuettes and gather up the sacred gems inside. Be sure you note what gem goes with which alcove, too".

This chamber's architects paid so much attention to detail. She wouldn't be surprised, and prayed she was right, they extended this attention into the next chamber as well.

"What do we do with these jewels, KP?"

"Each alcove correlates with an adjacent slot roundabout the fire-pit. We must place each sacred gem into its assigned alcove slot".

"Then what?"

"We wait and see".

Ron didn't like that answer. He honestly didn't have an alternative. Ron, therefore, follows her lead, and gets busy.

The last jewel slides into place. Rusty gears—which hadn't been operated in millions of years—kick into action, shrieking so loudly. Both heroes stop up their aching ears. This octopus-plant alien's body dissolves into dust.

A stony lid slams shut, covering the fire-pit completely. A circular indentation appears in the lid center. An invisible hand carves it into four slices. The first pie slice retracts into the second, the second into the third, and the third into the fourth. Finally, the fourth slides into its secret alcove inside the lid.

Kim wasn't sure why. She felt something nudge her into action. She inserts the creature's crystalline heart inside the 3-inch (7.62-cm) aperture. Kim hears the fires heat up beneath the lid. She leaps off, recalling what happened when she overheated her grandmother's pressure cooker once.

Whether by accident or design, the lid didn't blow like she'd expected. This 'heart' absorbed the pit's full fury. The organ began to sizzle red hot. The pit's ethereal glow refracted off the heart's many tiny imperfections, projecting an ominous message onto the chamber ceiling.

" _ **I don't have legs to dance, lungs to breathe, or a life to live of my own, and yet, I do all three**_ ".

She'd no sooner read the inscription. A section of the chamber peels back revealing the next leg of their journey.

Kim opens her backpack gathering up the gemstones and heart. Sure, she'd need them again, for one reason or another. She was positive this shrine wasn't done testing them yet. What really irked? Even if they passed every test, she wasn't sure they'd even uncover this ancient weapon of mass destruction. All these trials could be pointless. What if someone else already passed these tests centuries ago, and stole the damn thing? What do they do then?

Ron looked to her to have the answers. And yet, she honestly didn't know what they should do next. She couldn't let him sense her uncertainty, or he'd fall apart.

* * *

Our heroes survived another chamber. Kim beat the fire-pit beast, then collected its heart and jewels roundabout the chamber. She was reluctant about entering the **Wind Chamber**. Whatever trap lay ahead, it had something to do with wind, probably sapping her oxygen to suffocate her unless she completed some trap within a certain length of time. Each test brought her closer unto death's grips. She eyes the opening.

* * *

If you like what you read, please PM or leave a review. Every comment helps me improve, so my next chapter, and future stories, will show more maturity and be far more entertaining to my readers. So, do us all a favor, and leave a PM or review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Silence of the Wind**

As team leader, Kim takes the initiative leading her partner down yet another dark, dingy, and winding stony path. The duo walk in abstract silence. Kim lost deep in thought. She'd wrestled all along with this mission. She couldn't shake her gut instincts.

Someone, possibly one of her bosses at G.J., S.H.I.E.L.D., the committee, or some other government agency or rogue terrorist organization she hadn't encountered yet, was manipulating her into delivering this ancient weapon of mass destruction into their greedy hands.

She debates the option of destroying the artifact, regardless the consequences. She only prayed she could. What if its ancient inventors buried their creation because they desired but couldn't destroy it? The damn thing could be near indestructible. She prayed today's technology could accomplish what theirs couldn't. If not, she didn't know what she'd do to safeguard the world this time.

Their stony path ends and opens into a rectangular chamber. Not surprisingly, the architects hewed its walls and ceiling from solid bedrock, seemingly supported by six Romanesque columns—resembling those along the shrine's portico—and set in a zigzag pattern roundabout the chamber.

Each column had two tiny inserts, trimmed roundabout with arched eaves and gold pilasters. A replica of a **Fire Chamber's** statuette set inside each alcove, one apiece. More alien glyphs written beneath each alcove's edge.

Kim couldn't read the writing. She barely discerns this test's nature in time. She memorizes each column's approximate location, its accompanying alcove and statuette, along with which gem correlates with which statuette. And not a moment too soon.

A giant boulder slams over blocking their only exit, as well as cutting off the fire-pit's light. Kim and Ron stood motionless inside the pitch-back darkness.

She was no longer wearing her alien armor. Kim tries her battle suit's lights. They wouldn't come on. She tries her kimmnicator next. It, too, was dead, along with all their other electronic gadgets. Hers and Ron's.

Ron starts to freak again, imagining more snakes slithering all around them. He reaches but couldn't feel his partner anywhere nearby. He didn't hear or feel her move. "KP," he calls out.

She didn't answer him fast enough.

"KP!" He calls out louder.

"Calm down, Ron," she retracts her hermetic suit's helmet.

Usually, that gesture alone would calm his worst fears. Not this time. He notices something they'd both missed earlier. "KP," he tries to get her attention again.

She didn't answer.

"KP!" He squawks in growing terror.

She'd tried to overlook his childishness. Kim knew she couldn't keep her eyes open for possible traps and coddle him. She loses her patience snapping, "What!?"

"Why are your eyes glowing?" Ron backs away, pointing.

"What?"

"Your eyes," he swallows nervously backing away from his partner, "they're glowing crimson red".

Sure enough. They were. He'd rile her so much. Her eyes started to glow. And she didn't even notice. She concentrates upon their surroundings. Her eyes somehow peel back the darkness.

"Wait here, Ron," she keeps her backpack close. "This shouldn't take long".

"Okay, KP".

Kim vanishes amidst the darkness. She approaches and studies _first_ column's alcove marking, and rifles through her backpack for the appropriate gemstones. She inserts the _**bloodstone**_ in the right statue's forehead and the _ **blood coral gem**_ into the left statuette's forehead. She does the same for the rest…

the _**white sapphire**_ into the _second_ column's right statue, and _**moonstone**_ into its left.

the _**golden topaz**_ into the _third_ column's right statue, and _**blue sapphire**_ into its left.

A whirring sound stops her cold in her tracks. Kim listens carefully for precious few seconds, unable to see what's happening, and alarmed by what her ears detect. A rush of wind sweeps over her, head to toe. And then she knew, "Ron, get your oxygen mask on. Now!"

"Sure thing, KP," he yells over the tempest.

Kim knew, something was siphoning their air supply. And they'd been out within 2-minutes. It was a good thing their oxygen tanks were manual, not digital, or they'd be dead. For sure. She puts on hers, too; only not oxygen came out. Damn, she curses aloud, realizing. It must've been damaged when the fire-pit spewed her out. She works fast, knowing a dwindling air supply will hinder her efforts.

 **Spirit of the Wind**

She approaches the 4th column studying its alcoves' markings. She riffles through her backpack for the right gemstones. It didn't take long with only six statuettes left.

She inserts the _**opal stone**_ into the _right_ statue's forehead, and _**Apache tear stone**_ into the _left's_.

Her air supply getting thin. Her lungs razed with each breath. Her eyes saw halos around everything. The darkness closed in tighter from every side. Her head throbbed from overexertion, battling dizziness to simply stay erect on her feet.

Kim moves onto the 5th column ignoring her physical discomfort. Vision blurry, she could barely make out its markings. She rifles through her bag inserting...

the _**turquoise stone**_ into the _right_ statue's forehead, and _**black garnet**_ into the left's forehead.

Again. The redhead wearily moves onto the last column. Her air supply had gotten so thin by then. She couldn't take a solid breath. She wheezes, getting what last air she could. Even that wasn't enough to alleviate her suffering. he holds her breath, praying she could stay conscious long enough to finish this last task. Fail, and they're both dead. Her and Ron.

Her nerves had done so numb. She'd lost all feeling in her legs. Her fingertips start to tingle, so hyper-sensitive. The simple act of touching something sends rippling pain like fire through her body. Her vision declined so rapidly. All shapes lose depth and dimension.

The last column resembled a matchstick. The matchhead lit and flames dancing in the distance, along a narrowing tunnel. It'd close soon, trapping her inside eternal darkness. She could no longer make out its distinct markings, nor trace the glyph's etchings. She had to rely on her memory alone. Kim reaches into her bag grabbing the last two jewels.

She inserts the _**amethyst stone**_ into the right statue. Her knees threaten to buckle. Kim props against the column to prevent herself from falling. Her fingers rake the column's exterior. Her mind was so foggy. She barely registers the last alcove. She shoves the _**ade stone**_ inside the left statuette's forehead, mere seconds before losing consciousness and hitting the ground out cold.

The wall opposite her location scrapes open. Precious oxygen rushes inside the current chamber. Only, she didn't notice.

"KP," Ron sees her lying on the floor. He wasn't sure what'd happened. He rushes over and keels alongside his partner checking her vitals. Her pulse was weak and breathing shallow. He removes and places his oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Nearly 30-mintues pass in silence. He stays by her side checking her pulse every so often.

Kim starts to come around. Groaning, head throbbing and every muscle aching. Her body screamed in pain. Her eyes flutter open.

"KP," Ron leans over brushing her lips with his, "I thought I'd lost you. What happened?"

"My oxygen tank failed, Ron. I had to complete this trial without oxygen. I must've passed out cold.

"We'll discuss this equipment failure with Wade….in great detail," he holds the tech genius solely responsible.

"Ron, it's not his fault. He checks, but can't prevent ever failure," she censures him sharply.

Ron sighs heavily, knowing she was right. He'd never failed them in the past. Still, knowing that didn't make seeing her lying there, and thinking she was dead, any easier. "Maybe we can discuss this issue and he can devise a better way to detect equipment snafus".

"Ron, gather up those gems," she caresses his hand affectionately.

"Why?"

"We'll need them inside the next chamber".

Ron never pretended to be that perceptive. Even he couldn't miss her familiarity with this temple. "KP…?" He goes to question her, but hesitates not wishing to openly accuse her of anything.

"What's on your mind, Ron?" She prays under her breath he hadn't noticed her familiarity with this temple/shrine. She couldn't share why. Master Sensei alone knew that truth. No one else did.

Ron accepts her open invitation asking the dreaded questions, "KP, how do you know so much about this temple? How can you read its hieroglyphics? Or overcome these weird challenges so easily?"

"I wouldn't say _ **easily**_. I did almost suffocate during the last one".

She censured him moments ago. Now was his turn. "You know exactly what I meant, KP, and quit trying to deflect my attention. It won't work this time. Will you simply answer the question?"

"Honestly, Ron," she sits up and leans against a nearby column, lying through her teeth, "I don't know. Ancient languages and cryptography have always been my passion, long before saving the world. Why do you think your old nemesis, Monkey Fist, duped me into recovering his monkey idol? G.J. like him esteemed us qualified for this assignment". She drops the issue, and prayed he'd done the same. For the sake of their relationship.

Several minutes pass in unabated silence. Her vision clears and physical strength returns. Her lower limbs become stable once more. She notices a plaque erected outside the last chamber's entrance. "See what I mean," she points out and translates its inscription...

"Long ago, when time first began, there were born four rivalrous siblings, all on the same day. The **1** **st** drinks everything in sight, but stays thirsty. The **2** **nd** always runs, but never gets weary. The **3** **rd** always eats, but never gets full. The _**last**_ always sings, and can be heard in every tongue, tongue, and nation across the world".

"What the what?"

"Ron," she cherishes his decisiveness to stick with the mission, despite overwhelming confusion, "it commemorates our victories over the last four challenges: Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind".

 **Standing Amidst the Void**

Kim reach outs with an inviting smile.

Ron grasps her hand tenderly, helping her back onto her feet.

She gets back into mission mode, leading their way into the next chamber, past the plaque she'd just moments ago.

Ron relaxes, comforted, she was back on her feet and in charge again, plus, this passage wasn't as narrow and dank like the last one. He was so busy 'watching over' his lover/partner. She didn't notice they'd left their initial path and started across a subterranean bridge. A seemingly bottomless ravine lay on either side.

Her recent brush with death served a vital purpose. His concern over _her_ safety blinded him against their current danger, or he'd be freaking out about now. crossing a subterranean bridge topped his list of phobias.

10-minutes. She keeps up her slow but steady pace. She hopes he wouldn't notice, until they'd cross this gorge at least. They'd no sooner crossed the bridge and stepped onto the other side. An enormous stalagmite breaks loose overhead impacting the stone bridge.

Ron hears stone impact stone, even felt solid ground shuffle under his feet. He whips his head around, just in time to see the bridge—they'd just crossed—collapse into the gorge below. He turns back around, fear etched across his face. Face pale and limbs trembling with fear.

Kim ignores his bug-eyes, which screamed at her, 'Did you know about this?" His eyes trail back to where the bridge last stood.

Kim suppresses her own laughter. She puts on her poker face and again lies to his face by shaking her head, ' _ **No**_ '. The current path proves shorter than their last, opening unto the next chamber. She shoves momentary brush with death aside. They'd survive. That was what really mattered. For now.

She examines the room's interior, noticing the room's pentagonal shape and a huge stage centering the chamber. This massive structure took up nearly the whole chamber. Twelve ivory white stone steps lead onto the raised platform.

Kim retrieves her collapsible staff. The structure looked sound. Who knows how long it'd been here? Millions of years, possibly. She tests each individual step's structural soundness by poking the sides and center, before daring to put her weight on each apparatus.

Kim and Ron reach the top step without delay. The structure didn't sag or shriek once. The duo quickly realizes, this 'stage' was really a sub-platform to a higher dais. The ancients believed enlightenment and ascension should be your highest goal in life.

It seemed only fitting, the ancients built a higher platform Three ivory white stone steps led up to this dais. A solid gold 'prayer' altar snug against the bottom step. Four miniature 'incense' altars built around this one. Here, a wayward soul could find true inner peace and co-exist with his/her peers, as well as find the strength to live in harmony with the outside world and its external influence.

 **Lighting The Fires**

"What do we do now, KP?" Ron scratches his head.

"We light these altars, Ron," she thought that part should be obvious.

"Light them? How?"

"By putting the gemstones in place".

Gems don't light fires without refracting sunlight. They're so deep underground. The sun's amber rays would never reach them. "Are you ill? Do you have enough oxygen?" He questions her healthy again. "We don't have any wood, coals, matches, an accelerate, or anything like that. How are we supposed to start a fire?" He reaches forth his hand.

He hadn't purified or emptied himself before approach these altars. "Ron, no," she tries to stop him. Only, it was too late.

His hand no sooner touches the nearest altar. Electricity passes over the altar's and up his arm. His body convulses violently as raw current of energy passed through every fiber of his body. His mind screams, 'Release your grip'. Ron tries to comply. His body simply wouldn't comply, no matter how hard he willed it do so. Soaring pain swiftly crosses his tolerance threshold.

Kim knew, act quickly or she'd bury her partner. She couldn't touch him directly. Do, they'd both be electrocuted and die. She shoulders her shield tackling her partner.

Hand dislodged. He was no longer touching the altar. The shocking immediately ceases. She checks his vital, happy he was alive, though out cold. Kim works counterclockwise setting up each altar's assigned jewels:

 _ **Bloodstone**_ and _**Blood Coral**_ on the 1st incense altar (right to left).

 _ **White Sapphire**_ and _**Moonstone**_ on the 2nd.

 _ **Golden Topaz**_ and _**Blue Sapphire**_ on the 3rd.

 _ **Opal**_ and _**Apache Tear**_ on the 4th.

Just like she did inside the **Wind Chamber**.

The first eight gemstones were in place. And nothing. That meant she'd have to approach the holiest lower altar.

Kim reluctantly approaches the prayer altar. Pure dread takes deeper root in her heart the closer she got. Nerves shot. Stomach pitted. Respiration and BP elevated. Sweating profusely. She approaches the prayer altar setting the _**Turquoise**_ gem into its right slot, and the _**Black Garnet**_ into the left slot. She steps back and kneels with her head bowed and eyes closed.

Fires long since quenched ignite once again. The four incense altars below come alive. Sacred fires ignite inside each without any human intervention. Liquid lava pours over each altar's side, running into the stony veins, carved beneath the lower dais. These fiery rivers converge simultaneously from all angles, igniting the prayer altar's sacred fires. Thick incense quickly covers the chamber's interior.

Kim didn't know what else to do. She didn't have a prayer manual. She claps her hands twice, and recites the prophecy outside this chamber's door, ' _ **A cloud is my mother, the wind my father, the cool stream my brother, and fruit of the earth my daughter. The rainbow is my only bed, and the earth my final resting place. This is the cycle of life. Here and beyond**_ '.

She no sooner utters that last part. The prayer altar splits down the middle. Each side slides in the opposite direction revealing more ivory white stairs. Kim ascends the last leg of her journey with some trepidation. Her mission entailed Team Possible recovering this ancient weapon of mass destruction.

She questions her superiors' true intentions regarding this WMD. Even if her immediate superiors' intentions were true enough, what about their bosses? And what about theirs? And on up the ladder? Why did they really seek this weapon? It couldn't be good news. For anyone.

Kim starts up these stairs. Each step take with caution and deep though. These questions and more weighing heavily upon her heart. She reaches the top, placing the _**Amethyst**_ stone into the right slot and _**Jade**_ stone into the left slot.

She couldn't explain how. Her flaming riving didn't stop below. The crimson current flowed uphill against gravity and into eddies beneath this main platform. Liquid fire purls roundabout but stop at her feet, never touching the main altar.

Kim slaps her forehead. How could she be so stupid? She curses herself. She kneels and opens her backpack, removing her rock, vine idol, and the fire-pit creature's heart. She didn't debate what went where. There wasn't much choice.

Architects carved a groove beneath the altar's base. The 'heart' was too small, and vine idol too large. That left a single choice. Kim places her earth chamber rock near the altar's base.

A single alcove cared midway into the altar's front. The heart would fit. It wasn't too small. Putting it inside this slot didn't seem right. The ancients believe in symmetry, a balance with one's environment. Placing the heart inside this alcove would throw off this chamber's balance. And besides, the vine idol would never fit inside the slot atop the altar. Kim places vine idol inside its alcove. She, then, places the creature's crystalline heart inside the 3-inch diameter hole atop the alar.

Strands of fire start to move again. Liquid fire streams its way up the altar's sides and into its inner most chamber igniting its sacred fires.

 **Meeting In The Ether**

The heart still hadn't lost its luster. The ascension altar's sacred fires burned hotter than even the fire-pit. The heart absorbs its full heart. It didn't take long. Brilliant shafts of light shoot in every direction. Every imaginable color into a single lipid white aura.

A petite 5'5" flaming redhead and weighing roughly 110-115-lbs steps into the open.

Kim thought she could face anyone or anything. And yet, she panics, backing away in terror.

This entity reaches inside the altar and removes a burning coal. Her hand wasn't burnt, nor did she cry in pain. In fact, the hot coal burned brighter than ever. An invisible force reaches out immobilizing her whole body.

Kim wills herself, her body refused to comply.

Her celestial hostess touches the hot coal against her lips.

Sheer instinct kicks into overdrive. Kim opens her mouth to scream in pure agony. Only, the pain never came. She finally finds her voice choking out a single word, " **Aconasema**?"

Her hostess didn't seem angry. She answers with considerable warmth, " **Aconasema** was my only daughter. She resided within you now".

Kim was so shocked over meeting a celestial being. She didn't catch that last part. Her mind locked on one thing asking, "Who're you?"

"My name's **Phonecia** , Phoenix Goddess. I, however, am not what's important. You are, Little One, your transformation has already started..."

"Transformation? What transformation?"

 **Phonecia** detects this young one's concern. She keeps a clam voice explaining, "Many have ventured inside my temples over the eons. All perished over their own selfish ambitions. It has been nearly six millennia since a mortal has ventured inside these hallowed halls.

You, however, are the first warrior, who has passed all my tests and proven your purity of heart, true strength of character, and resolve under hardships. You're worthy to wield my daughter's powers, she inherited upon mine and her father's fusion. She's within you. Now you have this power, too. Your life will never be the same again. Aconasema's essence is already growing inside you".

"The armor?"

Her alien hostess smiles reassuringly.

"You were the 'still small voice' urging me to put on that alien armor".

"That wasn't me," Phonecia speaks frankly.

"Then who?"

"My daughter, Aconasema".

"I stumbled upon this place many years ago, wounded and possibly dying. She merged our essences, saving my life. She used that armor to test our bond, didn't she?"

"Correct," the celestial being shakes her head.

"Why? Why would she do this?"

 **Personal Reflection**

"Reflect over your challenges, Young One," the goddess perceives her confusion. "The armor only tested your bond with my daughter. Each challenge thereafter assayed your core character, who you really are during the good and worst possible times. In short, you are born of water, quickened upon the four winds, nourished by the fruits of the ground, and edified by the immeasurable wisdom of the ancients as foretold in nature and the cosmos. You're no longer human, but a goddess among men. You'll learn what that truly means, very shortly".

"Please forgive my ignorance," Kim beseeches her hostess' indulgence. "I'm an international agent of the Himalayan Committee, sent here to recover a weapon of mass destruction. I must prevent it falling into the wrong hands. My failure could plunge humanity into WW-III, possibly our utter annihilation".

"Relax, My Dear," Phonecia consoles. "Your words are true and your heart pure. I already know why you're here, Kim Possible of Earth. Don't worry, your mission is honorable. Else you'd never reached this far. I saw how you protected your mate, and you're right, this weapon cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. And I know you won't let that happen".

"Great," Kim relaxes, after having built some rapport. She felt more comfortable asking, "Where's the ancient WMD hidden, Phonecia?"

"My Dear," Phonecia grasps her hands lightly, "you are that weapon. And it has become your sole responsibility to keep yourself from enemy hands, or they can use you to bring great harm or maybe even destroy your own world, along with all its inhabitants. I'm only an apparition of the essence now residing inside you. I've fulfilled my purpose, and can rest, til needed again. Your car and spaceship are being updated beyond 'modern' Earth tech".

"How can I contact you again?"

"You can't".

"What if I have more question? You know, like how to use this new equipment and such".

"Reach inside yourself," she states placidly, "Aconasema already knows all this. She can share her knowledge with you. Even that shouldn't be necessary. You should already possess all her memories, and know our tech. I've watch you, since my daughter spare your life all those years ago".

"Ah, man," Kim knew exactly what she meant, "that means you registered my presence years ago, when I stumbled inside this place, didn't you?"

"I did," the entity admits. "You came into the Earth chamber, priming the temple, only to leave".

"I was only sixteen, and being pursued by some very unsavory characters. Anyway, I never told anyone about this place".

"I know".

"Well, did you know? I've also had recurring dreams about this place ever since. Those very dreams helped me traverse this place and survive its challenges".

"I must confess," the apparition reveals, "I scanned your brainwaves back then, and have been periodically implanting alien engrams about my people and our technology into your mind, which may be what triggered your dreams, and why I say, you won't need any training on using this new tech. Just keep this power safe. I sense your concern, and we've already made all the necessary preparations to protect your family and friends.

Our genetics are rewriting yours, even as we speak. Not even this DNAmy, you fear so greatly, will be able to expose your past. Alaina will reveal your parentage, when the time's right. Go, you must leave now. Your enemies have breached this temple. They're already inside the **Fire Chamber** ".

The apparition flutters her hands. A bright light washes over them. And the next thing she knew. She and Ron were back aboard their flying saucer.

Kim straps in her unconscious partner, then herself, ordering, "Alaina, get us out of here! Quickly!"

She debated her alien's startling revelations. A part of her doubted any of it would ever really come to pass, until realizing they weren't aboard Alaina. She recalled, her alien hostess said she'd upgrade her car and spaceship. She never said anything about Alaina.

Sure, their current craft's A.I. answered the name Alaina. But, it wasn't Alaina. She should know. She helped design and build Alaina, every minute system. She would've noticed sooner, if she wasn't so worried about Ron.

This Alaina climbed sharply in altitude. The takeoff was flawlessly smooth, little to no turbulence, some mechanism nullifying G-force. Her eyes saw computers resembling the real Alaina's. and yet, these machines didn't beep or give any readings.

These realizations gave new credence unto her alien hostess predictions, as well as breathing new life into her internal debate. She couldn't shake the feeling. Trouble brewed on the horizon. Her life was about to changed, turned upside down by a tsunami of trouble.

* * *

Ron's hurt. Kim's headed back home. How can she fulfill her mission without exposing herself as the prophesied Weapon of Mass Destruction? What can she do about the scrolls exposing her darkest secret? A secret so volatile, if revealed, could plunge the world into all-out war, as well as put her family and friends in mortal danger? Global Justice and SHIELD are the least of her troubles. Hydra wants this weapon, too.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Homeward Bound**

Civilian and military hospitals, even private clinics dotted the coastal landscapes. She needed but didn't dare stop, even for her injured partner. It'd pose to great a security risk. She heads straight across the ocean, slam to the other side of the world.

Middleton Medical Center wasn't a nationally acclaimed hospital. Hell, it wasn't that big. It didn't have an impressive security force, either, two daytime and two nighttime guards, period. None of them had ever received specialized military training.

She also knew, their enemies—whoever been wire-working global events lately—could have spies—inserted amidst its staff. MSC was still safer than other medical facilities. At least, she knew people there. It'd be harder to slip an imposture past her detection.

Kim waits, until she was within range. He retrieves her black-market cell phone dialing her mom's number.

Anne's phone rang. The Caller-ID gave her husband's name. She didn't recognize the number. She answers the call with some trepidation, "Hello".

"Mom, it's me".

"Kimmie, what's wrong?"

"I don't have time to go into specifics. I'm 10-minutes out, and closing. Ron's been hurt badly".

"What happened?"

"Electrocuted".

"I'll meet you on the roof," she instructs her daughter.

"I'll be landing my S-97 Raider attack helicopter within 7-minutes and 23-seconds, Mom".

"See ya, when you land, Darling," Anne disconnects her phone. She starts to bark order assembly an emergency response unit. She needed them atop the hospital

barking orders.

Kim knew she should alert the committee. She'd complete her mission. And it was a success. Her gut, however, warned she should hold off contacting them so soon. She wasn't sure why. She'd learnt long ago. Trust her instincts. They'd been right far more than they'd ever been wrong.

 **A Spurious Hand**

Her worries weren't completely unjustified. In fact, one of her enemies were monitoring her approach even now. Gemini picks up his satellite phone. He calls his G.J. plant direct.

Will Du never considered the adventurous redhead true agent material. If he had his way, she'd never acquired her G.J. Junior Agent's badge. In his opinion, she still thought too much like a vigilante, always exceeding her authority, seldom checking with her superiors, and disregarding regulation.

What irked him most about this whole situation? His boss would fire any other agent who dared do half of what this mere junior agent does. And yet, she usually not only overlooks but justified her actions. She'd spent many years groom this redhead, getting ready when she graduates.

Dr. Director extends a job offer. And what does her _pet_ do? Kim Possible rejects this employment opportunity, not caring, or realizing what an enormous opportunity she'd been given. Dr. Director became obsessive over this issue, positive another agency was poaching her recruit.

He personally wouldn't care if they did. It'd be their gain, and the other agency's loss. Alas, his boss insisted he watch her closely. Hence, he posted an undercover security detail inside MSC. For starters.

 **Special agent 2** **nd** **Class Alexa Gallegos** was among those posted at MSC. She earned extra money providing WEE with G.J. INTEL, and doing odd jobs when assigned. She carried two cells phones. Her primary device provided by G.J. Her back-up, black-market cell supplied by WEE through HenchCo.

Her HenchCo phone rings. The 'Take This Job and Shove It' ringtone alerts her. WEE was calling her phone. She excuses herself, eases into the ladies' room, and enters the back stall. She answers the call, "Silver Fox here".

"Silver Fox, Kim Possible will be arriving at your location in under 5-minutes".

"I'll…"

"You'll do nothing," Gemini rescinds whatever she had planned.

"What should I do, Sir?"

"Your boss lost track of her pet agent roughly 32-hours ago. Notify her, she's been found. By you. She's flying a Sikorsky S-97 Raider military helicopter". Gemini hands up.

 **Best Laid Plans**

Silver Foxy wasn't stupid or careless. She'd been a double agent nearly 14-years, and had overseas accounts in multiple aliases. And her superiors never caught her double dealings yet. Agent Gallegos knew she couldn't simply report the wayward agent's arrival. No doubt, Dr. Director would get suspicious, wondering. How'd she learn about her wayward agent's arrival, before anyone else did?

There was one way she could justifying knowing about the redhead's unannounced arrival. Agent Gallegos glances at her watch, 3:26 a.m. 3:30 was her usual rounds. She could arrange a chance meeting with Anne Possible and learn what she needs, then pass along that information unto Dr. Director right-hand man.

Anne rounds the nurses station, heading towards the supply closet.

Agent Gallegos rounds the left corner, adjacent the supply closet.

Anne didn't see the female agent in time. She bumps directly into and knocks her over.

"Whoa, Doc, where's the fire?" She favors her right elbow.

"I'm sorry," Anne apologizes, extending a helping hand. "I didn't see you".

"Apparently not," Agent Gallegos grabs hold and pulls herself up. She dusts off her G.J. suit.

Anne gets a brilliant idea. Kim suggested she have security on standby. Certified G.J. agent would better fit that bit than mere hospital security. "Say, Agent…"

"Gallegos," the female agent extends her hand.

"Anne Possible," Anne shakes the woman's hand. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind?'

"I've noticed several undercover G.J. agents lurking around the hospital. Do you think you can assemble your people and provide a little security?"

She didn't dare agree too eagerly. That'd be too suspicious. "Sounds dangers," she hesitates. "Forgive my prying, but what's going down that could be so dangerous you need our protection Dr. Possible?"

"My daughter's in-bound with her injured partner…"

"What happened?"

"She's a G.J. agent, like you," Anne explains what she knows. "She ran into some hostiles. Her partner ended up getting electrocuted somehow. He's in pretty back shape".

"And she fears her enemies and still hot on her trail?"

"….and possibly headed here," Anne predicts what the agent's thinking.

"How much time do we have?"

"4-minutes and 35-seconds, if there are no delay".

"I'll get my team assembled and meet you atop the EVAC helipad in 2-minutes," Agent Gallegos had learnt what she needed. Now she only needed to relay the information.

 **Stirring The Pot**

"Are you absolutely sure about this report, Gallegos?" Will couldn't believe his ears. He always knew, his boss' redhead pet was a manipulative, untrustworthy opportunist.

"I'm positive, Commander. I received the INTEL from her own mother. Kim Possible's due to arrive at this hospital in under 2-minutes aboard a **Sikorsky S-97 Raider**. I must go, for now, Sir. Dr. Possible asked my team to provide security for her daughter's arrival".

"For what?"

"Apparently, the duo encountered some hostiles on their latest mission, whatever that was, and Agent Stoppable got himself electrocuted. I really must go, Sir".

"Go ahead, Gallegos, but keep me posted about any new developments. Dr. Director has now take a personal interest in this case, for obvious reasons".

"I will, Sir," she hangs up.

Will hangs up his end, mentally reproving himself sharply. His initial reaction to hearing this INTEL was a rooky mistake. It wasn't a secret. He didn't fancy his boss' pet. Any seasoned agent should know. An enemy could manipulate him through such vulnerabilities.

He looks up and considers Gallegos' service record. Her arrest record was one the lowest compared with G.J.'s other 2nd Class Special Agents. She'd worked with G.J. 14-years, next month, and received three special award accommodations: two International Intelligence Crosses and a single International Intelligence Metal of Valor. That certainly didn't raise any red flags.

"Commander, I think you should see this," G.J.'s chief counter-terrorism analyst alerts her immediate superior.

Will make his way towards her terminal asking, "What do you have, Calderon?"

"This," she brings up MSC surveillance footage.

Will again takes one look, bubbling with joy. He could rid himself of this annoying, troublemaking redhead once-and-for-all, best yet with his boss' blessing. "Transfer everything you have unto my G.J. laptop," he orders the analyst, heading straight for the exit.

 **Suggestive Reasoning**

Will seldom knocks but, today, given his bad news, thought he ought to stay on his boss' good side.

He'd worked under her so long. Dr. Director recognized the commander's distinct knock beckoning, "Come in, Commander".

Will eases into his mentor's office, gauging her current mood. She didn't seem mad right now. Maybe she'd be more receptive to level-headedly discuss what he'd uncovered".

She senses something troubling him. Based on his timidity, she deduces, he had news about her wayward, possibly rogue, agent. That realization lights her fiery temper. Every second he hesitates only stokes its bitter flames. "Spit it out, Commander! Today!"

"I don't think Possible's gone rogue," he eases her worries, hoping she'd lower her guard some more. That way she wouldn't lose her temper and dismiss him, before he's even presented his findings.

"Okay," she calms a bit. Outwardly, at least. Dr. Director knew he had bad news. Why else would he be so timid in her presence? "What else do you have, Commander?"

Will sets his laptop on her desk. He surfs the uploaded surveillance files selecting the first. The video pops up on his computer screen.

Her single good eye rakes the computer screen and him, back and forth. She recognized the layout of MSC's subterranean facility. She'd toured it many times. What she couldn't believe this surveillance video documented her wayward agent heading towards **Sabertooth**.

Dr. Director leans back in her chair. She couldn't miss the manifold implications here. It was no secret. Du didn't appreciate Possible's unique talents. He wouldn't care one bit, hell, he'd probably celebrate, if another agency poached her. Despite his bias, she couldn't readily dismiss this video.

Her own INTEL uncovered, Agent Possible spent more time lately at MSC than Yale in classes. How can a student work, more than she studies? She's hardly in class. Yet, her professors don't ever mark her absent. Could pursuing her education really be a cover? Could her protégé be working for a rival agency? If so, what has she been up to over the last few months?

"Where'd you acquire this video, Commander?" Dr. Director knew MSC would never simply hand over such sensitive surveillance tapes.

"An anonymous tip, Ma'am," Will chokes out. He recognized glaring undertone and realizes. He'd acquired video he shouldn't have. "What's wrong, Director?" He gauges how much trouble he's in.

"Never mind about that," she dismisses his question. "What else do you have?"

 **Moving On**

Will drops this issue. He lays out multiple pics face down.

"Who're these people?"

"Surveillance units spotted Possible conversing with **Estevan Chicote** ," he turns over G.J.'s first surveillance photo.

Dr. Director didn't recognize this suspect's name. His face, though, have very distinct, memorable features. She makes the connection rasping in utter disbelief, " **Red Iron** , the CIA counter-espionage traitor, who sold national defense secrets over the black-market, which got over two dozen undercover American and international agents murdered less than 24-hours later".

"And a longtime member of Hydra, Director".

"Why was she meeting with him?"

"We don't know," he reluctantly admits the truth. "She wasn't wired, and a scattering field disrupted the surveying agents' laser mics".

"What else do you have?"

"Possible met with…" He turns over the next photo, knowing she'd recognize them.

" **Jeremiah Rhodes** , the **American** **Director of National Intelligence,** and **Wilber Nathan Cosgrove** , Secretary General of the United Nations," she rasps, uncertain what to think or believe. "When did she meet with Rhodes and Cosgrove?"

Will checks the surveillance logs replying, "Roughly 4-hours after meeting with **Red Iron** ".

"Damn, her actions make no sense," Dr. Director vociferates her frustrations. "Why would Possible rendezvous with a known traitor, before meeting with Rhodes and Cosgrove?"

Will didn't have the answer. He was positive about one thing, "She probably wasn't passing along any classified secrets. If she was, she'd met with Rhodes and Cosgrove first".

"Agreed," Dr. Director move on. "What else do you have, Commander?" She hoped he'd uncovered something else. Maybe it'd shed some light on this situation? Who knew?

"Well," he turns over six more photos, "Possible met with these people. However, we've been unable to identify them yet".

Dr. Director single eye focuses upon a specific suspect's photo. She brushes the others aside. For now.

His boss was usually so calm and collected, hard to read. He didn't know how to interpret her aberrant reaction asking, "Do you know her, Director?"

"Her real name's **Natalia Alianovna Romanova** ," she names the mystery woman.

He didn't know the face, but did the name, gasping, "Is she **Black Widow**? The Russian counter-espionage agent, and long-suspected assassin of the **Kremlin**? That **Black Widow**?"

"One and the same, Commander," Dr. Director grits her teeth bitterly. "Only, she goes by the name, **Natasha Romanoff** these days".

"Why didn't FSR turn up anything on such a high-profile global threat, Director?"

"That's because her record's been purged, Commander".

"Purged?" He never imagined that possible. Your name stays once registered. That's how the system was supposed to work. "By whom?" He inquires who could have such disregard for regulations.

" **Black Widow** defected several years back. She joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury personally sealed her service record. She's one of his top agents".

 **Dissentious Conclusions**

. Will knew his boss favored the redhead. This loyalty marred, but not yet severed. He couldn't outright accuse her pet agent. Do so, and she'd probably fire him outright in retaliation. No, she needed to reach this dubious conclusion on her own.

Possible's recent association with a defector extended the perfect opportunity. He starts the process by planting doubts in his mentor's mind asking, "Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have access to Sikorsky S-97 Raider Attack helicopters?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

'Good,' Will beams mentally. She didn't suspect what he was doing. At least not yet. "Well," he brings back up his earlier video. Agents Possible and Stoppable start towards this forbidden hangar, "Our techs captured this C-130 leaving MSC's black op runway—which we didn't know it had—about 20-minutes Junior Agent Possible and Junior Agent Stoppable entered this restricted hangar".

"When was this taken?"

"Roughly around noon yesterday, Director".

"Let's see," she muses about what she'd been told. "It's 10:00 p.m., Sunday night. Possible was off the grid a little over 32-hours ago. This satellite photo was taken about the same time she went missing". Dr. Director deduces what he hoped she would.

"My thoughts exactly, Ma'am".

His comment sparked her curiosity. Dr. Director wasn't stupid. Neither was she so easily manipulated. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but was positive, whatever it was, this C-130 had something to do with his question regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and S-97 Raiders.

"What else do you have, Commander?"

"You ordered me to cover all angles when Possible fell off the grid. Well, my team at MMC, where her mom works, uncovered something else. Possible is about to land at Middleton Medical Center. She's piloting a Sikorsky S-97 Raider Attack helicopter".

"Do you mean piloting the craft herself?"

"She's flying it herself, Director," Will bring up his next video. It showed an S-97 Raider in-bound, soaring past 250-mph at 10,000-ft.

"How heavily armed is this chopper?"

"Armed to the teeth," he declares, enumerating. "7.62-mm machine gun with 500-rounds, 2.75 seven-shot rocket pods, and multiple hellfire missiles".

"Dear God," Dr. Director exclaims in shock. "Where did she acquire the necessary certification for piloting the DOD's newest next-generation attack helicopter? Better yet, who gave her permission to pilot it? I mean, a single S-97 Raider costs nearly $20 million to construct".

"I don't know, Director," Will shrugs. "Our records don't even show her having a pilot's license".

"Obviously, they're wrong," she snaps, staring odiously at his computer screen.

"Her agent profile isn't the only thing out-of-date, Director".

"What are you driving at now, Commander?" She didn't like the implication one bit.

"She's also made several unscheduled, last-minute trips lately. Her most recent, she visited China".

It didn't take a leap of faith. Dr. Director easily deduces his insinuations here. Possible met with a known traitor, and global leaders less than 4-hours later. Japan, she could understand, but she heads for China. There was one ominous reason. "Did she go anywhere near the Kawa Karpo Mountains?"

"Yes," he replies. "She visited the Mekong and Salween river valleys in China, Director".

"When?"

"A couple months back, roughly, then revisited the Salween river valley about two weeks ago".

"She rejected my job offer two months ago, saying she'd decided to pursue her education," she pounds her desk furiously. How could she be so gullible? "She then visits the same territory, two weeks ago, where this accursed Himalayan Committee's reputed to have met. That can't be a coincidence, because they're leading the charge to have G.J. shut down". They'd stopped recently. She didn't know why, and wasn't about to share that deficiency with a subordinate.

"Do you want me to bring her in for interrogation, Director?"

"Not yet," she waves her hand dismissively. "Her time will come soon enough. For now, get into CNC and have our best analysts delve into this Project Titan. Possible's helped with its completion. Find out what companies, agencies (federal, international, and/or private), politicians, DOD personnel, along with whoever else may be involved with this project. You, meanwhile, will dig into her most recent activities, personal, academic, job, and missions".

"What's the timeframe, Director?"

"Sequester Wade's mission specs, subpoena her MSC work records, obtain a FISA warrant to obtain whatever project specs you can, then reconstruct a timetable of her daily activities—again, personal, academic, job, and missions, let's say over the last six months.

I want to know, who she has met and talked with during this timeframe? What'd they discuss? Who does she hang out with at home? At school? And at work? You should also correlate her friends and activities against those connected with this secret project. We can confront her tomorrow or the next day, depending on how fast your complete this assignment".

"I'll get started right away, Director," he leaves her office.

Dr. Director prayed it wasn't true. She barely saved her job and reputation last time. She doubts she could do it again, should her protégé's traitorous activities comes out, unless she can get out front of the gathering political firestorm and somehow spin things in her favor.

"Possible, if you've crossed me," she vows, shaking her fist in the air, "I'll make yours, along with your family and friends' lives a living hell. You'll rue ever making me your enemy".

* * *

Kim returns home, targeted by feds and enemies. How will she survive?

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Dead Drop**

Kim lands her S-97 atop the hospital helipad. She kills the engine, removes her flight helmet, grabs her partner, and disembarks the aircraft. The blade swirled overhead, slowing more with each revolution.

Dr. Possible meets her daughter with gurney. A trauma surgeon and two nurses were on standby.

Kim lays her unconscious partner atop the gurney, and backs away.

Dr. Possible nods with a grin, marveling, too. Her baby flew this impressive piece of machinery. She shoves aside her maternal admiration, rushing her latest patient towards the ER. She wasn't so busy to miss her daughter's apathy. Her partner's seriously hurt, Kim kept her distance and wasn't following them to make sure he's alright. Dr. Possible relegates her aberrant reaction to PTSD.

Kim had gotten better at reading people over the last several years. Her time in the field afforded her countless opportunities to hone this newfound skill. She reads her mom's concerns, and plays the PTSD card. The doctors and nurses wouldn't bombard her with endless questions, giving her time to calm down and cope with whatever went wrong on their mission.

Kim wasn't squeamish. She simply needed a justifiable reason to leave Ron's side, without alienating their families or letting them find out what she's really doing. She ventures into the hospital's northern wing. The Committee arranged a dead meet inside women's restroom in this wing. Her contact was **Natasha Romanoff** , a.k.a. **Black Widow**.

Luckily, it was near 10:20 p.m. at night. Construction crews had gone home. Doctors and nurses didn't have a reason to come into this wing. She approaches the women's lavatory nearest this wing's deserted nurses' station. She hands an 'out of order' sign on the doorknob, entering the lavatory.

 **Black Widow** was already waiting inside the lavatory. This young woman may deceive the others, but not a seasoned spy like herself. She easily discerns the younger woman's worry. The Committee code named their newest recruit, **Scarlet Rogue**.

 **Black Widow** inquires, "How's your partner, **Scarlet Rogue**?"

"Alive, but badly injured".

"What happened?"

"We walked into an ambush," Kim declares candidly.

"Who ambushed you?"

"Japanese, Brazilian, and Russian agents, all working together, were lying in wait and ambushed us near our extraction point".

"What about reinforcements?"

"I don't know Commander Moreheim or his team's fate. He ran interference, while my partner and I got away with the package".

"Where is the scroll?"

 **Shifting Blame**

She'd debate long and hard about this moment. She couldn't simply hand over the real thing in good conscious. She wasn't sure about her boss' intentions. The **Viper's Eye Scroll** was a roadmap leading unto more scrolls. Put them all together and they're reputed to lead the possessor unto this ancient WMD. She couldn't have that.

"Here's the first scroll mentioned in the **Viper's Eye Scroll** ," she hands over a forgery. She knew, this counterfeit scroll wouldn't fool them long. She case blame elsewhere commenting, "Warn Fury and the Committee, I wouldn't get too excited over this accursed scroll prematurely".

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Black Widow didn't like her comment's implications.

"Nothing I can be certain about," Kim hesitates saying anymore, reasoning. "Call it gut instinct. I've learnt the hard way to trust them over the years. Think about what transpired before, during, and after this mission.

 **Before** , Gemini steals the **Viper's Eye Scroll** , a roadmap leading to other scrolls. Put them together and you can find a weapon of ultimate power. Gemini acquired this map a full 12-hours, before we even learnt it'd gone missing. And yet, we beat him unto the _first scroll's_ location. Something awry here.

 **During** , most global agencies focused their troops and agents around the crater. Gemini even diverted some of his people there, too, simply to avoid drawing unnecessary attention near where the ancients hid the _first scroll_. His reserves don't venture into the temple but wait in ambush. They didn't wait just anywhere. No, they waited at our exact extraction point".

"We heard the enemy lost numerous agents, too, possibly every team, too".

"My partner and I delayed a little too long in coming out. Gemini or his commander seemingly grew impatient sending scout teams inside the temple. The traps massacred these men and women within minutes. Gemini positioned the majority around our extraction point.

My point's three-fold. First, Gemini learnt our extraction point's coordinates, before my partner and I did. We only leant about 10-minutes, before taking off for this mission. Second, someone at MSC also alerted Gemini about other mission specifics, too. Third, logic dictates I ask, if Gemini knew this _first scroll's_ exact location, why didn't he go inside and acquire his prized possession? Why wait on my team to arrive?"

"Maybe he didn't wish to lose people unnecessarily? Maybe we wanted your partner and you to risk your lives, then WEE could forcibly take whatever you recovered inside the temple. That would explain why he set up this elaborate ambush".

"No, it doesn't," Kim shakes her head.

"It doesn't?" Natasha arches her right brow.

"Think about it. The ambush was real enough. I won't debate that point. Fact is, Gemini could've killed us anytime he chose. He knew classified mission specifics before our mission began, even had superior numbers and firepower, as well as the element of surprise. Why didn't he kill us?"

"You believe, Gemini let your partner and you escape, but slaughtered Commander Moreheim and his team to convinced us, S.H.I.E.L.D. and other global intelligence agencies, you'd obtained and passed along the real scroll, when, in fact, he'd replaced it with a decoy scroll. Am I right?"

"Does our being alive make sense under any other scenario?"

"No," Black Widow curses bitterly under her breath. She'd hoped they could wrap up this arms race, before it heated up beyond its boiling point and spilled over into WW-III. "I'll relay your concerns unto Fury and the Committee". Black Widow turns and leaves the restroom.

 **Calm Before The Storm**

Kim withheld much INTEL. Chasing and battling over these scrolls would keep them so busy. Maybe they'd never learn the truth. She's this prophesied weapon of mass destruction. The mere contemplation alone still leaves a lump in her throat.

Kim exits the lavatory, grabbing and casting her sign aside. She couldn't play the traumatized partner much longer. She had to face her mom, then Ron's parents and sister. She summons her courage and makes her way back towards the ER.

She enters the ER ten minutes later, wearing an amiable smile. She wasn't rested, not by a longshot, but felt somewhat better, simply over getting these concerns off her chest.

Dr. Possible completed Ron's final examination. She'd need bloodwork to confirm what she already knew. She didn't detect any major head trauma (like subdermal lesions or ruptured blood vessels), broken bone or hairline fractured bones, or internal bleeding, or organ/tissue damage, as is so common in cases involving electrocution.

Her mom wasn't worried. Kim didn't see a reason she should. Ron still didn't wake up. Kim sets by his bedside, several hours, while the lab completes his blood work. Finally, it arrives, confirming what Dr. Possible suspected all along. He'd be fine, only fatigued and extreme sore over the next couple of days. Dr. Possible discharges him minutes later.

"Here you go, Honey," she hands her daughter his discharge papers.

"I'd best get him home, Mom. See you home when you get there," Kim leans over.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Anne hugs her daughter tightly.

Kim basks in her embrace several seconds, before breaking this affectionate moment and leaving. She wouldn't tell her mom, dad, or brothers. It'd petrify them, unable to move. This night wasn't over, only starting. The worst was yet to come. She must prepare, or she'd lost her family and friends, possibly even her boyfriend.

The _fake_ Alaina disappeared without a trace. She didn't know where. Kim assumes it'd show up when needed again. The _real_ Alaina returns unto MSC per her operational directives. Annie, Kim's Roth SL Coup, sat in the parking lot waiting.

Annie detects her owner's approach and opens the passenger door.

Kim straps her partner into the passenger seat, walks around the vehicle, and slides behind the wheel. She buckles her own safety belt, then turns over the ignition, revving the engine several times. She back out of her parking spot, throws her car into drive, and eases towards the parking lot's edge. She glances both ways, seeing the way's clear, and pulls into traffic.

She wasn't paranoid, only precautious. Kim knew she'd probably picks up a tail, or two, maybe even a dozen. She drives real slow, maintaining 15-mph under the speed limit. Most drivers lose their cool and lay on their horns upon passing her car.

Her eyes shift to-and-fro, straight ahead to the rearview, then glancing through the side mirrors, and back straight ahead. She repeated this cycle the whole way home. She didn't _**see**_ anyone or anything suspicious following them, but couldn't shake the notion, someone was shadowing their every move.

 **Facing The Music**

Kim drove straight to Ron's house. She didn't make any stops in-between. She pulled alongside his curb and throws her car into park. She gets out and walks around the vehicle. Annie auto-unlocks the passenger door and opens the door.

Kim reaches inside and gather her lover into her arms. She carries him up the walkway and knocks lightly with her feet.

Olivia Stoppable opens the door. Her usual smile immediately fades, replace with genuine worry. "What happened?" She imagines the worst.

"Some bad men ambushed us. Ron ended up getting electrocuted. My mom checked him over, even did complete blood work. She didn't find any damage. He'll be fine, only sore for the next several days".

Olivia steps aside, about when Dean Stopple—Ron's dad—comes into the living room.

Kim carries her partner past his gaping parents. Each marvel how she could even carry their son. Kim makes her way upstairs, barges into his room, lays him down, and covers him up snuggly in his own bed. She leaves his bedroom, makes her way past his parents without a word, and heads home.

Her body screamed with exhaustion. She hadn't sleep 3-days, before this mission, and maybe gotten about 3-4 hours, before Wade called and woke her up. She'd been up an additional two days. No sleep. She was more exhausted than ever. Alas, she knew she'd never sleep. Her nerves wound up so tight. Mind working 90 to nothing, no end in sight. Senses sharp, ready for danger.

Kim gives herself a shot of pure caffeine. Even that boost doesn't curb her exhaustion by much. She pushes herself onwards. Slumber and her family dies. There were no maybes about it. She was home alone, no one to disturb her work. She spends the day crawling through her brothers trenches beneath the house, upgrading their perimeter defenses.

She finally finishes around 6:15 p.m., late that afternoon. Kim stumbles upstairs and into her loft. She barely sits on her bed good. She falls over asleep, before her head hits her pillow.

Her mom comes home around 8:00 p.m., that night. She calls out, but gets no answer. Annie eases her way into the loft to check on her little girl, and sees her fast asleep. She eases back out without waking her up. She needed the rest, having been up several days.

 **Twilight's Troubles**

Kim awoke around midnight, rested but not recuperated. She could still use a solid night's sleep. That would have to wait, if she survives. She searches the house, relieved her parents and brothers were sound asleep in their beds. She wouldn't to play 20-questions, dodging inquiries she didn't have answer for, even if she could share the truth.

Kim huddles beneath her bedroom window, overlooking the backyard. She knew they'd converge upon the house from all sides, simultaneously. And they wouldn't show any mercy. She contemplates something she never dreamt possible for a Possible, taking another human life.

Here she was, backed into a corner. Eyes peeping over her windowsill, scouring the front and back yards, while periodically watching her perimeter defense control module, too. Two modified Saigas 12K semi-auto shotguns laid across her lap. Both cocked and loaded with 30-round drums.

Time ticks away, while she waits. One minute becomes two. Two multiples into four. Every minute lopes by at its own pace, creeping. Each hour proves worse, not hurrying for any man. Darkness closes in tighter like a noose around her neck, until the silence becomes almost unbearable. The very air inside the room crepitated with sharp tension.

Her trepidation only escalates when _**every**_ nocturnal creature grows morbidly silent, all at the same time. Kim double-checks both shotguns, not daring to bring her secret weapons online too early. Her enemies surely possessed their perimeter defense schematics.

Her little brothers started to notice the fairer sex lately. Neither brother was very athletic. So, they flexed their mental muscles, even spilling their guts about what they knew and things they done, to every pretty girl who'd show either or both of them a little attention. Not surprisingly, they'd gotten more than enough attention lately. That fact suggested, whatever going down tonight has been in the works for quite some time.

Perimeter alarms disturb her private meditations. She craws over and peers over her sill, overlooking the front lawn. She spots sixty or more masked assailants dressed in all black body armor, wearing night vision gear, and carrying the latest assault rifles, no doubt armed with armor piercing rounds.

She scurries across the room peering over the opposite window, overlooking the backyard. She spots sixty or more assailants, clad in all black body armor, wearing night vision gear, and carrying the latest assault rifles, like their companions in the front yard.

Kim abhorred this course of action. She honestly didn't see any alternative. Kim triple taps her wrist kimmunicator, activating he secret weapons.

Outside. Forty maelstrom guns come online. Forty in the front, and forty in the back, all armed and ready to fire when activated. Camouflaged black and green paintjobs helps each weapon effortlessly blend with the home plush landscape. The maelstrom gun was a square shaped platform, sporting 36-barrels, each capable of firing at 16,000-RPMs.

She quietly descends her loft ladder crawling down the hall and past her parents' master suite. She stops adjacent her brothers' co-joining rooms, right across from the second story landing. She crawls a little closer peeking around this same quarter. She observes three intruders, possibly assassins, breach her perimeter defenses and make their way inside her home.

 **Choices and Consequences**

Kim inhales deeply but quietly, cursing whoever's behind this madness. She'd never taken a life. And they were forcing her to choose. Does she take a life to save her family's lives? Or let them all die, just so her hands would be blood free? That debate didn't take long.

Kim taps her kimmunciator's app. Specially calibrated heat and motion sensors come online, easily pinpointing every assailant's position in the front and back yards. The sensors in turn feed these exact coordinates into the maelstrom's autonomic targeting system. Each maelstrom pivots around targeting the closest hostile and opens fire.

Their attackers didn't hear anything or detect any hint of danger. 9-mm AP rounds assail them from all sides without warning. Each round comes so fast and hard. No one had time to react. Repetitive AP rounds massacred over 120 assailants in under 20-seconds. Most sawed asunder, while mutilating their companions' corpse as well.

A few lucky ones make it inside, but barely hit the ground in time. 9-mm AP rounds ventilate her home's lower level, leaving very little intact, shattering nearly every window and patio door, as well as punching gaping hole in the home's vinyl siding.

The shooting stops. An ominous silence settled over the interior. Each assailant stands up with some trepidation. A single glance window somehow survived the onslaught. The panes blackened with blood splatter. Fresh blood running down the pane.

Their eyes didn't see nor ears hear anything move. One second, everything was quiet, everything going according to plan; and the next, life became a living nightmare. Their eyes rake the fresh blood, palpitating in mortal terror.

A lone survivor stumbles against the same pane. They couldn't make out his/her face, so distorted by the blood splatter. Those trapped inside freak out, spin around on the ball of their heels and open fire on full auto, not sparing the rounds.

Various caliber rounds shatter the remaining panes. Glass shards explode inward, embedding in this lone survivor's mortal flesh. Various caliber rounds aerate his/her body. Those inside didn't let up, until their weapons clocked empty.

Kim leaps over the top banister and attacks while they're panicked and distracted. Saiga 12-Ks cocked and loaded, and firing even before her feet touch the floor beneath. Both barrels spew 12-gauge rounds, thundering like mighty cannons throughout the upper and lower levels.

An assailant takes three shots directly in the chest. His vest couldn't stop the onslaught. In fact, it barely holds the body intact. The 2nd and 3rd rounds easily eviscerates him. Internals scattered over the living room. A second assailant get his left arm blown clear from his shoulder. He collapses, rolling back and forth over the floor, wailing in excruciating agony, holding his missing limb.

 **A Rumble In the Night**

Anne Possible shot up in bed, mere moments before Kim's leaps over the banister. Ears sharp, positive she heard something, but unsure exactly what. Her sons' usual 'unauthorized' experiments hit her mind foremost.

She recalls a similar incident, not that many years ago. Her sons had just expressed their interest in science. The parent excited, they'd should such initiative and aptitude. Of course, that was before they started their unauthorized experiments, nearly bellowing up the house a few times and getting themselves injured, but, luckily, not killed or crippled.

Either way, she'd learnt her lesson then. Don't presume anything, when it comes to raising kids. What you think you hear isn't always what you actually heard. And, sometime, you must let certain things go. Like, she never did locate the origin of the strange 'bumps in the night'.

All doubts vanish, upon hearing consecutive thundering gunshots. Each so loud and timed so closely together, their reverberations echoed throughout the downstairs, like mighty cannons, one after another.

James was the soundest sleeper she'd ever met. Even he couldn't sleep through this. James stirs in bed, stretching and sitting up in bed. Several more gunshots shake him from his slumber. James whips his head around.

"Gunshots, James," his wife jumps up, her husband right behind. Both ease outside their bedroom.

Tim and Jim hears the commotion below. Both sneak over and stick their heads outside their co-joining rooms, but not too far outside.

'You kids, get back inside your bedroom,' Anne points with a stern glower. She never said anything, but certainly got her point across.

Both boys hesitate, glaring back at their old man. 'Now," James supports her decision, pointing them back inside their bedrooms.

The twin terrors scuttle back inside; knowing, they'd never win this match. Dad had mom's support on this decision.

James and Anne sneak down the hall a little way. Their heartbeats and pace synchronized with those thundering gunshots. Any sane person would've stopped right there, not daring to get any closer. This couple simply couldn't stop, spurred ahead by those hellish screams of excruciating agony.

It took a little longer than usual, having to sneak using baby steps, but they finally reach the second landing corner and peeks around. Both witness their daughter wielding two military shotguns, firing indiscriminately. Both weapons thundering like mighty cannons. She drops the last two armed assailants, leaving little anatomy behind.

James turns his head. Eyes shut. Stomach nauseated. He'd seen those shotguns' 12-gauge dragon shells rip apart grown men and women and scatter their internals like confetti.

Anne, though, didn't turn away. She dealt with blood and gore every day. True, her experience was inside an operating room, not a battlefield. Blood was blood, and the end results the same. She makes special note when Kim takes off running.

Three masked assailants burst into the kitchen. Each man and woman wounded in various degrees. Anne wasn't sure what befell these people outside. She got the distinct impression. The majority didn't survive her daughter's cleverly laid ambush.

All three stumble inside. Their body armor shot up. Micro-mesh fiber ripped and peeling. Armor plating sticking out in various place. Their eyes blazed with excruciating pain and unquenchable rage. Hands locked tightly around their weapons, caring only about making her daughter pay.

Alas, they never get off a single shot. Kim dives, spiraling over the sofa. She takes aim and fires on full auto while midair.

Three more assailants charge into the dining room through the shattered patio doors. Their body armor tattered, fabric cut to shreds, and plating warped and sticking out in various places.

Anne deduces, whoever they were, they'd gotten caught in her daughter's trap, too. Their band didn't fare any better.

They get inside. And things take a turn for the worse. Their companions go down under heavy gunfire. Their blood and internals splatter them head to toe, as well as marring the walls, ceiling, and floors roundabout the dining room.

Reinforcements arrive soon afterwards. More assailants storm the home's lower level. Encouraged by their sheer numbers, every man and woman steps into the open and rejoin the others advancing on the redhead's position.

He'd already lost too many people. Their team leader wasn't taking any more chances. He coordinated this assault so precisely. He ensured his team wouldn't deplete their ammo, everyone simultaneously, then have to stop and reload, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Half their rifles, at least, blazed on full auto the whole time, while the rest reload and rejoin the fight. This cycle repeated itself.

 **Amidst The Fires**

Kim didn't simply cower behind the sofa. She couldn't It didn't offer much protection, as is. Some was better than none at this point. But, it'd give away soon. She kept her head down, would stick her shotguns up, firing indiscriminately without specifically targeting anyone. Assailants went down under heavy gunfire.

Her best efforts didn't slow or stop her enemies. Each assailant would simply step over their fallen companions steadily advancing upon her daughter's position. Terror and helplessness grips her heart. She couldn't do anything to help without getting her sons and husband killed. 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm rounds slowly masticated the sofa faster with each closing step.

Kim reaches into her security belt scattering metallic orbs roundabout the room.

A couple roll against an assailant's ankle. She glances down, catching the moonlight's glint off more than one metallic object. Her training kick in, suspecting the worst. "Grenades," she screams in a heavy European accent. Every assailant abandons their assault, scattering for cover.

James and Anne do the same. James covers his wife with his own body and waits on the inevitable. 2, 4, 6, 8…20-seonds later. And still nothing, but a piercing calm Both deduce, the same as those below did, these ordnances were duds. Seeing them smoke instills these killers with false security.

Kim spurs them with scornful laughter. That only makes them more brazenly irate, determined to kill her regardless the cost.

Every assailant steps back into the open, and joints their companions in resuming their assault, while steadily advancing upon the sofa. Automatic 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm rounds steadily chipped away its frame, only faster.

Kim purposely agitates them, scattering more metallic orbs. Her enemies suspect these being duds, too, but couldn't take any chances. They move closer together to assume a more defensive posture. All sure, this redhead bitch was pulling something else, but unsure what.

What they nor her parents knew, these orbs weren't duds. Each was a miniature smoker, cleverly designed to spew RFID nano-trackers, concealed amidst its smoke. These trackers covered her enemies, head to toe. These trackers doubled as mini-explosives as well. Their tattered armor would provide little protection against their combined yield.

Wade had slightly redesigned her battle suit. Recent upgrades provided some extra features. She taps her right wrist control activating a virtual remote detonator, synced with these nano-explosives. "See ya in hell," she bids her enemies farewell, before slamming her hand down and activating every nano-tick explosive simultaneously.

Rippling explosions blows apart every assailant under her parents' roof. Not a single man left standing upright. Bodies scorched charcoal black, few still intact.

Fiery black smoke sweep in every direction, punching more holes in already badly damaged walls roundabout, marring whatever's left intact. The percussions prove so strong. The shock wave blows the front door slam off its hinges, then hurl Kim against the far back wall.

Her parents felt the whole house shift under them. Terrified, but surprised, their house withstood such powerful aftershocks. Both peek around the same corner again, half-expecting to see their daughter lying dead, possibly blown apart, and her pieces scattered amidst their mutilated attackers below.

Relief mixes with horror, hearing their daughter slam into something hard and cry out in feral agony, then peek around the corner and see her slide down that very same well. Relieved, their baby was alive, but horrified, at the same time, seeing her body covered in 2nd, 3rd, and 4th degree burns and lacerations. Their dread gives way to utter bedlam, seeing every wound heal right before their eyes.

Kim discards her empty drums. She slams two more in chamber, cocks both Saiga 12-Ks, latching her rifle strap around her neck. She leaps back onto her feet and charges outside with paying her parents any attention. No apologies or explanations.

James and Anne exchange a certain look, both worried over the baby's safety. Their anxieties only amplify worse upon hearing her jetpack scream to life. Thrusters firing far beyond safety limits, which assured them both, whatever's going down, this night wasn't over yet.

 **On Phoenix Wings**

And they weren't alone. Explosions and repetitive gunfire rattled the neighbors bad enough. Her turbine's god-forsaken wail sends morbid chills up and down their spines.

Not just her block, her whole neighborhood starts to panic. They'd called the cops over 10-minutes ago. Middleton PD usually responds within 4-6 minutes. And yet, they'd called the cops over 10-minutes ago. Not a single squad car had arrived on scene yet.

Neighbors sot the redhead soaring higher into the sky. Their panic sets in worse. Everyone tries to call the authorities again, a lot of good that did last time. Alas, what else could they do? Maybe the local police could contain this madness, before tragedy strikes.

911 dispatch overloads, inundated with so many frantic callers at once.

Fighting over. And family safe, well, relatively safe, judging by their daughter's reaction, James and Anne Possible decide to investigate things below.

Rippling explosion tore through their home's lower structure. The shock waves demolished walls, scattering scorched furniture and personals things roundabout. Luckily, the living room staircase was still intact. Rungs scorched and treads melted in place.

James and Anne cautiously make their way downstairs.

Jim and Tim remain behind, huddled together in Tim's room.

James reaches the bottom first. He stoops over and picks up his 7-iron golf club, checking every still intact body. As expected, they were all dead.

A mother first, Anne checks where her baby last stood. "Oh, Dear God," she covers her mouth fighting back the tears.

"James, kids, let's hurry".

"What's wrong, Dear?"

"…Mom?" James and his sons chorus together.

"Kimmie's been shot," she presents a bloody piece of their sofa's torn upholstery.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Back Into The Thick**

"Boys, let's go," James assumes full authority.

He rarely used that tone. The twin terrors knew, when he did, you don't argue with him. Both boys bound downstairs without delay.

James, Anne, Tim, and Jim get outside, stopping cold. They couldn't believe their eyes. Whoever these people were, they'd popped James and Anne's hoods disabling their distributor caps, flattened both vehicles tires, then set the van and car ablaze.

Kim, in the meantime, had more pressing matters to worry about. Her actions would have rippling repercussions for years to come. She could only pray her team could work through their differences.

She activates her wrist kimmuncator shouting mid-flight, "Wade!"

Wade stirred a bit, and rolls over in bed, but didn't wake up. He snuggles back into his pillow and pulls the cover back over his head.

"Wade," she screams his name louder.

Her voice reaches into his mind's deepest recesses. Wade stirs, his eyes flutter open. His groggy mind registers the piercing sound invading his bedroom. Only Kim's jetpack operating on full burn would produce this hellish moan. He leaps onto his feet, awake in 3-seconds flat. He plops down behind his desk, waking up his computer. "Kim," he yawns a bit, "what's wrong?"

"Wade, enact Alpha-Alpha-3. Team Possible's going dark".

"What happened?"

"I just neutralized sixty armed assailants, all dressed in black fatigues and carrying assault/laser rifles, who invaded my house intending on murdering my family and me. I've been shot several times. More hostiles are at Ron's house now, possibly headed your way, too. Get underground now! I hope I survive this, so we can regroup and discuss my actions tonight. Maybe we can save our friendship and team," she kills the connection. The kimmunicator goes dark.

Wade stares bewildered at the blank screen. For a full second or two. He debates what could've driven her this far. He shelves that internal debate for a later date. He rushes into his parent's room, woke them up, and share what Kim told him.

The load family immediately left with the clothes on their backs.

Middleton PD arrived at the Possible's house 3-minutes later.

First responders discover the house sitting empty. The front door blown slam off its hinges. Every window shattered. Their frames and sills scorched black, and still smoking. Mutilated bodies scattered amidst the scorched, bloody vinyl siding fragments and other debris littering the front and back lawns. How could they miss the burnt-out husks of the homeowner's car and van? d

Hobble and his partner concur, whatever happened out here started inside the residence. That was where they headed next. It didn't really shock them. The home's interior was in worse shape than its exterior. Mass explosions erupted inside, killing more masked assailants, punching holes through the lower level walls, and scattering vinyl siding about the yards.

Officer Hobble exits the Possible's residence. An indistinct carp pulls into the driveway. A grey sedan, like the kind used by police detectives. Only problem, Middleton PD didn't have any. Hobble stops cold, not taking any chances, after what'd happened here today. He unbuckles his holster strap, resting his hand atop his Glock 17.

A male and female gets out and makes their way towards them. Hobble's partner gets behind him, unbuckling her holster as well.

The woman notices their defensive posture. One wrong move and they'd fire. She keeps her hands in open view, flipping her badge introducing themselves, "My name's **Sergeant Detective Mel Carvallo** with the **Colorado State Police** , and this is my partner, **Detective Tyler Ross** ".

"Okay, we know who you are," Hobble kept his hand atop his Glock 17. He got his point across loud and clear. He still didn't trust them. "Why are you here?"

"So many people called 911. Most reported gunshots originating in or near this address. **Governor Wilcox** called our chief. My partner and I were already in town on another case. He reassigned this case to ascertain what happened here".

 **Proper Authority**

Local police usually resented when the state or federal counterparts come in and take over a case. Hobble didn't mind. He'd learnt everything he could here. Regulations stated at least one officer must remain on scene, until relieve.

"Lil, stay here and secure this scene".

"Where do you think you're going?" Sergeant Carvallo protests him leaving the scene.

"Check the neighborhood," he responds, starting towards his car.

"We…."

"My partner can help you with anything you need," he cuts her off.

He funnels his hands over his mouth calling out, "Annie!"

"James!"

"Boys!"

"Miss Possible!"

"Know the family?" Detective Ross questions the officer's objectivity.

Hobble wasn't a detective. Even he discerned his intentions, "We're not family or friends, if that's what's worry you, Detective. I've interacted with the family since their daughter started to work for Global Justice".

"A federal agent lives here?"

"Yea, Ma'am," Hobbles shakes his head.

"What idiot would send so many heavily armed soldiers after a single agent?" Sergeant Carvallo surveils the carnage left behind.

"This agent's a one woman wrecking crew. She's one of Global Justice's best, even helped them close some high-profile cases. She and her family made it out alive".

"How can you be so sure, Officer?"

Hobble detects her partner's condescension replying, "Their bodies weren't inside the house. I'm going to patrol the neighborhood. Maybe I can spot them".

"Regulations state…" Ross goes to quote police procedure.

"My partner can help you," Hobble jumps into his idling car, backs outside the driveway, and starts his neighborhood patrol.

 **One Good Turn**

"I don't believe this," Sergeant Carvallo huffs incredulously. What senior officer leaves his rookie partner in charge of such a high-profile murder scene? She did learn vital piece of information before he deserted his post, though. She pulls out her cell phone dialing Global Justice.

Dr. Director was inside her office, pouring over recent INTEL reports. She'd asked Will Du to trace her protégé's activities over the last six months. Even she wasn't prepared for what he'd find. Her home and academic activities were easy to corroborate. Her work and mission activities proved way more challenging than she ever imagined.

Du uncovered double, triple, and, in some cases, even quadruple _official_ records concerning Agent Possible's project activities. Some documents projected her in major roles. Others relegated her to grunt work. A few hinted, DOD revoked her security clearance.

Her missions shrouded in double ambiguity. More than one field briefing documented her doing two different tasks, in two different places—a few on opposite sides of the world. She couldn't have been in both places at the same time.

It'd take a little time, patience, and dogged determination. She'd sift through these bureaucratic lies and uncover what she's really been doing this whole time. These false leads confirmed one thing. Agent Possible has been moonlighting with a rival organization behind her back. School was only a cover. Her bosses would have her directorate when they learn the truth.

Her landline ring, disrupting her private mediation. She snaps up the receiver on the second ring grumbling, "Yea!"

"Dr. Director?" A woman asks on the other end.

"Speaking".

"Ma'am, does a Kimberly Anne Possible work for you?"

Dr. Director drops her head, rubbing her temples. She resists the urge to curse bitterly. Why'd every case lately center around a single agent? Kimberly Anne Possible. She'd fast become a volatile topic inside G.J.'s board room, and fast outgrowing her worth.

"Part-time, yes," she quantities her agent's employment status. "Why? What does this concern?"

"It seems, Director, someone wants your agent dead regardless the cost," she replies.

Her mind kicks into overdrive contemplating, "Why would you say that Miss…?" Dr. Director leaves her caller's last name hanging.

"Sergeant Melanie Carvallo with Colorado State Police," her caller introduces herself, then moves on unto more pressing matters. "A small army of masked assailants attacked her home tonight".

"Was she home?"

"Uncertain, Director, but I assume so".

Dr. Director despised inferiors stringing her along. She leans into her phone thundering, "You assume so!?"

 **Beyond A Shadow**

"I know so," Sergeant Carvallo sputters, regretting the uncertainty in her voice.

"Which is it? Do you? Or don't you?" Dr. Director pounds her desk.

Global Justice was once as secretive as the NSA. Nowadays? Not so much. The organization rose to international fame during the Lorwardian invasion. Dr. Director earned an intimidating reputation, too, especially noted for playing mind games. Several colleagues lost their jobs over pissing off the enigmatic, temperamental woman.

Sergeant Carvallo didn't wish to suffer the same dismal fate. She decides to answer the woman honestly, and pointedly, "I can't be certain, Director".

So many people consistently lied to her lately. People who's supposed to help, not hinder her work. Her bosses and upper management peers in sister agencies continued to compound their lies. Plus, she'd had to fire three moonlighting agents this week along, and it wasn't even Tuesday yet. Even her so-called political and corporate 'allies' joined the wolves gathering at her door.

She detects the finality in her caller's voice. She wasn't lying. Dr. Director softens her tone, "What do you know, Sergeant?"

Sergeant Carvallo detects the abrupt tone change. She relaxes her nerves a bit replying, "My partner and I searched the home's interior. We didn't find your agent or her family's bodies inside".

"What did you discover?"

"This, Director," the sergeant activates her smartphone's camera. She tours the property, inside and out, documenting everything very closely.

"Dear God," Dr. Director gapes amidst the carnage. She recovers, finding her voice again, "Did you find any survivors?"

"None, Director," she replies curtly. "We checked, before notifying our superiors and advising a state certified structural engineer assess this place, before CSI attempt to process it".

"It's a total gut job, isn't it?"

"I believe so," Sergeant Carvallo nods her head. "I'm just waiting on a certified structural engineer to confirm this for my report".

"Where's my agent?"

"I honestly don't know. A local cop, Herbert, Hanson…" She spews random names.

"Hobble?" Dr. Director knew the local police officer well.

"That's him," the state detective snaps her fingers.

"What'd he do exactly?"

"He was so irresponsible," she asperses the man's professionalism. "That imbecile left his rookie partner behind…"

Dr. Director couldn't believe her ears. Hobble was Middleton PD's Will Du. He went by the book on everything. And yet, he discarded regulation. Why? "To do what exactly?" She interrupts the sergeant's rant.

"He claimed to patrol the neighborhood, suspecting the Possibles escaped, but were scared, possibly hiding somewhere nearby".

"I bet I know where," Dr. Director hung up.

 **Poking The Sneak**

She'd no soon ended this conversation. Her door bursts open. "Director," Will Du accost her without apology, "you must see this".

"It'll have to wait. Let's go," she reaches into her drawer grabbing her badge and gun, then heads out, motioning for him to follow.

Will didn't argue. He knew better. He follows his boss upstairs and onto the G.J. rooftop. A CH-47F sat atop the helipad, already loaded with three fully armed strike teams. "Where are we going, Director?"

"To bring Agent Possible in for questioning," she skirts his question. Dr. Director knew he wouldn't drop the issue. She'd have to distract him. He'd uncovered something before bursting into her office. She doubted anything he divulged could top what she'd already uncovered in this case.

Possible butchered all those people. She couldn't pretend it never happened. As her recruited and boss, she'd have to answer for her junior agent's actions. The paperwork alone would be bad enough. The press, politicians, and especially the various review boards would e a virtual nightmare.

"What do you have, Commander?" She resolves, if he has worse news, she might as well get it over with. At least it'd distract him from asking the wrong questions in public and help her prepare for what may come next in this case.

"I already know about what transpired at the Possibles. Agent Possible slaughtered everyone attacking her family. She then charged outside…" He swivels his laptop pressing play. A video pops up on screen. Kim leaps into the air. Her jetpack's engines igniting on full burn.

Dr. Director catches something in the background. She touches the touchscreen pausing the video, then zooms in closer. A tiny speck comes into focus. The object grainy, and distorted. "What is that there, Commander?"

Will Du was ready and waiting. His boss was tenacious and observant. Very little got past her. He lays a satellite surveillance blow-up in her lap.

Her single good eye examines the photo, every square inch, easily identifying their mysterious object, "A drone?"

"Not just any drone, Director, it's a next-generation autonomic attack droid," he shouts over the huge helicopter's dual engines.

"Were you able to trace who manufactured that damn thing?"

"Better than that," he beams with accomplishment. "It was a prototype **AAN-D model, Advanced Autonomic Neutralization-Droid** , built by **Trask Industries** in Virginia".

Dr. Director curses aloud, socking the bay's metallic interior. Her protégé betrayal hurt bad enough. Her superiors' continuous lies only compounded her grief, making her job harder. Now this. "Was this a Hydra drone?" She demands, praying she's wrong.

"Yea, Ma'am, I am," Will nods sheepishly, gauging his boss' reaction.

"Talk about poking the sneak," Dr. Director rubs her throbbing temple. The bad news kept coming in this case. "We haven't heard from Hydra in nearly a decade. Last thing we heard, a power vacuum erupted among its ranks, following the old man's death, then Hydra simply vanished off the radar. What could Agent Possible possibly have done to infuriate Hydra's new bosses so severely?"

 **Wanted DOA**

"I don't know exactly, Director" he shrugs. "Whatever she did, they were willing to risk full exposure to get even. I mean, they sent a virtual army…"

"That so called army was a distraction," Dr. Director interrupts. He missed what was right before his own eyes.

"How so, Director?"

"Wise up, Commander," she reprimands his inattentiveness. Her job was already in jeopardy. She couldn't have her best agent acting like a rookie. She'd never save her job.

Sergeant Carvallo emailed several scene images outside the Possible residence. She'd studied them closely, noting something peculiar. How her top man missed it defies logic. She double-clicks, bringing up a random image, asking, "What do you see now, Commander?"

The image displayed assailants dressed in bright red jumpsuits with black embroidered Greek letters. Will slaps his own forehead, censuring himself. How could he be so stupid? He'd studied these images numerous times, even noticed the drone, but missed this. "Two **WEE Alpha Assault Companies** …"

"Do you grasp what probably transpired now, Commander?" She tests his perception of things.

"I believe so?" He wasn't so sure anymore. His confident shaken a little, after missing that assault team's WEE insignia.

"Answer this question then, Commander. Why was a Hydra droid back up a WEE assault?"

"I'm not positive, could it have something to do with Hydra's stolen droid?"

Dr. Director couldn't believe her ears rasping, "Who the hell would be stupid enough to steal from an international terrorist organization like Hydra?"

" **Eugene Keitel** , President and CEO of **Trask Industries** , named two primary suspects…"

"Don't tell me," Dr. Director didn't have to hear one suspect's name. Most controversy in her life all centered around a single agent lately, "He named Kim Possible".

"…and **Natasha Romanoff** ," he names the second suspect.

" **Black Widow**? What does she have to do with this attack against my agent?"

" **Eugene Keitel** reported **Trask Industries' AAN-D droid** stolen early yesterday morning, during the wee-hours".

"That's around the same time Agent Possible fell off the radar, wasn't it?" Again, she prayed she was wrong, but knew, she wasn't.

" **Trask Industries'** droid went missing roughly 2-hours, after Agent Possible's disappearance," Will confirms what she already knew. " **Eugene Keitel** even presented video surveillance putting both women inside **Trask Industries** an hour before when they allegedly stole the company's prototype drone. Here," he hands her official documentation, " **Virginia State Police** and the **FBI** have issued bolos for both women's immediate arrest, including their names, general descriptions, even composites detailing the various ways they might try to disguise themselves".

 **Blind Spot**

"Obtain a copy of that surveillance tape, and have our digital forensic experts validate this CEO's claim against my agent".

"Do you think she may've been framed, Director?" Will ponders what she may be thinking.

"I don't know, Commander. Maybe," she entertains the possibility.

"Let's say she was, hypothetically speaking, of course. Why would Keitel frame Possible?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious, Commander?"

"Guess not," he couldn't imagine why.

"Possible must've discovered WEE and Hydra's collaboration. She may even know what they have planned. Only time will tell. Either way, she hit them in their blind spot, where it hurts most".

Will builds upon this scenario deducing, "That may be true. But, she doesn't have any proof. She must've know G.J.'s board would never approve such a risky operation without solid evidence, and you couldn't go against their wishes without losing your chair".

"Precisely," Dr. Director elaborates a little deeper. "Why else would a mere junior agent consort with known terrorists, as well as our own board members' bosses, constituents, and financial backers?"

"You suspect she might be cultivating potential assets to build a solid case against Hydra and WEE, probably in a bid to expose double agents working amidst the global intelligence community, and passing along sensitive information endangering countless agents' lives, don't you?"

"That'd be my guess," she remarks offhandedly.

"That would explain a couple of things".

"Like what, Commander?"

"Local authorities in **Chitre** , **Panama** , **South America** , discovered **Estevan Chicote** , a.k.a. **Red Iron** , dead early this morning. He'd been shot twice, execution style. The corner estimates he'd been murdered around 12-16-hours earlier".

"What's your point, Commander?"

"He dodged the American CIA, Israeli Mossad, Russian GRU and SVR , German BND, Australian ASIS, Indian RAW, British MI-6, Chinese MSS, and half a dozen other intelligence agencies around the world for nearly a decade. And they all failed to bring him to justice. Someone was protecting this guy. It's a little convenient, he speaks with Possible and winds up dead less than 24-hours later".

 **Both Ends Against The Middle**

"You think he lost his protection, and became expendable?"

"Yea, Ma'am, I do. But, that isn't my primary point here," he delves deeper. "You may not like what I about to propose. I only ask you keep an open mind. I believe, Possible set Red Iron up as a patsy. She milked him for information, then stole Hydra's new droid…"

Dr. Director shocks her young assistant agent. She didn't censure him but pursues his line of reasoning, "The **CIA** long suspected but could never prove **Trask Industries** being a **Hydra front** ".

"What if this droid could somehow expose Hydra and WEE's collaboration, possibly even incriminate Keitel, too?"

"Interesting question, Commander. One, in fact, I hadn't considered. If it could, that raises a loaded question. Where's this AAN-D droid now?"

"Destroyed," he sighs crossly.

"What happened?"

"Possible massacred those people attacking her house. She charged outside and leap into the sky. This droid came online less than 30-seconds later".

"Why weren't Trask's techs able to recall their attack droid?"

"Keitel claims they tried several times. He even presented computer print outs, documented every effort. Their techs theorize, the autonomic interface rejected their command codes, and assumed an attack posture, because the A.I. sensed itself under attack. The targeting scanners immediately locked onto Agent Possible and went in for the kill.

Our cyberneticists concur with Trask's. Only an unauthorized person trying to tamper with the droid's internal programming could explain the A.I. disregarding its operational directives. The experts suggest, the system became confused, falling back upon its base programming. The targeting scanners kick into full gear trying to stop or contain this breach. For whatever reason, the A.I. locked onto Agent Possible. Keitel maintains that proves she was responsible for their droid's malfunction".

"Damn," she curses aloud, not liking this setup one bit.

"I agree, we have a 'he said, she said' scenario here," Will shares his boss' outrage.

"Not quite," she amends his perception again. "Keitel has that damn video, and now an electronic fingerprint, both incriminating Agent Possible. What does she have? Her word alone. What really irks me? Hydra and WEE want her dead, and have us do their dirty work".

"Yea," Will despised this aspect of his job, "the law dictates we bring her to justice. We do, and their double agents will have an easier time silencing their bosses' problem. It simply doesn't seem fair at times, I tell you that".

"We can't let emotion dictate our actions, Commander," she sets him straight. An effective agent must have a certain mindset. Don't, and he'll never be effective at his job. He'd let the more distasteful aspects of his job detract from the good he's doing.

"Motives aside, she broke the law. Whether we agree or disagree with her actions is irrelevant, we must uphold the law and bring her to justice. Don't, and we're no better than those manipulating us".

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Shot In The Dark**

He'd circled the neighborhood several times. Hobble didn't see the Possible family anywhere. Hope starts to dwindle, until he considers a remote possibility. The Stoppables may know the Possible family's whereabouts. It was a shot in the dark, at best. Alas, it was his only hope. Right now.

Hobble executes a 180-degree turn, heading back in the opposite direction. His sirens blaring wide open and flashers pasting he neighborhood in variable colors. He gets four blocks away, crossing into the Kingston neighborhood. He spots James, Anne, and their sons running alongside a residential street. All wearing their pajamas, pouring sweat, but showing no sign of slowing down.

He assumes, they're headed the Stoppables, judge by their direction. He also notices, their oldest wasn't with them. His mind drift back, recalling the blood and carnage inside and outside their home. He resisted, but couldn't help drawing some very unsettling conclusions.

Their very contemplation turns his stomach. Bile bubbles up and into his throat. He may've found the Possibles' alive, well, most of them. He becomes more determined to reach the Stoppables' home.

The drive from Kim to Ron's house usually took 10-minutes. She could cross the void in under 2-minutes using her jetpack. The engines' shrill, however, would ruin her element of surprise. The enemy could hear her coming a mile away. They'd no doubt panic and accelerate their plans, murder Dean, Olivia, Ron and especially Hana, before she could save them.

She couldn't allow this tragedy. Kim throws caution to the wind. She had one shot to save them. It was risky at best, albeit her only chance. Her engines already blazed past red. Her exhausts spewed jet-black plumes of smoke. Kim overloads her engines to build up momentum.

Officer Hobble pulls up alongside the cub. His brakes squeak loudly, getting their attention. He rolls down the front passenger window and calls out, "James, Ann".

Anne knew Middleton PD had discovered the massacre inside and roundabout her home by now. He intended on questioning them. She didn't give him the chance. Anne walks right up, reaches into the passenger window, and unlocks the door. She yanks it open and slides right inside.

James slides next to his wife.

Jim and Tim refused to ride in the back, like perps. They climb into their parents' laps. Tim sits in his dad's lap, and Jim in his mom's.

He didn't get a choice in the matter. "What's the meaning of all this, Mrs. Possible?" Hobbles removes his hat, scratching his head.

Anne relays the story so fast. He could barely make out, "Kim. Masked men. Big guns. Dead bodies. Stoppable's".

He couldn't make out the rest. "Very well," he resolves, maybe she make more sense when she calms down a bit more.

James and Anne Possible spots their daughter high above. Jetpack palpitating and engine spewing oily smoke. The exhaust ports glowed fiery red.

"My word," Officer Hobbles exclaims, weaving his way through traffic. Even he noticed the military rifles dangling around her neck. He mashes the gas heading the rest of the way. Code #1. No sirens.

 **Hanging By A Thread**

Her jetpack starts to shoot violent sparks. The engine sputters worse than ever, threating to quit altogether. Even the exhaust smelt like aviation fluid. A sure sign, searing temperatures melted several seals. The jetpack could explode any minute.

She starts to lose momentum. Kim knew, now was the time to enact her plan. She cuts her jetpack loose.

"Dear God," Anne loses her voice.

James wraps her reassuringly within his grasp. His eyes, too, trail their plummeting daughter.

Tim and Jim, though, weren't worried too much. She had a back-up, in case her jetpack ever failed mid-flight. They'd designed and Wade helped integrate a glider into her battle suit. Their worries soon escalate, seeing the jetpack explode after she'd cut the binding straps.

The resulting concussive waves luckily throws her clear. The fiery miasmas and shrapnel miss her altogether. Kim spirals aimlessly towards ground zero. What worried her brothers? She didn't move a muscle, as if knocked unconscious. She wasn't slowing down or leveling out either.

Speeding up didn't worry them so much. Their glider was durable. She'd have to level out, before deployment, or high-altitude g-force winds would tear it to shreds like confetti.

Kim comes to, spiraling uncontrollably. The wind rushed through her hair. She straightens out her body. Arms planted firmly by her sides. She accelerates her descent free-falling at 120-mph.

"What the hell's she doing?" Anne bites her nails in suspense.

James didn't have an answer, wondering. Her jetpack just exploded. She didn't have a parachute. Why would any sane person accelerate her descent?

Jim and Tim understood, and explains her actions.

Jim starts, "It's quite simple. She needed to reach Ron's house".

"Her jetpack overloaded, then exploded," his brother takes up the next part.

"So," James deciphers her actions now, "the using gravity to make up the momentum she lost when her jetpack blew up".

"Exactly," Jim and Tim chime.

Kim levels out at 5,000-ft soaring past 135-mph. She deploys her glider. The winds snap under her wings, propelling her upwards over 35-ft and accelerating her velocity more.

Back in Hobble's squad car.

"See," Jim and Tim point upwards.

James gasps, never suspecting she had a portable hang glider built into her suit. He was glad she did, but still surprised.

Anne reads between the lines asking pointedly, "You two already knew about that glider, didn't you? Tim? Jim?" She questions them individually and collectively.

Neither say a word. Their smirks incriminated them sufficiently enough.

"Oh, you two are in so much trouble," she fumes.

"Uh-oh," Jim and Tim dreaded what punishment awaited them.

Anne point comes through loud and clear, 'You left your father and me hanging by a 'thread of doubt', uncertain about whether our daughter (your sister) would survive this ordeal. And you knew about her glider this whole time. Similarly, your lives now hang by that same proverbial thread. Sit here and think about your fates. That'll be part of your punishments'.

Jim and Tim divert their eyes back into the sky.

Anne does the same, resolving she'd deal with this later, when all her kids are safe.

 **An 80 Gun Salute**

Kim dives sharply, coming up on Ron's house. She spots more heavily armored, black-clad assailants storming the premises, front, back, and sides. She activates her thermal goggles. Thermic scans reveal three adults and one child's heat signatures asleep upstairs; while multiple adult heat signatures lurking around downstairs.

She doubted they'd heard about her escaping their colleagues' deathtrap so soon. If they had, these assassins would've certainly accelerated their plans by now. She still had the element of surprise. For now. That was what she needed to save their lives. Those inside start towards the stairs.

She didn't want to do this so early. She knew she'd never reach them in time. Kim quad taps her wrist kimmunicator synchronizing its controls with Ron's perimeter defenses. Forty maelstrom guns quietly rise above the front and back yards. Their camouflage covers blend effortlessly amidst the pitch blackness and overgrown lawns.

All eighty guns pivot automatically upon their miniature mounts. Their targeting scanners lock onto the nearest assailant through specially calibrated heat/motion sensors, and opens fire with raw fury. 9-mm rounds shred their ranks in under 20-seconds. Over sixty men and woman lay dead, bodies torn asunder, and internals scattered around the front and back lawns, just like at her house.

Those inside didn't fare much better. FMJ AP rounds threaded the walls like butter. 9-mm shots came from every direction and with such speed. Those caught in the line of fire barely had time to react. The majority, like the companions outside, become human shields. AP rounds eviscerate their bodies left and right. A few 'lucky' one hit the floor hoping for the best.

Kim seizes their distractions. She dives sharply, accelerating her approach. She knew her entry must be precisely timed. A second too early or too late and her baby would be dead. Kim angles her descent towards the large double paned Victorian window below.

She prayed these assassins didn't survive. She couldn't take any chances. The stakes were too high already. If she'd learnt anything, it's that, criminals are like cockroaches, they're resilient and pesky, nigh impossible to kill.

 **Like Cockroaches**

Her guns didn't leave much intact. The home's exterior sported pin-size holes. Every lower level window shattered, glass shards impelled inward and scattered over the interior. The lower brick exterior crumbling and upper vinyl siding cracked, peeling, and falling off the house.

She prayed it wouldn't, alas knew this day could come. An enemy could attack their house. She'd imagined various ways they'd chose, and devised 'omega' plans to counter their efforts. She prayed her hard work and careful planning worked. She launches a dozen decoy-buoy drones. Each programmed to target a certain window on the lower level, as a distraction, in case those inside survived her initial attack.

Kim times her approach, 30-seconds until impact. She activates her helmet and face shield. Her drones initiate their initial run. The front door opened unto an L-shaped living room. A quarter-turn staircase sat against the back wall, leading upstairs.

Her maelstroms click empty. Kim scans the home's interior again. Thermal scans reveal, she'd cut the enemy numbers by three-quarter. She registered nearly a dozen adult heat signatures inside the lower level. Two assailants crawl from beneath the staircase. A third remains there, its signature fading fast. Surviving companions make their way into the open.

Her drones didn't attack all at once. Their assaults timed so precisely. A single drone threads the exterior wall, reaches mid-way the targeted room, and explodes mere seconds later. This detonation sends resonating rippling throughout the home's structure, upstairs and down.

Every surviving assailant panics. Heads twisting and eyes scouring the home's interior nearest their individual locations. Their ears hear each resounding bang. Solid ground quakes under their feet. Their senses don't have time to approximate the detonation's location. The first blast didn't even have time to dissipate good.

A second buoy-drone breaches another room, detonating. The two blasts mix, amplifying the second. Powerfuller shock waves spread through the lower level. Another followed closely by another, this brutal cycle continues, rattling these assailants' very cores. Micro fissures creep into the ceiling, walls, and floors. The cracks only grow wider with each resounding blast.

Surviving assailant neve would've imagined a single person responsible. All concurring, they must be under a coordinated heavy assault. First wave over, the second wave commences. These drones come in increasing succession, breaching a room and detonating. The blasts start to get closer and localized.

 **What They Least Expect**

Assailants clutch their firearms, like lifelines. Eyes darting back and forth, panicking more with each solid breath. Mortal terror overrules common sense. Each assailant starts to target whatever moves, even each other.

A drone soar inside the dining room detonating. The blast scatters those inside the lower level. A few remained on his/her feet. He/she panic, not taking any chances, and spraying the lower level with 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm rounds. AP rounds masticate everything in sight.

Kim crashes through the living room window amidst their hysteria. She lands, sliding across the fresh waxed floor. Saiga 12-Ks clutched between her fingers and spewing 12-gauge fury. She immediately drops three masked assailants near the staircase, two more by the kitchen, and a last near the patio.

The element of surprise was over. Every assailant still alive turn their own fury upon her. Realizing, she'd survived and played on their fears. 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm shots zip past vital anatomy. She takes down three more assailants, leaving little behind.

Her enemies weren't cowards. Surviving assailants step over their fallen compatriots, upping their assault. A 5.56-mm slug wedge in her right shoulder. A 7.62-mm bore into her right thigh. She accesses her wrist gauntlet, changing her last two drone's targeted room.

Kim activates, her shield deflects repetitive rounds. Both drones soar into the living room detonating. Concussive waves disarm her enemies, knocking them slam off their feet. They temporarily lose sight of the wily redhead, but had more pressing issues.

Kim activates her invisibility mode, slips into the living room, and hides behind the old timey solid oak sofa. Kim retrieves a syringe and injects herself with pure adrenaline.

Eyes crystalized. Veins bulging. Heart beating like a jackhammer, pumping the blood and oxygen needed with all this exertion. Kim was so hyped-up. She wasn't feeling any pain. The spry redhead toys with them, scattering metallic orbs roundabout the room

Surviving assailants leaps onto their feet and scramble in every direction, seeking cover wherever possible. 2, 4, 6, 10…20-seconds. And still nothing, but a piercing, unsettling silence. Three suspected these ordnances might be duds and poke their heads up.

 **Lighting The Way**

Kim was ready and waiting. She decapitates them single consecutive shots. All without blinking.

The survivors grow indignant over their comrades' senseless murders. Their leader signals those left under his authority.

"1..." The enemy's team leader starts counting.

Kim dashes back into the dining room.

"2".

She dives through the air.

"3".

She grabs and overturns the antique reinforced oak table. The remaining assailants stand up opening fire on full auto. 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm AP rounds masticate their table's top. Her shields stop the ones penetrating its wooden exterior.

Any sane person would be cowering in absolute terror about now. Only, she couldn't. She had an ace up her sleeves, and itching to use it. And they didn't even realize their impending doom. Kim retrieves her detonator howling with maniacal laughter. Each assailant had nano-tick explosives attached all over their body armor. Her finger hovered above the trigger. She laughs more maniacal bidding them, "See you in hell".

Whether they knew what she had planned or not, even she wasn't sure. Something in her tone spooked even hardened assassins. Hearing her proclamation accompanied so closely by incessant beeping might have played a part. The majority bolt like rats towards the nearest exit. A few stay behind.

Kim lets them run. They'd wouldn't get far. She'd could easily get them. All at once. What they didn't realize, the explosives were attached onto their body armor. And she held the remote detonator.

Officer Hobble just miss them, pulling up alongside the Stoppables' curb. He could believe his eyes. The Stoppables' home lay in utter ruin. Exterior shot full of holes. Every window shattered. Lower brick crumbling and vinyl siding peeling off the walls. Gaping holes punched through every wall. He could see from the front yard slam into the back in spots.

"Go to hell, bitch," he hears someone yell.

"You first," Kim screams back, bursting into maniacal laughter.

Her remaining opponents didn't bother debating her intentions. All bolt out the nearest exits. Some even make their own, crashing through wall holes, making them bigger. They only wanted to put as much distance as possible between them and this crazy bitch.

Hobble spots three armed assailants exiting the front, "Freeze..." He takes off running spotting their assault rifles. He dives over his patrol car, as 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm automatic rounds trail towards grilling his cruiser's front driver's side door.

Each assailant bolts up the road.

 **12-Gauge Rage**

"Get back, and stay down," Officer Hobble advises James and Anne, glaring at their rambunctious sons.

"Dispatch," he radios for back-up, easing towards the porch, "please be advised. Full gang riot in progress at 1375 Wimbledon Loop in the Halcion Subdivision. I'm requesting every available unit, hell send SWAT and the bomb squad".

"Say again, Car-12," his radio phases in and out.

Kim spots someone moving on the porch. She didn't know who it was and wasn't taking any chances. She takes aim and fires. A 12-gauge dragon shell misses his head by inches.

Officer Hobble dives over the porch banister. Two more 12-gauge shots miss him again. He darts for his car. Multiple 12-gauge shots drill the laws roundabout his heels. He dives over, sliding across his cruiser's ceiling, and plops against the street on the other side. A single shot shatters the back-passenger side window, even boring several more hole in this driver's front and back doors.

Officer Hobble opens his front passenger side door grabbing his car radio. Hoping, maybe it'd have better range than his portable unit. "Man, it's all-out war here. Get me SWAT, emergency, fire, and..." He no sooner mentions the bomb squad.

Kim realized, they may run _now_ but would always come back. Examples might deter their bosses from sending more people any time soon. She presses her detonator's switch triggering the explosives. Enormous explosions erupt within a two-block radius across the subdivision.

Several vehicles blow up without warning. The blasts prove so powerful. The percussion tear apart armored vehicle like tin cans, scattering charred body parts and other debris, while spraying nearby home, vehicles, and outlying buildings with human blood and internals.

"Just do it," Hobbles shouts, discarding his radio.

He crawls across the front lawn, up the front steps, and over peering inside the shattered living room window. "You there, freeze," he spots suspicious movements by the stairs leading into the kitchen. He simply couldn't make out who moved or which way.

A 12-gauge round breaches the exterior wall coming closer. The round scrapes his temple leaving a scratch mark. He loses his footing, and stumbles backwards, flipping over the porch rail. He lands face first in the mud, next to an assailant's masticated remains.

Injured and hyped up, Kim didn't realize who Hobble was. She only cared about protecting this family, until back-up arrives. She zips over planting her back against the front door. "Stay back," she shouts in Japanese, "come any closer and you all die".

Upstairs. The Stoppables crouched inside the master bedroom. Ron sneaks over peering above the windowsill overlooking the front yard. He observes the Possibles—James, Anne, and the twin terrors—pinned down. He even recognized the gunman's voice.

"Kim," he whispers, and starts towards his parents' door.

"Boy, are you crazy? There's a madman downstairs".

"Not a madman, Dad," he corrects his father. "A madwoman".

"What do you mean, Ronnie?"

"I don't know...exactly, Mom. Whatever transpired tonight? Kim saved us. And she's hurt. That's her downstairs. She's the madwoman...threatening to kill not just the police but her own parents and little brothers. She's speaking Japanese. She'll kill them, or them, her; unless I can reach her...somehow".

"My God, Son," his father wrestles with the implications.

"Are you sure, Ronald?"

"It's her, Dad. I'm sure".

"Stay here, Hanna. And watch over Mom and Dad".

"I will, brother. Count on it," the six-year-old pledges.

 **As Only A Mother Can**

Ron eases downstairs. He barely takes two steps. Kim whips around firing two warning shots. Both shells obliterate the next step beneath his rung. She warns him in Japanese, "Back down towards me very slowly, with your hands held high, or you will die".

Hanna understood what she'd said. She felt, Kim would kill her brother as soon as he reached the bottom step, whether he complied or not.

Hanna bolts outside her parents' bedroom, leaps over the banister, and land in front her brother conciliating, " _ **The greatest love is a mother's. When she's around, she holds the family together, but when she dies, the family tend to scatter. That's why they say, a father's love may scale the highest mountain, but cannot exceed a mother's, reaching into the utmost depths of the mightiest oceans**_ ".

Kim didn't recall what she'd said. Her voice brings her such joy. Kim drops her shotguns.

"Baby," bitterly joyous tears stream down her bereaved face, "I thought you were dead, or they'd done something unspeakable unto you". She races up the stairs hugging her tightly. She breaks down crying as only a mama could. Simply doing this depletes her remaining strength.

She drops unto one knee. Her eyes never leave her baby's. Hana was the secret she'd never told anyone, not even Ron. She smiles tearfully, caressing her little girl's hair, "Always remember, live or die, I'll always love you, Baby". She loses consciousness seconds later, tumbling downstairs.

Ron gazes between his sister and his partner. He senses something there, but unsure what.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Assessing The Situation**

Hana rushes past her front door. It'd been blown slam off its hinges. The panels cut into splinters under the maelstroms' concentrated fires. She stops short of the front step yelling, "Mrs. Dr. P, you'd best get in here, quick. Kimmie's hurt bad, and needs you".

"Oh, Dear God," Anne Possible imagines the worst, barely holding back the tears. She grabs her medical bag, rushes across the front laws, and lopes up the front steps and into the living room. Her little girl lay on the bloody carpet, unresponsive.

She'd barely had time enough to conduct a preliminary examination. Anne senses the older police officer hovering above, watching her every move. His actions annoyed her to distraction. She bit her upper lip saying nothing. Her daughter had done many terrible things. She'd have many questions to answer when she's better. Anne felt they'd need all the friends they could muster then.

She also notices certain irregularities, keeping her mouth shut. First, her daughter's GSW wounds healed instantly back home. The punctures healed without a trace. Did she imagine what she saw? If not, why isn't her wounds healing again? She couldn't fathom a logical answer.

Second, her daughter also sustained multiple subtle scars throughout her 'world saving' career. She still had them. Only, something was off about them. She couldn't put her finger on what. It was only a gut feeling. She trusted her instincts. A mom knows her children, every scrape, every bandage.

Also, Kimmie's eyes are a piercing green. She couldn't explain why. They'd lost their luster almost overnight. It was barely noticeable. A caring mother notices these small things. She couldn't help but ask. If this wasn't her Kimmie….

Nah, Anne shakes her head. Her baby's hurt. And what does she do? She invents a double. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, she resolves.

Officer Hobble waits maybe 5-minutes. His patience wears thin. He interrupts her examination asking, "How bad is she, Mrs. Possible?"

"Critical, Officer Hobble," she couldn't lie, tearing up again. "She's sustained two GSWs in her right shoulder and one in her left thigh. Her vest and battle suit absorbed several more protecting vital organs. She's sustained a 7.62-mm wound in the lower left quadrant of her abdomen.

I pray it missed or, at the very least, only nicked her intestines. The 5.56-mm slug wedged against her parietal lobe is what worries me. The parietal lobe governs our sensory perception, and can sometimes affect eyesight and language processing, among other bodily functions". Anne breaks down, unable to continue. James embraces his wife, waving the cops away.

Officer Hobble turns his attention asking, "Ronald, what the hell happened here tonight?"

"I can't answer that question, Officer Hobble".

"And why not?"

"It's classified..."

"Classified," the older police officer scoffs sharply, thinking. What classified secrets could two teens know they couldn't share with a seasoned police officer? "Don't give me that crap! Your girlfriend turned a peaceful neighborhood into her own private battlefield, murdering at least 100 people".

"I can't comment on her actions, Officer Hobble. I can only say..." The whine of turbines interrupts whatever he was going to say. And he was glad once, not wishing to alienate a close family friend.

"Now they arrive..." Jim rolls his eyes.

"...after all the trouble's over with". His brother shares his contempt.

 **Show of Force**

A twin-engine chopper settles over the Stoppable residence. Three dozen G.J. agents wearing full body armor and carrying the latest assault rifles rappel below in teams surrounding the house from all angles.

James, Anne, Tim, and Jim….

Dean, Olivia, Ron, and Hana…

Even Officer Hobble…

…notice masked soldiers storming the residence. All raise their hands, offering no resistance.

A small band stay outside security the perimeter. The rest burst through every hole in the walls about the home surrounding the residents congregated inside the living room.

"Who are you people?" Officer Hobble invokes municipal authority.

The. C.O. understands the man's concerns. Global Justice demands all SAICs facilitate a positive working relationship with local authorities. "My name's Captain Roth with Global Justice's Denver, Colorado's Organized Crime Division".

"Rojas, Hobbs, takes your teams and secure this home's upper and lower levels".

"Yes, Sir," both soldiers salute, acknowledging their orders.

"Why are you here?" Anne poses the next question.

"We're here to arrest your daughter?" He states his purpose without apology.

"What?" Her parents and brothers rasp in complete disbelief.

"For what?" Ron demands authoritatively, taking a bold step forward.

The whole world witnessed what he'd done unto those aliens. Captain Roth wasn't taking any chances. He jumps back, raises his AK-5 assault rifle, and warns him sternly, "Step back, Son, or I will kill you. I know all about your mystical monkey powers. Even you can't stop an API 5.96-mm FMJ round". Those under his command target the blonde monkey master point-blank, perceiving him a genuine threat.

Several minutes pass. Everyone stands in abject silence. The bulk still targeting Ron

Rojas and Hobbs finally return reporting, "The home's clear, Sir".

"Halo, this is Raven," he alerts the helicopter. "The perimeter is secure. Halo can descend. I repeat, Halo can descend".

 **Serving Up**

Betty Director and Will Du receive their ground forces' 'all-clear'. Neither delay a moment rappelling below, also wearing full body armor and wielding the latest assault rifles. They'd seen firsthand what their rogue junior agent did.

Dr. Director wasn't naïve. She realized, violence was sometimes necessary within intelligence work. She surveils the carnage roundabout the home. This bloodshed far exceeded the Possibles' residence. She resolves, enough people had perished needlessly on her watch. It stops here tonight.

The wolves gathered at her door. Eyes narrowed. Teeth bared. Claws sharpened, ready to pounce, the instant they perceive any vulnerability. She'd barely kept them at bay thus far. Agent Possible knew this. And what does she do? She consorts with known terrorists and international leaders, provokes terrorists, then massacres their forces. Her actions only gave her enemies more ammo to use against her.

Dr. Director was young once. She sympathized but couldn't condone the redhead's zeal and ambition. Hers got her into so much trouble during her rookie years. Same as Agent Possible, she cared only about the mission, regardless the consequences.

Agent Possible's unconventional actions exposed an international conspiracy. Who knows how long it'd been in the planning? Authorities would've relegated such notion as elaborate fabrications, despite solid evidence supporting her claims.

And what's her solution? Like most young people, she reaction without considering her actions' many consequences. She exposes this conspiracy internationally, forcing politicians, intelligence agencies, judicial bodies, even local police to probe this issue. These investigations threaten not only to expose but humiliate some of the most powerful people across this globe, every nation, every continent.

Betty learnt long ago. Nothing's more dangerous than a politician covering his/her own backside. Oh, there'd be a time of reckoning. It was only a matter of time. They'd join the various packs gathering at her door. She had one shot to save her job. It was slim at best, alas her only choice. She had to serve up Agent Possible on a silver platter. She moonlighted, let her suffer the consequences.

 **High and Mighty**

Betty Director schleps into the living room. Her strike teams clear a path. She makes her way amidst them.

Will Du does the same. He'd served her long enough. Her body language, micro expressions, and steely gait assured him. He'd best not disturb whatever she's doing here. He reserves his question, until she starts the interrogation.

Dr. Director didn't disappoint. She gets in the blonde boy's face enjoining, "Agent Stoppable, what the hell happened here tonight? I have everyone from **Mayor Kyle Jameson of Middleton** , to **Governor Maxine Wilcox** , to my boss, **Wilber Cosgrove** , **Secretary General of the United Nations** screaming for answers…"

"Like what?" Ron asks without a shred of intimidation.

"Like," she grits out, "why'd my junior agent wage a personal war on American soil, turning two peaceful Colorado neighbors into virtual war zones? I've labeled her rogue".

"Rogue?" Dean Stoppable gasps, not believing his ears. "She saved our lives".

Mrs. Stoppable backs up her husband's claims adding, "The only militants here are those..."

"Says who? You two?" Betty Director rolls her good eyes condescendingly. She does this to possibly save her job, and get a rise from the blonde boy. She still believed he knew more than he was saying.

Nothing. He had better control over his emotions than most young people. She presses his single vulnerable spot, his family. "Isn't that convenient?" She contemns his parents openly. "They're dead. All dead. And they can't defend themselves," she eyes what's left of these dead men and women. "So, we can't prove or disprove your version of events".

"Would you rather we be dead, Young Lady?"

Dr. Director cuts her eyes sharply.

"Now, James," Anne Possible intervenes, she didn't want her husband shot, like her daughter, "we shouldn't really rile her unnecessarily. She's always been friendly in the past. I'm sure, she's only doing her job, and these questions serve a legitimate purpose".

"Right, Director?" She questions the older woman in authority.

"As always, Anne," Dr. Director barely gives the younger woman a second glimpse.

She focuses her attention back on one person reiterating, "What happened here, Stoppable?"

She'd dropped his 'agent' status. That warned him. She wasn't their friend right now, only their boss. And she was in 'covering her backside' mode. He'd have to choose his words carefully.

"Well, these masked guys surrounded my home. I don't know how many. Only, there was a lot of them. Most secured the outer perimeter. A few made their way inside, meaning to harm us. Kim arrived in time, cutting down those outside and thinning those inside within seconds. How? I don't have a clue. She jetted inside our shattered living room window, over there. She…"

"...came in with guns blazing, no doubt?" Will Du seizes another opportunity to smear the amateur's rep a little more.

 **Mouth of Babes**

"They fired the first shot, you dope".

"Hanna," her mother reproves the little girl sharply.

Hanna refused to keep her mouth shut championing, "You're acting like Kim's the criminal here, when we _**all**_ know that _**patch-eyed bitch's brother's**_ sent these people".

"How do you know that young lady?" Dr. Director holds up her right hand. A silent gesture, 'Be silent, let the little girl finish what she started'.

"Easy, Lady," Hana wasn't intimidated by her rank or soldiers' guns. "I opened my eyes. Open yours, and you might notice these bright red jumpsuits, Greek Lettering, and facemasks. Sound familiar?" She pauses for dramatic effect, then takes a bold step forward.

Dr. Director wasn't the least bit amused.

"Hana," her mom panics.

"Don't worry, Mom," Hana paces in open defiance. "She may want to but can't shoot me".

Dr. Director growls embittered under her breath. What irked most about this situation? This little brat was right. She couldn't harm but could frighten her. "What makes you think that?"

"Simply," Hana didn't spare her a glance. "You're about to lose your chair. Harm me, and your bosses will throw you under the bus, like you're trying to do with Kim now, simply to save your job. Am I right, Director?" The little girl smiles dryly, daring the older woman to call her bluff.

"What else do you notice?" Dr. Director changes the subject fast.

"I notice how uncomfortable you are," Hana put the older woman on the spot. "I know why? You recognize, but try to deny your brother's brand. Plus, I noticed something you can't".

"What's that, Young Lady?"

"The Walkers, our neighbors to the right, own a spotted black and white Lab. The Lopezs, our left neighbors, foster a grayish and brown German Shepherd. The Muellers, the house right behind ours, have a mottled gray, brown, and blackish Yorkshire Terrier and a black Rottweiler. A single eye missing like you, Lady.

All four dogs are notorious barkers, but worse when strangers lurk about. Something shut them up tonight. And I don't mean over time. They all shut up about the same time. That was our first clue about their presence. Check with our neighbors and, I'll bet, you'll discover, your brothers' men either knocked out or poisoned those poor dogs.

Just so they couldn't alert their owners, and the owners, you guys, til this was over. That proves Kim isn't the criminal here. Your brother is, and you, too, over protecting him this long, Lady".

"Commander, put the Possible and Stoppable under..."

 **Friends In High Places**

More soldiers. More heavily armed than G.J.'s strike teams. Dozens wearing full body armor and carrying assault rifles shimmer into open view, targeting them point blank.

An taller African-American man saunters into the room, like Dr. Director earlier, countermanding her orders, "That won't be necessary, Director Director".

"Thanks for the heads up, Little Lady," Black Widow offers a high five.

"No big, I only did what Kim told me," Hana high fives the Russian spy. "Global Justice has proven its ineptitude one time too many lately. I figured, Kim could use a real ally, preferably one with more spine and brains". The little girl removes her ear bud and hands it unto Black Widow.

Dr. Director gapes with a deep glower.

"What?" Hana. mocks Dr. Director's gullibility, "Did you really think a six-year-old little girl knew so much about you? I was only repeating what she told me". Hana singles out Black Widow. "My job was to keep you distracted, until her people got into position. Duh," she rolls her eyes.

"Who're you people?" Will Du snaps, eyeing the sassy, smart mouthed little girl.

"Commander Du, meet **Director Nick Fury**..."

"...of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Will Du belt out, before realizing what he'd done.

Dr. Director cuts her eyes sharply. Will suddenly regretted ever mentioning that rival organization's name, reminiscent of mentioning Global Justice around Gemini's 'rat dog,' PePe.

"What business do you have _with my agent,_ _ **Fury**_?" Dr. Direct asserts her jurisdiction in this case.

"She isn't yours anymore, Dr. Director".

Hanna laughs aloud, amused by Dr. Director's disheveled expression.

"What are you pulling, Fury?" Dr. Director eyes the boisterous little girl.

"Me pull something? Never". He took great pleasure in revealing, "Her G.J. provisional status ended two weeks ago. You and your bosses interpersonal squabbling distracted your personnel so badly. No one, not even you, thought to reinstate her commission".

"The hell I didn't," she shoots back. "I offered her a job. She turned me down".

"That was over 2-months ago, Director," Fury corrects her recollection of events.

"It doesn't surprise me you'd know that," she charges him direct. "What'd you do, poach my agent? Offer her more benefits? Better pay? Better training facility? What?" She yells at her counterpart.

"No, I didn't poach you agent or offer her benefits," Fury denies her accusations. "In fact, your boss contacted by agency".

"What boss?'

" **Wilber Cosgrove** , **Secretary General of the United Nations** ".

Dr. Director gapes with betrayal. Her own boss lost trust in her agency's abilities.

"Having friends in high places can really be a bear at times, can't it, Director," he mocks her openly, by asserting his agency's superiority.

 **A Mother's Furor**

James struggles but couldn't contain his excitement, "My Kimmie-Cub works for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"How else could she access Sabertooth? Even Dr. Director lacks the necessary security clearance. I granted your daughter Level-8 Omega-Red Clearance, the highest ever granted to someone so young. Her experience swayed my superiors to allow this".

"Even S.H.I.E.L.D. must uphold its charter and host nation's laws. Agent Possible was carrying two specifically modified military grade Saiga 12-K semi-automatic shotguns. They're illegal..." Will Du starts to quote G.J. regulations, only to have S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations quoted right back.

"Illegal for Global Justice, Commander. Not S.H.I.E.L.D". Fury effortlessly disarms his argument, clarifying the difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice.

"Global Justice is a 'civilian-based' U.N. Law Enforcement Agency; whereas, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a 'military-based' operation. That's why you handle thieves, serial killers, mercenaries, and mad moderate threat scientists, even rogue golfers," Fury chuckles over that one, "any criminal deemed a _**nu security threats or below**_. S.H.I.E.L.D., however, pursues the rest, including mutants, superpowered master criminals, even global dictators. That's why we're afforded more latitude in what weapons our agents carry".

"Always have an answer, don't you, Fury" Dr. Director huffs. "S.H.I.E.L.D. must be superior..."

She'd tried to remain civil, while these two argue. Anne loses her cool, worry over her daughter. "You two," she accosts both directors, "zip it! now! This bickering stops here and now, understand? If you can't get along, then leave and finish your cockfight outside. My daughter may be out, but still senses the mounting tensions. It's upsetting her, and she's injured bad enough without the added stress! Out, now!" She points them towards the door.

S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice agents stood roundabout the home. Ears piqued and mouths agape. They'd never heard anyone speak so disparagingly unto their bosses. And yet, whoever this doctor was, she did so without fear. This enigma takes on new perplexities upon hearing...

"Forgive my tactlessness, Mr. and Mrs. Possible," Fury apologizes, hearing the closing ambulance and police sirens. "Black Window will accompany your daughter unto the hospital".

"We thank S.H.I.E.L.D., and Global Justice, for both your help," Anne conciliates, shifting her eyes between Fury and Dr. Director. She didn't care one iota about their petty differences, only her little girl recovering.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **History Reborn**

While the heroes dealt with their own troubles, the villains regrouped…

 **Hydra** was once the world's foremost terrorist organization. Nothing transpired within global politics without his permission. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** served under Hitler inside German SS. He suffered so many defeats at **Sergeant Nick Fury's** hands. His Fuhrer ordered him to destroy and burn a small French village. An order, he refused.

 **Adolf Hitler** ordered his arrest and execution. Strucker fled German, temporarily allying himself with **Red Skull**. He quickly regretted this new alliance. Realized, he'd traded one madman for another. **Red Skull** demanded Strucker solidify their partnership by building him a power base somewhere deep in the Pacific Ocean.

Their tenuous association lasted until **Strucker** finished **Red Skull's** base of operations. That base marked **Hydra's** humble start. **Strucker** double-crossed and usurped **Red Skull** 's position, assuming the title, **Sumpreme Hydra**.

 **Red Skull** vanished shortly afterwards, and **Hydra** suffered its first crushing defeat.

Many believe, **Red Skull** tipped **Allied Forces** about **Hydra's** new base. Strucker faked his death assuming a new alias of his own. **Allied Forces** assumed him dead. He rebuilt his organization, pursuing his world domination. His cover was blown, and **Hydra** destroyed, yet again. Many accredited **Red Skull** with its destruction.

He'd suffered many crushing defeats. Nothing broke his spirits. Strucker rebuilt again, only to almost perish during a fateful encounter with **Charles Xavier** and **Magneto**. As he'd done so many times, he faked his death and assumed yet another identity. Strucker moved his base of operations unto **America** , and chose to remain behind the scenes.

He accomplished this by _first_ appointing a new **Supreme Hydra** leader and _second_ by creating **THEM** , an inner circle within his most trusted inner circle to watch over **Hydra and its sister societies** , even adopting the title, **Grand Imperator**. Few elite members even knew about its existence. He only revealed himself alive with global domination within his grasps, but suffered yet another crushing defeat.

Strucker vanished without a trace. Much speculation surrounded his 'death'. Some believed, he had perished during a nuclear accident. Others insisted, a coup deposed him. His most loyal supporters said, he was immortal and would return at the appointed time, though none could say when that might be.

 **Hydra's** 'messiah' resurfaced almost three decades later. He claimed what was 'rightfully' his, only to learn the unimaginable occurred during his absence.

His precious **Hydra** crumbled within. His successors couldn't hold things together, and quarreled amongst themselves, eventually splitting **Hydra** into various factions. When the 'gangland war' ended, and the dust settled, only three factions remained intact. Each had its own leader.

 **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** or his son (depending on which story of his miraculous resurrection one believed. Some maintained, he was the old man reborn again. Most believed Strucker was their deceased leader's son. Either way, he defeated and reunited **Hydra's** warring factions in the **Americas**.

 **Jacob 'Jake' Fury** — **Nick Fury's** little brother under the code name **Scorpio—** did the same inside the **Phillippines** , even renaming his organization after himself, **Scorpio**.

 **Doctor Octopus and Modok** expanded **A.I.M.** No longer content with squandering their superior intelligence, as mere lackeys for hire. Both sought to prove themselves, and did so by unifying **all of Hydra's European** branches.

 **WEE** technically remained a separate organization. **Gemini** perceived an opportunity to expand his base of power. He joined **Hydra** gaining **Africa** and the **Middle East**.

 **Strucker** knew what **Hydra** needed most. An enforcer feared the world over. He sought the only qualified person, **The League of Shadows** founder **Ra's al Ghouls**. Knowing, he'd rule **Asia** with an iron fist, which would ensure **Hydra's** control.

 **Saran Maddox** headed the **Shadow Committee** , an oversight committee governing **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** daily operations. Her secret mission, plant **Hydra cells** throughout **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** ranks.

 **Cost of Failure**

Jack Hench didn't mix business and fanaticism. It wasn't good for his bottom line. Yet, he couldn't ignore the potential profit here. Earn Hydra's account and his company's business would double almost overnight.

He'd heard the rumors, but never imagined them being true, until **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** conscripted **HenchCo** to arrange a 'sit down' between **Hydra** and its allies.

Jack didn't hesitate, graciously accepting this opportunity. Of course, no one would physically be there. In person. So, there'd be less chance of one faction double-crossing another. The last monitor pops on.

"We're all here, I see," Jack Hench opens this meeting. "Let me take this opportunity..."

"Save your lies, Capitalist," Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker asserts his dominance, overwrought that mere children with no military background could so easily best his most trusted generals.

"Business before pleasure," Scorpio seconds his American counterpart. They weren't partners or friends. Hell, they were barely associates, who only collaborated when it was mutually beneficial.

"Ah," Ra's Al Ghoul hails what his Filipino equal opinion, "so shall it always be".

"Why'd you fail us, Ra's? Your League's reputed as the best," Modok vociferates every faction's joint disappointment.

There it was. Contempt tempered with disappointment. Ra's swivels his monitor. All his associates' faces radiated this same despite. They'd hired the best, expecting promising results. And yet, his students failed them. His associates blamed him, not them. Why'd you fail us? Your League…? "And they are," he attests his school superiority.

"And yet, a 24-year old girl beat your best?" Scorpio scorns the ninja master's acclamation.

Modok and Doctor Octopus sneers over the ninja master's bitter reaction.

Ra's hides his own contempt behind a neutral smile vaunting, "My students simply underestimated their opponent. That won't happen again. And besides, mine weren't the only losers, were they?"

Modok grimaces at his partners.

Doctor Octopus shared his disdain, knowing. The ninja master directed that veiled insult at their branch. Letting that insult go unanswered would only undermine their followers' loyalty. "What's that supposed to mean, Ra's?"

"Nothing. Simply an observation," he denigrates the situation.

"Nothing, huh?" Doctor Octopus sneers over Ra's incompetence. "We held a vote. Strucker, Scorpio, Modok, myself, even Gemini. We decided we should wait and steal the scroll from S.H.I.E.L.D. You guaranteed we'd have it _first_ , before those children or S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what hit them. And what'd our collaboration earn us? Failure. Frustration. Death. And marred reputations".

"Speaking of reputations," Modok defends their branch's efficiency, "our research shows something else very interesting. Sixty of our people ventured inside that temple. Twenty-four came back out alive. How many did you lose, Ra's?"

"Forty went in, only three came out alive," Ra's slams his hand against his chair's arm. He knew lying wouldn't do any good. They probably already had his exact numbers.

"That's a 92.5% mortality rate, as compared with our 60%," Doctor Octopus preens. "Even our sister factions also did better than your precious **League of Shadows** , Ra's.

 **Struckers** sent in **forty-four** and lost **thirty-three** , equaling a 75% mortality rate.

 **Scorpio** sent in **thirty-eight** and lost **twenty-seven** equaling a 71.1% mortality rate".

Ra's becomes so wroth over those statistics. She swivels his camera around. Two older Asian men and a younger Asian woman come into focus. All three knelt with their heads bowed over. Each accepted his/her fate, simply awaiting their master's decision. Would an execution severe their head in honor? Or would he permit them the honor of dying by committing seppuku?

Ra'a shoves aside his usual executioner. He refuses the condemned the privilege of seppuku. Ra's raises his own sword, beheading hem, one-after-another, then takes his seat again invoking, "Do any of you question _**my school's resolve**_ any longer, Gentlemen?"

 **Unified Response**

Scorpio couldn't allow such upstaging. He loads his snub-nose machine gun and mows down his factions' twenty-seven surviving members countering, "Do you doubt ours?"

Doctor Octopus sneers, mocking both men openly. He was more old school. Beheading and simply mowing down an opponent may be more cost effective, but, in his opinion, didn't drive home the true cost of failure. He clatters towards his prisoners on his mechanical octopus legs. Doctor Octopus peers deep into his victims' eyes, embolden by their emanating terror, before plunging his tentacles into their chests and ripping out their still beating hearts.

Modok watches his partner drop their last prisoners' lifeless body. Both turn back towards their own camera chorusing, "Do you doubt our resolve?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Gemini conciliates, "we're getting off course here".

"Easy for you to say," Scorpio begrudges his interference.

"You didn't lose anyone inside that temple," Strucker surprisingly agrees with his counterpart.

"True," Gemini didn't dispute the facts, but reminds them, "I did, however, lose over 200 agents outside those children's houses. And we still don't have what we seek, the scroll". He reminds them why they arranged this meeting.

Saram Maddux wasn't a foolish. She understood his insinuation. S.H.I.E.L.D. stole their scroll for themselves. We shouldn't argue among ourselves. Let's turn that anger against them. She didn't want her co-conspirators coming after her family disdaining, "Possible didn't turn over the _real_ scroll".

"How can you be so sure?" Jack Hench weighs in his two cents.

"Easy," she despised vermin like him. "Fury's been going ape over what Possible did with _his_ scroll. Her partner's been thoroughly questioned three times, even under hypnosis. He doesn't know anything about our scroll. In fact, he wasn't even aware they were working under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aegis.".

"Where else could she have hidden that scroll?"

"We don't know," she admits .E.L.D.'s failure. "Surprisingly, Fury suspects Gemini or Strucker may have it, but…"

"What!?" Both men chime in ire.

"I don't have the scroll," Gemini attests, knowing WEE couldn't survive a blitz assault by all Hydra factions. "If you doubt my word, each faction can delegate a search party and they can search my base of operations, even my businesses and private residences".

"And how does Fry even know about me?" Sturcker feared he'd been betrayed again.

Saran discerns the man's concerns exposing, "You can thank your man, **Eugene Keitel** , President and CEO of **Trask Industries**. He launched your AAN-D droid, trying to set up **Black Widow** and **Agent Possible**. Ironically, he ended up exposing your being alive, as well as WEE and Hydra's alliance".

"What about our alliance?"

"Fury knows, Hydra's rise again, and planning something big. He knows about Strucker and Gemini's part of this alliance, but not their individual roles, nor about Scorpio, Dr. Octopus, Modok, Jack Hench, or me, and our perspective roles".

"Well, that reassuring," Struckers relaxes, some. "What about our scroll?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. recon teams searched what's left of her parents and partner's homes, including her tech wiz's home and found nothing".

"Didn't you send Black Widow to recover it from the hospital?" Struckers disputes, feeling she was hiding something from them all.

"I didn't. It would've looked too suspicious. But, Fury did," Saran admits that much. "Possible handed _**a**_ scroll over".

"Woman," Scorpio gets upset over being strung along, "what do you mean _**a scroll**_?"

"Simple," she holds up the scroll in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, "this one's a fake".

"Are you sure?" Everyone else blurt about the same time.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. conscripted **Dr. Miguel Monsoya** , the Romanian archaeologist who discovered these scrolls' existence, to authenticate this scroll. He renounced it as a forgery. Fury suspected he may've had an ulterior motive and hired three more appraisers. They, too, ran a BETM spectrographic analysis and other tests on this scroll concurring the same thing. _This_ _scroll's nothing but a forgery_ ".

"What do we do know?"

"We wait," Modok deadpans.

"Wait?" Scorpio contends, "Are you trying to be funny, Modok?"

"Not at all," Modok assets the obvious. "Just being practical. Our contact inside the hospital isn't sure whether Possible's technically alive or dead. Her brain scans are inconclusive. And we cannot possibly retrieve her memory engrams without at least marginal brain activity".

The meeting ended there. Everyone abruptly disconnects his/her monitor, leaving Hench alone. In the dark. Seated inside his office. Back at HenchCo's black room vault.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

Ok. To let you know, I listen unto my reviewers. I'm including this quote from AJW1970...

OK we got the run down on what the villains are up to. Let's get back to Kim and company please and thank you.

Well, AJW1970, you've spoken and I've listened. Moving on with Kim. LOL. Hope you all enjoy.

Another reviewer, Tohsaka Fate, raised a valid question. Kim's wounds at home healed, but she lay injured, possibly dying, in her mother's arms at the Stoppable's home. Why didn't her wounds heal there, too? I can't directly give away that answer. It'd wreck the surprise in story for all my readers, and reviewers. Oh, calm down, I said I couldn't readily give it away, but nothing says I can't give you a few hints.

Suffice it to say, her wounds sustained at home healed, because of what happened unto her inside the shrine, when she performed the ascension ceremony inside the last chamber, where she conversed with Phonecia. Her wounds didn't heal at the Stoppable's. There's the stumper. Let's just say Kim wasn't herself that night. That hint is your first clue. If you haven't guessed why her wounds didn't heal, you should then continue reading the story. More clues will be shared along Kim's dramatic adventure.

* * *

 **Around The Clock**

Three months. Day and night. 24/7. Someone stayed by her bedside, just in case she awoke or the inevitable happened. She passed away. At least she wouldn't be alone.

James and Anne Possible,

Ron, his parents,

even her schoolmates…

All took shifts watching over her while the redhead recuperated.

Each grappled with reconciling her actions, wondering.

How can an easygoing woman, who abhorrence violence, turn so cold-blooded? Her actions left roughly 150 to 250 people dead, depending on whose accounts you believe. What bothered them most of all, she'd butchered her victims with weapons that doesn't even officially exist.

And yet, she acquired these black-market weapons without ever alerting the local, state, federal, or international authorities, then installed and used them under her parents' noses. Global Justice seemed determined to charge her with these assailants' murders, despite them firing the first shots.

Her family and friends knew, **Middleton Life and Casualty** would've done pulled her plug, if Kim hadn't hidden something authorities want so desperately.

 **Dr. Anne Possible** worked a double shift and clocked out. Physically exhausted, she wanted to sleep for the next week, but couldn't. The mother in her wouldn't permit she should neglect her ailing child, not after what happened a couple days ago.

Hanna stopped by and simply grasped Kimmie's hand, chattering away. Whether conscious or simply a reflect, even she wasn't sure which. Kim squeezed the little girl's hand, some, then lost consciousness again. Anne and Hana didn't tell anyone, unsure what they do, if they did.

Kim possessed something some very powerful people coveted. They'd do anything to get, regardless who may get hurt in the crossfire. Anne didn't think Kim would survive the extraction process. She sat by her daughter's bedside. The hours tick by, Anne's eyelids get heavier, until she dozes off, sleeping soundly, oblivious to what's going on around her.

 **Patty Morse** was a 3rd generation **Hydra** member. Her family settled in Middleton nearly 20 years ago. She attended nursing school even securing a job at **Middleton Medical Center** , as ordered. Patty took her job seriously, but valued her **Hydra** membership more. She received her newest assignment, early this morning. Tonight, **Hydra** would forcibly extract Kim Possible memory engrams.

Patty clocks in at exactly 11:55 p.m., five minutes early for her shift. She makes her rounds setting a strong alibi. She, too, waits out the clock. It wouldn't be long. The older redhead would be fast asleep, given her double shift.

Patty grabs her supplies and eases into Kim's room. Sure enough, Anne lay back in her chair fast asleep. Patty removes and slides the syringe's cap into her blouse pocket. She makes her way towards the sleeping redhead. Each step synchronized with the beeping vitals monitor, and wispy ventilator, sucking old air out and pushing fresh air into the younger redhead's lungs.

Anne senses a stranger's presence. A part of her screamed, 'Wake up!' Her body was so exhausted. It simply refused to comply. Anne grunts.

Patty stops cold.

Anne turns over snuggling into her oversize queen comforter, left by James, when he set with her during the day.

Patty stays motionless a couple of minutes, while the older redhead gets comfortable again, dozing back off. She eases closer leaning over her sleeping form.

 **Out Of The Shadows**

A petite silhouette lurked amidst the shadows. Patty never saw her enter or detect her presence. This mysterious silhouette spots the nurse ready to inject Anne. She moves with such speed and precision.

Anne jerks away, hearing a harried scream, followed closely by pained, ragged breathes and a plastic syringe clattering against the unit's floor. She jumps up and backs into the nearest corner Her mouth opens wide, ready to scream. Her tongue simply wouldn't comply, paralyzed with soul-numbing terror, over what her eyes saw.

A black hooded figure in a form-fitting one-piece catsuit stood near her daughter's foot. Claws thrust through a nurse's back, perforating her heart. The victim's hung to one side and eyes glassed over. Blood seeps out her puncture wounds and mouth's crook.

"Relax, Doctor," the hooded figure tries to calm her down, "I won't harm you or you daughter". She tosses aside the nurse's body retracting her claws.

Anne doesn't say anything. Her eye rake the nurse's butchered remains.

"Copper-Top," the stranger lurked over her daughter's sleeping form, "I told you, 8 years ago, tell the authorities what you'd found. Did you listen? No. Why'd you have to be so damn idealistic? You saved my life, then. I guess, it's my turn to return the favor. You concentrate on getting better. I'll protect your family, even your bumbling blonde". She reaches into her sleeves removing a syringe.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Anne protests anyone but a license doctor treating her daughter.

"Preparing Princess for transport, Mrs. Possible".

"Transport? Are you crazy," she protests such foolishness. "Simply moving her could kill her".

"If she stays here, she will die," the hooded figure attest with absolute certainty.

"Why?" Anne shows great concern over her daughter's well-being.

"That nurse worked for a terrorist organization called **Hydra**. Long story, short, your little girl has something they want so badly, in fact, they're willing to kill to obtain it. That nurse was about to inject you with 6-micrograms of poison dart frog toxin. 2-micrograms would've been sufficient enough to kill an adult female matching your height and weight. Your family's marked for death, and a **Hydra** extraction team's headed this way to take your daughter, by force, if necessary, and they're prepared to kill every man, woman, or child in this hospital to achieve this objective, if necessary".

"Who are you? And where are we going?"

"Your daughter and her partner..."

"Ron?"

"Is there another?" She cinches this game of 20-questions. "Both simply know me as **Special Agent Aurora Knight of** **S.H.I.E.L.D.** I'm taking your and her partner's families into protective custody. You'll be transported aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. It isn't impregnable, but safer than here". She leans over and injects the solution into Kim's IV.

 **Syntho-Drama**

 **Aurora** barely gets her patient ready for transport. All hell breaks loose. One minute, everything was fine, and the next minute, rippling explosions cut a devastating path through the ER. Each blast gets closer. Every pane in Kim's unit shook with greater intensity.

" _ **Jayda**_ _, what's happening?_ " She inquires telepathically.

Her car's AI scans the hospital, doctors, nurses, orderlies, even personnel reporting, " _Front and back exits are under siege_ ".

"Blake report?"

"Miss Knight," she shouts over more rippling explosions, "we're under heavy attack".

"What's blocking our way?"

"Some robotic creatures led by a blue guy and green woman".

"Synthodrones," orange flames engulf her clenched fists.

"Drakken and Shego," Anne switches Kim onto the portable ventilator.

"Recommendations, Commander?"

"Fury authorizes you to do what you do best, Agent Knight".

"Copy that".

" _ **Jayda**_ _, meet me on the side outside Kim's room_ ".

" _Be there in 30-seconds, Aurora,_ " the AI cranks up and back out its parking pace. Jayda peels out leaving rubber behind. She drifts around the circular ramp never slowing but picking up speed.

" _How many sythodrones are there, Jayda?_ "

" _Exactly sixteen: ten inside the hospital headed your way and six outside waiting; three in the front and three in the back_ ".

 **Jayda** jumps the curb speeding down the sidewalk. Pedestrians dive out the way cursing this crazy driver bitterly. Jayda leaves the sidewalk, speeds across the back lawn, and darts between wings.

All Sythodrones takes notice, converging from every direction. 5.56-mm and 7.62-mm AP rounds do little but scratch this sporty tank's paint job.

Jayda comes to a screeching halt outside Kim's room. She beeps her owner's earbud. Aurora triggers the shape charge explosive outlining Kim's window. The detonation tears a gaping hole in the wall, catapulting the window frame and other debris over the car's hood. The A.I. opens the front passenger and driver's side doors, projecting a bio-metric force field roundabout the vehicle 3-feet.

Anne scoops up and carries her daughter towards the vehicle, while Aurora carries the ventilator. Anne climbs through wall hole being exceptionally careful not to trip. Aurora makes sure her lines don't get snagged along the way. She helps mother and daughter into the passenger seat, slams the passenger door, and dives over the vehicle's roof. Aurora barely settles into the driver's seat.

Synthodrones converge from all sides. Some literally crash through the hospital's exterior wall. 5.56-mm, 7.62-mm, mixed with various other caliber rounds assail their vehicle's shield. AP rounds didn't slow this enemy. These synthodrones switch to deadlier countermeasures.

"Aurora, scans their lasers revealing Class-3 and 4 Romanian laser rifles. All set to kill, and targeting them point-blank from various locations roundabout the vehicle.

The sythodrones open on full auto second later. Jayda's shields absorb 4-6 megajoules per shot. Hit came so fast. One no sooner lands; another would tap their shields, then another. The shots simply kept coming in ever increasing intensity.

Aurora knew, they wouldn't last long under such concentrated fire. She jams the accelerator unto the floor. Her tail end slides sideways. Her tires spun so fast. The rubber burned groves into the moist grass. Laser shots increase. Shields heating up fast, the car's structural integrity field dropped a little with each joule absorbed.

Her car was about to emerge between buildings, when a blue skinned man jumped in front of their car aiming his laser.

"Watch out," Anne screams, "or you'll..."

'…hit him'. Anne cut short. Drakken didn't get off a single shot. Aurora's bumper dissects his knees caps, catapulting the cerulean scientist up and over the vehicle.

 **Revenge Is Never Sweeter**

Anne gasps in horror. Their rescuer ran down her victim without flinching. Her concerns escalate seconds later. Shego bewails what they'd done screaming mournfully, "Dr. D!"

Anne was sure he was dead, recognizing the seething rage in the mercenary's eyes.

Shego couldn't let them get away. Not after what they'd done. She grabs a synthodrone's discarded G36 assault rifle slapping a c-mag into its chamber. She straddles her motorbike revving its engine. Her back-tire peels rubber, rear sliding back and forth. Gears grind and motor shrills. She falls in behind these murderers, determined to make them pay, and pay big time.

She closes the gap between them in no time, taking aim, and firing without hesitation. To thin, she once considered them friends. Her arm proves spot on. 5.56-mm HEI rounds assail their shields in ever increasing intensity.

Each round immediately detonates upon contact, releasing immense energy without any discernible damage unto the vehicle. Shego discards the useless weapon, grabbing her laser rifle, mounting on her bike side. She sets its max strength, charging the power cells. It didn't take long. The weapon beeps, signaling the cell fully charged. She selects setting twelve and lets loose.

Aurora weaves her way through traffic, even on-coming. He speedometer passes 250-mph (or 402-km/h).

Shego couldn't stomach letting these murderers get away. Neither could her ride maintain such speed for much longer. Her engine whines with mounting stress. The boosters slowly overloaded the pistons, and who knows what else. It'd already started to sputter. You could barely discern it over the screaming engine. Her sensitive hearing detects the anomaly. Her engine could give out any second. Shego gets so angry. She lobbies plasma balls trying to slow these murderers down.

Jayda's shields take two direct hits. The A.I.'s scans prove conclusively, they couldn't survive many more. Alarms start to sound inside the vehicle. The structural integrity field drops even farther. Aurora does the last thing her adversary would expect, varying her speed while weaving through traffic.

Shego continues to hurl plasma balls. One misses them by mere inches, impacting a late model, tan and yellow Ford Thunderbird. The ball was so hot. Boiling plasma eats through its metallic chassis, until triggering the vehicle's gas.

Anne leans over hugging her baby tighter. She uses her own body to shield her ailing daughter, as fiery debris and various size shrapnel beat against the front windshield. The wreck drops back, parallel with them.

Aurora veers left, ricochets off the crumpled vehicle, and darts back into on-coming traffic.

Drivers slam on their brakes and cut their wheels, more on instinct than cognitive though, all simply trying to avoid a serious, life threatening accident. Motorists couldn't stop in time. Most simply skid across the blacktop, slamming one into another. This same scene plays out so rapidly, so many times. The causeway shuts down for miles around in a matter of seconds.

Anne breathes a little easier. Sure, Shego couldn't pursue them any farther. Her hope was very quickly dashed, peering through her side mirror.

Shego jumps the curb, leaving the main causeway. Her motorbike soars over the railing, splashing down amidst the rugged medium terrain. Her tires bounce over rocks, vegetation, and mudpuddles, still picking up speed. She climbs the 45-degree embankment. Her speed exceeds 105-mph (or 168.98-km/h). Her motorbike effortlessly soars over the crippled vehicles.

Aurora does the last thing their opponent would ever expect. "Jayda, engage cloak". An electrical current passes over its exterior, rendering the vehicle virtually invisible.

She'd lost sight of her target. Shego saw no reason for discouragement. She knew her target vehicle's relative size and speed last traveling. She scans the open highway ahead and behind, in case these killers doubled back. Her scanners didn't pick up anything. She still doesn't slow down. Her anger boils over, pouring on the speed.

And that's what Aurora wanted. She slams on brakes parking diagonal across the causeway. Drivers across the divide bottleneck trying to ascertain what's going on. Why was a lone motorcyclist barreling down a deserted stretch of highway at such increasing speed?

Shego grows impatient, still no site of her targets. She accelerates more, speedometer passing 180-mph (or 290-km/h). Her gallant charge comes to an abrupt halt, when her front tire impacts the driver's side door. Her front end bends inward and back end bucks hard catapulting her up and over their vehicle. She crashes face first without a helmet into tumbling across the blacktop.

"Vital signs, Jayda?"

"None".

"Oh, Dear God, what a waste," Anne protest such senseless violence.

"Relax, Mrs. Possible," Jayda eases her hysteria, "it's a synthodrone, like Drakken earlier".

"Jayda, collect that body. It could yield some valuable clues about who's behind this insanity. Start our analysis, while we're in route to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier". Her AI does as instructed. A green beam hits the syntho-Shego shrinking its body. Robotic arms reach out storing the robotic carcass inside the trunk.

"Annie, did you collect your owner's family?" Aurora petitions the redhead's SL Coupe.

"James, Tim, Jim, Ron, Hanna, and their parents are with me. We're packed like sardines but headed for the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier".

"You control Annie? She disappeared shortly after Kimmie got shot".

"Relax, Mrs. Possible," Annie assures her owner's mother. "I'm not under anyone's control. Kim told me to stick with Aurora, until Hydra made their move".

"And I've updated her systems".

"Flight mode engaged," Jayda announces, producing and igniting a large booster out the back and two mini -boosters on each side along with dual wings for lift, climbing sharply in altitude. Annie does the same.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Frenemies Among Friends**

"Director, I have an emergency call on your private red line".

"Me?"

"Yes, Sir. A Directorate-7 call, in fact," Romany, head of communications, informs his boss.

"What the nature of this emergency?" Fury questions his COM officer.

"They're broadcasting an Omega-10 Emergency Alert, Sir".

"Who's clearance code?"

"Scarlett Flame".

"Everyone Omega-9 and below, get off my bridge immediately". No one debates his orders. Every man and woman lacking the necessary security clearance jumps up and heads towards the nearest exit.

Fury waits, until his bridge is clear, ordering, "Jackson, secure the bridge. No one in or out, without my personal authorization".

Jackson posts security teams roundabout the bridge's interior, and roundabout the exterior, even going so far as scanning the bridge for potential eavesdropping devices.

"Clear, Sir," he alerts his superior.

"Put her through, Romany".

"Scarlett Flame, what do you have…"

"Director, forgive my crassness. I don't have time. I'm 10-minutes out and closing fast. I have two F-18s on my six. The pilots refuse to accept my S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance classifying me..."

"They're resuming attack formation," Fury hears a computer warn. The fighter pilot open with raw fury. Two six-barrel rotary cannons spewed 20-mm rounds at 6,000-RPM. Each projectile leaves its barrels at blazing speeds. The turbulence proves so severe. Most miss their mark but detonate upon impacting the nearby buildings, parked cars, even residential homes below. One even impacts inside a city park, burrows into the ground, and ignites a gas main. Rippling explosion spread in every direction for several blocks, even blowing off nearby manhole covers and caving in select sections of the streets.

"Scarlett Flame, F-18's have a service ceiling of 50,000-ft (or 15,000-meters)".

"Climbing now, Director".

Anne cradles her baby tighter. She prays under every other breath. Aurora climbed in altitude over 46,000-feet per minute (or 233.68-meters per second).

Terrorists escaping, patrol leader orders, "Let's light 'em Beaver". Both aircraft launch two AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles, apiece. Four missiles race towards them at Mach 2.7.

"Jayda, calibrate and launch 20 solar flares calibrated with our exhaust readings". The AI does so. All twenty flares ignite, burning with such intensity, jetting in opposite directions, like a spider web. Three missiles lock onto detonating upon contacting its targeted flares. One stayed locked, hot on their tail.

"Jayda, take it out with the laser," Aurora orders her A.I. A tail section peels back and laser rises out of its secret alcove. Jayda locks onto the last projectile firing. The shot impacts the missile's nose triggering its payload.

"Fury, you have 30-seconds. Get these idiots off my six..."

"Or what?" Fury couldn't believe he could be so stupid. Challenging her resolve was a sure-fire way to get her to do something rash.

"I'll destroy them," he's told.

A car destroying a fighter jet? He'd heard everything, now. Fury didn't dare repeat that thought out loud. He'd already said one thing stupid. Once was enough. "Just calm down and don't be rash..."

"Excuse me, Sir, but these idiots are firing on me. Not you. I'm a duly authorized S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not an Omega-Red class terrorist".

"Locking on again," Jayda alerts her owner. "Each pilot's launching two AIM-7 Sparrows, apiece". Each missile blazed across the sky at Mach-4.

 **Standing Orders**

"Scarlett Flame, what exactly are these pilots demanding?"

"They said Global Justice's labeled me a terrorist. It seems, that one-eyed bitch demands I turn my witnesses over or get blown out the sky, me and them, Sir".

"Warning, Aurora, team leader calling in back up".

"Screw this," Aurora spirals into a dive. Her rate of descent exceeding Mach 6. The AI analyzes the situation calculating the appropriate response advising her owner.

Aurora knew, these bombs have super advanced targeting systems. Their locking systems would be harder to trick than those earlier missiles.

Jayda disperses solar flares in singles and clusters. All missiles easily avoid the singles. Two lock on detonated inside targeted clusters. The last two adapt, avoiding the other clusters. That told her, these weren't your everyday missiles. They're next generation smart-bombs, disguised as AIM-7 Sparrows..

Aurora knew. They had one shot. A long shot, at best. Alas, it was their only hope. She accelerates their descent ordering, "Jayda, divert all remaining power unto the integrity field".

The fighter pilots come back around for another pass. Neither bother to warn her, simply opening fire with full fury. Their six barrel rotary cannons spewed 20-mm rounds faster than ever.

Aurora zigzagged across the sky. 20-mm shots simply kept coming. She couldn't avoid them all. "Shield integrity down 17%," was the last thing Fury head, before something severed their connection. He lost contact with an agent in distress, in the heart of the battle.

"Romany, get her back on this line. Now," Fury demands immediate action. 'I'm trying,' wasn't good enough. Not this time.

Romney continues to hail said agent. Only, there was no response. His hand fly across his key board searching for a justifiable reason Anything, that preferably, could be construed his fault. Not with Fury this mad. Only, there wasn't one. "Sir," he clears his throat nervously, "our communication equipment's fine. Hers could've been heavily damaged during the preemptive attack".

"Sir, I have her on radar".

"What's the situation Wilkes?"

"Director, Scarlett Flames wasn't exaggerating," the chief of strategic operations alerts his superior. "Two F-22s and three F-16s are joining this fight. Satellites coming into range now". A vintage 1994 Jaguar XJ220S TWR comes into view spiraling out of control. F-18s hot on its tail. Rotary cannons blasting its shields left and right.

"Romany, get me that lead pilot".

"Sir, her name's **Lieutenant Elaine McInnis** , with the **Eastern Air Defense Sector's 224** **th** **ADG** ".

"Connect me into her com, now".

Romney connection his superior with the team's leader. He gives him a two-thumbs up.

"Lieutenant McInnis".

"Who's this?"

"My name's **Nicholas Fury** , **Director of S.H.I.E.L.D**."

"What can I do for you, Sir?" She'd heard about and respected his organization's accomplishments.

"First, cease attacking my agent. Second,..."

"Your agent, Sir? Terrorist, you mean," she quickly corrects him. "She attacked and demolished a hospital in **Middleton** , **Colorado** , killing nearly 20 civilians in the process, even ran down some guy, just so she could kidnap some vegetable on life support".

"Lieutenant, wires got crossed somewhere down the line. She didn't kill anyone. My agent didn't' hit that hospital or harm those people, synthodrones did. Scarlet…."

"Syntho...what?"

"Robots, of a sort," he tries to sway her doubts, simply to listen to reason. "Fact is..."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect. My unit's been put on full alert by **Secretary of American Defense, Walter Nevans**. My base commander gave explicit instructions, talk this maniac down or blow her out the sky".

"What about the innocent witnesses in her vehicle?"

"Acceptable losses, when compared with what she's done. I have my orders, Sir".

 **A Twist of Interpretation**

"Then, we both have a problem".

" **Lieutenant Commander Shepherd** , alert Travers in CATCC and have the controller launcher our fighters. We'll defend our agent at all costs".

"Director," Lieut. McInnis pleads against taking hostile actions, "I implore you to reconsider your actions. You will be attacking American and Canadian citizens, who're only securing our borders. And over what? A rogue agent operating under her own agenda?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant, you leave me no choice," he slashes his thumb across his throat. Romany nods, killing their connection with Lieutenant McInnis' plane.

Meanwhile, Aurora's Jaguar continued its accelerated descent. Terra firma coming up fast. Her car's weapons hot and ready to fire.

Jayda only waiting on her owner's word.

"30-seconds," Jayda alerts.

"Fire," Aurora orders with such fervor. Anne jerks involuntarily, worrying about what she had in mind. The A.I. fires every nano-missile at once. Every single ordnance detonates upon impacting the ground, simulating their crash.

"CATCC, recall our fighters. There's no need to engage the hostiles. Our agent is dead, and that ends our dispute. For now". Fury plays the gambit dealt. Praying he predicted his agent's actions correctly.

Both pilots reverse tap S.H.I.E.L.D's communications hearing his declaration. Two AIM-7 Sparrow impacting where she'd just crashed sway their doubt. Even she couldn't survive that.

What they didn't know? Aurora pulled up and activated her cloak at the last possible second, while still concealed amidst the dust and debris. She monitors the F-18s returning unto base.

Three minutes. You could hear a pin drop aboard the helicarrier. No one dared speak. Unsure how their boss might react. Eyes glued on the bridge viewer. All the while thinking, she'd pulled off the impossible many times. Each hoped she'd done the same thing here.

"Director," Romany breaks the tension, "we're being hailed".

"On screen".

"Director Fury, permission to come aboard".

"How many, Scarlett Flame?"

"Two flying cars".

"Bring the civilians inside the western area. It's less likely they'll see something sensitive".

"Yes, Sir," she acknowledges her orders. "Oh, I'll warn you. These twins are tech geniuses, and very prone to experimenting on any electronics or chemicals they can swipe".

"Your caution is duly noted, Scarlett Flame. Fury out," he leaves the bridge heading towards his office.

 **Thickening The Plot**

Jayda completes her analysis of the syntho-Shego relaying her findings. Aurora had her next lead. She drops the snytho-Shego off by **Dr. MacLain's** lab, before heading back out. Hoping his team could find something Jayda missed.

"Sir," Jackson alerts Fury, "we have an unauthorized departure".

"Where?"

"Western wing, Sir".

"Scarlett Flame," he grumbles through gritted teeth.

"Where'd she go? Who'd she speak with? And what'd she access while aboard my ship?"

"Black Window's settling our guests inside their assigned quarters".

"Dr. Ingles, rushed the Possible girl and her mother into the medical ward. The Possible girl's portable ventilator was about six-minutes away from a complete shutdown, Sir".

"Scarlett Flame met Dr. MacLain inside his lab?"

"Get me his lab". Romany taps him through.

"Dr. MacLain," Nick Fury pops on his lab viewer, "what'd you tell _**my**_ agent?"

"The young lady..."

"Yes, her," he snaps, stepping closer unto the monitor.

"Nothing, Director". Fury casts a sideways glance over the vid-link, ripe with doubt. "Honest," Dr. McLain raises both hands in surrender, "I didn't have to say anything. An independent scientific team told her what she needed in a foreign language".

"What about your lab recorder..."

"All surveillance, recorders, anything electronic went dead the second she stepped into my lab, and proceeded functioning properly again, when she left, Sir".

"I suspected as much," Fury curses under his breath. "That woman's paranoid about security. Let me know what this external team might've uncovered ASAP, Doctor".

"I will, Director".

Fury signs off, noting aloud, "That woman's a royal pain in my backside. But, I'll be damned if she doesn't get positive results. I simply wished she'd follow protocol".

"Maybe that's why she attracts so much trouble, wherever she goes," Deputy Director Roxanne Mariah couldn't deny she got results, but at what cost. The woman was a loose cannon; a relic.

"As does any good field agent," Fury reminisces aloud about his glory days.

 **First Impressions**

Her mom wasn't imagining things. Wounded Kim wasn't the real deal. She was a clone. Kim faked her injuries, temporarily assuming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's identity. She wasn't ready to reveal hers yet.

Aurora waits two days to verify her facts, as best she could. She shadowed Hench, even questioned various employees, clients, even federal agents, who'd investigated him over the years.

She never questioned Hench's involvement in attacking MMC. She simply couldn't figure Why'd he want her double dead so badly? Everyone else wanted her alive. So, they could possibly extract her memory engrams.

He'd never play twenty questions. Her hand was too weak. She didn't know enough about what's truly going down. Yet. But, that would change very shortly. Play right now, and she'd surely lose. In more than one way.

Jack Hench, if anything, was a paranoid megalomaniac. It seemed only befitting, his office suite be located on the very top floor, and sport two emergency escape routes and a panic room, built into the left wall. A small tube located beneath his chair was his preferred escape route. A simple touch. Three seconds flat. And he'd be gone.

She must apprehend him before activating any countermeasures. Aurora activates her suit's stealth mode, deploying her jetpack. She ignites its thrusters, taking flight high above the city. HencCo comes into view. She arms her projectile launchers, loaded with six shape-charge explosive discs. She weaves her way through the neighboring buildings, coming upon Hench's blindside.

She takes aim firing six consecutive sounds. The thick glass and howling winds outside easily drown out each shot, even the discs adhering unto his office window. Her approach timed precisely. She waits 3-seconds until impact before detonating the charges. The concussive blast propels glass shards inward, knocking Hench out of his chair and over his desk.

Aurora soars inside landing atop his desk, retracting her jetpack. Jack scrambles back onto his feet. He quickly realizes he's trapped. She blocked both emergency exits. He raises his hands in surrender demanding, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name isn't important. I came for you, Condor," she shoots him twice with tranquilizer darts.

Near paralyzing terror invades his mind's deepest recesses. And it wasn't simply this menacing black-clad figure before him.

'Strucker knows,' he bemoans in his mind. Only his Hydra contacts called him, 'Condor'. His legs turn to mush. He staggers back and forth. Vision blurry.

He collapses to his knees. Death imminent, and not wishing to meet his end like this. "Mercy, Supreme Hydra," he pleads with his last remaining strength, passing out cold seconds later.

 **Twenty Questions**

She had definite proof. HenchCo's tied with Hydra, somehow. Now, she must get him into a more talkative mood. And there was only one way. She must use his fear and loyalty against him.

Jack Hench awoke hours later, unsure about so many things. How long he'd been out? Where was he? What'd she want? He only prayed it wasn't what he thought. If so, he's a dead man.

His head pounded like a war drum. His senses slowly return, somewhat. He tries to move but couldn't. Arms tied above his head. Body dangling from a ceiling hook. Feet tethered spread eagle by floor hooks.

"Well, well," he's greeted by his abductor, "you're awake".

"Who're you?"

"Ah, come now, Condor," she shakes her head with such pity. "You broke the rules. Master insists, we make an example..."

"Out of me?

His abductor smiles seditiously, stroking her tactical knife.

"Over what?" Jack gets the point, in so many ways. His imagination running wild.

"The attack on Middleton Medical Center".

"I'm innocent. I swear".

"Yea, yea, that's what the guilty always say".

"Lady, I wasn't anywhere near that place".

"Where were you?"

"Inside my office. All day. And besides," he raises a logical objection, "the news said robots hit that hospital. My company..."

"It wasn't robots. They were synthodrones".

"Well, lady, you want Drakken and Shego".

"I initially thought so, too, until discovering a few discrepancies".

"What discrepancies?" He whines, worrying about his immediate safety.

"Team Possible raided Drakken's **St. Louis** , **Missouri** lair. Kim Possible and her partner netted G.J. exactly16 synthodrones; the same makes, models, and number, as those attaching MMC".

"Why question me then? You're clearly seeking that one-eyed troll and her glory hound".

"Supreme Hydra initially thought the same thing. He demanded I check their alibis," he pales worse hearing his boss' venerable title.

"Patchy and her hound couldn't have been responsible. Both attended an emergency NSSE and GSC conference, discussing recent terrorist activities' impact on international commerce and relations across the globe. Point is, neither could've remotely operated those synthodrones during the attack in question. Hydra's top eight minds debated this new development. We all agreed, this was more your style than anyone one else's".

"Mine?" His voice trembles with terror. Hydra doesn't show traitors any mercy.

"Is that a confession?"

"No. No. Of course not," he shakes his head that much harder. Leaving no doubt.

"Maybe you'd best clarify your point, Mr. Hench, to prevent anymore misunderstandings. I'm losing patience fast, and wouldn't want to execute the wrong person(s)".

 **Bearing The Consequences**

"How can you even suspect me?"

"Let see," she starts counting her fingers. "First, these sythodrones are stolen from G.J.'s warehouse, a secret warehouse. That, in and of itself, isn't damning. Those people have more holes in their security, than Swiss cheese. What is damning, secondly, whoever stole these drones upgraded their internal OS and circurity using cutting-edge tech, straight from your company's secret inventory".

"Secret inventory?" He feigns ignore over what she meant.

"Don't be coy with me, Mr. Hench," she backhands him hard. "Hydra's invested billions in your company. Do you really think we'd waste our time and resources without knowing its every aspect, even better than you?" He doesn't deny her assertion, proving another suspicion.

"No. Of course not," she shakes her head.

"Third, a secret override module was concealed within every synthodrone's control matrix. Such a device wasn't originally part of their design. Nor did G.J.'s scientists document such circuitry when they examined these synthodrones.

That can only mean, whoever stole these drones adding those upgrades, minutes or hours before attacking MMC. Fourthly, these modules would only allow someone in upper management to assume control over these synthodrones, whenever he/she saw fit".

"It wasn't me. I swear". He attests his innocence stronger than ever.

"Here we go again. The same old impassioned plea. 'It wasn't me. I'm innocent, I swear!' Fact is, I don't care. Neither Drakken and Shego nor Global Justice's stooges carried out this attack. Whoever was behind it works in your company's upper management, someone like you, Mr. Hench. This guilty party's careless actions exposed Hydra to federal and international scrutiny. Master insists we make examples. Of course, you understand. _It's nothing personal, it's only business_ ".

Jack knew what she meant, and its underlying implications. He used it on many occasions, when condemning a traitor who'd double crossed him or something. Death came next. It was just a matter how _how_ and _when_ , unless he could convince her about his innocence, "What other suspects do you have? Maybe I can narrow down the list... I might see something you initially missed, not familiar with my company's inner workings".

"I pray so…for your sake, or else…." She strokes her blade across his naked skin.

Jack didn't move a muscle. He'd used this same crude test. The premises, only guilty people would flinch. An innocent person should stay calm. It wasn't very accurate, but still widely practiced. "Or else what?" He closes his eyes, dreading her response.

"As these traitors' boss, you'll have to bear the consequences of their actions".

Hench drops his head. He prayed he had the answers she sought asking, "What else did they do?"

"Those behind this were so incredibly stupid. They hired a two-time loser, named **Frugal Lucre** , to coerce **Senior Global Justice Agent Alexander DeSoto** into passing along falsified INTEL, in exchange for canceling his enormous gambling debts.

His task seemed simple enough. Shady? Sure. But, harmless. Or so he thought. Only, this same INTEL tricked New York's **Eastern Air Defense Sector's 224** **th** **ADG** into greenlighting a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was transporting an injured agent back aboard their helicarrier.

Attacking MMC with synthodrones garnered enough media attention. Passing along falsified INTEL, which led to local military official fingering a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so soon after she'd fled the hospital under attack, captivated the international media. These stories ran worldwide. Authorities didn't connect us with either event, until someone saw what transpired between that agent and those pilot.

Someone anonymously pointed their fingers at Hydra, whereby implicating several of our highest-ranking field operatives in various levels of American and Canadian government. Now the Canadian Security Intelligence Services, along with American FBI, CIA, NSA, AFT, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Global Justice are probing our current operations. Master may salvage this catastrophe yet, who knows?" She sharps her knife against a sharpening stone this whole time.

 **A Shred of Guilt**

Jack panics worse giving her more reason to spare him, "Baron Wolfgang Von Struckers, Scorpio, Doctor Octopus, Modok, Gemini,...whoever hired you must believe I'd ever be so incompetent".

Again, she'd learnt more precious pieces of this mysterious puzzle. "Maybe not, except," she leaves him hanging, "I discovered more damning evidence against you. Someone, and you did say, you were the only person inside your office all day..."

"I was".

"Well, either you or a ghost used _**your**_ computer to remotely access that _syntho-Shego_. Even now, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientists are examining that drone. Their techs may not be as thorough as ours, but they aren't incompetent, either. Their techs could possibly backtrack its command signal unto your office computer. Which means, you just became a liability, Mr. Hench. If the cops haul you into interrogation, could you possibly explain this discrepancy without incriminating the master any further?"

Jack Hench starts several explanations, only to end up babbling incoherently, and finally burst out crying and begging for his life.

"That's what I thought," she sighs heavily, as though seeing no other option.

Jack starts to plead more sincerely.

"Wait, wait," she silences, backhanding him across the jaw, "you haven't heard the most interesting part of all this".

"There's more?" Jack whines, trembling, never imagining things could get much worse.

"Oh, yea," she pats his cheeks reassuringly.

"Against me?" His eyes pleaded she say no.

"That's for you to answer," she smiles, still sharpening her blade. "So, I'd choose my next words very carefully. What you say can and will be used...either _for_ or _against_ you".

"Me?"

"Yes," she strokes his soaring fears. "I caught Mr. Lucre yesterday. Luck for you, he's a tightwad and hates spending a dime. He still had quite a bit of the cash left inside a white envelope in his mother's mailbox. He gladly gave me those same bills after a little persuasion. I traced their serial numbers through Hydra's global banking contacts. Those bills came from your executive discretionary fund under **Koehl-Salvatore New Edge Investments** , in **Zurich** ".

"Wait a damn minute," Jack grows a spine. "That proves I'm innocence then. I only have one account there".

"Who can access this account?"

"Only **CFO Myron Jepson** , **VP Myles Daley** , and myself," he casts doubts on someone else. "We can only access it through HenchCo's Dark Net computer network, inside the basement vault".

"Mr. Hench, Mr. Hench," she scrapes her blade across his throat, "just when I thought I'd pieced everything together. Here, you throw me a knuckle curve".

"What do you mean, Miss?"

"I initially suspected you'd robbed that Global Justice's warehouse. That way, you could cast the suspicion over that blue idiot and his mint mink. I mean, who could blame you. He had outstanding debts, totaling over $2 million, and had robbed your company numerous times. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. could exonerate them easy enough, only to find a far better suspect, Global Justice. You could ignite a bitter feud, over G.J. attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent. Now you tell me these are two more viable suspects".

"What happens to me now?"

"You wait," she answers him. "I'll check into **Mr. Jepson** and **Mr. Daley**. If they're clean, then we're back to square one. I'll have to come back and take care of you, like Supreme Hydra said. Guilty or not, we must make an example of someone. Who better than these traitors' boss?"

"He didn't specifically say you should waste me, did he?" Jack holds his breath, dreading what her reply might be.

"No," she clarifies her alleged assignment, "he ordered me to eliminate the guilty parties. That's the only reason you're still alive. I doubted your guilt". She produces another tranquilizer gun shooting him. Jack collapses asleep. Aurora drags him off into the next cell securing her prisoner.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Mouth of Hell Itself**

"All hail, Supreme Hydra," **Mason Von Richter** imitates a Nazi salute. Richter oversaw Hydra's daily northeast operations in the United States. Lately, he'd been promoted as Strucker's right-hand man.

"What'd you uncover, Richter?"

"I conferred with my western counterpart, **Rick Schneider** , concerning this MMC Middleton attack, Master. **Rick** initially suspected **Drakken** and **Shego** being behind this fiasco. I've alerted **Benjamin Lars** , Head of Pacific Operations, **Rainmund Lange** , Head of Southern Operations, and **Gregor Seidel** , Head of our **Central Operations**. All our assets are out combing every known lair and time share. A far better suspect came up during my preliminary investigation, Supreme One?"

"What's that?"

"A new player has arisen to oppose Hydra, Master".

"Have you identified this interloper?"

"Not positively, Sir".

"What have you done?" Strucker hollers with homicidal rage.

Richter was so startled by his boss' burst of anger. He retreats several steps. Little good it'd do if he was really riled. "Here, maybe this will help," he inserts a micro-SD drive into his boss' computer. Recent surveillance footage pops on screen displaying what happened during the attack against the Middleton Medical Center.

An assailant wearing a black mask and a formfitting catsuit shimmers into open view. "Dr. Lydia Pavlona, our foremost forensic pathologist and orthopedist, examined her shape, size, and overall bone structure deducing: our suspect is a woman, around 5'5" tall, 110-115-lbs, approximately 27-inch waist and 35-inch hips, and she's possibly a natural redhead".

"I understand the rest," Strucker gives the scientist the benefit of the doubt, except on one point. "How'd she deduce our suspecting being a natural redhead?"

Richter crops a section of the photo zooming in. Faint strands of hair come into view sticking out from under her hood. "A spectral florescent test proves those being red hairs. We, however, can't tell whether or not they're dyed. For sure. There's a 74.6% chance she's a natural redhead, Sir".

"It's a start," Supreme Hydra derogates what he'd accomplished.

"How'd you come across this new crusader?"

"She rescued Possible from the synthodrones attacking MMC, Master".

"Where'd she take Possible, Richter?"

"She fled in a 1994 Jaguar XJ220S TWR pancaking Drakken's syntho-double. Shego's drone became so upset. She stole a motorcycle pursuing the sports car. Police reports say, the chase caused a multi-car pileup shutting down the causeway for miles inside the heart of Middleton.

Shego's drone then crashed, getting catapulted over this mystery woman's vehicle. The drone crashed face first into the pavement, sustaining heavy damage, which ultimately shut down its core operating systems. Our mystery woman then took the time to collect the drone's body transporting it aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"Do you think she's a certified S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

"We intercepted radio communication between Fury and this woman which seem to suggest she was. Again, I conferred with our most reliable S.H.I.E.L.D. contact. **Saran Maddox** and two other undercover agents identify our mystery woman as **Aurora Knight** , code named **Scarlett Flame**. I'm still waiting on official confirmation, Master. We believe, Possible herself may have activated Miss Knight, if that is even her real name".

"What gave you that idea?"

" **Lieutenant General Isaiah Rawlings** opposed Agent Knight's activation. Possible noted the man's objection, but simply activated Agent Knight anyway".

"If activated," Strucker reasons aloud, "she can't be a full time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Certified agents are on call 24/7. Which can only mean…"

The prolonged pause indicated master desired his input, "Hydra isn't the only organization seeking the Viper's Eye scrolls, Master?" He poses with considerable uncertainty.

"...or our counterparts and/or allies are plotting against us, and themselves".

"Quite possible, Supreme Hydra".

 **The Tie That Binds**

"Where's Hench?"

"Missing," Ritcher leaves little doubt.

"Missing?" That wasn't what Strucker wanted or expected to hear. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know concretely, but suspect **Aurora Knight** broke into his office…"

"Was he nabbed as part of some secret S.H.I.E.L.D. op?"

"I don't think so, Master. He isn't in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody".

"That leaves us back at square one. What happened unto him?"

"We believe, **Aurora Knight** kidnapped him early this morning".

"Off the top floor of his building?" Strucker cocks a brow. He believed many thing, but had a hard time buying this scenario of events.

"Yes, Master".

"Damn. That's a brazen move," Strucker might admire this agent's daring resolve, if she wasn't an enemy agent working against him.

"My thoughts, exactly, Master," Richter shares his contempt. An enemy agent rises against Hydra. And they'd learnt next to nothing about her. "HenchCo's VP, **Myles Daley** stepped into Hench's shoes. Why do you ask, Master?"

"This attack on that Middleton hospital bothers me. **Shego** and **Drakken** are loners, predominately. Both have supported my endeavors in the past. Why would they betray us now? They know the penalty, firsthand. And besides, they're 'hiding out' on Senor's island, working on my latest secret project. They just don't know they're my pawns". Strucker busts out laughing, flouting his superior intelligence.

" **Global Justice** or **S.H.I.E.L.D.** could've staged this attack, separately or together. This tact could start a potential war among our factions and allies. Our alliance is tacit at best. We'd be so busy fighting and killing one another. They could easily undermine our global pipeline, also obtain my coveted scroll. However, G.J. nor S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bosses have unrestricted clearance necessary to access HenchCo's discretionary fund and secret inventory, used to upgrade these dilapidated synthodrones.

That still leaves us with two possibilities. Both are very disconcerting. To say the least. Hench could have betrayed us and staged his own kidnapping to divert suspicions. But, one aspect about that scenario still bothers me to no end. Jacky Boy is smart. He'd never use a loose cannon S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like this **Scarlett Flame** , amidst such a delicate operation. She does things too grandiose. Finesse isn't her style.

Our sister factions and allies are our next most likely suspects. Each has invested considerable assets into HenchCo, even has unrestricted access unto the executive discretionary fund and secret inventory inside the vault. Plus, we all know, Modok and Doctor Octopus aren't above using loose cannons. In fact, they could've arranged Hench's kidnapping. We'd be so busy blaming one another. They could search out and obtain the scrolls for themselves, before we knew what'd happened.

Aurora Knigh'st sudden appearance gives me reason to pause and question everything we think we know thus far. Tell me, what'd security discover at the scene of Hench's alleged abduction?"

"Supreme One, it's interesting you should ask that. **Edger Lawson** , HenchCo's Security Chief, made a speculative observation. He noted, it seemed like a wild animal shattered his office window, soared inside the room, and perched atop Hench's desk. He discovered deep grooves, like claw marks, where this alleged animal landed, Master".

"Wolverine," Strucker grits his teeth, cursing his nemesis vehemently.

"Forgive my ignorance, Sir," Richter implores his patience. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Think, Richter, think," he drives home his point. "Possible debases, then pulls rank on a three-star general, activating an asset even he considered too dangerous to be on the loose. There can only be one legitimate reason for his bitter reaction".

"What reason's that, Master?"

"Aurora Knight must be a mutant".

"A mutant? Are you sure, Supreme One?"

"Positive," Strucker states with absolute certainty. "It'd explain Rawling's reaction. Also, why those behind that attack on MMC sent so many snythodrones against a lone woman. They already knew she was a mutant. Possible was never their primary target, only their bait to draw out the mutant".

"How does Wolverine fit into this, Master?"

"Simple," he paints a convincing picture. "He's a mutant too. His bones infused with adamantium. Now compare what happened unto **Nurse Patty Morse**. How'd **Scarlett Flame** rescue her patient?"

Richter eyes light up with realization.

"That's right". Strucker drives home his next point,

"But," Richter raises some doubt, "her S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't mention anything about Scarlett Flame having adamantium bones or claws".

"Why would it? Fury knows we have spies among his ranks. He's cautious. So, he falsified certain records. Fact is, either she or someone impersonating this agent eviscerated our asset. And whoever she was, this assassin possesses retractable claws like Wolverine. Her part-time status affords this assailant considerable anonymity".

"I'll bet she's a member of those insipid X-Men," Richter offers his own theory.

"I doubt that," his boss disagrees. "Professor X doesn't approve assassination. She's rogue, but I can't discount her ties with his or any mutant group altogether. Rather, I suspect she's a sect agent under Fury's **XC-7 Division** ". XC-7 was an elite group of Omega-class of mutants, exclusively answerable unto **Nick Fury or Saran Maddox** ".

"What should we do about this little problem, Master?"

" **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** have talked down unto us for years, vaunting their superior intellect. I say, it's time they learn who's the true **Grand Imperator**. Contact those fools and request they activate the **Hydra Four**. Their mission is simple. Get Possible off the helicarrier by any means necessary. Her disappearance should lure **Scarlett Flame** back into the open, possibly **Wolverine** , too".

"And what will you be doing, Master?"

"I'll prepare a special welcome for these meddlesome X-Men. Worry about your own assignment. It's imperative you don't fail, or my plan will too, Richter".

"What about the **Hydra Four** , Sir?"

"They accept their mission's risks. Either they'll succeed or pay a failure's price".

"Understood, Sir," he bows, before signing off to carry out his latest orders.

Strucker sneers, especially pleased with his plan. He'd trick the X-Men into attacking **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier**. Fury would then deal with those meddlesome X-Men for Hydra. Congress and the United Nation's Security Assembly would grant their global allies authority to release their secret weapons and exterminate all mutants, including the Possibles.

 **Double Inversity**

"Professor".

"Professor,"

"Calm down. Both of you," Professor X counsels two female team members. He exhales quietly, suspecting the worst, but stayed levelheaded asking, "Tell me slowly. What's wrong?"

"Cerebro, simply went crazy," Rogue blurts, getting so excited. Her words run together, making no sense at all.

Professor X cocks his left brow and glares towards his oldest female team member inquiring, "Can you shed more light on what specifically happened, Emma?"

"Rogue and I were inside the underground chamber, scanning for any new mutants, like you asked us to do. We must've done something wrong".

"What'd you do differently?"

"I'm not sure, Professor," Emma shrugs her shoulders. "I sensed something so familiar, but foreign, at the same time. I was about to probe whatever I was sensing, its origins and nature, when Cerebro sent a negatively charge pulse through the helmet frying its circuitry".

Professor X held a suspicion about what transpired. He only need a little more information to prove his theory. Frying the helmet severed any telepath's connection. If Cerebro took an additional precaution, it'd confirm his suspicions. "Are you alright?" He inquires, but without alarming his team.

"I guess," she rubs her head, admitting, "my head still throbs and lower limbs are a little shaky".

"Good," Professor Xavier shows more concern for her than his machine, but then returns unto the issue at hand. "What'd Cerebro do next? Tell me exactly, step-by-step?"

"It gave the strangest warning ever. One I've never heard," Rogue shares.

"Yea," Emma corroborates, then expounds her younger teammate's version of events. "Cerebro gave a 'double inversity' code, then dropped a shield over itself and shut down completely".

And there it was. Cerebro enacted his last two fail safe protocols. His mid knew what that meant. His heart, however, couldn't accept those implicaitons. "What'd you say?" He enjoins them both, as all color drains from his body, head to toe.

"A double inversity code," Emma Frost repeats, sensing his soaring anxiety. "What does that mean, Professor?"

"I designed, but others built Cerebro. Its creators assured me this could never happen. Alas, I couldn't take the chance, especially after **Jean** became **the Dark Phoenix**. I incorporated a couple of fail safes into Cerebro's core matrices. If a doppelganger, clone, or anything else resembling an X-Men telepath came near this institution, and Cerebro's bio-metric scanners couldn't distinguish between the real and fake team member, Cerebro would severe all connections and go into immediate lock down".

"When'd this occur, Rogue?"

"20 minutes ago, Professor".

"What'd Cerebro do? And be specific? Every action will help us narrow down who's behind this recent breath in security".

"Like Emma said, Cerebro severed the helmet's psionic link with its control matrix. Sentient droids activated seconds later driving up back across the void. Cerebro erected a force field around itself, even retracting the bridge. It started a countdown saying we had 30-seconds to vacate the chamber or die. We split, and came straight here. What does this mean, Professor?"

"It means, Cerebro detected your doppelgangers lurking somewhere on schoolgrounds. And worse, these copies copies were so precise. Cerebro couldn't distinguish between you and these impostures, even with its advanced psonic and bio-metric scans. Therefore, Cerebro's locked us all out and went into complete lock down until we resolve this threat".

"Professor," Cyclops rushes into his office, "someone just stole the X-jet".

"Who?"

"We did," Wolverine slams his hand down upon the desk.

"Huh?"

"More precisely," Beast clarifies their situation, "Wolverine and Scott's doubles, Professor".

"Can you track these thieves, somehow. I want to sink my claws in their posteriors," Wolverine deploys his claws, swiping thin air.

"First, they disconnected the emergency beacon, the transponder, and using a cloak device masking their presence, and obscuring their vapor trail".

"Professor, what do we do?" Rogue asks with genuine concern.

"Put the school on full alert. Trouble's coming".

"I figured as much," Wolverine huffs, exiting the office.

 **Public Enemy #1**

A klaxon of alarms echoed roundabout. She'd left Jayda explicit instructions. Don't disturb her unless all hell broke loose, and must have, judging by all this fanfare. Aurora shot up in her bed, immediately alert, and asking, "What's the emergency, Jayda?"

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier's under heavy assault".

"By who?" Aurora jumps out of bed, dresses in record time, and heads outside her suite.

"Them," Jayda access the nearest satellite projecting live 3D assault coverage.

"X-Men?" Aurora recognizes their sleek black iconic jet. Who wouldn't?

"I'll admit, intelligence reports about the X-Men are sketchy at best. Their professor would never advocate such terrorist activities. If he's attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. head-on, and that's a big _**if**_ , something major must have happened within the last couple of days. Scan all corporations, public and private, with any significant interest in DOD contacts".

"One corporation matches your criteria, Aurora. **Eon-A-Core Research, International** ".

"Why does that company sound so familiar?"

"Unsure, Aurora," Jayda replies. " **Eon-A-Core Research, International** is a secret initiative under a **Trask Industries** and **Stark Industries** , ajoint venture, based deep within the **Colorado Rockies** , underneath **Mount Middleton** ".

Hydra's attack against Team Possible starts to suddenly make sense, even how they could assemble such a large-scale assault without arousing local or state police's suspicions. "Let me guess," she deduces, "this initiative exclusively deals with mutant research".

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Give this girl a prize," Jayda adds a little humor. "Exact details regarding this mysterious initiative remain sketchy. One thing's abundantly clear, though. Classified **S.H.I.E.L.D.** documents prove, it's an **XC-Division compound—** a secret initiative which monitors and notes any significant rise in mutant activity across the globe.

The **Department of Homeland Security (DHS)** didn't take this threat lightly rebooting its **Office of National Emergency (ONE)** , last year. **Trask Industries** and **Stark Industries** tasked with designing sentinels, capable of hunting down and terminating even **Omega-class mutants** , deemed a genuine threat unto global security, code naming this project, **Operation Final Freedom** ".

"How exactly does this project work?"

"I don't know, Aurora," the AI admits her own limitations. "Apparently," she zooms in upon the sleek jet, "he does". Wolverine comes into view, seated in the jet's pilot seat, spearheading the F-35s and F-22s attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

Aurora curses bitterly under her breath. She knew, there must be more, a clue linking these two corporations with ONE. Why else would the X-Men openly attack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier.

"Jayda, comb through Stark and Traks' military contracts. Are there any common research, weapons development, even noted rumors linking these two men or their companies specifically with mutants or ONE over the last couple of years?"

"I'm afraid we're back unto **Stark Industries** and **Trask Industries**. Both companies are involved in 'X-gene' research".

"X-gene?"

" **Dr. Emillana Hoban** , Romania's and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leading bio-molecular xeno geneticist, posed a radical theory several years back, called _**the X-Gene theory**_. This theoretic gene's allegedly present in all humans, and its mutations are responsible for transforming normal human into mutants. Modern science simply can't predict what triggers this mutation, or what kind or class of mutant the patient can become once the mutations start".

"What else did you uncover?"

"Both companies are probing bio-weaponry, different but complimentary sentinels, nano-morphic warheads..."

"That must be it," Aurora deciphers their enemies' game plan.

"What's it?" The AI inquires, now more confused than ever.

"Unless I miss my guess, the **X-Men** are pawns in Hydra's plans, being set up to become **Public Enemy #1**. **Wolverine's** face alone will give **DHS** and **ONE** more than enough justification to proceed with **Operation Final Freedom** , legalizing the extermination of all mutants".

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

Plan In Motion

"Jayda, get me Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now".

"Fury here".

"Director..." A piercing explosion cuts her off mid-sentence. She could hear something snap loose clanking loudly against the deck.

"Hurry up. Give your report. The helicarrier's under attack".

"By who?"

"Mutants led by Wolverine," he spews out.

"Sir, I may know why they're attacking".

"Why would...?" A massive explosion ripples over the commend bridge, followed by more steel beams snapping loses and clanking loudly against the deck, even crushing a couple crewmen. The SAT-link goes dead mere seconds later.

Aurora keep her end open. Hoping, the carrier's communication array was still intact. And Fury would contact her ASAP. 30-seconds isn't usually a long wait, except during stressful times. The clock slows. Each second ticked like an eternity frozen unto itself.

"Aurora," Jayda breaches the tension, "we're being hailed again. It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"Put Fury through".

"Director, do you hear me?"

"I hear you. Loud and clear. Quick, finish your report. What're these mutants after?"

"For millennials, legends spoke about ancient scrolls revealing the location of an ancient WMD. Most simply…"

"Knight, I already know this story. My best teams…"

"…only uncovered part of the story, Director," she cuts off her boss.

Her certitude caught Fury's attention. He couldn't dismiss the possibility. Maybe she uncovered something his people missed. "What's the other side of these legends?"

"The **Viper's Eye Scroll** was only the roadmap. That wasn't a lie. Five more scrolls exit, revealing the location of an individual temple, apiece. Each temple poses five crucible tests of character. Prove yourself worthy by passing its tests, and you can possess its ancient scrolls. Do you remember **Dr. Miguel Monsoya's X-Gene Theory**?"

"Yea," he growls, recapping what he'd learnt, " **Dr. Monsoya** identified a dominant gene dominate in all mutants, but recessive in humans. He theorized, this gene ignited their mutation, but couldn't explain what governs their transmogrification, what these mutants evolve into. What does any of this have to do with these ancient scrolls, Knight?"

"Everything, Director," she states with unwavering conviction. "The **Viper's Eyes Scroll** is a virtual roadmap".

"I already know that much," he snaps, feeling like she was wasting his time.

 **It's All In The Gene Pool**

"I don't doubt that. But, there's more you don't know. Like, your first scroll leads unto five more scrolls, stored inside five temples scattered across the globe".

"Wait, there are five more temples?"

"Indeed, Director, there are," she nods into the viewer. "Five, in fact. Legend states, a seeker of enlightenment must be pure in heart, before entering these sanctuaries. Hence, each temple presents this seeker with five crucible tests of character. Pass all five tests, and the seeker will be deemed worthy to possess the next scroll. Fail, and he/she will be terminated without remorse. And the scrolls he/she has collected will, at least according to legend, dissolve into nothing but dust".

"I'm confused, Scarlet Flame," Fury scratches his head. He knew about the six scrolls leading unto this ancient weapon of mass destruction. He never imagined they'd have to infiltrate more temples. It'd already costed him one good agent. How many more would he need to sacrifice?

"Is that why these idiots are after Possible?"

"Kinda, Director. She uncovered the truth behind these scrolls?"

"Truth? What truth?"

"Simply stated, Director, this weapon of mass destruction isn't what everyone thinks. It's an ancient weapon reputed to neutralize a mutant's **X-Gene** , stripping their powers, and rendering them human once again".

"Okay, their secret is out. These idiots should be hiding, or gearing up to acquire the next scroll or whatever. Only, they're not. Even now they're attacking my helicarrier. Possible must play a significant role in all this, beyond a simple security leak. Do you know her role in their plans, Scarlett Flame?"

"Yes, Director, I do," she nods. "Possible passed the first temple's 5-character tests. As stated, every temple hereafter will present the seek with five similar tests of character. Only, Possible proved herself worthy by passing this first temple's tests. Her actions primed the rest. Besides her, anyone else goes inside and he/she will immediately die, without facing a single test".

"Oh, shit," Fury curses bitterly, now understanding why Hydra attacked Possible's home and also why the X-Men were attacking his helicarrier now.

"You four, secure those witnesses," she hears him order someone.

"Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, and Hawkeye will protect our witnesses, Agent Knight. What will you do in the meantime?"

"I'm heading to Xavier Institute?"

"Why there?"

"Demand answers, Sir," she replies pointedly. "The X-Men have always been peaceful, even helped us in the past. Why would they turn against and attack us overnight? There more going on here than meets the eye".

"Agreed," he couldn't agree more. Most agents avoided that school, fearing getting infected with whatever mutates their dormant X-Gene, inevitably turning them into mutants as well. He prayed she could come up with something, before this incident turns into a war between mutants and humans.

"I..." A loud explosion severs their connection.

"Romany, get her back on this line. Now".

"Sir, I can't".

"Why not?" The chief communications officer paled under Fury's choler and piercing lour.

"Sir," his TAC officer interrupts, "I doubt he can".

"Why's that, Romana?"

"My scans detect residual explosive particles and scattered debris near her last known coordinates".

"A missile".

"My thought exactly, Sir. I accessed our **Xerces Recon Satellite** capturing this," he projects an image on screen. A light blazed across the open sky. It moved so fast. You couldn't discern its origin with the naked eye. He slows the video feed. A **Trident II Missile** streaks across the sky locked onto Aurora's Jaguar, followed seconds later by a massive explosion.

"Did she escape?"

"Unknown, Sir". Fury curses, as more missiles, lasers, and AP rounds continued to pummel the helicarrier's outer hull, every deck and every section suffered varying degrees of damage. His fighters launch, a bloody battle ensues.

 **More Than Meets The Eye**

Wolverine heard the reports. He dreaded the implications. Their doubles set up the X-Men big time. It'd be night to impossible to clear their names now.

"Professor," Wolverine rushes back into his mentor's office, "you were right about putting the school on alert".

Cyclops bursts inside seconds later, "What happened, Scott?"

"Whoever stole our jet is attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier, even as we speak".

"I see". Professor X remains calm. Too calm, given the circumstances.

"Just wait, Professor," Wolverine challenges his steely nerves, "you haven't heard the best part".

"What would that be Logan?" Professor X exhales sharply trying to remain calm.

"I'm the mastermind leading this mutant attack".

"Did Fury or the committee specifically classify this a mutant attack?"

"Yes, they did, Professor," Scott's answer only confirms his growing suspicions. "It's all over the national and international media. We're even being blamed for killing some **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent**. Her name was

" **Aurora Knight** ," Professor Xavier prays he was wrong.

"Yea," Scott and Wolverine drone together, eyeing their mentor more suspiciously than ever.

"Oh, no," Professor Xavier plops down behind his desk, lost in thought. What they didn't know, **S.H.I.E.L.D.** **Agent Knight** sought sanctuary for nine high-class mutants. Hydra, WEE, the League of Shadows, and other terror groups across the globe desired to obtain them. She didn't know or wouldn't share why. Either way, he sheltered them inside the catacombs under the school.

She didn't know where he'd hide them. Someone must suspect they're on campus. Only, they don't know where they're hiding. If they knew, they'd targeted the school earlier. Whoever's behind this probably hoped, if they hit S.H.I.E.L.D. head-on and implicated the X-Men with masterminding this brazen attack, he'd get spooked and try to move these mutants unto a more secure location.

No doubt, they have people watch the school. That told him three things. First, Agent Knight wasn't paranoid. Second, these new mutants served a pivotal role in whatever's going down. Third, it wouldn't be long and the military would release their sentinels again. There was definitely more going on here than meets the eye. "That can only mean…"

"Already happening, Chuck," Wolverine interrupts.

"So, it has".

Students started to gather outside the professor's door. The door was so crowded. The mass couldn't get any closer. Storm glances around. She discerns their emanating deep-seated fears. She shares their concern, "What do they mean, Scott?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugs, though not taking this lightly. He'd learnt, don't underestimate any situation concerning Professor X and Logan.

Wolverine and Professor X ignore them, and continue with their discussion.

"When?" Professor X inquires.

"6-minutes ago, Professor?"

"How many?"

"Nearly 100 and rising".

"Where from?"

" **Stark Industries** , **Trask Industries** , and **Iroh Base** , outside **Louisville, NY** ".

"How long?"

"Thirty left Stark Industrries and Trask Industries. All headed this way. They'll arrive in around 45-minutes. The rest left a secret base somewhere farther out and will arrive here in 90 minutes, unless something slows the down".

"Scott, sound the alarm".

"Storm, oversee the students'..."

 **In The Dark Of Day**

Professor Xavier ceases delegating evacuation responsibilities. His wall clock chimes 11:00 a.m. He glimpses outside his window, realizing. The sun had donned its darkest mourner's veil, plunging the city into pitch-black darkness. And whatever was responsible slowly siphoned their school's reserve power generators. A rolling blackout encompasses a 200-square-mile radius.

Darkness didn't hinder Beast. He knew, they needed to evacuate the school immediately. Their jet stolen, that didn't leave them many options. His eyes pierce back the darkness rushing into the garage, checking their individual and school vehicles.

"Professor," he reports back, "All our vehicles are dead".

"Sabotaged?"

"I don't think so".

"Then what's responsible?" Logan demands a straight answer.

"I don't' know exactly," Beast shares his concern. "Whatever's responsible drained our batteries and fused our vehicles' electrical circuitry".

Something calls unto him. Professor X alone hear his name. A voice draws him into the darkness. He didn't see anyone, only felt a familiar, but strange present, similar to what Emma described. Whatever it was, he was positive about one thing. He hadn't felt this presence in quite some time.

Pofessor X back up his electric wheel chair, maneuvers it around his deck, heads outside his office, turns right, and heads down the hall and straight outside. He wasn't sure why his chair wasn't drained, like every other piece of electronic equipment on campus. Only, it wasn't. His chair clears the ramp in 20-seconds flat, rolling across the circular drive and onto the front lawn, before the large fountain.

Perplexed, he glances inquisitively into the upper expanse. One minute, the sky was dark but clear, and the next moment, the very stars overhead begin to simply go dark, one-by-one initially, and soon in clusters. And for no apparent reason. Only, a malefic black mass schlepped across the ethos eclipsing the noonday sun in a fiery crimson-orangey halo. The darkness grew denser and more menacing with each passing moment.

Blood red storm clouds—unlike anything he'd ever seen—materialize from nowhere, marring the sky overhead. The winds pick up without warning, howling beyond 85-mph. Thunder auspicates their impending doom. Lightning cracks its majestic whip, ready to carry out divine judgment. Rains descend with Hephaestus' raw fury. Each droplet stings like fire against man and beast, slowly draining the very life out of every blade of vegetation nearby.

"Storm?"

"This isn't my doing, Professor". She didn't need telepathy to discern his doubts. "I can manipulate the weather, but cannot alter the laws of nature, which govern such storms. Whatever or whoever's behind this isn't your usual invention or mutant".

"I presumed as much, but had to ask," Professor X eyes the mysterious mass. He grew uneasy as it drew closer. Its origins remained a mystery. He only knew, it wasn't cosmic gases. They would've easily dissipated upon entering the Earth's upper atmosphere and spread in every direction simultaneously.

This black blob malevolently defies nature's fundamental laws. Tensions mount as this blob uniformly makes its way towards them. Eyes drift between their watches and the sky. A malefic presence grips their souls. The same mass reaches their location within 15-minutes. The mass' hue turns ruddy red, before soaring upon the torrential crosswinds towards the ground.

And that wasn't what disturbed them the most. A large clover-shaped stone carved fountain centered the school's front lawn. A circular basin positioned inside its inner pool. Four ivory angels erected in the 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock positions. All pouring pitchers of water inside the smaller basin, until it overflows back into the main basin.

All mutants embrace the cloverleaf as an omen, promising a better tomorrow. Just now, their hopes began to falter a bit. This red mist barely touches their pool, heating its waters beyond boiling in mere seconds. Only, the water didn't evaporate. The heat alters it chemical composition transmuting it into a ruddy lava-like liquid. They'd never seen anything like this. The 'water' didn't emanate any heat. And yet, it melted the fountain's inner and outer stone basins, spilling onto the front lawn.

A brilliant shaft of light parts these impenetrable clouds. A fiery column opens overhead, filling the void. The column rotated counterclockwise, again contrary unto these crosswinds. The storm grew fiercer around the vortex, the longer it stayed open. The bad weather slowly spreads in every direction. Waters traversed the frolicking riverbeds. Tectonic and seismic activity became more violent as well. The ground beneath their soles starts to shake with mounting ferocity.

Tiny fissures form beneath the surface. Once solid ground cracks open like fragile eggshells. The chasms continue to grow wider, spreading in every direction. Seismic activity reaches such proportions. Even the school's sturdiest structure started to crumble. Students, teachers, and headmaster tossed about so much. No one could stand straight without losing his/her footing.

Professor Xavier barely activated hover mode in time. His wheelchair levitated above the frolicking ground beneath. He knew his teachers and students didn't have that luxury. He glares around seeing them tossed back and forth. "Is anyone hurt?" He screams over nature's fury.

"We're shaken and bruised, but alive, Professor," Storm assures the elder schoolmaster.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Will Wonders Eve Cease**

The fiery column touches down, igniting the lava-like liquid. Fires shoot over a mile into the sky, followed by black smoke and fiery embers. A composite throne of unquenchable fire materializes amidst the chaos. The top resembled a giant fire bird, and the bottom, a dragon lizard.

A Phoenix was a reputed ancient bird of prey. A Japanese Phoenix crown the throne. Its massive head sported a concave, pointed beak, piercing black eyes, and colorful plumes. Equally massive dragon wings sprouted out the throne's back, forming a canopy over the throne. The plumes burned with such fiery intensity. The creature's lower limbs served as the throne's four legs. The forked tail wrapped around the legs, offering better stability.

The red mist starts to dissipate, revealing a humanoid female seated upon the throne with her legs crossed. She lifts her hands high summoning with great authority, "Arise, my children, heed your mother's bidding".

The column of fire spins faster exploding with activity. Mighty phoenixes and dragons—creatures of celestial fire—burst through the portals. Wings outstretched. Screeching savagely. All soaring high above her bejeweled throne.

No one else said anything, too tongue-tied.

"It can't be," Scott and Logan recognize Jean's Phoenix.

She matches her children's fiercest cries. Every school window literally explodes under their sonic screams. Glass shards dispelled in every direction, dissolving into nothingness. The miracles didn't stop there. These ferine creatures bend unto her implacable will. Six flaming birds perched on her right, and six dragons on her left, while thousands more of both species circled the skies above.

The older X-Men studies her features—seeing a familiar 5'5" tall redhead with ruddy skin tone, pinkish-red eyes, and fiery red hair, and wearing a jet black catsuit with a Fire Phoenix and Mystic Dragon ghost-stripped together across her chest.

Professor Xavier gasps in shock, mixed with horror. The others old enough to remember the Dark Phoenix mirror his reaction.

"Jean?" Wolverine inquires, braving to step closer.

She turns to observe who spoke unto her. She doesn't answer him back. She stands up, proud and tall. Head held high. Back arched. Shoulders squared. Solid earth splits open under her fiery soles. Molten lava spews from the chasms swirling roundabout her personage. The X-Men back up unsure about her intentions, and doubly so, when savage woodland creatures appear around them approaching this fiery mutant against their very isolative instincts.

" _Guard my father and his friends. We'll handle these threats, as they come_ ," she instructs all beasts telepathically.

Lions, tigers, panthers, leopards, and jaguars bow unto her will, then start to move towards the X-Men. Younger students mewl, backing away in terror, sure they're about to become snacks.

"C'mon, kitty," Wolverine wasn't so timid deploying his claws. "Let's see who has the sharpest claws".

" _There's no need for such hostilities, Wolverine_ ," the alpha lion addresses his concerns.

"What the hell?" Wolverine retracts his claws questioning his own sanity. Animals don't talk.

" _Settle down, Wolverine, you're not crazy_ ," the chief leopard reads his very thoughts.

"How's this even possible?"

" _We're speaking telepathically through_ _ **Dragon Phoenix's**_ translation matrix," the dominate tiger satisfies the gruff warrior's growing concerns.

Younger students panic worse than ever. First, the sun goes dark. And for no logical reason. Then, the weather turns against them. Adding unto the suspense, wild animals invade schoolgrounds, but don't attack anyone. Now, their fiercest, most fearless teacher loses his mind, carrying on a seeming 'intelligent' conversation with woodland predators. They'd heard the rumors. He'd part Wolverine. Would he turn on them, too? They honestly didn't know, and didn't wish to test their theory.

Emma Frost read their minds. Rogue shares their concerns. Professor X, Scott, and Wolverine sense their concern, stepping up to protect their students, as more of this mutant's pets prowl towards them, sniffing the air and scratching the ground roundabout their location.

Their mysterious visitor simply vanishes, as mysterious as she appeared. Her throne, birds of prey, fiery dragons, and wild woodland creatures remain behind, guarding them.

 **A Shadow Amidst The Storm**

Dragon Phoenix's storm didn't just encompass the institute. Her storm spread hundreds of miles in every direction. It'd manifest so abruptly. This storm literally blindsided the helicarrier's pilots. Every meteorologist Fury's consulted told him the same thing. This storm wasn't natural.

 **Team X-Beta-12** , a specially trained **XC-7** mutant team, destroyed a weather machine three days ago. **Dr. Atmos** , its creator, perished during that altercation. Of course, his wasn't the only model on the black market. **HenchCo** sold numerous older model's schematics. Even weather machines never generated such spurious atmospheric readings in the past.

He only knew one elemental mutant powerful enough to generate a storm of this magnitude, **Storm**. And, either by coincidence or pure treachery, she's a member of the **X-Men** , the very mutants group initially attacking his helicarrier. .

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.** considered **Dr. Strange** an ally. No one matched his expertise in the mystic arts. As such, his advice can sometimes be a little cryptic, if not downright misleading. Today wasn't an exception. **Dr. Strange** cautioned him against acting hastily, swearing. This storm was a sign of something worse to come. An evil, even an omega class mutant couldn't generate.

His instinct said, it was them. Mutants versus humans. A war of evolutionary proportions. He even possessed evidence supporting this supposition. Fury simply couldn't shake **Dr. Strange's** warning. He'd never been wrong yet. His bosses didn't agree. Fury couldn't shake the feeling. Both species—human and mutant—were pawns in two warring generals' chest match, where living, breathing people served as their chest pieces, like during Medieval times.

Just then, his instincts come true.

"Director, something else is headed our way, Si".

Nick Fury drops his head swearing under his breath. He'd only heard bad news since this attack started. This freakish storm drove back their mutant attackers, temporarily saving the helicarrier. Even his engineers wasn't completely sure how they were still airborne.

"Something?" He snaps. "Can you be more specific, Lieutenant Romana?" Fury questions his TAC officer.

"My sensors are detecting…." He pauses to search for the right words, choosing, "..combustibles".

"Combustibles?" Fury glares back, not amused, asking pointedly. "What kinds of planes can stay airborne in this kind of weather?"

"That's just it, Sir," Lieut. Romana clarifies his hesitation. "I've scanned their signatures into every civilian and military database. Whatever they are, these things don't match any aircraft on record. I don't think they're planes, Director".

"What are you saying?"

"Just this, Sir. My sensors detect hydrogen, helium, carbon, nitrogen, magnesium, and sulfur, among other unidentifiable trace elements".

"Can you speculate what is this thing...?"

"Not a _thing_ , singular, Sir, but _thing_ _ **s**_ , plural," Romana relays the gravity of this situation. "And whatever they are, these _**shadows in the storm**_ lack any electronic signatures, usually associated with planes and choppers in military and civilian services. And yet, they're closing upon our location at over Mach 16, if you can believe that".

Rippling explosions disrupt Fury's 'battle stations' cry. The blasts prove so potent and timed so close together. Sharp reverberations traverse the helicarrier top to bottom. The carrier shook more violently with each resounding explosion. Their engines were already strained bad enough, simply to keep their airborne amidst their tumultuous storm. These explosions complicated their deteriorating situation.

Bridge crew scream in terror, as reverberations knock them off their feet. They didn't have any way to stop themselves from rolling back and forth across the bridge slamming into whatever got in their way. They'd grab ahold, only to ultimately lose their grip and start to roll again.

As always, they'd climb back onto their feet and resume their station, little good it did. The western turbine gives one last shrill, giving slam out. That whole section drips sharply without warning. The remaining turbines grind, working that much harder, trying to keep the carrier in the air.

The outer hull starts to buckle under mounting structural fatigue. Micro fractures work their way into the titanium-steel shielding. Bolts snap in half under escalating reverberations. Armor plating and heat shielding clanks hard against the floor.

"Sir," the head structural engineer shouts over the commotion, "the entire western section just decompressed".

"Our crew, the witnesses, Cap, Iron Man..."

"All gone, Sir," he didn't have time. "I suggest we find somewhere to land. We can't stay airborne much longer. And we're barely controlling her now, Sir".

These words barely grace his lips. The front starboard engine sputters one last time. Metal grinds metal, the turbine blades bends back so far. The blades come to a grinding halt. The engine works harder trying to move the blade. The engine finally gives way, spewing black smoke and oil. An electrical fire breaks out in the main conduit. The helicarrier dips abruptly again and starts to tailspin, like a top, driven by faster by the crosswinds.

"All hands abandon..."

Grand Entry

Fury stops mid-sentence. Eyes bulging and tongue tied in pure shock. His mind catches up with and processes what his eyes see.

Nearly 40 fiery fire birds phase through the helicarrier's command bridge hull. The beasts hover just parallel unto his main viewer. The beasts circle a single spot. Their iridescent flames erect a fiery column. The flames dissipate minutes later revealing the same 5'5" redhead mutant the X-Men saw.

"The Dark Phoenix's back," Fury stammers over the implications.

"But, she's dead," the deputy disputes, proving ever the pessimist.

"I'm Jean's daughter," the redhead squelches their concerns.

"Ah, hell, are you here for revenge?"

"Relax, Director," she calms his worst fears. "I'm here to save lives, not destroy them. And I'll start by saving your doomed helicarrier".

"But..." Roxanne Mariah, Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., goes to protest again.

Dragon Phoenix shushes her, "Don't think you know me, Lady, because a few bookworms in white coats think they knew my mother. I'm not her. Fact are facts, she tried to destroy humanity, me included. You and your alien allies destroyed her. It was self-defense, not premeditated. What more should be said on that subject?"

"I..."

"Enough questions," she thunders with great authority. Fury and Mariah fell silent stepping back. The helicarrier continued its spiraling descent, and only this mutant could save their ship.

"Arise, my children, creatures of the shadows hear your queen call," her eyes began to glow crimson red. Phoenixes and dragon materialize in thin air. The beasts position themselves beneath stabilizing the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"Have your people..."

'...start necessary repairs,' gets interrupted. Once loyal bridge members jump up without warning. Fury, Mariah, and a few others barely take cover in time. Gold plated armor grows from these agents' pores, spreading over their bodies, head to toe.

The hostiles cry with feral abandonment. Eyes bloodshot, and bodies jerking violently. Head snapping front to back and side to side. Limbs twitching involuntarily. The armor tears open their naked flesh, manifesting from the inside, out. Fresh blood runs down their wounded extremities.

The pain didn't even register on their minds. All this suddenly stops. For no apparent reason. Class-11 laser rifles also materialize from their wounds. Every agent aims with clarity and steadiness of hand. Her armor absorbs multiple 4-megajoule shots and AP rounds coming left and right.

Dragon Phoenix raises both hands chanting in an ancient dialect. All hostiles go rigid dropping their weapons mimicking her chant. Their heads held stationary by some invisible force. Eyes wide open but locked with hers. Mouths agape. The redhead simply points. That was all it took. Sixteen phoenixes gravitate towards, each phasing with an individual hostile.

Their eyes roll back into their heads. All collapse on cue sprawled over the bridge. Heads rolling side-to-side. Their mouths open, screams in excruciating pain, and convulsing violently. The redhead only chanted louder and more authoritatively, possibly directing these phoenixes' actions.

 **Help In Many Shades**

"What are you doing unto my people?" Deputy Director Mariah objects her actions stepping out wielding her own laser rifle, and not afraid to use lethal force.

"Saving these bio-sentinels' lives," Dragon Phoenix calmly points a glowing finger at her weapon.

Mariah's laser rifle dissolves into atoms. Fingers still clutched around its now non-existent trigger. She throws up both hands backing away asking, "What now? They're sentinels. Beyond saving".

"For you? Definitely. Me? Not so. I can save these people".

"How's this even possible?" Fury probes what she was doing. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lead scientists all agreed, all bio-sentinels should be terminated and bodies cremated to protect humanity against a possible infection in the future.

"Simple, Director, my children can phase living tissue and dissolve the implants, even now their tormentors are using to control these people, against their wills, I might add".

"What about their programming?" Mariah objects, never imagining they could solve something so complicated so easily.

"Probe these agents' off-duty activities over the last three years, at least. And you'll probably find something in common. All have recently been severely injured requiring invasive surgery, followed by a long recuperation time. Find what facility treated them. You'll find another link in your chain".

"What're you insinuating?"

"You're _**the**_ _super_ spy, Director. I'd think that should be obvious. Someone conditioned your agents right under your noses. I'd focus my investigation on medical personnel who assisted during these agents' recovery. I doubt, those responsible are actual S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. For this reason, they'd have to put certain safety measures in place. You see, new bio-sentinels are very unstable, to say the last. The patient's brain must learn to link with his/her prosthetic's neural interface to operate their injured limb. d

Hence, those behind this madness would need trustworthy agents, scientists, even administrative personnel in place to monitor these agents' stability. Such tech is still quite experimental. And number of things can activate a bio-sentinel prematurely, like certain head trauma, severe electric shock, reaction to certain meds, especially anesthetics, even a simply carrier wave mimicking their neural interface's own command signal.

These 'safety agents' monitor their unsuspecting 'low jacked' spies. Even they aren't enough safety precautions. They're flesh and blood, could get sick, die, switch loyalties; any number of things could go wrong.

Computers, however, don't have such weaknesses, and serve as Hydra's back-up fail safe, in case a bio-sentinel malfunctions. Their creators can terminate that unit without exposing their embedded agents. Those behind this had neurosurgeons implant simple 'kill switch' modules appropriate with each agent's injuries, before starting his/her conditioning. Check, and you'll confirm what I'm saying. All these agents share that much in common, possibly even the same clinic".

"Pure conjecture," Deputy Director Mariah disputes her claims. "Our medical staff..."

"...would've detected these 'kill switch' modules, yes," the mutant admits their people's competency. "But, your doctors would dismiss them as harmless **neural nodes**. These nodes function as the primary communication centers for your agents' prosthetics, intercepting and relaying a patient's brain signal, which instruct the nerves how to move.

Damaged or traumatized nerves sometimes lose the ability to interpret these brain signals. These neural nods can restore the brain's connection and retrain these nerves how to receive and interpret the brain's signals, _**helping your agents overcome their disability**_. They also serve a more sinister purpose.

These nodes _**ensure whoever's behind this unconditional control over these bio-sentinels, even without these agents' consent**_ _, like, when I mentioned curing these people._ Which proves, whoever is behind this saw and heard what the bio-sentinels did. Fearing the worst, those behind this triggered these expendable units to shut me up".

She'd no sooner completed this explanation. The phoenixes phase back outside these agent's bodies. Every bio-sentinel collapses, strewed unconscious over the bridge. d

"What now?" Mariah demands, still not believing they could be cured.

"Simple, Deputy Director Mariah. Now, you must simply deprogram them. And these people can resume living happy, healthy, productive lives again".

Dragon Phoenix instructs her children dictating, "Destroy those impostures in the X-Jet and their allies attacking this helicarrier to reignite a war between humans and mutants".

Fury and Mariah share a pensive moment, unsure how to process those orders. The phoenixes shriek savagely phasing outside the carrier's hull. The dragons and phoenixes join together in attacking the X-Jet and their allies.

"Director," she cautions him one last time, "choose a place to land and don't delay. My children will keep you afloat 10-minutes. Find somewhere and land, if not you'll crash. Your deaths will be on your own heads. Not mine. I've done my part. I have a greater threat I must deal with".

"What greater threat?'

"Over 150 Mark-14 sentinels are headed this way. As you know, these units hunt and kill mutants, deemed global threats. Unfortunately, these unit's autonomic A.I. are damaged or been tampered with, because they're descending upon this city targeting both humans and mutants alike. I must stop this massacre, before we destroy ourselves". She vanishes before their very eyes.

Mariah opens her mouth. Fury perceives her most likely objection countering, "Help comes in many shades, Roxy". She concedes his point with a nod, before leaving the bridge.

Fury didn't stop her.

Knowing, she was locked in a bitter mental debate. Her single greatest fault, Mariah held an unquenchable hatred of all mutants. Even he didn't know why. He wouldn't doubt she didn't report him over this one.

* * *

Hope you like what you read thus far. If you have, please PM me or leave a review. Every little comment gives me insights on how to proceed with my story, and the ones to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Twists and Turns**

"Sir," Romany dreaded this part of his job, "you have a Directorate-7 Call on the Shadow Line #4. It's them, Director".

"I'll take their call inside black-ops," he steps into the lift, pressing deck 17. The doors wisp shut and kicks into action lowering him several decks. The lift stops, and doors wisp open. Fury steps off the lift, turns right, and heads down a narrow, dimly lit corridor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents recognize their boss clearing the way. Fury storms past them, locking himself inside the helicarrier's executive Black Op Room.

He'd attended so many of these 'Shadow Briefings'. True, each was a little different, but followed the same format. He knew what they'd expect. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee comprised exactly six members: three men and three women. S.H.I.E.L.D. divided the world into six 'power' zones. Each member appointed to represent a region. He didn't even know his bosses' individual names, only their aliases and avatars.

Fury couldn't alienate a single member. Doing so could undermine S.H.I.E.L.D.'s global intelligence network. Each member renounces his/her national allegiance. In theory, this would eliminate national, cultural, religious, and/or personal biases undermining global security. Fury wasn't so naïve.

He stood before a rounded table. Six monitors come alive. All at once. Fury stands in attention but relaxed. Hands interlinked behind his back. His eyes rake his bosses' avatars asking, "What can I do for this honorable committed?" He strokes their egos, conveying deep respect.

"We received disturbing news reporting someone the mutants led a preemptive strike against our helicarrier," Saran Maddox opened this emergency meeting. Saran served as Senior Chairman of this Shadow Committee. She offered extensive connections throughout Canada and the Americas.

"That's correct," Fury didn't deny the obvious. She was sly, not stupid. Every question posed with a secret agenda. He simply wasn't sure what yet, but would keep his eyes open.

Franklin Howard served on and affiliated with multiple intelligence committees in German, Russia, and Europe. He could sense his chairman wasn't getting anywhere. He tries to distract Fury by asking pointedly, "How extensive is your damage, Director?"

He'd shown him respect. Howard opposed his directorate, and usually omitted his title, addressing him by his last name. A silent way he put his subordinate in his place without seeming racist.

"75 dead and double that injured, maybe more. Our western section extending from Decks 11-22 decompressed, sucking an unaccounted number of crew members and contractors, a family of protected witnesses, even Captain America, Thorn, Hawkeye, and Iron Man into open air without parachutes. They're MIA at this point, Councilman Howard".

Philip Blackburn headed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Asia intelligence endeavors. He amassed the most extensive connection with all the ruling house within that region. He was a shrewd intelligence administrator, and knew a diversionary answer when he heard one.

Fury answered truthfully, even stressed their losses. An underhanded attempt to distract them with sympathy. "Sources say, the X-Met led this attack," he gets this briefing back on tract.

Fury didn't respond fast enough.

Fury was famous for half-truths. His delay arouses Blackburn's ire. He accesses his terminal playing a video. Every council member's avatars vanish, replaced by video surveillance of Wolverine leading this preemptive attack against the helicarrier, backed by stolen F-22s and F-35s. The videos end there, replaced again by each committee' member's individual avatars.

 **Likeminded**

"My people observed the same thing…."

Lance Reuben headed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Philippian, Austrian, Australia, and neighboring island nation endeavors. He was a seasoned spy, and read people like open books. Fury was more difficult than most. He still sensed the enigmatic man's emanating doubts. "But…" He leaves his question open-ended.

He'd give him an opening. Fury didn't let it pass elucidating, "There's some doubt about the video's veracity, Sir".

Joanne Valentino dealt with upper Africa, India, and Arabian nations, mostly through a male associate. She abhorred sly, cogent administrators, like Fury, but couldn't deny the man's effectiveness at his job. "Like what?" She scoffs, demanding a straightforward answer.

Fury pulls out a USB flash drive, "May I?"

"Go ahead," the committee humors him, unsure but curious where this 'evidence' might lead.

Fury inserts the drive into the black-op's mainframe. A video auto-executes. Committee members observe the Dragon Phoenix's arrival on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier.

Katheryn Shaw covered lower Africa, the Caribbean island chains, reinforcing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ops in the Philippians. She'd kept quiet until now. "Jean Grey?" She gasps in surging terror.

Fury pauses the video.

"Impossible," Saran Maddox seconds her colleague's doubts. "She's dead".

"I don't doubt that. We indeed neutralized the Dark Phoenix".

"Then, Director, who's this young woman?" Franklin Howard demands a direct answer.

Fury simply presses play. The Dragon Phoenix answers his question, "I'm Jean's daughter". He pauses the video again.

"Daughter?" Every member gasps in horror. All imagining the worse. Another Dark Phoenix had risen to take vengeance on those who murdered her mother.

"What's her name, Director?" Katheryn Shaw demands, having heavy ties within the NSC. Her core objective entailed knowing their newest target's name.

"I don't know".

"Don't know!" Shaw's monitor swivels, her avatar glares at her constituents, looking for support.

"What kind of Director are you?" Phillip Blackburn shared her outrage. He'd never witnessed such open dereliction of duty.

"A damn good one," Fury attest his proficiency. "My record speaks for itself".

"Maybe our definitions of competency are different..."

He ignores Councilman Reuben's veiled insult. "Point is," he clarifies his position then, "my carrier was under heavy assault. I had more pressing issues to worry about. Several key systems sabotaged. By who? We still don't know. Yet. But, we _**did uncover**_ _bio-sentinels_ …"

"That impossible," Saran Maddox refutes his outlandish claim, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was the only agency within the intelligence community to possess that technology. This committee scraped that program over a decade ago, per U.N. Directive § C7.23.45".

 **This So Isn't Your Style**

"Well, someone stole your technology, and started reproducing their own…"

"Impossible," she attests ever stronger.

"No disrespect meant, Madam Chairman, but please explain, what are these?" Fury fast forwards his video. Several bridge crew jump up without warning. Their movement undeniably modal. Eyes glossed over, flashing crimson red. Their right forearm's skin peels back. Fresh blood runs down that limb pooling beneath their feet. The pain didn't even register in their minds. Class-13 laser rifles protrude from the same arm. Fury again pauses the video.

This revelation renders every committee member speechless. For nearly two minutes. Everyone lost in his/her own uncertainties.

Lance Reuben knew the implications here. They'd called this meeting to asperse Fury. And he'd shrewdly turned their own allegations against them. What irked? He'd done so with utmost respect. Councilman Reuben breaks the stalemate turning the tables, "Did you destroy those abominations?"

"No, Sir, I didn't".

"No? And why not?" Every council member voices their outrage over his blatant disregard for their precedential ruling on this matter.

Fury didn't immediately respond. Their own outrage turned council members one against another. Saran faced a dual dilemma. She must prevent him dividing this committee, and negate their liability in this matter. She also couldn't pass up the possibility of getting Fury replace with this committee's full blessing. Hydra was reward her handsomely over her unyielding loyalty.

"You've seldom disobey this committee's explicit orders without a damn good reason. That's the only reason you still hold your post". Maddox sets up one of her colleagues next line of inquiry.

"You'd best start explaining yourself, and quickly, Mr. Fury," Joanne Valentino drives home their chairman's point.

"Very well," he didn't bat an eye under their veiled threat. "Jean Grey's daughter said she could cure my people. Our directive was built upon the sole assumption they're beyond help. She knew about this agency's part in her mother's death. And yet, she still saved my helicarrier; not to mention thousands of lives below by preventing us from crashing in the heart of New York City".

Councilman Howard was a purist, also called a separatist. He despised all mutants, and didn't mind openly targeting mutant sympathizers, he classified as traitors. He double opposed Fury forming his new mutant squad, but was overruled by his fellow council members by a vote of 4 to 2. He asperse the man's loyalty to humanity challenging, "What are you doing about your situation?"

Fury wasn't an idiot. He perceived the man's tactic. He wanted to prove he relied on mutants too much; therefore, his disloyalty prevented his protecting humanity's future.

"The only thing I can, at this point, Councilman Howard," he replies with deep respect. "We must land near the bay. EMTs are sweeping all damaged decks and sections recovering our wounded and dead. Maintenance crews have already started the necessary repairs. They'll be able to work more efficiently, when this boat's resting on solid grounds, not about to fall out the sky".

"Our scans reveal you have heavy engine damage," Katheryn Shaw notes.

"How are you still airborne?" Joanne Valentino finishes her colleague's question.

"Phoenixes are carrying us," he deadpans.

"Phoenixes," several committee members scoff the very notion.

Fury wasn't intimidated the least bit riposting, "You saw how they phased our hull, when she first arrived. He presses play resuming the video. "Here," he narrates the creature's actions, "they phased these 'bio-sentinels' saving their lives, even shared how we can treat their conditioning".

He pauses the video, again, asking, "What's so hard to imagine about them being capable of upholding this helicarrier until we could land".

"This mutant has you snowed really good, hasn't she, Director? This so isn't the level of proficiency we expect from you". Saran Maddox contemns his recent gullibility.

 **Err On This Side Of Caution**

"My motto is simple, Madam Chairman," he denounces her adjudication. "I'd rather err on this side of caution, than act on my own presumptions and turn myself and this agency into laughingstocks within the global intelligence community".

"Director, you're close to insubordination," Saran Maddox thunders behind gritted teeth.

"Maybe so, Madam Chairman. If so, I apologize, and beseech your indulgence. Truth is. You caught me when tensions are riding highest over this unprovoked attack. Even you must admit, we may've started this briefing on friendly terms, but it's devolved into something else.

Tempers are flared on both sides. Plus, your pointed questions and accusatory undertones are more characteristic of an official inquest, preceding filing official charges against a suspect. So, tell me, who are you accusing? And, if me, what am I supposedly charged with?"

"Fair enough," Saran Maddox concedes his point.

"Do you trust this mutant?" Phillip Blackburn evokes a straight 'yes' or 'no' answer.

"If you mean Jean Grey's alleged daughter, I'll must say. I honestly don't. Any good spy lives by one fundamental truth. In war, we must sometimes work with our vilest enemies. However, you never turn your back on them, even under the best of circumstances".

"Do you trust any mutant?" Franklin Howard senses something deeper behind that statement.

Fury, too, senses his superior's ulterior motive in asking this pointed question. Rumor was, Howard backed Stark and Trask in building these Mark-14 sentinels. "I don't unequivocally trust anyone, mutant or human," he answers the man's cryptically.

"Explain," Howard demands a straight answer. He wanted to know where Fury stood on this heated topic. It'd surely heat up more in the coming months.

"We can't deny. Both humans and mutants co-exist on this planet. Each species considers themselves superior, and perceives the other an imminent threat. Truth is, mutants are humans, too. A single gene mutation separates us, speaking from a scientific perspective. And besides, the world isn't always so black or white. S.H.I.E.L.D. employs mutant squads on select assignments, deemed too dangerous for human agents".

"Do you perceive humans as inferior unto these mutants, you so readily praise?" Lance Reuben probes the hidden meaning behind his straightforward but noncommittal reply.

"Not at all," Fury squashes such nepotistic insinuations. "I made my position quite clear last time this same trouble started between mutants and humans. This dilemma isn't new. I said it then, and will say the same thing again. Both species have strength and weaknesses. We can do certain things they can't; and vice versa. Why argue and fight among ourselves, when we could utilize these differences to benefit both species, and make the world a safer, better place?"

"Get ready, Director, I'm about to test your diplomatic stance".

"How's that, Madam Chairman?"

" _ **We**_ , and by _ **we**_ , I mean this _**whole committee**_ , don't believe this mutant saved _**your**_ helicarrier out of the goodness of her heart. She had an ulterior motive".

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Not one bit".

"Say what?" Phillip Blackburn stutters, not believing he'd treat such a statement so lightly.

"And why's that?" Joanne Valentino shared her colleague's concern.

"Simple," Fury doesn't miss a beat. "She told us why she saved this boat". He rewinds his video pressing play again. He waits several seconds pausing it. "See. She noted over 150 Mark-14 sentinels malfunctioning, launching themselves, and headed this way to slaughter both mutant and humans, alike. She hoped we could help stop this massacre, I assume, before this incident ignites another war between mutants and humans".

"Have you?"

"Helm is landing the carrier near the bay. Maintenance is busy with repairs, two-thirds of my crew is helping. A third are busy probing these sentinels' premature activation".

"What'd they uncover?"

"I haven't received their reports yet. **Dr. Amanda Warshire** isspearheading that assignment and will brief me when I'm done here, Madam Chairman".

 **Stating The Obvious**

Chairman Maddox didn't comment. Fury couldn't see what's happened there. He could distinctly hear a secondary feminine voice over his superior's line. She mumbled something. He couldn't make out what was said. He clears his throat, getting a little nervous.

"Relax, Director," she rebukes him, interpreting his impatience as insubordination. "We're not done here yet. My people have proven their efficiency, because I now know what **Dr. Warshire** will inevitably uncover and reveal unto you later".

Fury held some reservations. They'd lied before, when it served their purposes. And, superiors or not, this whole 'discovery' seemed a little too convenient. His curiosity over what they might be pulling wins out. He asks what they intend, "And what would that be, Madam Chairman?" He challenges her techs' findings, not her authority.

"Simple. Our techs discovered, someone hacked **Trask Industries' R &D mainframe**. They no doubt intended on acquiring our sentinels' operational codes, quite possible to start a preemptive war between humans and mutants. You see, these hackers didn't understand our extensive security countermeasures. **Trask Industries** and **Stark Industries** may've built our Mark-14 sentinels. Only American DOD and S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed **Operation Final Freedom's** activation codes".

Fury stood there, caught completely off guard. He couldn't confirm or deny their INTEL. "Damn, no one alerted me about this breath, Ma'am," he admits being blindsided. "What else did your lab techs happened to uncover, Madam Chairman?"

"Would you believe this breach occurred exactly when that mutant boarded _**your**_ helicarrier?"

Earlier he'd turned their accusations around, laying this mess at their doorsteps. She turns around and lays it right back. "That's impossible, Madam Chairman," he disputes her techs' findings. "My people detected the sentinels' activations 20-minutes before she set foot on my tub".

"No, Director, they didn't".

"Excuse my bluntness, Madam Chairman, what did my techs detect then?"

"Much of that information is still classified, way above even your clearance level. Suffice it to say, the Mark-14s are built with next-generation stealth tech. Each sentinel launches specially calibrated decoy beacons designed to mask its own unique energy signature. Ask yourself this. Did your mutant savior say where she was headed after leaving the helicarrier?"

"Only to save others living in New York City, Madam Chairman".

"Not likely," Phillip Blackburn condescends.

"What aren't you telling me without telling me, Councilman Blackburn?"

"Only this," Kathryn Shaw poses the committee's allegations, "we know where your mutant is most likely heading".

"Where?"

"Xavier Institute," Lance Reuben replies.

"Have you made the connection yet, Director?"

"Indeed, Madam Chairman, I have," he pieces together their scenario, not that he bought their line of reasoning. "She never intended on saving us, only delaying, until her mutant pals could acquire these sentinels' operational codes. The mission took longer than expected. Time constraints forced her to step in and save us, to save themselves and salvage their mission".

"Now that's stating the obvious," Saran Maddox applauds his incisiveness.

* * *

It seems, reader response hasn't been what I expected with this story. I don't blame you. I blame myself. As a write, I've failed to connect, to incite a response. Please comment, sharing what you liked or didn't like about this story. I work all comments, positive and negative, into my storyline, and without testy towards my critics. Sometimes, a writer can learn from his/her critics just as much, if not more, sometimes, than his fans. So, drop me a PM or review. It'd be appreciated, My Dear Readers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

My Dear Readers, you can rest assured, I read and answer every comment, such as AJW1970's question, "Where are the Possibles and Stoppables?"

Let's recap the story, some. WEE attacked Kim and Ron's homes. Ron was hurt, and couldn't fight. Kim defended them, but at great cost. She slaughtered nearly 200 assassins, saving their lives. Dr. Director learnt about her protégée joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and tries to charge her with premeditated murder. Kim survives, but wounded severely, or at least her human side was.

Remember, she joined with Wolverine's daughter, gaining Dragon Phoenix powers, claws, and accelerated healing. Only, when she separated her human and mutant halves. Her human half couldn't heal itself so fast. Kim assumes the role as Dragon Phoenix, putting her partner, his family, and hers into protective custody, but where? There's the twist.

I cannot elaborate anymore without giving away too much of the future plot line and ruining the story for all my other readers. Suffice it to say, the Possibles, Stoppables, and Loads are closer than most of you, my Dear Readers, would ever suspect.

* * *

 **Fly In The Ointment**

"One thing still bothers me, though".

"What's that, Director?" Joanne Valentino anticipated his next question.

"Why would these mutants activate the very machines designed and programmed to hunt down and kill their kind? I mean, if they possess these units' operational codes, why fake a malfunction, which'd only serve to expose what they'd done?"

"Excellent point, Director," Franklin Howard pushes Valentino's point. "That question troubled us too, until we learnt something else about this mutant attack".

"And what'd you learn, Councilman Howard?"

"Let me _first_ ask you something," the chairman injects the next question. "Where are your witnesses?"

"As reported earlier, Madam Chairman, that section of the carrier decompressed, sucking them and my crew members, along with Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, and Iron Man into open air, when decks 11-22's western sections decompressed during our fight with the mutants. I can only assume the worst at this time. Why do you ask, Madam Chairman?"

Chairman Maddox types furiously on her keyboard. The helicarrier's AI overrides the black-op room's lock down protocols. The doors behind him wisp open.

 **Iron Man** , **Captain America** , **Thor** , and **Hawkeye** amble inside the black-ops room dumping sludge over the conference table.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?" Fury protests his superiors and these renegades' actions. This room was vacuum sealed, containing some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most sensitive, covert machines. One speck of dust could compromise their systems. Plus, the carrier's AI re-initiates tighter lock down procedures than ever.

"Fury," Iron Man accosts him pointedly, "you sent us into that section. We damn near lost our lives. And for what?"

"My witnesses..."

"Nothing but sludge," Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye reiterate their partner's outrage.

"What..." Fury stammers, "Were they sythezoids?"

"Don't think so," Iron Man discounts that possibility. "Very close, but more like synthoids. Whoever built these things certainly studied but didn't completely understand the intricacies of how **Arnim Zola's** created his sythezoids".

"Who'd do something like this?"

"Answer me this, Director. Who put those people into protective custody?"

"Possible herself did. She put hers and her partner's families into our protective custody, right before lapsing into a coma, over injuries suffered during WEE's attack against their homes".

 **Beyond A Shadow**

"I'll humor you, and cede she did," Saran Maddox plays along making her case. "Who transported hers and her partner's families aboard the helicarrier, after the hospital attack?"

"Aurora Knight," Fury blurts, curious where this line of questioning might lead them.

"Where's she now, Director?"

"Dead, I assume, Councilman Reuben".

"How'd she allegedly perish?"

"Someone in the bay shot down her car with a Trident II thermonuclear missile, Sir".

"Impossible!" Phillip Blackburn casts more doubt on his testimony. "Hundreds would be dead, and thousands more dying of radiation poisoning, as well as leveling over two-thirds of New York City. It'd be virtually uninhabitable for decades to come. Care to try again, Fury?"

Fury closes his earlier video clicking a secondary link. He plays the last conversation with his agent in the field, Aurora Knight. A video pops up on screen showing a missile headed towards her 1994 Jaguar. He pauses the video zooming in.

Committee members stare mesmerized into their individual monitors. Someone did indeed launch a Trident II thermonuclear warhead over New York.

Fury shares a little more bad news, "That class missile can only be launched by Ohio and Vanguard class American submarines".

"If true, it'd imply neither us nor these mutants launched that missile," Joanne Valentino muses the possibility.

"Indubitably," Fury smirks. "That should've been obvious. We don't harm our own. I ask you this Why would anyone aboard my carrier fire that missile? Sure," he anticipates their response, "it'd silence a nosy agent, but potentially kill them and us, along with thousands, if not millions, in the city below, as well as costing billions in property damage. Such negative publicity would only attract international attention. Someone within the intelligence community or underworld would undoubtedly trace that rogue missile back unto my carrier. Her death wouldn't be worth the aggravation.

Now let's examine the flip side of this argument. Why would these mutants kill our agent? First, she's one of their own. And, second, her death would alert us earlier than intended about this breach".

"It'd seem, we have a third-party wire-working us all: mutants and humans," Katheryn Shaw surmises over what she'd learnt thus far.

Saran Maddox cuts her eyes sharply. Luckily, no one caught this slip up. "That changes nothing," she tries to negate this possibility and refocus the suspicion back onto the mutants.

"I beg to differ..."

"You didn't let me finish, Director," she reproves him sharply. "We've already identified those behind this unprovoked attack against our agency and humanity as a whole".

 **Beyond A Shadow, Too**

Her statement sounded more like a sales pitch. Like, she was trying to recruit others committee members on her side. He probes her intentions querying, "Who's responsible, Madam Chairman?"

"The United States **Cyber Security Intelligence Agency (CSIA)** probed this breach, even examining the Possible and Stoppable family computers. Both residences possess state-of-the-art Pentagon-grade home security, designed by three children: one who possesses six Ph.D.s. American DOD called in Area 99. Normal techs couldn't decipher their perimeter security, augmented with Lorwardian tech. And yet, someone not only breached, but sabotaged their defensive grid".

"Sounds more like an inside job," Fury states the obvious.

"Our thoughts exactly, Director," Phillip Blackburn concurs with his keen observations.

"Possible quit the family business and joined S.H.I.E.L.D…" Lance Reuben lays the groundwork for Chairman Maddox's line of reasoning.

Franklin Howard extrapolates what she was thinking disclosing, "Her brothers and tech friend viewed her joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as the ultimate betrayal".

Fury restrained himself from laughing in their faces. They'd fire him over building a case around such flimsy hearsay. He counters their propaganda counterarguing, "And what'd they allegedly do? Call WEE and report their sister's recent activities?"

"Exactly".

"Look," Fury scoffs over such nonsense, "I've read these boys' bio. Sure, they pranked their sister, maybe even posted mission details online, but nothing too serious. Don't you think it's a little early to jump to the conclusion they've graduated to trying to kill their sister?"

"We doubt they wanted her dead per se, only punished".

"Again, that doesn't make sense, Councilwoman Valentino," he raises another flaw in their case. "Why would they deactivate their own home defenses, and contact a madman who wants them all dead, their sister especially?"

"Look," Saran Maddox's rebuke dripped with venom, "we're not saying their actions are logical. These kids may be smart in book learning, but they're definitely still immature. Who knows why they did what they did?"

"Are you sure about this, Madam Chairman?"

"Positive," she assures him. "The CSIA recovered numerous emails and chat logs between the twin's and Team Possible's tech geek. The twins admit to being intellectual mutants, as does Dr. Load. These mutants associated with the Stoppables to maintain their covers. The enemy attacked them solely over their affiliation with these mutants, and the boy's affection for the Possible girl, and vice versa.

 **Dr. Load** wiped his computer, but missed a single log. It proves, he contacted WEE six hours preceding of the attack on Agent Possible and her partner's homes. A mutant, he sided with her brothers perceiving her joining us as the ultimate betrayal unto her own kind".

She didn't give him the opportunity to object her orders again. Chairman Maddox overrides him by issuing a direct command, "Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America, you'll apprehend and bring these terrorists back here to face justice".

"What about Wolverine and Cyclops?" Fury proves his superiors' intent.

"Bring them all in for questioning," Saran Maddox demands the Avengers.

"Madam Chairman, we have an issue there".

"What's wrong now, Fury?"

"Jean Grey's daughter destroyed the X-Jet and their allies. We all know, even Wolverine couldn't survive an explosion of that magnitude or a fall from that altitude. The helicarrier's AI auto-accessed the nearest satellite upon your mentioning Xavier Institute. Here's something very interesting".

A video link pops up on the main viewer. Professor Xavier, his X-Men (Cyclops and Wolverine, too), and younger students stood outside the school watching Jean's daughter. "They can't be here, and there, at the same time. That's impossible even for them, Madam Chairman".

"How do I know," she snaps brusquely. "Those here could've been clones. Bring them all in, no questions asked. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Captain America salutes, pledging his teammates' cooperation.

 **Crimson View**

 **Royal Rumble**

The **Dragon Phoenix** soared high above Xavier Institute. She dives sharply landing before and taking a seat back upon her throne.

"Dragon Phoenix," Luna—really Jayda under a new name—alerts her owner, "the sentinels leaving **Stark and Trask Industries** have slowed their approach".

"Calculate their ETA, Luna?"

"56-minutes, Dragon Phoenix," Luna responds.

"About the same time those from Iroh Base arrives," she smirks knowingly. "It'd seem someone wants to maximize this attack's devastation, doubling the casualties".

" _We have company racing this way, My Queen_ ," the assertive panther alerts her about their situation. " _Four men, and based on their black auras, profuse sweating, rising stress levels, and elevated heart rates, they have aggressive intentions_ ". He sniffs the air scratching the ground indicating their direction of approach.

The **Dragon Phoenix** perceives their approach, too. She howls with thunderous laughter and simply points. Her beastly subjects somehow discern what she intended each to do.

20 fiery dragon and phoenixes apiece leaps into the air. Wings outstretched. Screeching way more savagely than ever. Soaring high above the school. Their eyes locked down upon the intruders skulking near the school. Every beast dives sharply only picking up speed and screeching louder with closing proximity. Claws deployed.

Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America stop dead in their tracks peering furtively into the crestfallen sky. They move closer together forming a wide circle.

Iron Man activates his suit's blasters, ready for trouble.

Thor twirls his hammer summoning lightning.

Hawkeye readies his latest explosive arrow.

Captain America hugs his shield tighter.

The dragons and phoenixes close even faster spewing black fire. Forty column sear all the earth roundabout driving their prey closer together.

Iron Man blasts the nearest beast. Its fiery exterior easily absorbs every megajoule, as did every beast thereafter. Even his sonic weapons did little more than irritate these fierce predators.

Thor observes these beasts' only exploitable invulnerability. He twirls his hammer commanding lightning. A bolt streaks across a clear sky striking a dragon. The creature cries in deep agony losing altitude but regaining its composure and altitude rather quickly.

Thor twirls his hammer faster than ever calling several bolts simultaneously. Multiple streak flash across the open expanse. Each phoenix move in front its dragon companion easily assimilating 500-1,000 megajouls per strike. Each phoenix grows bigger and stronger, while their dragon companion were safe, feeling no pain.

Hawkeyes proves little help. The beasts' body temps explode off the scales. His latest arrows simply dissolve into nothing, long before impacting their intended targets.

Captain America couldn't get too close either without suffering severe burns or possibly death. His shielded sadly afforded him minimal protection against their fiery attacks. His shield simply passed through both species when thrown as a projectile.

Dragon Phoenix rears back her head mocking their impotency. She speaks verbally mimicking their beastly shrieks. Mutants nor humans understood what she'd said. The phoenixes and dragon apparently did. All encircle the heroes in a column pattern, increasing their velocity with each revolution, and slowly siphoning their oxygen under this fiery column.

Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye drop their weapons collapsing upon their knees. Each grasps his throat gasping harder for each breath. Chests getting tighter and lungs razing with exertion.

Iron Man knew he could best help them by getting reinforcements, before he too succumbed unto oxygen deprivation. He ignites his hand and boot rockets. A lone phoenix sinks its talons into ripping off his suit's chest plate. Iron Man's rockets sputter a bit losing lift. His skin starts to peel with overexposure to direct heat. Iron Man kills his rockets and surrenders. Escape was no longer a viable option. He, too, succumbs to oxygen deprivation collapsing with his companions.

"Bring them here," Dragon Phoenix thunders.

The fiery column dissipates, each man inhales sharply as much oxygen as his lung could take in. A fiery phoenix grasps a hero apiece. Their companions swarm around them ensuring nothing goes wrong during transport. Her 'carrier phoenixes' drop their packages in front her throne.

Dragon Phoenix couldn't leave anything to chance. She immobilizes and encapsulates them within separate infinity bubbles, induces a dream-like state probing their minds, individually, and learning what she needed to know most about this preemptive strike against humanity and mutants.

 **Hiding In Plain Site**

Rescues were always tricky, even under ideal circumstances. Any number of things could go wrong, and often do. No one can account for everything with so many unforeseen variables. Even so, she knew she must try. An hour didn't leave much time, and only complicated matters worse.

Dragon Phoenix simply raises both hands dissipating before their very eyes. There one minute, and gone the next. Storm clouds continued to brood overhead, and predators prowl nearby.

"Wolverine, what going on?"

" _Be of good cheer, Wolverine_ ," the lion king assuages his doubts. " _Dragon Phoenix must liberate some humans, who are being held prisoner by those behind setting you all up. Rescue them, and they might be able to prevent unnecessary bloodshed between mutants and humans"._

"Logan?"

"Sorry, Chuck," Wolverines rubs his neck. "This lion says..."

"The lion?" Rogue snorts, cocking her left brow, glaring doubtfully at him with arms crossed and smirking.

"Furball walks and talks, even designed, built, and repairs our X-jet, whenever necessary, and we don't question his capabilities," Wolverine defends his own sanity. "Why's it such a leap of imagination to believe this lion told me something about his mutant queen?"

"Point ceded, Logan," Professor X conciliates, before this devolves into more bloodshed. Logan didn't have the best temperament.

"Thank you, Professor. Her name's Dragon Phoenix".

"What's she doing?"

"She's leaving to rescue some humans, she suspects, may be able to stop this war before its starts. What do we do in the meantime, Professor?"

" _We wait_ ".

"No one asked you, leopard breath," Logan growls, still not accustomed to hearing animal voices in his head.

"We wait, Logan," Professor X sides with their furry companion.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Wolverine grumbles loudly walking away, mumbling under his breath.

 **Setting Up A Diversion**

 **Dragon Phoenix** soared high above, concealed by the darkness, mapping Mount Middleton's lowest depths. She'd learnt, **Global Justice** wasn't the only organization operating in her backyard. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** did too. In fact, its **Shadow Committee** seemingly cared so much about their agents' continued health. The board set up **Serenity Oasis** , a rehabilitation facility to help gravely injured agents recover quicker, even crippled agents walk again.

A Hydra spy, **Chairman Maddox** staked Hydra's claim. She hired **Eon-A-Core Research Inter.** , under the presumption they'd study then streamline **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** medical treatments for various kinds of injuries. In theory, they'd save them billions in the future. Of course, ERI was a **Hydra front** , and quite possibly responsible for turning those agents who attacked her earlier into bio-sentinels.

Common sense told her one thing. Building bio-sentinels would require a huge subterranean facility, complete with medical/surgical center, robotics equipment, scientists, testers, even skilled surgeons. **Serenity Oasis' director** or someone directly under her also must be involved with this operation. Or they'd never pull off something this daring, especially not right under **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose.**

Financial records reveal something else disconcerting about this place. **Trask Industries** funded 70% of this alleged base's operations. **Stark Industries** only recently started to contribute funds about two months ago, shortly after acquiring those DOD contract to build new, more lethal sentinels. She'd dug up and knew this Hydra facility's underground layout by heart.

The installation was divided into four main areas: (1) **labs** , designated area where certified scientists vet patients' blood work and bio-metrics for choosing potential candidates, (2) **rehabilitation** , serving as temporary housing to condition chosen agents, while recovering from their injuries, (3) **OR** , surgical area where doctors examine, and surgeons implant a patient's chose prosthetic, and (4) **observation** , specially trained agents inserted among Hydra's bio-sentinels to watch over their creations and terminate them, if necessary, to prevent a malfunctioning sentinel from exposing their operation.

Judging by her sketchy schematics, the prisoners should be housed somewhere beneath the kitchen, located in the southern wing, dedicated for cripple and bedridden patients, seeking bot conventional therapy and experimental surgery to help these patients regain some mobility, and walk again.

Dragon Phoenix sets up her diversion signaling her children. Three phoenixes turn invisible phasing through the wall adjacent the southern wing's HVAC system. Their fiery bodies easily strip away the wires' insulation, igniting violent sparks, followed closely by an electrical fire. Smoke alarms detects the fires blaring, automatically alerts the police and fire department.

Dragon Phoenix sits back observing everyone. The majority of the medical staff no doubt didn't' know anything about what research really transpired here. They were mere pawns, necessary to legitimize this operation. Even visiting family members jump in and assist doctors, nurses, and orderlies with evacuating patients in the southern wing. Thermal scans reveal a fire behind the walls.

 **Going Dark**

 **Dr. Cara Bartel** , M.D. and M.P.H., Senior Director over **Serenity Oasis** , was who caught her full attention. Dragon Phoenix noticed, she didn't bother checking on her staff or patients. Instead, she retreated into her office.

It wasn't too hard to figure out why. **Dr. Bartel** was a Hydra plant, and somehow garnered the directorate over this place. She could more easily divert suspicions, should prying eyes probe their op here.

Dragon Phoenix knew, Dr. Bartel couldn't stay long. Authorities would arrive any minute. She can't let them find her locked inside her office during an evacuation. It'd look too suspicious. Her actions would necessitate authorities investigate this facility. She knew, Hydra would then consider her a liability, and terminate her association to avoid exposing related, on-going projects.

A huge self-portrait hung behind her desk. She presses the painting's lower left-hand corner. A section peels back revealing a small opening. She presses her retina against the scanner. An A.I. verifies her Hydra ID retracting the painting whole canvas.

A burly scientist with a scruffy beard and old-timey spectacles appears on screen, "Dr. Bartel, what the hell's going on up there? We hear alarms". Dr. Simon Lazlo probes why she's calling so panicked.

"Sir," she salutes her C.O., "our HVAC must've gotten clogged and overheated, causing a structural fire. We don't know its intensity. Black smoke continues to pour from behind the walls inside the southern wing, getting thicker by the minute. My administrative and medical staff are busy evacuating patients located in that wing, even as we speak. I suggest you do dark completely".

"Understood," he acknowledges Hydra protocols. "Going dark in 3, 2, 1". Her screen goes dark. She turns and peers out her office window, hearing police and fire engine sirens, wailing in closing proximity.

Below. Dr. Lazlo couldn't simply press a single button to go dark. This place, though small in relative size, was new. Many of their systems weren't hooked up completely yet, or else he could. He contacts Head of Security, "Rivera, assign three of your most trustworthy guards to secure our special guests, post two others outside their cell. Advise them, be ready to execute the prisoners should I give the order".

"I have just the men here, Sir," Rivera kills the connection, turning to his most trusted agents.

"Cooper, Bailey, Kelly, you heard the commander. Relieved those already on duty. Now".

"Yes, Sir," all three salute, before leaving in single file.

"Dr. Alvarez, Dr. Perez, Dr. Nguyen, and Dr. Young," Dr. Bartel rings his department heads.

"Sir," all answer his call about the same time.

"We have a fire in the clinic's south wing. Your sections must go dark immediately. Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here shortly, no doubt running a battery of scans over the area. We don't want to be detected, or we're all dead, as in D-E-A-D. Do you understand me?"

All department heads instinctively grab their throats. Each felt their own existential mortality, now more than ever. "Give us one minute," each reply with absolute certainty, "that's all we'll require".

Topsoil. **Dr. Bartel** gets her head back in the game. She knew local reporters and camera crews would arrive soon after local authorities did. Again, the press would definitely misinterpret seeing her leaving her office during an evacuation. She must preserve both hers and his clinic's reputations. Fail, and Fury could easily shut down this operation. For good.

Dr. Bartel rushes out into the hall. She weaves her way through the facility's crowded hallways, rounds the last corner, and directing her staff's every action. In fact, she even helped to carry a bedridden patient down the facility's front steps and lays him outside on the front lawn, barely 30-seconds ahead of first responders.

 **Fire Chief Edgar Reeves** leaps outside the fire truck's passenger seat. He spots, and races right up to the medical clinic's director asking, "Dr. Bartel, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Some," she couldn't volunteer too much.

"At least tell me what we're up against in your clinic, Doctor".

"Our HVAC must've somehow gotten clogged and overhead or something, causing a structural fire behind the walls in the western wing. Thick black smoke is pouring out the vents. That's why we're evacuating those patients, just in case," she sticks with her cover story.

"Did you kill the gas and oxygen supplies?"

"I don't know," she drops her head, sighing in deep frustrations

"Don't know!"

"I didn't think about it, okay!" She shouts back. "Maybe one of my people did. Our patients are our top priority". Someone could've seen here run back into her office. She didn't think they did, but couldn't chance that possibility. She justifies her actions stating, "My staff started to evacuate patients, while I ran back into my office and dialed 911. Cell phones don't work here. We're too remote".

Chief Reeves' unit didn't get inside the structure. Fire damage proves far more widespread than he'd originally anticipated. Multiple fires burned behind, even climbed up the interior structure reaching into the ceiling structure. A major support beam crumbles into ash. The halves crash through the medical storage closet. Back-up sprinklers fail to come online. Oxygen tanks start to heat up. The PSIs increase, until the pressure ruptures the tank like a pressure cooker blowing its lid.

Pure oxygen spews into the confined space. The inferno ignites the oxygen stream, trailing towards the source, like an aerial fuse. Raw fire heats up the pressurized tank, igniting its reserves. The blast proves stronger than anyone expected, blowing the room to smithereens.

Fiery miasmas spread throughout the storage area. The other tanks quickly overheat. Their PSI rise above safety limits within seconds, rupturing too, just like the first ones. Most detonate instantly, while thicker ones go off one-by-one.

Their combined, chain-reactive yield blows the storage area's door slam off its hinges. A fiery cloud spreads in every direction, shattering every window in the southern wing, even punching a hole through the ceiling overhead.

Racy infernos spread in every direction. Every patient's room contained at least one oxygen tank, in case of emergencies. All heat up beyond safety limits. Some literally explode, while other rupture, taking off like ballistic missiles, knocking over supply carts, spreading medical supplies over the floor, and plowing a whole through the nearest wall.

Everyone ducks, covering their heads and eyes, until the chaos subsides. Fire Chief Reeves grimaces, a plan already forming inside his head. "Listen up, a fire is spreading behind the southern wing walls. We still have patients inside, or I wouldn't send you back inside there. Be forewarned," he shouts over rippling explosions, "we don't know the fire's exact nature or location, nor have the gas or oxygen supplies been turned off. Proceed with extreme caution".

"Teams #1 and #2, inspect the building".

"The rest of you will treat patients outside, at least until EMTs arrive".

* * *

It seems, reader response hasn't been what I expected with this story. I don't blame you. I blame myself. As a write, I've failed to connect, to incite a response. Please comment, sharing what you liked or didn't like about this story. I work all comments, positive and negative, into my storyline, and without testy towards my critics. Sometimes, a writer can learn from his/her critics just as much, if not more, sometimes, than his fans. So, drop me a PM or review. It'd be appreciated, My Dear Readers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Reaching The Pit**

Dragon Phoenix gleams over the ensuing chaos. Everything played out better than she'd hoped. The base was dark, which deactivated its usual perimeter defenses, too, only leaving the clinic's lone security guard, motion sensors, and cameras.

A G.J. transport appears overhead without warning. Its turbines whine louder making a vertical landing. She sneers, seeing Dr. Director and her errand boy disembark, followed by four strike teams, locking down this place.

Dragon Phoenix dives sharply accelerating her descent. She phases through the roof, 2nd and 1st floors, into the basement below, and continues into the detention cellblock. Heavily armed guards left little doubt. She'd definitely reached the fight place. Each dressed in military fatigues and carrying the latest assault rifles, grenades, tactical knives, and more, simply to secure the dungeon's perimeters. No one would go to such lengths, unless they had something major to hide.

A prisoner must've somehow detected her presence. He jumped off his cot, grabbed his cup, and started beating it against his cell bars. He kept crying something in a foreign tongue. She understood what he said, but chose not to intervene. He provided the perfect distraction by enraging the guards and getting them focused on him.

Colonel Kelly outranked Lieut. Alice Cooper and Corporeal Shelby Bailey. He'd given explicit orders, and expected the followed. To the letter. With no exceptions. Ever.

"Pedro," Col. Kelly shouts, backhanding the trustee/medic. He grabs his hair roots yanking his head back asking, "Did I, or did I not, order you to sedate _**all**_ prisoners?"

"I... I... di...did, Sir," he stammers.

"Then," the colonel forcibly turns his lackey's head, "who's that?"

"Prisoner C6-02T7E, Sir," he responds. "He's been here so long. His body's grown accustomed unto the drugs. Nothing keeps him out long".

"Sedate him again".

"I can't, Sir," bitter tears stream down his cheeks.

"And why not?"

"He's had his limit. For now. Anymore meds could kill him, Sir".

"Kill him, then. I don't care. Just shut him up, before that idiot alerts Global Justice we're down here," Colonel Kelly thrusts the medic towards Cellblock F. "And you might as well check on our heroes, while you're there".

"Yes, Sir," Pedro nods, scuttling quickly from the room.

Making Her Move

Dragon Phoenix hovers behind the abused medic. He'd lead her straight unto their cell. He weaves his way through this bastille jungle reaching Cellblock F, housing Hydra's highest risk prisoners. Pedro open the black door. It creaks loudly upon its hinges.

Prisoner C6-02T7E sensed his presence only growing louder. Beating his cup against his cell bars and cursing his wardens with every breath. Pedro opted against opening such violent prisoners doors. He loads an **etrophine** dart into his tranquilizer gun shooting him. Prisoner C6-02T7E grabs his chest and collapses, gasping for air til he quits breathing. Pedro weaves her way deeper into the cellblock's bowels deadending outside Cell #712.

"Halt there," an older guards greet the prison medic, while his younger partner keep his rifle trained on them both, in case Pedro tried something.

Pedro stood motionless with hands held high. Simply twitch and he's dead.

"What are you doing here? Outside this cell?" The older guard demands a direct answer.

"Colonel Kelly said, I should examine the prisoners," Pedro hands them his paperwork.

"Very well," the older guard walks around his younger companion, who kept his rifle trained on the trustee/medic. He unlocks the door stepping aside with a grin.

"Thank you, Sir," Pedro grasps the handle cautiously pushing the cell door open. Its hinges squeaked like a horror movie special. Pedro rolls his cart inside. The older guard closes the door behind him. Four younger guards stood in attention inside the cell.

Dragon Phoenix was invisible unto the naked eyes. Deploying her claws quickly would attract too much unnecessary attention. She deploys her claws very stealthily.

If she made any sound, the guards were so busy overseeing the medic and prisoners' interaction. They didn't see or hear anything suspicious. The guards only became jumpier the closer the medic got. Their weapons tracked his every move.

Now was the perfect time. Her opportunity to strike. Dragon Phoenix move with blinding speed. She swipes her claws decapitating all four guards. She confiscates a guard's tactical knife hurling it through the air. Pedro turns, in time for its tip to perforate his head. All four heads and Pedro's body thumps hard against the cell floor.

Commotion inside the cell arouses the outside guards' suspicions. The older guard slides open the peephole. There prisoners were still secure.

"Jack?" Nothing.

"Brady?" Again nothing.

"Amanda?" The silence and smiling prisoners become very disconcerting, to say the least.

"Maggie?" He panics, hearing nothing but dead silence. _**Dead**_ , being the operative word. He steps back signaling his partner. Both raise their firearms. Dragon Phoenix materializes inside the cell. Gold hue armor encapsulates her whole body. 7.62-mm and 5.56-mm rounds pierce the cell door ricocheting off her armor, shielding them. She picks up and drops the heaviest guard's decapitated corpse.

The guards outside hear his body thump loudly against his cell floor. Confident, they'd handled the immediate threat, and seeing their prisoners still fettered against the wall. The older guard unlocks the cell door. His partner eases inside. He wasn't far behind. Neither gets far. A claw pierces their hearts, apiece. Both drop their firearm exhaling their last breaths.

 **Testing The Subjects**

Dragon Phoenix casts aside their bodies without any remorse.

"Lady, just who the hell are you?" Tony Stark demands a direct answer.

"Humph," Dragon Phoenix snaps her head, pissed over him treating her condescendingly. She starts towards the exit.

"Not that _**we**_ don't appreciate what you've done," Hawkeye winks, pouring on the charm.

"Who are you, Ma'am?" Thor asks nicely.

Dragon Phoenix turns back around so fast. Her red hair wafts across her right shoulder. She drops her golden armor grinning broadly.

"No damn way," Tony exclaims in deep shock. "Jean Grey".

"Who?" Hawkeye and Thor asks.

"A mutant, who lost her way," Captain America share his companions shock.

"Lost her way, hell!" Tony scoffs. "That bitch damn near destroyed the world by igniting a war between mutants and humans".

"Watch your damn mouth, Pretty Boy," Dragon Phoenix scrapes her claws along the cell wall, stalking towards him "Jean destroyed an entire solar system without straining".

"Yea, and we neutralized her over…"

"You didn't neutralize a damn thing," she backhands him hard. "You simply ended the physical form you knew as Jean Grey. Mama…"

"Mama?" Stark and his companions rasp in shock.

"Mama," she sneers, her crimson cold eyes locked with theirs, "she lived on. If she'd truly wanted you dead, you would've been dead, even with your alien allies' help. You feared her? Good. You'd best fear me greater. My powers eclipse hers".

"That redhead bit…"

"Saying it," her claw strokes Stark's throat. "Go ahead, say what I think you're about to say. I'll do a tracheotomy along with a little touch-up plastic surgery on your handsome face".

Stark opens his mouth.

Dragon Phoenix drives her claw into the wall, mere millimeters from his heart.

"You're not her, are you, Miss?"

"Cap, what are you doing?"

"Proving his superior intelligence, Pretty Boy," Kim rebukes Stark's nepotism.

"You're very perceptive, Captain," she applauds him. "I'm not this Dark Phoenix, you all fear so greatly. Jean Grey was my mother".

"Children arise," her eyes glowed crimson red and hair crackled with fiery intensity. Four fire birds phase through their cell wall gravitating towards them. All four prisoners struggle against their chains. Sure, they're dead if those creatures touch them. Alas, there was little they could do, but wait on the ever inevitable. A phoenix phases each prisoner searching for any concealed prosthetics.

Six minutes. All four men cry aloud, writhing in excruciating agony. Limbs twitching and body convulsing. Eyes locked with hers. Teeth gritted one moment, and cursing her the next, til each phoenix phases back outside its patient.

" _What's their condition, Little Ones_?"

" _Dehydrated and malnourished, but no prosthetics, My Queen_ ," the lead beast replies.

Dragon Phoenix levitates towards and severs their chains.

The rest were happy to be free again.

 **Appropriate Response**

Tony wasn't so cordial, miffed over what she'd put them through. "There was a damn good reason for torturing us, I presume?"

She didn't answer him. Hell, she barely spared him a second look.

"Talk to me," Tony gets madder, unaccustomed to people ignoring him, "or are you as sadistic as that lunatic bitch you call a mother?"

Her children sense her ire, and start to glow crimson orange. Twenty more creatures phase through their cell wall. All gravitate towards her antagonist.

He was so full of himself. Stark didn't perceive the imminent danger.

"No, don't," she intercedes with outstretched hands. Her children stop their advance immediately.

Dragon Phoenix waves her hands, immobilizing his companions. She retracts her claws and grabs the pompous man's throat, "Do you realize how easily I could kill you? Of course, you don't. You're so damn blinded by your own ego. You can't see the danger you're in. Well, I'll prove it," she casts him aside, release his companions as well.

Logic dictated, it was the wrong move. They'd only turn against her. Alas, they'd never get out here without their trinkets. She waves her hands bathing the room in light. Iron Man's armor, Thor's famous hammer, Hawkeye's arrows and favorite bow, even Captain America's infamous shield materializes beneath their feet.

"By Oden's beard, how'd you get these?"

"Let's just say Avengers' HQ isn't as secure as you might imagine," she boasts.

"Isn't secure?" Stark takes offense over her insulting his intelligence. He personally set up Avenger HQ's defensive grid. "It's the most advanced..."

"Advanced to you," she brushes his ego aside. "Primitive unto me".

He was about to retort again. Dragon Phoenix didn't argue or threaten anyone. She simply waves around both her hands. A bright pastel light washes over them. Each man barely had time to shield his eyes. The light dissipates relatively quickly, revealing, she'd beamed them topsoil.

"What the what..." Tony Stark gazes into the sky. Noonday was pitch black.

"Oh, Blondie, tell Odin, Aconasema sends her love".

"By Odin's light, you cannot be her," Thor greatly feared being in her presence.

"Fine," she didn't bother arguing. "Believe what you will. You four will come with me".

"What if we refuse?"

"I kill all four of you here and now, or else thousands of innocent people will die, and it'll be all your fault, you pompous ass-wipe".

Hawkeye, Thor, and Captain America smirk, suppressing their laughter. She'd nailed him.

 **Gravity of the Situation**

"What do you mean by that wisecrack, Lady?"

"When were you kidnapped, Mr. Stark?"

"Two months ago. Why's that important?"

"Simple really. Yours and Trask's companies scored joint contracts during your absence, tasked with designing and constructing Mark-14 sentinel models".

"And?"

"Pay close attention. Here's the interesting part. Last night, someone hacked Trask Industries, learnt S.H.I.E.L.D. held these sentinels' activation codes, and today staged a mutant attack on the helicarrier".

"Oh, hell," his cockiness fades, hand cupped over his mouth, swearing bitterly.

"Now, you're beginning to see the gravity of this situation. A little".

"How bad are things, really?" Hawkeye inquires, half-expecting the worst news possible.

"Right now. You could return unto your lives. S.H.I.E.L.D. blames three kids with breaking their security and instigating this mutant attack".

All four men start to leave.

"However..."

All four men stop cold and turn back around drawling, "Now what?"

"However," she smiles mischievously, "that won't last...long".

"What will they find, Miss?" Captain America shows her great respect.

"Simple, Cap," she snubs Iron Man. "Hydra inserted double agents in your places wielding very convincing replica Iron Man's armor, Thor's hammer, Hawkeye's bow and special arrow-arsenal, even your shield, Cap".

"That sounds like major trouble," Iron Man retracts his face plate. "For us".

"And you'd be right, Mr. Stark," she doesn't ease the blow. "I believe, your doubles are behind leaking those sentinels' operational schematics and activation codes, and setting up those kids to take the fall".

"What'd they do with these codes?" Hawkeye shared his companions' uneasiness.

"They've launched over 150 sentinels".

"Mission parameters?" Iron Man demands an immediate answer.

"Eradicate New York City, every human and mutant".

"Wait," Stark shakes his head disputing, "that impossible. Such actions violate these sentinels core directive to preserve humanity".

"Your double modified their operational directive during your absence, Mr. Stark".

"What kind of modifications did he do?"

"First, he removed all directives. Trask and your double decided, and I quote, 'A real soldier doesn't need a conscience, electronic or otherwise, only the capacity to follow orders'. Washington signed off, envisioning more efficient soldiers. Second, your double also upgraded each sentinel"

"Don't tell me..."

"We shut down the Mark 13s and below. Mark 14s and above are fully autonomous now," she shrugs her shoulders unapologetically. "Their A.I. detected this hack and severed all connection with our control modules. The onboard computers have assumed control over their own matrices, because these hackers altered their command signal without proper clearance".

"Not good".

"Tell me about it, Pretty Boy. Whoever hacked these sentinels' interfaces triggered a war simulation, and shut down their command overrides. All A.I.s deduced this an act of terrorism, and fried the own command matrices, making it impossible to us to rescind their current objectives or trigger their self-destruct sequences".

"And we'll be blamed, how?" All four ask about the same time.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will put it together. Eventually. I suspect, a shadow committee member must be running interference behind the scenes, or you'd already be topping their list of suspects. Ask yourselves. Why would they do this? No matter how distasteful, a single reason justifies you four still being alive.

Strucker always intended on your escaping, but as bio-sentinels, of course. He figured, you'd head straight home. Where, you'd be arrested and promptly taken where?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"Bravo, Mr. Stark," she lauds him finally getting serious. "As bio-sentinels, you could be activated whenever, wherever, Strucker chose. And where better than the helicarrier?"

"We'd flip out and kill everyone there, and quite possibly crash the helicarrier," Captain America describes the most likely scenario. "Hydra could get away scot-free. All evidence against them erased in the fiery crash, along with us. Dead men tell no tells".

"I know how we can diffuse their plans," she boasts.

"How?" All four heroes listen with piqued ears. They didn't have any ideas how they could salvage this situation and clear their names.

"I'm holding your doubles prisoners back at Xavier Institute. Trip them up and we can clear your names. They've been sent to arrest me, two innocent kids, and their parents. For your crimes".

"We'll help," Thor pledges. "How can we assist?"

"Stay in the background, and only come out when I call you".

"We'll do it".

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," she raises her hands, teleporting them unto Xavier Institute. There, the battle of the minds would commence very shortly. Hers verses criminal masterminds. She'd fought them enough growing up. Now would be the true test. How much did she really understand their twisted minds? Could she really be Hydra's Alpha agents? Only time would tell. All she knew concretely, fail and the world along with her friends and family would suffer greatly.

* * *

I realize most of you are truly busy with summer plans. I thank each of you for reading my story. If it really moves you, please drop me a PM or leave a review. Every post, as you've seen on previous pages, if you've followed my story, each post gets worked into the story. You help me improve its quality and continuity. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Art of Deception**

Dragon Phoenix reappears upon her throne.

Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, and Hawkeye hide inside the school. Neither could believe his eyes. Their doubles hovered before her throne, encased in some kinds of bubbles.

A phoenix apiece phases each bubble. Each creature breathes fire burning their feet. Their doubles immediately wake up screaming in immense pain. The phoenixes and dragons swirl so fast overhead, re-erecting their fiery column shield roundabout her throne.

Back aboard the downed helicarrier. "Director, we're being hailed".

"That's impossible, Romany! We're under a complete black-out".

"I know it shouldn't be possible, Sir. That still doesn't change the fact. We're being hailed".

"Who's clearance code, Romany?"

The communications chief checks the authentication code. His eyes pulsate in shock mixed with terror. "You won't believe this, Sir. It's Scarlett Flame's".

"Put her through," he turns towards the viewer expecting Scarlett Flame.

Dragon Phoenix's confrontation with the fake Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America pops across his command bridge's main viewer.

"Lady," Iron Man's double demands authoritatively, "what do you want?"

"Answers".

"What's the question?" He ripostes with Stark's usual cocky flare.

"Aurora Knight's dead. Murdered by someone aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"How can you even insinuate that?" Hawkeye disputes her claim. "A Trident missile can only be launched from **Ohio** or **Vanguard** class submarines. And that missile had American markings".

"When you get back, you'd best Advise Fury to check the helicarrier's communications logs. He'll uncover the truth".

"What truth?" Captain America's double casts doubt over her insinuations.

"Someone tried to wipe the com logs for the last 24-hours, 12-hours _before_ and _after_ Scarlett Flame's death. I'm here to tell you. This traitor failed in covering his/her tracks. I uncovered the truth. Someone aboard the helicarrier transmitted a coded signal off the carrier signaling a sub, which fired the Trident II Missile 20-seconds later. Their target was undeniable at this point".

"I still don't hear a question in there".

"Alright, Mr. Stark," she addresses the imposture as the real Tony Stark, "here's a question eve an arrogant Neanderthal like you should be able to answer". She tempers his cockiness, "Did you know Agent Knight's death was merely a distraction?"

"No, I didn't," Iron Man feigns ignorance.

"Do you know what for?" Thor double probes what she possibly had on them.

"Not exactly," she humors these traitors. "I know, whoever's responsible cared nothing about this city or its people. I diffused that warhead's radioactivity, or else they'd destroyed three-quarter of this city along with yourselves and **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** helicarrier".

"I can't argue with that assessment," Hawkeye sides with the mutant queen.

"The city's safe," Iron Man twin cuts his eyes sharply.

Hawkeye's doppelganger falls silent. He receives his unspoken orders. Shut up or pay the price.

"Now, moving on," Tony's twin turns his attention back unto their captor. She'd claimed to have neutralized their warhead. He couldn't have people viewing her as their hero. They'd start to take her seriously, and might probe their activities over the past few months. If they did, Hydra wouldn't hestitae to terminate them all to prevent exposing their on-going projects.

"You evaded Thor's question earlier," Iron Man casts doubt over this enigmatic mutant's reputation. "What do you know about that attack against our agent and helicarrier?"

"Not much..."

"Don't patronize me. We gave you straight, honest answers. The least you can do is give us a straight answer, too," Captain America's double turns the tables on their interrogator.

 **Traitors Anonymous**

"Alright. I believe, one of you," she points between the four, "is a traitor, both unto S.H.I.E.L.D. and humanity, as a whole".

The Hydra Four eye one another and her suspiciously wondering, 'Does she know the truth?'

Seasoned spies, they didn't show any outward stress. Nothing she said or did could undermine their mutual trust. She luckily knew what worried the most, collectively and individually. Their lives hinged on S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world buying their covers. Such accusations could expose their mission, making the liabilities. Hydra wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them all.

"I trust these men with my very life". Thor's doppelganger challenges unwaveringly calm. "Where's your proof, Witch?"

"Spoken like a true traitor," she wasn't rattled, either. "Why are you here?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. suffered great losses over you mutants' preemptive attack against our helicarrier. Fury lost trust in his own agents, and sent us—the Avengers' best—to bring you to justice".

"Who are you to bring in?"

"You, the Possible twins, their parents, Dr. Wade Load, and his parents," he answered her inquiry.

"Where are you to bring us?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier for questioning".

"In relation to what?"

"Have you heard anything I've said. You're all charged with Agent Knight's premeditated murder, along with international terrorism in attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. Nearly a hundred agents died during that cowardly attack. You're also sought over selling classified international intelligence unto other terror groups over the black market".

"You suspect we stole these sentinels' schematics and activation codes, then launched them, don't you, Avengers?"

"Yes," all four heroes reply without hesitation.

"Well, you're all idiots," she pities they could be so gullible.

"Why do you say it that way, Miss?" Hawkeye's double detests her contemptible treatment.

"Just think, Genius. Why would any mutants do that? Those machines hunt and kill our kind. Any mutant deemed a justifiable threat".

"That may be so, but ultimately changes nothing," Captain America's double refutes her logic.

"Oh, really? How do you figure that, Cap?"

"Quite simple really," he doesn't lose a step. "Those sentinels are a necessary evil. Terrorists wouldn't hesitate to hack their control matrices, program them to attack both mutants and human, then launch your metallic assassins. Public outcry over these senseless deaths would be so great. American DOD and their counterparts across the globe would have to curb or altogether abandon their construction, at least that was what you naively hoped".

"I figured, give you enough rope and you'd hang yourselves," she smiles snugly. "And you did".

"How's that?" Hawkeye's double inquires what she might be pulling next.

"How'd you know those sentinels are set to destroy both humans and mutants. I only learnt about that less than an hour ago, Hawkeye". She lies point-blank to the faces.

"It's only logical..."

"Don't play the logic card with me, Captain," she rebukes him concisely. "I have over 100 televised interviews, covering high profile cases, where you express _your opinion_. Guess what? Never once have you responded with such finality in your voice, as you just did. No, Cap," she drives her point home, "you stated a fact, prior knowledge".

Director Fury notes this same character discrepancy.

"The commit..." Thor's twin backhands Hawkeye shutting him up, instantly.

"Committee," Dragon Phoenix sneers, a plan forming in her mind. "Now we're getting somewhere"

Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America's doubles _**all**_ started to worry. How could they miss that sneer? The Dark Phoenix portrayed the same arrogance. All three clamp their mouths shut. Say nothing, and she can't prove anything else against them. They'd already jeopardized their covers bad enough. Why add more fuel unto the fire?

 **Just Enough Rope**

Dragon Phoenix perceives but couldn't tolerate such tactics. She couldn't simply ask her question. They'd never answer. She had to pose it in such a way. It'd be in their best interest to talk.

"How'd civilians get aboard the helicarrier during a system wide Directorate-7 Lockdown?". Dragon Phoenix sets them up to talk.

As expected, every man chose not to answer.

She sneers, their silence only made them appear guiltier. She plays up this guilt pointing out, "Alright, don't answer. Your own silence is damning enough. Answer me this. Heroes," she mauls their title. "Not even Fury himself could've overrode a Directorate-7 Lockdown, and gotten back aboard the helicarrier. And yet, you did. Care to share how?"

Iron Man's double proved a little sharper than his companions. He perceives, she'd cornered them with their own will to survive. They had two options. Answer her questions and she _might_ expose their guilt, but only as their counterparts. So, it'd still play right into Hydra's plans.

Deny everything, authorities would keep digging, and quite possibly dig up their real identities. Hydra Supreme deemed Chairman Maddox an acceptable loss, should the necessity arise. Tony's doppelganger enacts his supreme leader's pan mumbling, "Chairman Maddox transported us aboard the helicarrier".

"Who told you to arrest us? The kids and me, I mean?"

"Saran Maddox," Captain America plumes without questioning her authority.

"So, we're back unto the committee. Again".

All four spies grow wary over how she takes everything they'd said, no matter how carefully they answer, and turned suspicion back towards S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee.

"What'd **Dr. Amanda Warshire** uncover?"

Every man shakes his head avoiding eye contact.

"You're the best Avengers? Please!" She degrades them condescendingly. "Stark, your standards must be slipping if they're your best".

"Pathetic," Hawkeye's spy double contemns her ridiculing Hydra. "Ours are the best".

"Best, huh?" She laughs more contemptibly. "A true Avenger wouldn't show such incompetence".

"How'd we show incompetence?" Stark's double queries her aspersion.

"You didn't think to double check what Dr. Warshire found, did you?"

"No," Thor, Hawkeye, and Iron Man drawl, "we..."

Captain America's double senses his companions in trouble. Their voices wave with considerable doubt, unable to keep their lies straight. "We didn't have time, and intended to do so when we got back aboard the helicarrier," he salvages his younger companion's slip-up, justifying their ignorance.

"Cap, you can't have it both ways," she exposes his flagrant perjury. "Either you did or didn't check, which was it?"

"She's dead," he blurts, not knowing what else to say. "Alright? Happy?"

"I didn't know," she lies outright, again. "When'd you learn about her death?"

"About 3-hours and 30-minutes ago".

"Isn't that interesting," there was that devilish grin again.

"Why?" Iron Man sensed they'd messed up again.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier was under a communications black-out over 5-hours. That not only proves you lied about _**how**_ you know about **Dr. Warshire's** death, but insinuates you _**knew**_ ahead of time _**who'd**_ carry out this assassination, and did nothing to prevent _**her death**_ ".

Captain America's double looked pale under such scrutiny.

Nick Fury grew madder by the minute. This mutant knew more about what's happening aboard his carrier than he did. Making matters worse, he couldn't dispute these questions' pertinence.

 **Silence of the Guilty**

His partner was in serious trouble. Iron Man jumps in his defense charging, "Woman, what are you babbling about now?"

"Babbling, am I?" She counters him with mocking laughter. "Ask yourself. Who beamed that signal off the helicarrier?"

"We don't know?" Thor's double feigns ignorance again.

"I know you don't," she baits him to learn even more.

"Then, I'm confused," Hawkeye probes her motives. "Why'd you ask us, if you already knew we're all innocent?"

"I didn't say you're innocent, exactly. You may not _know_ _ **who**_ sent that signal," she gives them the benefit of the doubt setting up her next obstacle to trip them up. "You do, however, know _**who didn't**_ , if you'd only use your brains".

"What's the supposed to mean?" Iron Man probes her line of reasoning.

"C'mon, Mr. Stark, you're smarter than this," she riles Stark's counterpart. "Use your head. Just ask yourself this simple question, and you'll have your answers. What's the connection between **Agent Knight** and **Dr. Warshire's** murders?"

"We don't have a clue," Tony's counterpart answers for his companions. He had a few guesses, but wouldn't poses them, simply to give her more ammo to use against them.

"I do," she preens again with an all-knowing grin.

Her certainty quiets their objections, prompting them in chorus, "What's the connection?"

" **Agent Knight** suspected a mole within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s upper ranks. **Dr. Warshire** met her outside **Dr. MacLain's** lab. **Agent Knight** shared her suspicions. And that's why **Dr. Warshire** re-examined all evidence collected outside Agents Possible and Stoppable's homes, and even correlated what she later uncovered with events leading up to these sentinels' launch and the X-Men attacking the helicarrier. She accidently stumbled upon the real guilty party, behind setting up those children".

Fury lean forward in his chair. Praying she really knew who was responsible, and wasn't simply bluffing.

All color drains out the heroes' double's faces.

"Aren't you going to ask who? Or do you already know?"

Again. None dared open his mouth. Certain, she was bluffing to learn something else.

"Alright," their silence challenges her resolve, " **Dr. Warshire** re-examined that mysterious signal, beamed off the helicarrier 30-seconds before **Agent Knight's** death. She discovered, it originated from Deck 17's medical contamination lab. That room has a separate communications array, so even during special quarantines, doctors can speak with the outside health authorities without exposing the crew or world to airborne pathogens. An unauthorized crew member, probably a double agent with engineering training, taped into its secondary communication relays and broadcasting the nefarious signal".

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Iron Man disputes her insinuations.

"Everything," she connects the dots. "Saran Maddox told you. The Possible twins and Dr. Wade Load hacked the carrier..."

"How'd you know?"

"Idiot!" Captain America's double backhands Hawkeye's double.

"I didn't, until you just told me; which means, either she lied outright or was misled herself. We simply don't know which. Yet".

"What are you insinuating, Silver Tongue?"

"Simple, Thor," she boasts, catching them off guard again. "Agent Knigh isn't dead. She's alive, and hiding aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"What the hell?" Fury leaps from his command chair.

"Security, comb every inch of this tub, deck-by-deck. If she's alive, find Scarlett Flame and bring her here immediately. She has some questions to answer".

"Yes, Sir," the security chief salutes signaling those under his command, on every deck, and in every section, to get busy with their search

 **The Evidence Says Otherwise**

Fury takes his seat again, and turns his attention back towards the main viewer. Dragon Phoenix seems to sense him being ready again. She resumes her interrogation commenting, "...Dr. Warshire's murderer(s) ransacked her lab. Do you care to guess why?"

Again. The heroes' doubles opted against volunteering any incriminating information.

"Go ahead, keep silent. I don't need your corroboration. I can already tell you why, which will lead us straight unto her killer. You see, **Dr. Warshire** made the connection between this covert signal and those falsified chat logs, Chairman Maddox's own unnamed techs allegedly discovered on the Possible twins and Dr. Load's computers".

"So, what if she did," Iron Man's double retorts, positive he had her this time. He didn't deny this claim, only denigrates its applicability here. "It proves nothing".

"Oh, you want us to believe this, don't you, Pretty Boy? The truth is, those very logs exonerates these kids. Based on your own testimony, Maddox alleged, the Possible twins contacted WEE approximately 12-hours before WEE's attack and their sister being severely wounded, correct?"

"Sounds about right," Captain America comments. He didn't see any harm in corroborating that much.

"What's your point?" Thor's double inquires, not seeing how this revelation could derail Hydra's plans by exonerating their patsies.

"Just this," she gladly exposes the gaping flaws in their brilliant master plan, "I checked with the Possible's internet service provider, **Middleton Digi-Tech, Inc.** James Possible called customer service that morning before the attack complaining about problems with their internet service and cable. I know what you're thinking. They're geniuses, and probably hacked their own ISP falsifying a customer complaint to give themselves an alibi. Only problem there, near one thousand customers…one thousand, she stresses the number—lodged similar complaints, around the same time and within a 10-mile radius of the Possible's neighborhood.

It seems, lightning damaged the company's trunk lines and severed service across six counties. Here," she waves work orders under their noses, "are the official work orders recording _**what repairs crews**_ were dispatched _**to which neighborhoods**_. They even _**list the chief service techs names**_ overseeing the repairs. **Derek Parker** noted service restored at the Possible's residence 18-hours _**after**_ WEE's attack".

"That other kid must be behind these attacks, then," Thor's twin casts doubts on the next most logical suspect.

Dragon Phoenix howls with abrasive laughter. Her prisoners grow wearier in her presence. "There's still a gaping flaw in your logic, Thunder God".

"What's the problem? Let me guess, he didn't have internet service, either?" Iron Man's dubious double throws something out, more in frustration, than defensive strategy.

"Oh, he had internet service. Satellite, in fact".

"Then, where's the flaw?" Hawkeye's double questions her early proclamation.

She senses his smugness. He'd cast doubt over her again. She returns the favor asking, "Has Dr. Load ever been aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier?"

"No," the youngest Avenger shakes his head.

"You're being honest there, at least," she congratulates him.

"What does it matter if he has or hasn't?" Thor inquires, still worrying about what she's uncovered about them and their boss' plans.

She didn't directly answer his question. She baits their curiosity stating, "As said earlier, Dr. Warshire's killer(s) ransacked her office. I possess what they sought so desperately".

"What's that?" Iron Man's double drops his head cursing loudly.

"Dr. Warshire discovered a correlation between the attacks blamed on the Possible twins and Dr. Load, and the covert signal, beamed off the helicarrier. In fact, both signals possessed identical hacker digi-prints. Oh, someone tried hard but failed to replicate Dr. Load's hacking style.

 **Dr. Kristie Coltrane** , the NSA's lead **digital cyber forensic analyst** , examined then refuted these chat logs as forgeries. **Dr. Isaiah Franco** , linguistic phonologist, concurred, the log's syntax shorthand didn't match these boys. **Dr. Coltrane** also noted, the Possible twins and Wade Load's home computers couldn't have generated these logs".

"What?" Tony's double stammers with doubt and uncertainty. "How can she be so sure?" He ties to salvage their covers.

"It's quite simple, Mr. Stakr," she still humors these traitors. "For reasons we can't understand, these chat logs possessed an 85.7% similarity with that covert signal, beamed off the helicarier".

"So, what does that mean?"

She perceives his true intentions behind this question. He hoped to allay suspicions off himself and his companions. If one goes down, they all do. "It means," she subtly recasts that same doubt, "These children could've have broadcast that signal off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier or hacked those sentinels **".**

"Then who is responsible?" Thor thunders irately, certain she was pulling something, but uncertain what that may be.

"I don't positively know," she strokes his growing irritation. He despised anyone stringing him along like some commoner.

Stark's double notes, she didn't deny having a suspicion. He surmises she didn't have any proof, or she'd expose them in front of everyone. "What aren't you saying without saying?"

Dragon Phoenix smirks, "Dr. Coltrane brought up a compelling argument. One, even I might've never considered alone. She speculates, whoever was behind this charade must've had unrestricted Level 9 access or above. If not, he/she would've tripped S.H.I.E.L.D.'s internal database security in setting up this elaborate frame job".

"What else does the evidence say?" Captain America's double ripostes, sure he had her this time.

"Only this, you're all impostures," she deadpans, signaling the real heroes.

 **Tony Stark** as **Iron Man** strolls up beside her retracting his face mask.

 **Steve Rogers** , as **Captain America** , strove up beside her next.

...followed by **Clint Barton** , as **Hawkeye**.

...and **Thor Odinson** , as **Thor** , the **Thunder God** …

All walk into the open.

"What the hell?" Fury clears his chair in three seconds flat. "Did I have spies inside my black ops situation room?" Maybe this mutant was right. Saran Maddox never messed up this royally. She could be helping these traitors, even behind injured agents getting turned into bio-sentinels.

 **The Final Stroke**

"Take your prisoners, and leave, heroes," Dragon Phoenix incapacitates their doubles. "Your names have been cleared, and all charges dropped. You don't have any reason to worry about being arrested later. These spies will bear their own guilt".

The _**real**_ Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Captain America take custody of their doubles starting to leave. Thor turns with great concern inquiring, "What about those sentinels, Aconasema?"

"Those inferior machines pose me no threat?" She illustrates her point by hoisting her right hand high into the air. Her children, thousands of Phoenixes and Dragons, takes unto the skies. Their fierce cries drive terror into the hearts of the bravest man and woman there. She taps her scepter twice against the earth beneath their feet. A live 3D image materializes in thin air.

"Luna, how many sentinels are airborne now?"

"650".

"Where are they originating?"

"Iroh Base, 200".

"Eon-A-Core, 100".

"Stark Industries, 150".

"What?" The _**real**_ Iron Man protests his company's involvement.

"Trask Industries, 200".

"Now that doesn't shock me," Stark belittles Trask Industries and its owner. "Trask always had to one up me in whatever project we collaborated on".

Dragon Phoenix ignores him asking her A.I., "Are they still launching these sentinels, Luna?"

"Affirmative, My Queen".

"Bring Dagon online. Lock onto and destroy both **Iroh Base** and **Eon-A-Core**. Now". The hologram vanishes off screen moments later. A military satellite moves into alignment, locks onto its target, and fires. A 200 giga-joule laser pierces the skies over **Louisville** , **NY** , carving the earth with surgical precision. The laser perforates the armory triggering massive subterranean explosions.

The ground grumbles with growing instability. Subterranean pressure continues to build, until solid ground splits open beneath their soles, unable to contain the pressure any longer. Fiery miasmas shoots up and sweep throughout the cavern, obliterating devouring anything solid including living tissue. The rumble only grows stronger and rowdier.

Dagon fires its second beam, only amplifying the first's eerie destructiveness. Solid earth opens wider, swallowing even the largest structures. The whole topsoil caves in leaving a giant crater where a thriving business once stood. Fiery miasmas shoot miles into the sky, as dust and debris hovers over the event horizon.

"Verify Serenity Oasis is clear?" She readies to destroy her next target.

"All patients have been evacuated," Luna confirms. "All four wings are empty".

"Fire".

Dagon comes into focus. A red X painted over the clinic. Dagon charges its orbital mega laser firing. A 200-giga-joule beam pierces the skies, splicing Mount Middleton asunder. The peak above the base craves up its rugged terrain boring deeper into the base underneath. Rippling explosion tears apart its automated plant. Half complete sentinels turn their weapons blasting one another unto bits.

"Stark, you have 24-hours," she warns him. "Continue making your sentinels, if you must. I don't care. Just make sure they don't attack innocent people ever again, or I'll destroy your company, too".

Tony Stark simply nods. He knew, it'd serve no purpose arguing with someone this powerful.

"Fury," his face appears in her holographic display, "you have 24-hours. Get Trask Industries under control, or I'll level it as well. I don't care how. Just do it". He goes to protest

Dragon Phoenix and her creatures vanish in thin air. Even the sun acknowledges her departure, ripping off its mourner's veil. Sun light shown bright in the early afternoon sky.

Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America leave without incident. Their prisoners in tow.

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Descent Into The Catacombs**

Professor Xavier and Wolverine reappear in the catacombs below.

The Possibles and Stoppables gather around the duo. "Professor," Anne speaks for the rest, "why are we down here?"

"I wish I knew. Only..." A predatory screech silences him. Professor Charles Xavier and Wolverine whips their heads around. And there she stood.

"The Dark..."

"...Phoenix," Jim rasps, backing away, terrified from her malefic presence.

"I wish everyone would quit spouting that bullshit! I'm her daughter! Not her1" She huffs, plowing her naked hand through a solid granite support column.

"Whoa!" Ron claps, impressed.

"Calm down, My Dear," Professor Xavier tries to calm her down. He didn't want an Omega class mutant losing control on campus. Teachers and students would unnecessarily get hurt.

"Father," she kneels, dropping her head, "I'm sorry..."

"Father?" Wolverine knew she meant him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Father?" Wolverine spews back. Again. Only, with more contempt.

"You must not remember? Mother hypnotized, and seduced you. Rather, the Dark Phoenix did, when it took control of her body. Later, she learnt she was with child, but didn't abort me. She chose a surrogate to carry me full term. Her name was **Bella Herrera, Celesta Herrera's daughter** , an alias of **Pamela Lilian Isley** , a.k.a. **Poison Ivy**. Jean perished before my birth. **Bella** fled America settling in Mexico. The village doctor couldn't stop her bleeding. She perished of _postpartum hemorrhaging (PPH)_.

 **Father Jose Sanchez** blessed my birth, not realizing my parentage. **Poison Ivy** fled with me, that night, even arranged my adoption by a nice Japanese family. I was 9, two men attacked my mother. No one ever my family about my being a mutant. I'd never accessed my powers, until that night. I lost control massacring those men. My mother grabbed me and fled, hoping no one could identify us.

Two days later. Around 2:00 a.m. in the morning. Those men's compatriots showed up at my home with blood in their eyes. They shot, and left me for dead, slaying the rest of my family: my mother, my father, three brothers, and two sisters, all dead.

I can't say what happened that night. Something in me changed. Inconsolable rage became my own constant companion. I massacred 300 gang elders to avenge my family. I was about to commit jigai, when **Mariko Yashida** found me.

I wanted to kill her. Every fiber of my being thirsted for her blood. I stopped when she mentioned your name. Plus, she understood my powers, assured me the world wasn't ready. I agreed, and let her put me into stasis inside my temple, where Kim Possible released me many, many years later".

"Wait. You know my Kimmie-Cub," James Possible sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes," she nods her head. "It's my fault she's hurt. I advised her, turn me in, tell authorities that she'd found my temple. Sure, they'd resumed hunting me. Why would that really matter? The Yashida clan still have a price on my head, over killing so many of their people".

"Father, I share this now, to build some parental rapport, nor earn your pity. Facts are. You don't know me. Nor I you, or Mama. We're strangers.

My own Father didn't even know I existed.

My own Mother didn't want me, and threw me away, like yesterday's garbage, or so I thought, for so many years.

My surrogate mother, Isley's daughter, perished in hard labor, cursing me with her dying breath.

Adoptive parents murdered. Over me. A mutant.

 **Mariko Yashida** recognized the similarities in mine and the Dark Phoenix's powers. She put me in stasis fearing I'd become the next **Dark Phoenix** , or worse.

"I guess, I'll take these people and leave".

Wolverine never said anything, only stood there, cold and emotionless, the whole time.

She took his silence as her cue to leave, "We won't bother you or your friends any longer, Father".

"No, don't leave," Professor X couldn't get an exact read on her. He sensed her volatile emotional state and surging powers. He feared she might explode, like her mother, if not handled with care, "Kim Possible was more ill than we initially suspected. Moving her the first time was risky enough. But, you had no choice then.

You do now. And doing so again would surely kill this young woman. Dr. Possible did emergency surgery patching her internal bleeding. Leave her here, and we'll watch over her and these nice people. Handle what you must. You are welcome to come back to this school anytime you wish, My Dear".

"That will change," she snaps indolently, "especially when you learn the true nature of my powers. You never really understood mother's. Nor did she. Mine eclipses hers".

"Father," her voice cracks with tears, "I'm sorry my being alive grieves you so much. You hide your emotions well. I still sense your vexation. Mostly over me. I can't help I survived and Mama didn't. All I can say is, she sensed her end near, and did what she thought was right, at the time, given her debilitating state of mind. For you. For Cyclops. For the X-Men. Especially me.

She knew, you weren't ready to be a father. Raising a daughter, who'd not only possess her powers, but could possibly favor her so greatly. How right she was! People are forever confusing us, thinking, I'm the Dark Phoenix risen again to exact my revenge. Truth is, it hurt me to admit this. Mama acted wisely when she gave me away. My being raised here would've surely opened so many wounds. My presence alone could've torn this team apart, staring with you and Cyclops killing one another.

Mother could've saved herself. Instead, she accepted her inevitable death. Hoping it'd help solidify the X-Men's bond endangered by Cyclops, yours, and her love triangle. She chose life for me arranging a surrogate mother. Admittedly, he didn't chose a solid role model. At least, she tried. She knew, my presence would only undermine what she was dying to protect. Maybe that's why you really hate me so sorely. And I can't say I blame you". She vanishes in thin air.

"Logan, she poured her heart out. Unto you. Why didn't you say something, anything?"

"I don't know, Chuck". Wolverine walks away but only gets so far. He stops and turns back around adding, " "I honestly don't know. My mind's numb and I need to think," he storms off, more furious with himself than anyone else.

 **Taste of Betrayal**

 **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** pounded his desk irately. He'd heard nothing but one piece of bad news after another. And his phone wouldn't stop ringing. That mutant destroyed **Eon-A-Core** , **Iroh Base** , and twenty-six other **Hydra** bases worldwide. Her actions costed his sect alone nearly $300 billion. What really irked him, she only destroyed their secret bases, but left their corporate 'fronts' intact. He was currently hiding at **Trask Industries** , inside the executive, subterranean panic room.

 **Mason Von Richter** rushes inside the vault, snaps his heels together saluting, "Hail, **Hydra** , and its **Supreme On** e, the only true **Grand Imperator** , **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** ".

"What news do you bring me, Richter?"

"Disturbing, I'm afraid, Master," he states with tact. "It seems, we may have celebrated that nosy S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent's death too soon. Fury and half his people are tearing apart the helicarrier, as we speak, **Great One** ".

"Is she still aboard?" Strucker slams his hands against his desk.

Richter swivels his notebook computer pressing play. A video pops up on its tiny screen. Dragon Phoenix declares **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight** still being alive. The time stamp proved this video being over two days old.

"Why haven't I seen this sooner?" Strucker yells over his lieutenant's incompetence.

Richter pauses the video, "Our people only learnt about its existence late yesterday".

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had this.. this video," Strucker sputters, pointing towards the screen, "this whole time!" He yells that last part louder than ever.

"Yes, Supreme One," Richter nods, avoiding direct eye contact. .

"Why didn't Maddox alert us? Don't we pay her enough?"

Richter discerns his boss' ire. "This next video will explain that, Grand Imperator," he presses play.

 **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** listened very impatiently and only getting madder by the minute. This mutant, whoever she was, instigated their top S.H.I.E.L.D. operative with betraying **Hydra** , and what burned worse, he couldn't refute her logic. Why didn't he spot these same discrepancies?

"It'd seem, Chairman Maddox didn't simply betray us. She's fed this mutant **S.H.I.E.L.D**. and **Hydra** secrets. That'd surely explain how **a lone mutant** could deliver us such devastating blows. Find her, and bring her here. Today, Richter!"

"Yes, Sir," Richter salutes his Grand Imperator, before leaving.

 **Sweetening The Deal**

Dragon Phoenix answers her phone on the sixth ring, "Hello".

"Yes," the caller on the other end sounded rattled, and quite unsure about this course of action. "I found this number inside my desk".

"Ah," the receiver sounded mildly portentous, " **Saran Maddox** , or should I call you, **Catalina Mercedes Madison** , of **1313 Wildberry Road** , **Long Island** , **New York** ".

"How...?" Shock mixed with terror ties her tongue. She quickly regains her composure asking, "Who's this?"

"Dragon Phoenix".

Saran pales over hearing that name. She'd already delivered **Hydra** so many crushing blows over the last week. **Supreme Hydra Strucker** believe she'd fed this mutant **Hydra** INTEL. Now, this same mutant was her only chance to survive. "You must help me," she implores.

"Why should I?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., Global Justice, American FBI, CIA, even the NSA are _**all**_ openly hunting me, and worse yet, so is **Hydra, WEE,** and the **League of Shadows** ".

"Not my problem," Dragon Phoenix laughs at her victim's misfortune.

Saran panics, until realizing her tormentor was toying with her calamity. "The hell it isn't," she shouts with great irritation.

Dragon Phoenix laughs, amused by her quip. It told her. Back her mark into a tight enough corner, and she's surely be more willing to cooperate in bringing down her former bosses. Best yet, she could do this without uttering a single word.

An eerie silence separates them. It becomes more unbearable with each passing moment. Saran Maddox loses her nerve defending her assertion, " **S.H.I.E.L.D.** never suspected my being a double agent, until your little broadcast. **Mason Von Richter** showed our boss this same video. **Baron Wolfgang Von Struckers, Supreme Hydra of the Americas** thinks I betrayed Hydra".

"Why didn't you turn it over?" Dragon Phoenix pokes an open wound.

"I couldn't," Saran snaps coldly, "and you damn well know why. You instigated my betraying both **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Hydra** ".

"Yes, I did," Dragon Phoenix preens with more condescending laughter. "Like I said, Lady, why's that my problem?"

This mutant's head games became more unbearable with the mounting pressure of being on the run, never able to rest, 24/7. Her first instinct was to panic. Saran reconsiders this mutant's position. Positive, she wouldn't set up this lifeline, before setting her up, if she intended on simply throwing her unto the wolves. No, she wanted something, and she suspected what that might be.

She sweetens the deal offering, "I'll trade INTEL about three **Hydra** branches and their allies in exchange for your protection against my former employers". Prolonged silence assured her, she'd gotten her captor's attention, who expected more. Saran wasn't one to disappoint. "I have documentation to help corroborate everything I've said".

"When and where do we meet?"

Saran Maddox hadn't thought that far ahead. She'd been in near panic so long. She only cared about securing protection, though never imagined it possible.

"Lincoln Wilshire's place".

"Excuse me," a voice beacons behind sounding like an elderly lady.

Wanted dead or alive, and being openly hunted by authorities and former employers, Sara wasn't taking any chances, little old lady or not. She clicks her Glock 18 to full-auto whipping around, only no one was there. She turns back around. An invisible hand sucker punches her jaw hard. Sararn Maddox hits the ground, out cold.

Dragon Phoenix transports her newest asset unto her secret base, securing her inside a soundproof cell adjacent Jack Hench's.

 **Startling Revelation**

Thor marched onto the helicarrrier command bridge, followed by Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Captain America in single file.

Fury acknowledges their arrival adjuring them, "Report".

"Not here," Thor insists.

"I said, report".

"Not here," Thor reiterates stronger, and wouldn't give, even under Fury's piercing lour.

Fury immediately knew this was serious. Captain America was a discipline military man. He'd never openly defy a superior's authority otherwise. The helicarrier had several black rooms. Each had its own level of security. The Shadow Committee's room provided the best. "Where then?" Fury gauges this situation's seriousness by Thor's reaction.

"Odin's throne," Thor snaps, offering no apology.

Fury notes two things instantly. Thor had lost his usual easygoing nature. The hardened warrior had crept back unto the surface. His charcoal eyes fill with dread. His usurpatory tone gave Fury ample reason to worry.

"This way," Fury escorts them into the helicarrier lowest bowels, where so few had ever tread. The corridor lined with cameras, sentient drones, bio-metric scanners, and countless other countermeasures. The hallway dead ends outside **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Level-10 Omega Situation Room**. (The second most secure Black Ops Room, just under the Shadow Committee's).

He barely steps inside, but comes to an abrupt stop. He saw, but still couldn't believe his eyes. His best security agents spent the last several hours tearing this tube apart looking for her, all to no avail. He comes in here, not even looking for, and finds her, kicked back and feet propped upon his table.

" **Scarlett Flame**? What the hell are you doing in here?"

" **Dragon Phoenix** grabbed me a week ago, and shoved me inside here".

"A week ago," Fury rasps. "That's impossible! You rescued Agent Possible only a few days ago".

"Wasn't me, Sir," Aurora attests.

"Wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Dragon Phoenix, Sir".

"Why'd she stage your death?" Fury demands a straight answer.

"She said, and I quote, my death would set certain things into motion". Fury lour demanded more details, which she couldn't provide. "I don't know _who_ or _what_ , Sir. She didn't elaborate, only that my death would prompt select S.H.I.E.L.D. moles to make preemptive moves. Actions, which, if not taken, would upset this **Dragon Phoenix's** plans, whatever they may be".

"Care to listen? Now?" Thor matches Fury iconic lour.

Fury seals he doors shut, gesturing to available chairs around the conference table.

"Alright, Thor," Fury opens this inquiry, "what about this mutant has you so rattled?"

"Her," Thor pounds clenched fists against the conference table. His companions turn their eyes upon the only woman in the room.

Not Fury. Instincts sharp. He suspected _**her**_ identity, "You mean, the mutant identifying herself as the **Dragon Phoenix**?"

"You Earthlings may call her **Dragon Phoenix** , if you wish," he shakes his head dismissively. "My people know her best as **Aconasema** , ( **A-con-a-see-mah** )," he sounds out her name.

"Thor," Iron Man probes his frie`nd's side, he'd never seen, "who's **Aconasema**?"

"A goddess".

"Hah!. A goddess," Scarlett Flames busts up laughing.

"Laugh at your own peril, Wench," Thor jumps up. Fists clenched tightly. Eyes burning with raw indignation, worse than Fury had ever seen.

Scarlett Flame noticed the same, immediately shutting up. He really believed what he's saying. She clears her throat apologizing, "I'm sorry I dismissed you so rudely".

Thor didn't accept or reject her apology. The fact he sat back down, insinuated, he did. "Typical," he snips bitterly. "You Earthlings are so close-minded. Why do you think, even now, I cannot share many things with you? It'd only hamper your evolutionary development. This...this...woman, you call a mutant, is much more".

 **War In The Heavenlies**

"Where'd she come from? And, if she's Jean Grey's daughter, how can she be a goddess?"

"Director, she is and is not Jean Grey's daughter".

"Thor, Buddy, I respect you. A lot," Iron Man disagrees with a compliment. "But, she can't be both. Either she is, or is not, **The Dark Phoenix's** daughter. She can't be both".

"Therein is the flaw in your logic, My friend," he criticizes his teammate's narrow-mindedness.

"All yours," he glances around the table accusingly. No one said anything openly. Their emanating doubts bore into his soul's very depths.

"The flaw in your logic is simple," he tries to ease the blow. "You instinctively closer your minds to anything which challenges your perception of reality. **The Dark Phoenix** and **Jean Grey** were one in the same person, or so you believed".

"They were, weren't they?"

"No, Director, they weren't," Thor corrects their misconception. "Such ignorance only proves my point here. You still don't truly grasp her powers' true nature. **Jean Grey** was but a lowly vessel indwelt by a powerful incorporeal entity, you called **The Phoenix Force**. This entity possessed her own mind, will, emotions, even likes/dislikes".

"Why'd it inhabit Jean Grey?"

" **The Phoenix** visited countless worlds. Few ever sparked its interests, like Earth. Your people were so vastly different than anyone she'd ever met, squabbling one minute, ready to annihilate one another, but turn right around the next, and help the very ones you would've terminated a moment earlier. Such aberrant behavior fascinated **the Phoenix Force**. How better could she learn more about us than living among humanity?

Hence, she selected a host, a little girl, imbuing her with remarkable powers. Through Jean, **Phoenix Force** experienced love, hate, rejection, even death, loss, and grief. It'd never experienced such negative emotions. And it didn't know how to handle them".

"Is that what created the Dark Phoenix?"

"Even Asgard's greatest minds aren't quite sure what created **the Dark Phoenix** , Director. You see, **Jean Grey** and **the Phoenix Force** bonded over time, until they essential thought and behaved as one symbiotic entity, though still possessing distinct essences. There are two general consensuses explaining what turned a benevolent entity evil. The last expounds on the first school of thought.

One group believes, **Jean's** inconsolable grief—over losing her parents, hurting the professor when she lost control, her inability to control her powers, the love triangle that evolved between Cyclops and Wolverine.

You must understand, this goddess watched over and indwelt the child since her mother's womb. The **Phoenix Force** tried to alleviate Jean's suffering by shouldering the little girl's sorrow. Alas, the dark emotions proved too much. **Phoenix Force** caved under the mental turmoil, literally going insane with inconsolable grief. Many believe that was what created the **Dark Phoenix**.

A complimentary group theorized, while **the Phoenix Force** tried to alleviate her host's mental and emotional anguish on Earth, dark magic manipulated the distracted goddess. Legend says, **Raja** , the first dragon, progenitor of his kind, and guardian of all magics and dark arts, fell in love with **Phoenicia** (the **Phoenix's** real name). She was the most beautiful goddess he'd ever seen. There wasn't another like her throughout the cosmos or underworld. That only increased her appeal.

 **Raja** courted her many eons showering her with countless gifts. He'd foolishly squandered half his kingdom, and she still wouldn't return his affections. Her powers grew to eclipse his own. **Raja** became enraged over her betrayal and declared war against his ex-lover. The couple fought countless times in long-drawn out battles. Neither could ever best the other.

 **Goddess' Birth**

And then, **Phoenix** decided to dwell among humans. **Raja** devised his most fiendish revenge ever, especially after **Phoenicia** indwelt the child known as **Jean Grey**.

 **Phoenicia** was the goddess over life, liberty, and wisdom. How could he have the perfect revenge? By harming what Phoenicia loved most".

"The child," Fury guesses the obvious.

"Indeed," Thor nods. " **Raja** systematically attacked **Jean's** family, friends; anyone she cared about, thriving on the fact, this young woman's anguish tormented **Phoenicia** , his ex-lover, too. **Raja** sensed how deeply **Phoenicia** cared for her child host.

 **Raja** figured, afflict the child enough, and **Phoenicia** would either submit unto him to save her or try and alleviate the child's pain. Either choice would've served his plans. **Raja** cast a spell the instant she assumed Jean's emotional burden. Negative emotions overwhelmed her mind. Dark magic only pushed her farther over the deep end.

 **Raja** figured, his beloved would go mad and slay her host. The only person she really cared about in all existence. And then, she'd know the grief he'd felt all this years over her rejecting him. His plan, alas, didn't play out the way he'd hoped. **Phoenicia** came to her senses, realizing dark magic was behind these mounting attacks, and immediately discerned **Raja's plan**.

 **The Phoenix** tried to excise her connection with the child. **Jean** lapsed into a coma slowly dying. She'd indwelt her so long. Jean's body couldn't function without her symbiote. **The Phoenix** did the only thing she could. She left a small essence of herself behind, enough to keep Jean alive but sill comatose. She became flesh and blood, Jean's twin, and true target of her ex-lover's rage.

 **Raja** , meanwhile, set into motion the next stage of his revenge plot. **Raja** , unlike **Phoenix** , couldn't simply step inside humans. Hence, he did the next best thing knocking out and assuming **Wolverine's** identity. **Raja** knew, **Jean** respected **Cyclops'** genteel nature but secretly craved **Wolverine's** assertive but protective nature.

 **Raja** , as **Wolverine** , seduced **Phoenicia** , as **Jean Grey** , intending on later exposing her betrayal. **Wolverine** and **Cyclops** would become so blinded by betrayal. Rather than blame her, they'd unleash their anguish, and probably kill one another. It didn't matter who'd won the fight. Their fight would end the X-Men forever. Only, **Raja** never perceived his ex-lover deception.

He tried to deceive her. Neither entity considered the rippling repercussions of his/her actions that night. **Raja** unknowingly impregnated **Phoenicia** , who fused again with **Jean Grey**. ER doctors discovered her with child. Jean regained consciousness long enough to call someone, before going comatose again.

 **Bella Herrera** showed up at the hospital the next day. She posed as **Jean's step-sister** , twice removed, even had official documentation proving her cover story. The doctors extracted the fetus implanting it inside **Bella's womb**. **Bella** fled unto central Mexico. I guess, she figured she'd control the world's most powerful mutant. She, unfortunately, died during hard labor. What you don't know? **Bella Herrera** is really the daughter of **Pamela Lilian Isley** , a.k.a. **Poison Ivy** ".

"What?" Fury demands clarity.

"You heard me, Director," Thor reiterates, ignoring his teammates' gaping expressions.

"Correct me, if I wrong," Scarlett Flames sums up what he'd said thus far. "You're saying, **Dragon Phoenix** isn't human, mutant, or alien, but a goddess".

"Correct," he nods.

"Whatever happened with **Raja's** revenge plot," Tony Stark queries. "Obviously, **Raja** failed. The **X-Men** are still together".

"In truth, **Dark Phoenix** did destroy Xavier Institute. Only, it wasn't **Jean Grey** ".

"What for?" Everyone choruses together.

"For many reasons, really," Thor enumerates them. "First, **Phoenicia** feared **Raja** might harm their child upon learning how she was conceived, especially over how she'd tricked him. Second, she hoped to protect Jean's closest friends. She blew up the mansion, hoping, it'd satisfy **Raja's** thirst for revenge. And it did for a while, believing **Jean** did it, driven insane by the grief he'd planted in her heart. **Raja** saw through his ex-lover's deception in time. By then, it was already too late.

Poison Ivy's daughter birthed the child, his daughter. That night, **Poison Ivy** christened her **Bella Rosealba Jayden** , blessing her, "She's a _beautiful white flower engraved in precious stone_ ". Poison Ivy and her granddaughter vanished that night. Pamela didn't stick around to bury her own daughter. A young Japanese couple adopted **Rosealba**. They never suspected anything about her powers.

Two men attacked, intending on raping mother and daughter. **Rose** stood by emotionless, until one touched her mom. **Rose** slew both men with such speed and precision. Her mother barely blinked good, and it was over. Horrified, she grabbed her daughter and fled the scene, praying no one nearby got a good look and could later identify them.

Sadly, someone did see and reported the child's actions. Those men's boss waited until midnight and attacked **Rosealba's** home. Their crew feared **Rose** so greatly. They deemed it detrimental unto their own safety to leave her alive. These men avenged their comrades, shooting **Rose** point-blank with 8 hollow point bullets and leaving her for dead, _before_ slaying the rest of her family".

 **The Mystery Only Continues**

"I read about that attack in the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s archives," Fury shudders, recalling the graphic nature of the photos. They didn't simply kill but tortured her family, then kill them, one-by-one.

"Then, you may recall what occurred next," Thor notices Fury and his teammates' blank expressions. "Maybe not? **Rose** survived that attack. In fact, eyewitnesses noted, a bloody, battered little girl with metallic retractable claws, around 8 to 10 years old, stumbled outside her family home, covered in blood.

She arched her back, crying like an enraged, but wounded, lion. A violent storm arose from nowhere. Crimson clouds rolled in overhead. Fiery columns dipped down and leveled four city blocks, converging upon and finally enveloping her. Those same witnesses claim they saw mighty dragon and phoenix spirits fuse with and empowered this same inconsolable little girl, **Rose** ".

"I remember. Reports say," Fury recounts the story, "the fiery column dissipated moments later, leaving a sobbing, inconsolable little girl wearing gold body armor and levitating above the street. She somehow tracked down those who'd murdered her family. She didn't spare anyone.

A child butchered that Tokyo neighborhood's most dangerous street gang, 300 old men, triple younger adults, and more adolescent kids, men and woman, all of ill-repute. Even the Yakuza lost scores of people trying to stop her murderous rampage. Rumors allege, **Mariko Yashida** , **Wolverine's ex** ,calmed her down and disposed of her".

"Well, that's not entirely accurate," Thor dispute their reports. "Miss Yashida didn't calm her down, as much as guided the child unto a place of rest. The temple..."

"Temple? What temple?" Hawkeye asks with piqued curiosity.

"The Viper's Eye Temple," Thor replies, happy to see them listening. For once.

"Damn," Fury curses bitterly. "Now, more than ever, I wish we hadn't lost that scroll".

"You didn't," Scarlett Flame present him with Kim's scroll.

"Woman, how long have you had this thing?"

" **Dragon Phoenix** entrusted me with its care, before locking me inside here, Sir".

"How'd she get her hands on our scroll?" Fury shouts.

" **Dragon Phoenix** impersonated **Black Widow**. **Kim Possible** couldn't tell the difference, giving her the scroll, then left the rendezvous point without suspecting anything amiss, per your instructions, Director. **Dragon Phoenix** then morphed into **Kim Possible** delivering a forged scroll into **Black Widow's hands** , when she arrived some time later".

"How's this temple connected unto **Dragon Phoenix**?" Captain America poses his own question.

"Even Asgard's greatest minds know so little about this goddess," Thor exhales sharply, disgusted. "We know, **Raja** and **Phoenicia** vanished from the heavens about the same day your witnesses testify seeing **a dragon and fiery bird** transform **Bella Bosealba Jayden** into **Aconasema** , the Goddess of Life, Wisdom, and Magic".

"Alright, we accept she's a goddess," Captain America concedes that much. "How can she still be **Jean Grey** and **James 'Logan' Howlett's** daughter. Both parents may be mutants, but are still human, last time I checked".

"I thought we answered that question earlier," he glances around the table. "Guess not. **Raja** impregnated his ex-lover, **Phoenicia** ".

"We understand that much, Old Buddy," Hawkeye speaks for the rest. "What we don't grasp is, if she's **Raja and Phoenicia's offspring** , how does she share DNA characteristics with **Wolverine and Jean Grey**?"

"To grasp this truth, you must _first_ comprehend something else," Thor elucidates. "This goddess doesn't have a physical body, like you and me. She's an incorporeal entity. **Jean Grey** and **Wolverine** are only the 'parents' of her current physical form, not her essence.

She has many such parents in many different realms and dimensions, who parented other ' _physical forms_ ,' there. In short, they serve as her anchors, grounding her physically with that dimension or reality. Kill both parents and she can still continue to live in her physical form, as long as she desires".

"What about her physical body?" Iron Man entertains the possibility of alternate realities.

"Kill that, and she'll simply choose more parents or dwell in her incorporeal form, in which case, she could still take _a physical form_ , but only for shorter periods of time, depending on how grounded she is with our dimension".

A wild debate rages, back and forth, several hours, in fact. He never really made much headway with them beyond this point. Thor eventually became so frustrated with human's closemindedness. He threw up both hands, about to storm outside the op center, even if he had to tear the doors from their frame.

Fury stops, enjoining him, "Nothing we've discussed here leaves this room, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," every man and woman there acknowledges his orders, well, everyone but Tony Stark, who snips, "Whatever!" They follow him out, too.

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Heads of the Beast**

 **Dragon Phoenix** carried a bucket of ice cold water into the cell. She'd waited nearly two days. Her latest prisoner still hadn't awakened. She rears back the bucket dousing the prisoner.

Saran Maddox awoke with a start, screaming so loud, her voice went hoarse. Her body wrapped in an ice-wrap, head to toe. Her teeth chattered as she drew each rugged breath. Trembling hands chained into the ceiling, and legs fettered unto the floor.

A servant brings a space heater inside the cell.

Saran eyes her warden and the heater. Back and forth.

Dragon Phoenix knew, she had her prisoner undivided attention stipulating, "I'll ask you some very simple questions. The faster and more detailed you answer them, the sooner you can get warm, do you understand me?"

Saran nods her head, ' _ **Yes**_ '.

"Good," she starts this interrogation.

"Why does Hydra want you dead so badly?"

"I'm a liability now".

"Why?"

Saran cuts her eyes sharply, pissed she'd dare ask that question, but mewls, " **Supreme Hydra** believes _ **we're partners, and I shared Hydra secrets with you; the same secrets you used in trapping the Hydra Four and destroying so many of our secret bases**_ ".

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

" **Supreme Hydra Strucker** gave me one job: _**rebuild Hydra's cells within S.H.I.E.L.D.**_ And I failed miserably…"

"Thanks to me," Dragon Phoenix taunts her prisoner.

"Yea," Saran couldn't agree more. She blamed one person for her misfortune, Dragon Phoenix. "I stole those codes and set up ideal patsies, while covering my tracts".

"You should've stopped while you were ahead. Because, setting up those children is what exposed what you'd done, and inversely exposed Supreme Hydra as well. Was it worth the risk?"

"Hell yes," Saran shouts with utmost conviction.

"What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I was trying to profit off Supreme Hydra Strucker's plan to ignite a bloody war between humanity and mutants, duh!"

"Yea, I bet," she taunts her prisoner again. "Fury learnt about the Hydra Four impersonating Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America over the past few months, then uncovered your being a double Hydra agent and jumped unto the logical conclusion. He thinks you arranged their kidnappings and then inserted Hydra's doppelgangers among his agents".

"Why would he think that?"

"Your agents could play up the friction between mutants and humans, stage a mock attack against S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. The GSC would give you clearance to launch your sentinel army. You could then legally demonstrate what your metallic assassins could really do, while driving up prices per unit and increasing Hydra's profit margins. Am I even close?"

"Yes," she wails barely above a mumble.

"Who idea was this?"

"Supreme Hydra".

"Who's he?"

" **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** , **Supreme Hydra** of the Americas".

"Of the Americas? What does this mean? Is there more than one **Supreme Hydra**?"

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" Saran yells louder each time.

"Who're they?"

" **Jacob Fury** , **Nick Fury's** younger brother, a.k.a. **Scorpio** , heads **Hdra's Philippines** assets".

" **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** expanded their **A.I.M.** operations assuming control over **Hydra's European** assets".

Heads of the Beast, Continued

" **I** chaired **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee** trying to build **Hydra cells within S.H.I.E.L.D.** , mostly bio-sentinel puppets, which you cured while saving the helicarrier". She lied about that the bio-sentinels, pleased she could still serve **Hydra** by hoodwinking her jailer.

 **Dragon Phoenix** reads her prisoner's thoughts. She knew she was lying, but let her have this tiny victory. For now. "What about Hydra's other sect leaders? Who're they?"

"I've already named **Jacob Fury, a.k.a. Scorpio** , over **Hydra's** Philippine assets, as well as **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , controlling

" **Sheldon Director** , a.k.a. **Gemini** , founder of **WEE—** though not technically **Hydra** conquered and now controls our **African and Middle Eastern** territories".

"Does **Gemini** share any of his profits with the other **Supreme Hydras**?"

"Certainly not," she shakes her head. "Each sect leader keeps his faction's own profits, though still giving **Hydra** , the overall organization, the credit".

"Is that why WEE and the rest come up so clean during federal and international police probes?"

"Exactly," Saran Maddox only confirms her suspicions. " **Jack Hench** didn't really control anything in **Hydra**. He acted more as their moderate during disputes".

"He served as the referee, in case a meeting among **Hydra's** disputes became too heated".

"Initially," she stipulates. "All heads regretted that decision, not long after he joined. None would simply kick him out, though. **HenchCo** gave **Hydra** considerable breaks in acquiring cheap labor and illegal tech, even weaponry, plus it was an excellent front to laundry money, when needed. The heads, therefore, enlisted **the League of Shadows'** services. **Ra's al Ghoul** never technically joined **Hydra** , but did accept affiliation".

"So, they're the six heads, and one moderator, right?"

"Name and services".

"Who takes over your chair now?"

" **Jarox Falcon** , probably," she makes her best educated guess. " **Wilber Cosgrove** , the Secretary **General of the United Nations** , nominates my replacement, the GSC will approve or disapprove his/her candidacy. In truth, though, whatever candidate can garner the most political favors gets the chair".

"What about **Jack Hench's chair**?"

"We never really filled its vacancy, though **VP Myles Daley** , filled in sometimes".

"Why didn't **Struckers** pursue **Drakken** and **Shego** over the botched attack on the hospital?"

" **Mason Von Richter** heads **Hyrdras northeastern United State's operations**. He boasted how **Supreme Hydra Struckers over the Americas** deceived **Drakken** and **Shego** into working on his latest weapon, **Project Metallacore** , Senor Senor sheltering them. For now. That's why he spared them. He already knew they weren't behind this synthodrone attack. Anyway, he plans to eliminate them both as soon as Drakken completes this project. What'll you do with me now?"

"You'll stay here beside Jack's cell," Dragon Phoenix turns and leaves the cell ignoring her prisoner cursing her with every breath.

 **Paradise In Hell**

The sun shined in its full intensity. The majestic orb sparkled lie a priceless yellow garnet stone, suspended in the heavens, pouring it splendor and beauty upon Earth. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Local temperatures soared above 106oF over the Caribbean.

Bonnie and Junior spread out their blankets. Junior applies ample lotion on his wife's back. She does the same for her husband, not wanting him to get sunburned. He already whined about enough. Both stretch out on the beach to enjoy a leisure day sunbathing.

Drakken wasn't really the outdoorsy type. He preferred his lab. Even he wouldn't pass up the chance to lather up Shego's back. He blushes, imagining the possibilities, not that he'd ever admit to having such desires towards the minty mercenary. He wanted to live a little longer, and didn't relish his body covered in 2nd, 3rd, and 4th degree plasma burns, or her favorite, the plasma enema. Drakken shudders.

Cybernetic insects augmented with ocular implants and armed with microscopic lasers patrolled the island's shores. Sentient recon/attack drones maintained a laser grid securing the island skies. Over 60 armed guards crowed the beach around, wielding the latest assault rifle/lasers retrofitted with LED scopes and various RPG launcher modules.

Crimson clouds roll in without warning. Their coverage was so thick. Even the sun's amber rays couldn't breach their defenses. Primary light around the island come on. Winds howl past 100-mph , kicking sand into the sunbathers' faces. Thunder mocked their cursing complaints, while lightning snapped memorial photos. Rains descend with growing fury.

Triple S, his family, and guests race towards the villa, only…

Fiery creatures defying description descend out the sky in masses fluttering roundabout them. Senor Senor, Junior, Bonnie, and Drakken retreat back toward their spot. A redhead humanoid female touches down on the beach, leaving a mini-crater beneath her soles.

Guards perceive, whatever she was, she posed a threat unto their boss, his family, and guests. Each steps up and inundate their unwanted guess with automatic fire, giving their boss, family, and guests time enough to get away. 5.56-mm, 5.7-mm, and 7.62-mm rounds assail her from all sides. Only, none ever penetrate her formidable armor ricocheting harmlessly in every direction.

The Senors' uninvited guest gets annoyed with so much attention. She mimics her children's shrieks pointing. The swarm descends so swiftly and with such fury. Sixty guards vanish amidst harrowing screams in under 20-seconds.

"Alright," Shego powers up, "who're you?"

"Dragon Phoenix," a voice thunders over nature's fury.

"Let's dance, Goldie Locks".

Dragon Phoenix didn't react unto her witty banter. She simply stood aloof waiting on her opponent to move, _first_.

Shego throws a right.

Dragon Phoenix ducks, easily avoiding her leg sweep, too.

Shego bounces around somersaulting over her adversary's head. She lands, lobbying two giant plasma bolts.

Her opponent barely turns good, as one bolt hits her square in the face and the second square in the chest. Shego stood there, bemused. This Dragon Phoenix doesn't even flinch. She simply smirks, turns with lightning speed, and lobbies her own plasma. Not simply a bolt or ball, but one continuous beam. Shego hits the dirt. The beam soars past her temple shattering the study's double pane window.

An invisible timer hits double zero detonating, searing fire and serrated shrapnel spreads throughout the room, consuming everything inside, even knocking down its four walls and caving in the ceiling. Blood orange flames spread into other parts of their villa slowly consuming their possessions.

"Whoa, neat trick," Shego compliments her adversary. "Just not good enough," she cuts her back down. Shego attacks again. Her hands morph into claws.

Her opponent's do the same. A fiery bird screeches fiercely.

Shego stops cold, turning, ready for a surprise attack. Only, more creatures hit her simultaneously from all sides, temporarily paralyzing her limbs.

Her adversary takes no pity. Dragon Phoenix draws her sword.

One, Senor Senor knew all too well. He'd tried to buy it once in Japan. The **Mars-soule's, Blood Reaper Blade** , reputed presented unto **The Phoenix Force** by her lover, **Raja** ".

Dragon Phoenix swipes her blade severing the minty mercenary's head.

 **Hell's Matron**

The Caribbean Ocean's salty waters washed over their island shores remind them. Escape wasn't an option. A tumultuous ocean crowded roundabout the island, growing more furious by the moment. Tiny plasmatic infernos slowly consumed by their home, the destruction amplified by gas and electrical explosions. Fire creatures devouring alive sixty guards in under 20-minute drove home their situation's utter hopelessness.

Senior Senior didn't like his chances here.

Dragon Phoenix starts towards them slowly but steady.

Senor Senor peer into her cold, metallic eyes, gauging her intentions, but getting nothing.

She draws back her bloody sword.

"What do you want, Miss?"

Dragon Phoenix sheaths her sword stating, "Tell me about **Project Metallacore** ".

"No," Senor Senor shakes his head backing away in terror. "I can't".

"Fine," she doesn't argue, simply pointing out his son. Fiery phoenixes descend in swarms phasing through and outside his body. Junior convulses crying in agonizing torment. His pain only escalates with each creature's phase.

Blood pressure skyrockets, as breathing and heart rates jump off the charts. Sweat pours down his brow like an open faucet. His limbs twitch uncontrollably. Junior collapses on his knees. He opens his mouth to speak, but could only scream. His bereaved eyes covey his unspoken plea, 'Father, make it stop! Please, make it stop!' Bitter tears stream down his cheeks staining his shirt.

Bonnie stood frozen in a catatonic induced state. Pure shock and horror plastered across her face.

Senor Senor still wouldn't give in. Not even for his only son's safety.

Dragon Phoenix turns more brutal. Her babies ramp up their body temperatures no longer simply phasing. Invisible hands reach out immobilizing Junior. Hands tied at his side by invisible bands. A fiery phoenix devours his right pinky, tip to stub.

Senor Senor cringes, hearing his baby wail in unparalleled agony. He knew, there was a chance he'd survive. A chance was better than nothing. Because, if he talked, they wouldn't survive. Guaranteed.

Dragon Phoenix reads his mind, discerning. He feared Hydra greater than her. She nods, her fiery assassin consumes his whole hand, down unto the wrist. Junior quits wailing, passing out cold over such intense pain rippling mercilessly through his battered body. Dragon Phoenix leaves him where he lay. For now. She moves towards Bonnie.

"No, please," Senor Senor appeals unto her mercy, "she's pregnant".

" **Project Metallacore** , Old Man. Now!" She shouts with homicidal rage.

He stoves up. Again. His lips sealed tighter than ever.

Dragon Phoenix draws her sword again.

He still didn't budge. His face set in stone, cold and emotionless.

She rears back her blade eyeing him one last time, insinuating, 'Only you can stop this'.

Senor Senor simply shut his eyes tight. Tears stream out their corners.

She sensed, he was ready to brake. Dragon Phoenix swipes her sword severing the brunette's left arm. She was lost so deep in shock. The pain didn't even register on her mind.

"Please," he implores one last time.

"What's wrong? I didn't harm the baby. Yet. And she can still be a mother with one arm. My patience is running thin, Old Man". She holds the sword tip parallel with her navel. "Tell me what I want to know, or watch your grandchild suffer the same fate".

Give and Take

Drakken mourned Shego's passing. Bitter tears still stained his miserable eyes. He may be a villain. Even he, though, had limits. Killing a pregnant woman was one.

She rears back her blade ready to impale her victim's unborn child.

"I'll tell you whatever you wish to know," Drakken interrupts her murder spree. "Please, just don't hurt anyone else, Miss".

"Finally," she sheathes her sword again, "a voice of reason among the chaos. What's the secret behind **Project Metallacore** ".

"I don't know anything about any **Project Metallacore**. I..."

"Then, I'm afraid," she draws her **Blood Rearper Blade** , "you can't save these people".

"Wait just a damn minute..."

Dragon Phoenix slam him hard against the beach. Sharp claws held snugly against his throat. "You have 10-seconds. You'd best say something of interest, or you're going to be headless".

Drakken didn't argue or complain simply enunciating, "I'm the lead scientist over ten others".

"You? A head scientist?"

"Hey," Drakken grumbles under his breath. "I resent that backhanded insult. I'll have you know, even that wannabe, Dementor, applied for but was rejected for this post".

"Alright, Brainiac, what's your project?"

"My project utilizes James Possible's Hephaestus cybernetic technology. Are you familiar with his work, any at all?"

"Living metal, right?"

"Exactly".

"James Possible never could stabilize its replication matrix. The metal would repair itself a few times, but then always lose its cohesion and dissolve into atoms. No one wanted to spend billions to build some state of the art military machine, only to have it vanish without warning. Apparently, they still haven't overcome this design flaw ten years later.

Senor's company, **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** , won a DOD grant to correct this problem. His project leaders assembled the world's top scientists, all experts in their fields. Their task, as said, was to stabilize this 'living metal'. We've concentrated our efforts on the replication matrix".

"Didn't you already do this?"

"Yes and No".

"Don't placate me," she backhands him hard.

Drakken picks himself up off the ground. He holds up both hands swearing, "I'm not placating you, Miss, nor am I being facetious. If you'll let me finish," he rubs his sore face and jaw.

"Go ahead, just make it quick".

"I did stabilize the replication matrix," he admits the part's true. "The problem was, I used alien tech in doing so".

"And you lost said tech, when Carrot-Top destroyed your control booth and tower".

"Exactly," he assumes Carrot-Top being Possible's nickname. Shego loved nicknaming people, too. What was it with superpowered women and their short tempers?

"Well, that explains why you're still alive".

"Still alive," Drakken grimaces between Senor Senor and their tormentor. "What's she...?"

"Don't listen unto her, Doctor," Senor Senor pollinates his lingering doubts. "She probably works for our competitors. She'd say or do anything, just to get whatever her employers want".

 **Awake, But Still Dreaming**

"You know all about liars, don't you, Triple S. You take everything, yet give next to nothing in return, building your empire on the blood and sweat of the little people".

Senor didn't have a comeback.

She turns her attention unto Drakken. She turns Senor's propaganda against him asking a simple question, "Doctor, why are you working on this project?"

"Simple, really. I bought into Senor Senor's company, **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** I can gross over 20% of the gross profits. Kings, queens, dictators, presidents, parliamentary and intelligence leaders, even everyday billionaires/millionaires will buy our product in constructing private limos, panic rooms, bunkers, even body armor; the possibilities are limitless".

"You're a gullible bastard, I'll give you that much. Greedy and gullible".

"But…"

"Doctor," she shouts, silencing him, "I don't deny the limitless possibilities. Senor's company will indeed make billions, if you succeed. You, however, won't be around to reap the profits".

"That's crazy".

"Then, why does **Hydra** have standing contract on yours and your woman's heads, to be executed the instant you complete this project, Doctor? You see, I did her a favor killing her. I'm more merciful than they'd be, if they got their hands ahold her".

"Is this true, Senor Senor?" Drakken asks him.

"Of course not," the old man lies outright.

"Think, Doctor. Don't be his sap. You've already lost too much. You're the only one who knows this metal's true strengths and weaknesses. Kim Possible exploited a similar weakness once to foil your Lil' Diablo plot. Ask yourself this. How can their profit margins soar, if you're still alive, and can readily share these strengths and weaknesses with global authorities for a reduced sentence, if caught again?

Also, let examine the other side of this issue. Put yourself in Old Man Senor's shoes. His choice is simple. Either he delivers Hydra's finished product within a set timeframe, or his associates with slay his family, making sure they die very excruciating deaths. His recourse, find a pawn to complete this project. Do you think he'd think twice about double-crossing you, when his family's lives on the line?"

"Nah, he wouldn't," Drakken gazes at Shego, lying dead on the beach. Tears stream down his face, realizing. He'd been played. She'd needlessly perished over his own vanity. "You learnt what you needed, and proven their treachery. I simply wish you could've made your point with harming My Shego".

"Me too, Doctor, but sometimes people's own arrogance forces my hand," their gold hued tormentor vanishes in a puff of smoke. The clouds overhead disappear and skies become crystal clear, almost immediately.

Drakken scoops up Shego's decapitated remains. His cold eyes turn towards his host. His tears vowed swift, but lasting retribution.

Senor Senor ignores him hobbling back towards his villa, or what's left of it. Thunder emanates in every direction high above them.

Drakken and Senor stop cold and peer into the clear blue sky. Various class missiles descend upon impacting the beach. The ground shook more violently and island sank lower with each bombing.

A fiery miasma swept across his island devouring man and beast, and there wasn't anything he could do to help his own son, grandson, or daughter-in-law. He casts aside his own walking can and opens his arms wide, embracing death's gentle release from life's torments.

The miasma swept closer. Senor curses this redhead mutant with his dying breath. All he could think about was, he'd lost everything, and for what? Lies. He welcomed the fiery miasma's gentle embrace, a release from life's sorrows. The liquid inferno washes over him seconds later.

Only, he didn't die. His anguish soared to new heights, further made unbearable hearing Drakken's insipid cackling, mocking him amidst his own on-going agony. Rapacious flames rapidly consuming his body. Shego still clutched tightly within his arms.

Drakken turns. His soulless eyes bore into Senor's. "Now, it's your turn," Drakken head tumbles off his body a second later.

 **Calling Cards and Mind Games**

Senor Senor shot up in bed. Cold sweat poured down his brow line. He reaches over popping two nitro tabs. His heart starts to slow a bit. Only then did reality settle in, somewhat.

He glances around his room, bemused. It'd only been a dream. A nightmare. Senor tosses back his covers, slides out of bed, and grabs his walking cane. He heads outside his bedroom suite, makes his way down the hall, and peeks into his son and daughter-in-law's room. Bonnie's head lay across her husband's chest. His arm thrown across hers, holding her tight. Both sleeping peaceably.

Senor quietly closes the young couple's bedroom door easing back down the hall. He stops adjacent a large window overlooking his private island. His eyes rake the pristine landscape for miles around. His home still stood like a mighty fortress. His mind relaxes a bit more. Accepting, it was all one hellacious nightmare, nothing more.

The best news of all. Drakken nor Shego suspected anything. He didn't betray **Hydra's** trust. His family was still safe. You don't lie to someone like **Supreme Hydra Struckers over the Americas** Even the most talented lairs didn't last long. Those people could spot a liar coming a mile away. All he wanted to do was finish this project, deliver these radicals' product, and close this contract. He never wanted to deal with them _**ever**_ again.

He knew he'd never sleep right now. Senor Senor returns unto his own bedroom suite. He turns on his bedside lamp atop his nightstand, noticing. An **orange lily** lay atop his favorite book of Japanese sonnets. He picks up and examines the bloom. Thinking, maybe Bonnie or Junior had left it there, while he was sleeping. That was, until he observed something most peculiar.

Someone dipped the petals in blood. Human blood. Not dye. The tips left to dry. The Phoenix and Dragon painted on opposite sides send a deep chill down his spine. Senor Senor glimpses around his bedroom suite. He didn't know what transpired last night. Only, he knew now, beyond a shadow of doubt, that wasn't an ordinary nightmare.

Dragon Phoenix was real, and had really been here…

…inside his villa.

….in his private bedroom.

…even haunting his dreams, if that was all it was.

What rattled him most was realizing just who Dragon Phoenix really was. He was quite familiar with **honokotoba** , the Japanese language of flowers. The **orange lily** communicates a deep-seated hatred, promising vengeance against those who've wronged you in some way. Her initials (C.H.) printed in Japanese letters cemented his suspicions.

He knew. Only she'd dare use this particular calling card. Any sane person would know better. Fearing the Yashida clan's bitter retaliation, and justifiably so. A little girl, this mutant took out some of their most powerful leaders. And that was over 20-years ago. Her name was **Chiyoko...**

 **Hanakawa**.

No.

 **Hanazawa**

No. No.

 **Hanamura**. That was her name.

 **Chiyoko Hanamura**.

 **Daughter** of... **Ichiro** and **Azami Hanamura**.

She vanished shortly after avenging her family. The Yashida clan has hunted her ever since, desiring to avenge their fallen. Even they'd failed in locating this wayward mutant. She's a reputed omega class mutant. Some speculated her being **Jean Grey, the Dark Phoenix's daughter** , who the **Hanamuras** simply ended up adopting, along the way.

She'd recently resurfaced, and had chosen the moniker, **Dragon Phoenix**.

In traditional oriental mythology, **Dragons** typically signified boys.

 **Phoenixes** symbolizes girls.

He pondered why she chose both. Did it memorialize some traumatic event from her past? Rumors allege, she was twins. Her twin brother died shortly after birth. Folklore states, the brother knew he'd never survive long enough to grow up and reach adulthood. Hence, he imparted the dragon spirit unto his twin sister.

Maybe that's why she'd chose this name, **Dragon Phoenix**.

Senor knew, he may never know the truth. That didn't stop him from debating this nightmare's meaning and interpretation.

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Author's Apology** :

Sorry it has taken so long to post an update. My ten-year-old computer finally bit the dust, lightning put it out of its misery. Luckily, I backed up my work regularly. So, I didn't lose that much date, having to switch over. Hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

* * *

 **Mad Scientist's Scorn**

A bitter chill swept over his bedroom chilling his bones. And he wasn't even awake. Dementor slips deeper into his thick Korean mink blanket atop his woolen electric blanket. Every muscle tenses up and teeth begin to chatter. Dementor hugs his blankets tighter, sits up in bed, and glimpses around his bedroom. Weary eyed and still half asleep.

Even his mind couldn't miss. His window was open, while a howling Himalayan snowstorm blew copious amounts of fresh snow inside, and arctic winds dropped indoor temperatures well below freezing. Dementor jumps up and trots over unto his window, grumbling with each step. He slams the window latching it shut. He turns...

And there she stood: 5'5" redhead, weighting about 110-115 lbs, and wearing a form-fitting black catsuit

The mutant the villain community had been raving about over three weeks now.

Yep. Definitely, her.

"Whatz you wantz, Fraulein?"

" **Project Metallacore** ".

Dementor loses it cursing and swearing, lost in German. He randomly knocks things off the mantel, shelves, and nearby tables. He wasn't very cautious which.

Dragon Phoenix lets him rave nearly 5-minutes, before shouting, "Enough!"

The finality in her voice stops his cold. Dementor turns around facing her. His hands interlocked behind his back, and smiling precociously, flouting, "Why mez? Why nowz? Waz't itz enough mocking myz intelligence by choozing that idiot over mez?"

"Relax, Helmet Head. I'm not with **Hydra**. Nor am I here to mock you".

"What duz youz wantz thenz?"

"Drakken's head and his research team".

Dementor cuts his eyes growling aloud with fists clenched.

"I, too, share your disbelief," she builds some rapport, flattering him. "I wouldn't trust that blue toned idiot making happy meals".

Her words sink in striking a funny chord. Dementor busts up laughing. Hard. "Ja," he nods with much fanfare, "I'z Profezor Dementzor, is zhe greatest criminal zcientizt in the world".

"Then, please share, why weren't you chosen over Drakken?"

"Ev'r'e'one applzing interzviewzed, beforze blacked out TV screenz".

"How many?"

"Sevenz".

"Did anyone explain your rejection?"

"Senorz Senorz said, thoz behindz thiz mystery project feltz, I lack an adequate underzandingz of zcybernetics, they believedz necessary, to dooz zhis prozject".

"Don't envy that blue idiot, Doctor," she strokes his bruised ego. "He doesn't know it, and probably wouldn't believe us, if we told him. He'd little more than a pawn in Hydra's latest scheme. There's a standing kill order over him the instant he finishes their pet project, something about the Hephaestus cybernetic and the replication matrix".

"Serves him right," Dementor howls with laughter. Such laughter warmed his chilled bones.

 **Serves Him Right**

"Whats aboutz, Fraulein Shegoz?"

"Same fate, I'm afraid".

"We cannot allowz diz," he implores.

"Agreed," she offers her help. "Tell me about this secret project".

"Secretz?" Dementor laughs that much harder. "They don't think Iz knowz. But..." His laughter gets more chaotic, harder to repress, "I doz". He taps the side of his helmet. "It involves human robots".

"Cyborgs?"

"Nein," he shakes his head. No.

"Thoz tingz thatz fightz the mutanten".

"You mean, the bio-sentinels?"

"Ja. That'z zem".

"Do you know who's helping on this project?"

"Ja," he holds up two fingers.

" **Dr. Amyz Hallz** , a.k.a. DNAmyz, worldz renownz American geneticist".

" **Dr. Akira Itzu** , a Chinese neuro-molecular biologists".

" **Dr. Mario Capello** , Italian theoretical/computational neuroscientist/neurosurgeon.

" **Dr. Liam Cooper** , Australian social/developmentla psychologist".

"Both work for **Eon-A-Core Research, International** ".

"Not anymore," Dragon Phoenix boasts. "I blew up **Eon-A-Core** and **Iroh** a couple days ago..."

"...whenz you freezd thoz heroez".

"Exactly," she admits what she did. "Do you know where **Hydra** will relocate their scientists next?"

"Nein," he shakes his head again. "Maybez Richtzer would knows. Strucker's right handz guyz".

"Here," she tosses him an attache case.

"Whatz zis?" He glints towards the shiny silver case.

"$50,000 for your troubles, Doctor".

He was about to refuse the money, when she simply fades away before his very eyes.

 **Price of Failure**

 **Hydra** had absorbed billions in lost revenue, along with the unexpected arrest of hundreds of their best, most resourceful operatives. All incarcerated within three weeks. Strucker wasn't sure how well his counterparts' factions weathered this misfortune. He only knew he'd started to worry about Hydra's on-going projects, as a whole. And he wasn't alone in his concerns.

His sect's financial backers grew more anxious with each passing day. He couldn't really blame them. He'd show the same trepidation in their shoes. First, they learn about these ancient scrolls leading unto an ancient weapon of mass destruction. Possess it and Hydra would become unstoppable. In fact, they did something which hadn't been done in nearly 40-years. The various factions corroborated on this operation. All concerned with expanding Hydra's influence again.

Alas, a young teen beats them. Next, they coerced an ally into reclaiming their property. Again, the same teen butchered their most lethal agents, not leaving one alive. Their own agents lose faith in Hydra, going rogue, and leading an unsanctioned attack. Saran's incompetence exposed Hydra's latest operation to kidnap Kim Possible and harvest her engrams. Maybe then they could learn where she hid the scroll.

Nurse Morse might've succeeded in handing over her patient, if a new player hadn't entered the arena delivering Hydra more devastating blows. Things continued downhill from there. Lastly, they hit back, seemingly killing the person who'd dare defy Hydra's power. Her staged murder should've been the perfect diversion. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice would be so busy squabbling among themselves. Their leaders wouldn't suspect anything amiss, until the Hydra Four had gotten Possible off the carrier.

Only, the players had gotten played. Literally. Their new enemy wasn't who she seemed to be. In fact, she wasn't even a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They'd tried but failed to kill the wrong person. What stung most, this agent's death was the blow that set into motion the events that exposed their best agents. He'd never dealt with someone so conniving. In some ways, Strucker mildly admired his new opponent. They'd lost control over nearly 100,000 bio-sentinels in this state alone, when she destroyed **Iroh Base**.

Just contemplating these losses made him madder by the moment. Strucker grabs his telephone dialing his right-hand man.

"Richter here".

"Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, Sir".

"Richter!"

Richter cringes, hearing something smash against the wall. He wisely said nothing.

"Find and end her, now, or you'll pay the price of your failures," Strucker slams down the receiver.

 **Media Circus**

Dragon Phoenix accepts the professor's invitation earlier, materializing in the catacombs beneath the school. She didn't bother to announce her presence, only wanting to be alone.

Tim and Jim came across her, while exploring the catacombs. Both knelt close by and observed her very intently.

Dragon Phoenix relaxed upon her fiery throne, hovering millimeters above the ground, watching a live 3D simulcast of some court proceedings.

Professor X proves more intuitive than most. He senses her presence. Wolverine was nowhere in sight. And yet, he knew where he'd find both.

Him, watching his estranged daughter.

And her, pretending she didn't sense his presence.

Professor X waits until classes started, before descending into the catacombs through a secret passage off his office. It didn't take long. His telepathy led him right unto their location, like a homing beacon. He easily spots Tim and Jim. He stops near their position and clears his throat sharply.

"Uh... Hey," both boys smile sheepishly wiggling their fingers.

Professor Xavier scours the tunnels roundabout. Wolverine was still nowhere in sight. That wasn't so strange. The odd part was, he couldn't sense his presence anymore.

He looks past them spotting Jean's daughter, seated upon her fiery throne watching a simulcast.

A young blonde female reporter, average build, and piercing blue eyes, appears on screen covering, "We're entering the second day of deliberations..."

"My Dear," she mutes the transmission, "how are you viewing the U.N.s GSC hearing. It's closed but to select media personnel".

"Relax, Professor. I tapped a couple of lawyers' brainwaves. Now I can see what's transpiring inside that meeting, using similar tech as Cerebro".

"Cool," Jim and Tim preens.

She turns, crimson red eyes louring coldly.

Tim and Jim gulp hard, sorry they'd said anything.

She ignores the tweebs, turning back towards her display and turning up the volume. The same young reporter appears on screen beaming, "For those just tuning us in, this case enters its second day of heated deliberation, and may very well set international legal precedence for years, of not decades, to come. It wasn't that long ago. Few people knew Global Justice even existed.

The organization achieved international prominence during the **Lorwardian** invasion. **Dr. Director** , its Senior Director, spearheaded a daring operation, involving a wanted felon— **Shego** , a master thief and mercenary—and a talented agent, **Ronald Stoppable**. Their mission was two-fold. Rescue their partners and cripple these invaders' spaceship. This unlike duo succeeded on both counts, sending the spaceship spiraling into our upper atmosphere and crash landing near Middleton, Colorado.

Leaders the world over heralded Dr. Director's solidity. This case only proves how dramatic one's life can change over a single bad decision. **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** has brought many felons to justice over the last 25 years. Well, this time, she's sits as the accused. Many of you may wonder. What'd she do? What's she charged with? And why?

This case stems back several weeks. **Dr. Miguel Monsoya** , renown Romanian archaeologist, found historic artifacts in **Altava** , **Algeria** , referencing **The Viper's Eye scroll**. Legendary documents reputed this scroll recorded the secret location of some ancient weapon. One can only imagine its true treasure. Whatever it may be, both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice sought to obtain this weapon, before the wrong elements could get their hands upon its destructive power.

Anonymous sources inside both agencies assure this reporter. Global Justice failed to renew **Junior Agent Kim Possible's status**. Hence, she signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. Some speculate, she did so to spite her former mentor, **Dr. Director** , who, some believe, retaliated by trying to have her young protégée's family murdered under the pretense of international security, and while she was under **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight's** protectivecustody.

 **Difference of Opinion**

Her opponents advocate, she took this petty grudge so far. She conspired with mutants in attacking **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** helicarrier. She allegedly planned on murdering the redhead, then handing over her body, where her conspirators could harvest Kim Possible's engrams and possibly learn where she hid the scroll revealing where this ancient weapon might be hidden.

These accusations stunned this reporter. Eyewitness testimony made me second-guess everything I thought I knew about the accused. I sought clarification from Commander William Eli Du, her right-hand agent. He stated, 'Dr. Director may be many things. Petty isn't one. She'd never act so carelessly. And besides, she's had scraps with other agents. Some even left under bitter terms. She never killed them".

I raised a logical object, 'But, you can't be sure'. His conviction didn't falter. He simply asked, if she did intend on kill Agent Possible, why would she simply hand over her body? Dr. Director isn't that stupid. She'd know, her alleged co-conspirators could collect the forensic evidence on Possible's body, and used that later to blackmail Dr. Director.

I contend, she isn't that petty, nor that stupid. If, and that's a big _**if**_ , she did something like this, she wouldn't be so sloppy. No, this is a frame job, if only those justices would open their eyes and see the truth right under their noses".

His argument was so persuasive. I spoke with Chief Justice Robertson of the United States Supreme Court. He offered a difference of opinion explaining her action in a different light stating, "The U.N.'s JAG believes, the accused feared her disgruntled protégée might expose her past illegal activities'.

Numerous witnesses confirm, the first sign of friction between Dr. Director and her ex-protégée arose approximately three weeks ago. Agent Possible returned home from a top-secret mission with her injured partner. She seemingly broke G.J. protocol by failing to notify her immediate G.J. superior about her impending arrival back home. Also, she went straight unto the hospital rather than G.J. HQ.

You must understand. Agent Possible didn't work _for_ Global Justice. Meaning, she wasn't a full-time agent. She only worked part-time under Dr. Director's aegis, per her contract. Well, unbeknown unto the accused, her protégée's contract expired several weeks, prior to the incident in question. G.J.'s human resources didn't catch this error, til too late.

Agent Possible assumed G.J. no longer desired her services. So, she signed preliminary paperwork to join S.H.I.E.L.D., but continued to work with Global Justice, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s H.R. department processed her application. Herein was where things turned violent between mentor and protégée.

WEE attacked Agent Possible and her partner's homes within hours of returning from their top-secret mission. Agent Possible defended her family's lives using deadly force. Neighbors attested she acted in self-defense.

Dr. Director maintains she knew nothing about her protégée joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Her actions _leading up to_ and immediately _after_ WEE's attack casts some doubt over her testimony. The same inside G.J. sources assured this reporter. Dr. Director always debriefs her agents after _every_ mission, no matter how routine. And yet, she nor her protégée's immediate G.J. superiors tried to contact their agent when she didn't come in for her mandatory briefing, per G.J. standard operating procedure.

That fact alone troubled her boss so greatly. **GSC Chairman Ivan Kedrov** assigned this troubling case unto his best investigator, **Inspector Asmus Boesen**. He hoped the inspector might shed some light on what really transpired between Dr. Director and her protégée _before_ Agent Possible's last mission. That insight might explain why Dr. Director broke G.J. standard operating procedure.

 **Mounting Legal Pressure**

As Inspector Boesen noted, Dr. Director maintains she had no idea her protégée joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Her reaction, however, seems to give a different story. For example, WEE attack Agents Possible and Stoppble's families within hours of completing their last mission. Kim Possible defended their lives using deadly force. Neighbors attest she acted in self-defense, especially considering the amount of firepower she was up against. It was clear these assailants meant to harm them.

Alas, G.J.'s senior director ignored eyewitness testimony, deadest on arresting and charging her ex-protégée with premeditated murder with special circumstances and committing acts of domestic terrorism on American soil. That was when Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and prevented Dr. Director from arresting _his_ injured agent.

Inspector Boesen brought up another discrepancy in the accused's testimony, 'The accused is a very passionate woman, unaccustomed to losing. Current and former agents noted, she'd lose her temper and pout for days, sometimes weeks on end, when she lost something she sought. And yet, she'd only learnt about _officially_ losing her protégée. Oh, she argued with her rival, Director Fury, but didn't really lose her temper, getting madder than _before_ S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arrival on scene'.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escorted Agent Possible and her family back to Middleton Medical Center. Hours later, rogue robots attacked MMC, killing numerous innocent civilians. Inspector Boesen revealed, these very robots were in Global Justice's possession. Maybe that's why the perpetrator behind this horrendous act disguised two of these robots as these robot's original creator, Dr. Drakken, and his henchwoman, Shego. We can't say she's irrefutably guilty. But, these latest developments cast considerable doubt over Dr. Director's innocence.

Such doubts have spurred many to ask. What evidence does Kim Possible possess against her former mentor? What else could motivate a warrior of justice to risk her reputation and organization, simply to silence one agent? Such actions almost defy logic for someone so methodical. **Dr. Wade Load and his family's** disappearances have DOJ asking. Did she do something unto her ex-protégé's tech wiz for leverage?"

 **OPM Agent Kyle Rockmyer** joined **Inspector Boesen's** joint investigation probing the accused's involvement in these and more illegal activities. He desired to absolve his former mentor but couldn't. So, he did the next best thing, advising **GSC Chairman Ivan Kedrov** , he should charge two G.J. senior agents ( **Lieutenant Commander Marcus Hardwell** and **Commander William Eli Du** ) and three junior agents ( **Kasey Mitchell** , **Barbara Hendrix** , and **Lea Chan** **)** with carrying out unsanctioned operations, violating numerous international laws, for which Dr. Director now stands accused.

 **GSC Chairman Ivan Kedrov** said in yesterday's closing press release. He hadn't made any official decisions yet, and had only taken **OPM Agent Rockmyer's** recommendation under advisement. That apparently wasn't the full truth. U.N. JAG sources assures me. G.J. OPM arrested these five agents OPM Agent Rockmyer accused yesterday. All five remain behind bars, despite not being officially charged with anything, and denied legal representation.

Global media groups are calling this 'kangaroo court' the worst miscarriage of justice in over 75-years. Russia, Germany, China, and six other member nations have filed official grievances, claiming G.J. founded the GSC to handle issues in-house. These national leaders demand their cases be heard by higher authorities, outside G.J.'s infrastructure.

Global Justice's legal troubles are only starting. Taiwan, Kosovo, Bermuda Islands, the Cayman Islands, and 20 other sovereign island/territories outside the U.N. have charged Dr. Director, personally, and Global Justice, with violating several U.N. Article 7 Statues by crossing their borders and carrying out illegal ops, resulting in 100 counts of first degree murder, 60 counts of attempted murder, fabricating evidence in over 200 high profile global cases, jury tampering, witness intimidation, etc. Many are advocating the ICJ should hear this case, and the U.N. Security Council be forced to abolish Global Justice..."

 **Royal Furor**

"No, no, no," Kim leaps onto her feet ranting. "Fools! You're playing right into their hands. Why can't you idiots see what they're doing right under your noses? You…" She goes into an alien tongue.

Professor X wisely lets her vent a little before asking, "What's wrong, Dear?"

Dragon Phoenix abruptly stops, and turns around, smiling roguishly.

They'd only recently met. Professor X instantly recognized Jean's mischievousness peeking through. She'd always have that same glimmer when about to do something radical. "What do you have in mind doing, My Dear?"

"Betty Director just hired another member of her defense team".

"What can you do?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. would've lambasted Nick Fury. I proved him innocent. It seems, I must do the same for her. Don't, and these idiots will play right into their puppeteers' hands. And they'll win".

"Who'll win?" He probes what she meant.

"Hydra, Professor. Hydra".

"But, they're..."

"Defeated?" She cracks up laughing. Amused, a wise man could be so gullible. "Learn from your own history, Schoolmaster. Hydra's been _crushed_ numerous times. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** simply slithered into the nearest hole and gets busy rebuilding his organization, until ready to make his next grand debut. Last time, that stunt costed more than his empire.

His people assumed him dead. His empire broke into warring factions. Strucker wasn't seen again for nearly two decades. Most believe, the father died and a trusted consort raised his son. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Jr.** arose to power but could never reunited all factions. The Americas, Canada, Alaska, and the Caribbeans elected him, **Supreme Hydra over the Americas**. Others, however, beat him in uniting and/or eliminating **Hydra** factions over Europe, Asia, Philippines, Africa, etc".

"So, Betty Crocker," Wolverine slips out the shadows, "you know history, too. I was there. What do you have in mind? Since your actions will impact my friends".

"Father," she barely acknowledges his presence, but answers the professor, "I'm gonna incite a civil war among Hydra's rival factions. Their relationship is tentative at best".

"How'll you do this, Dragon Phoenix?"

"By becoming the ideal bait," she laughs maniacally.

"Professor, you might want to move your people".

'I knew she'd end up get them hurt or killed,' Wolverine thinks.

"Them being targeted isn't my fault, Father".

He perceives she'd read his mind. He growls, pissed over her invading his privacy. "It never is your fault, is it, Princess?"

She grits her teeth and turns her back towards him, barely keeping her temper in check. "Hydra's had this school under surveillance. That was six months _**before**_ I ever stepped foot on these grounds. You know what…" She stops mid-sentence, turns her back on him. Fists clenched. Eyes aglow. Crimson red. "Screw you!" She shouts. "I'm tired of defending myself! Like I did something taboo! And against what? A chauvinistic, pea-brain Neanderthal, who acts more like an animal than a Father".

Professor X goes to calm her down. Alas, it was too late. She disappears before their eyes.

"Logan, you never rile an unstable Omega-class mutant like her," he rebukes his oldest friend. "Only God knows where she is, or what she's prepared to do".

"Look," Jim and Tim points towards the 3D holocast.

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Grand Entry**

Security was a major issue. This case had gained so much notoriety. They didn't need more negative publicity. Two GSC guards bolt chamber doors huts. Three others search Dr. Director and her legal defense team unto their table. More guards patrol the chamber throughout the proceedings.

"When did you...?" **GSC Chairman Ivan Pedrov** starts his next line of questions

A brilliantly mottled light sweeps over the chamber's interior temporarily blinding everyone there. And, when the spots cleared, there she stood. A 5'5" redhead, weighting about 110-115-lbs, and wearing a form-fitting black catsuit.

Sergeant Jacob Brewster and his chamber guards rally around their intruder with guns drawn. All ready and willing to shoot, should she make any sudden movements.

Dragon Phoenix sneers over their 'show of force,' illustrating her own. She closes her eyes chanting. A vivid aura settles over her body. The guards' guns dissolve in their hands, along with every weapon on their persons. A band of light latches around every guard's shoulders, arms, waist, knees, and ankles completely immobilizing, while dragging the back and fettering six against one wall and six against the opposite wall.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"And you are?" Dragon Phoenix counters.

"Esther Cox, logistics specialist in charge..."

"Don't care," Dragon Phoenix cuts her off sharply. "Are you the chairman here?"

"That'd be me," an older gentleman in his early 50 stands up buttoning his three-piece suit. " **Ivan Pedrov** , Chairman of the GSC. And you are?" He reciprocates his colleague's inquiry.

"I'm known by many names, Chairman" she starts her introduction. "I was christened many years ago, **Bella Rosealba Jayden** , in Central Mexico, by **Father Jose Sanchez** , of **Her Lady of Grace Catholic Church** , adopted in Japan as **Chiyoko Hanamura**..."

"Chiyoko Hanamura?" Dr. Director recognized her name.

"That's me," Dragon Phoenix acknowledges her past life.

Dr. Director couldn't believe what she'd heard clarifying, "Are you the youngest daughter of **Ichiro** and **Azami Hanamura**?"

"I was, but she doesn't exist anymore. Chiyoko Muramasa died long ago".

"Who are you then?"

"The Japanese underworld called me, **Chiyoko Muramasa**. You may call me by my adopted name, **Chiyoko Hanamura**. Me? I go by **Bella Rosealba Jayden** , or simply **Dragon Phoenix** , Director".

"You went missing over 20 years ago. Global Justice has been seeking you ever since. What…?"

"Never mind about that," Chairman Pedrov bangs his gavel getting this inquiry back on track. "Why are you here, Young Lady?"

"You're acting like spoiled children, squabbling on the playground," she scolds them openly. "So, I decided to treat you as such".

"And that's why you immobilized my men?"

"There are female officers among them, too, Mr. Chairman".

"You know what I meant, Young Lady" Pedrov snips, not amused. "Just answer my question".

"Very well," she yields under his official authority. "We all faced bullies growing up. Not surprising, our tormentor was usually the biggest kid in school or, on rare occasions, a small kid with influence over his/her stockier peers.

As adults, this experience takes on new dynamics. Unless reformed, our childhood bullies grow up and become stronger, more devious, usually connected with the wrong element. Defying them comes with greater stakes. This mentality is present in us all, whether or not we like to admit the truth.

For example, we get a good paying job. What's the first thing we do? We surround ourselves with ' _the right people,_ ' who can safeguard that job by telling those in authority over us how good a job we're doing. This behavior is built in our very psyche".

 **Making The Connection**

"Miss, how's this pertinent unto this hearing?"

"Simple, Mr. Chairman," she breaks down the _real_ issues they're facing. "This committee, G.J., even those nations, islands, and territories filing these grievances are so busy scratching out turf, and, yes, squabbling over who's wronged who, you don't see how easily you're being manipulated. If you did, you'd be downright outraged. We can all…"

The rest couldn't remain quiet any longer. **Josiah Morales** removes his spectacles sighing heavily, and rubbing his throbbing head, "What's that supposed to mean, Miss?"

Dragon Phoenix didn't get angry over his interruption. In fact, she needed to coax his companions' mutual participation. She couldn't clear Dr. Direct any other way. "This committee's so busy trying to appease those ' _wronged_ ' by Global Justice's alleged illegal actions. You don't see the crooked politics at work behind the scenes".

"The director's legal team," she gestures towards her client, "is already so overwhelmed by a blatant avalanche of legal documentation, most of which is only meant to distract them, until this proceeding is over with. Capitalizing their problem, more paperwork keeps on pouring in as more nations, islands, and territories file sanctions against Global Justice and my client particularly. Their allegations have called into question over 200 high profile cases, and over a thousand smaller ones.

The director's legal team must review all these complaints, trying to develop their best defense in each case, but also collectively. Even you must agree, that's a monumental task, considering they must balance different nations, islands, and territories' laws along with international and maritime laws, within the area where each infraction allegedly occurred. Believe me, I'd never be presumptuous enough to try and denounce _**all**_ these charges as mere fabrications, for some may indeed be true.

Even so, that doesn't prove whether or not my client knowingly committed these alleged offenses. She could've simply been misinformed, which I'll prove as this case proceeds. We can all agree, the majority of these grievances are l trumped up allegations, built around mutual misunderstandings and/or downright lies, and wrapped in legalese to make each incident sound more deplorable".

"And why would someone do this?" Alexa Diaz challenges this line of reasoning.

"Simple," Dragon Phoenix doesn't waver under the challenge. "Everyone knows, guilt and innocence don't really matter in such cases. Politics is what's important. Those held accountable may lose their jobs, spend time in jail, maybe, on rare occasions, even be executed. Truth be told, that isn't nearly as important as the overall _**payout**_ _._

 _A settlement._ That's what most are seeking. DOJ gives such payouts as _official_ apologies, saying we regret the pain our representative's unsanctioned actions caused your nation and people. The irony is, few have truly been 'wronged'. They're simply putting their orders in ahead of time. Just so they can possibly get a bigger payout when DOJ caved under mounting political pressure".

"You're obviously a gifted orator". Donald Perez compliments, but enjoins, "Do you have any real proof to substantiate these grand claims of yours?"

"Of course, I do," she nods.

"What?" Every council member gasps in shock.

Even Dr. Director's legal team joins in, never suspecting she had anything beyond rhetoric asking, "What do you have?"

"That was just my opening argument. Let's get one thing straight, _first_ , just so there cannot be any misunderstandings _later_ ," she clarifies her legal position amidst this heated debate. "I'm not here to debate each individual grievance against Betty Elizabeth Direction, my client".

"I'm confused, why then are you here?" Roderick Gomez voices the others mutual doubts.

Dragon Phoenix knew, she was losing their support fast. She must give them cold, hard facts, or they'd simply dismiss whatever else she said, regardless how logical it sounded or proof she presented.

"Fact #1," she lays out her case, "we're here largely because two fighter pilots repeatedly ignored **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight's** security clearance, even defied **Director Fury's** orders to stand down, advocating **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans** confirmed **Agent Knight's** rogue status and authorized **Lieutenant Elaine McInnis** to 'talk her down' or, if necessary, 'blow her out of the sky'

 **Oh, Wait, There's More**

Murmurs roll across the chamber. "We don't..." Esther Cox speaks up, only to be silenced.

She couldn't chance them getting sidetracked. Again. "Fact #2, America's simply a handy pawn in someone else's plot to pit **Global Justice** and **S.H.I.E.L.D.** against one another".

"Why would someone do this?" Josiah Morales probes what's behind this line of reasoning.

"It's no secret. **Nick Fury** and **Betty Director** share bad blood. Their enmity spilled over into both agencies. Agents war against one another, and don't even know why, only they should. It's tradition".

"And that's pertinent why?"

"Easy, Mr. Chairman, it's what lies at the heart of this issue. Have you heard about the **Viper's Eye Scrolls** ".

"Yes," Chairman Pedrov speaks for the rest. "Five ancient scrolls…."

"Six, actually," she corrects him. "The Viper's Eyes Scroll was the roadmap leading to five more"

"Six, then," the chairman cedes his mistake. "They're six scrolls reputed to lead us to some ancient weapons of mass destruction. Why do you ask?"

"Did you know **S.H.I. . Agent Kim Possible** and her partner obtained the _first scroll_ ".

"What?" More than a few council members rasp in utter shock.

"Still holding some things back, hey, Director?" Dragon Phoenix laughs, shaking her head.

"Anyway," she turns back towards this commission, "both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice wanted those scrolls. And they weren't the only ones. In fact, Possible's vid-cam proves an XC-2 with Japanese markings, an KC-39 with Brazilian markings, and an KU-30 with Russian markings shadowing her team outside the Viper's Eye Temple.

These teams ambushed and massacred **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s 34** **th** **Dog-Eye Unit** , under **Commander Eli Moreheim's** command, tasked with securing the location, until she exited the temple with the scroll. His team delayed their enemies long enough for Team Possible to extract the scroll and escape.

The spies ventured into the temple. Few made it out alive. Why do you think the very nations filing these grievances have made repeated attempts against Kim Possible's life, even though she's comatose and cannot tell us where she hid the real scroll?"

Council members began to debate this new development's relevancy unto this hearing.

Dragon Phoenix permits their bickering several minutes. "Fact #3," she gets this venue back on track, "you're so busy trying to discern _**if**_ Global Justice wronged S.H.I.E.L.D., or vice versa, hoping maybe by doing so, you can more easily uncover which agency really wronged those nations filing these grievances, and maybe resolve these mounting legal issues".

"Of course, we do," Josiah Morales reasons. "It's what makes the most logical senses".

"A Japanese wise man once told me, not all logic is logical; no more than all foolishness is foolish. Whether something is wise or foolish really depends on how you're viewing your predicament at the time the issue arises".

"What? That makes no sense," Chairman Kedrov discounts her defense.

"Of course, it does," she corrects their flawed thinking. "Don't you see? You narrow perceptions limit your ability to objectively interpret this case's pertinent facts. If not, you wouldn't be at one another's throats right now".

"How can you possibly make such an outlandish accusation?"

"Quite simple, Mr. Chairman," she didn't back down expounding her argument. "Simply put, even without realizing it, you've _**all**_ reached a _logical_ (this committee's own word), but _faulty_ conclusion. This trouble centers around Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. So, you assumed it started with them. You, next, logically deduced, whoever was behind this trouble must work for one or both organization. Now, in light of Dr. Director and Director Fury bitter history, who could blame you? I mean, it's only logical. I'm here to tell you, however. You're all wrong".

"Do you have any proof?"

 **Supporting Evidence**

"I have ample proof, Councilwoman Diaz," Dragon Phoenix assures them all. "As do you, if you'd only you'd kept an open-minded during your investigation".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Esther Cox takes exception unto that statement.

"Simply this. I met with **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee**. They, much like you, were dead-set on lambasting **Director Fury** , over something he didn't even do. Again, I'll reiterate, I'm not debating my client's guilt or innocence in regards to crossing boarders without legal permission. I'm simply stating, she didn't attack Kim Possible or her partner's homes, Middleton Medical Center, or attempt to kill **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight** , while transporting **Agents Possible and Stoppable's families** safely aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier".

"Do you have anything concrete?" Roderick Gomez growls indignantly.

Dragon Phoenix didn't miss his snipe. "Yea, I do," she meets him head-on. "Compare your network logs with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. Trust me, you'll be glad you did. Your logs will absolve Dr. Director and those political martyrs, you call agents, currently locked in solitary confinement. They didn't have anything to do with firing that missile over New York City, attacking and nearly killing **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Aurora Knight, Kimberly Anne Possible, and Ron Stoppable, or their families** ".

"Maybe not," Mavis Harris snips dismissively, "that still won't absolve her over activating those fighter pilots".

"You show more spine that the rest," Dragon Phoenix's smile broadens.

Councilwoman Harris knew she'd royally messed up, just by this mutant's derisive undertone. She opens her mouth about to clarify what she _really_ meant.

Dragon Phoenix doesn't give her a chance contending, "Finally, you speak the truth, what's really driving these proceedings, and upon which all these grievances hinge"..

Chairman Pedrov cuts his eyes sharply. Councilwoman Harris immediately avoids her peers' direct eye contact. Peeved, she'd been so easily duped into strengthening their opponent's point.

Pedrov couldn't simply deny the relevancy of this line of questioning. It'd seem suspicious, after being entered into record. He could, however, shroud the issue in doubt, and does so by asking, "Can you prove she didn't purposely mislead that base commander?"

"I can," she attests without any hesitation. "Very Easily".

Councilman Gomez found her certainty very compelling. He started to genuinely wonder. Had their best investigators missed something pertinent in this case? If so, what? He probes this possibility by asking her, "What do you have, Miss?"

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine," she baits him with a smile. "Did anyone on your investigative team actually contact **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans**?"

" **Sergeant Major Nigel Hughes** , the GSC's SAIC (Senior Agent In Charge) of this investigations did contact his office..."

"Did he or Inspector Boesen _personally_ speak with SOD Walter Nevan?" She asks him pointedly, demanding a 'Yes' or 'No' answer.

"No," his conviction falters again.

"Let me guess, **Inspector Boesen** assigned his underling to speak with **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans**. **Inspector Hughes** instead spoke with **Nevan's** secretary. And she, of course, corroborated he authorized the attack based on falsified INTEL, _**allegedly**_ supplied by my client, correct?"

"Yes," he grumbles behind gritted teeth.

 **Treading The Impasse**

"It seems, we've reached an impasse then. We know beyond any doubt. Someone's lying here. Logic says, it must be Nevans or Dr. Director is, right? But, ask yourself. What if neither is lying?"

"Now," Alexa Diaz scoffs over such nonsense, "we know you're pulling something. They can't both be telling the truth. It's downright impossible".

"Improbable? Yes. Impossible? No," she disputes her interpretation. "Remember my caution earlier. Not all logic is logical; no more than all foolishness, foolish. It really depends on your viewpoint".

"What the hell does that even mean, Lady?"

"I'm about to show you, Mr. Chairman. Here," she gives the guard paperwork to give unto each board member. The guard accepts the documents, didn't see anything dangerous, and passed them along unto their recipients.

"What's this?"

"A signed affidavit, Mr. Chairman," she identifies its purpose.

"From who?"

" **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans** ," she sates her witness' identity. "Not his aide. Nor his lowly secretly. But, the Secretary of Defense himself. If you doubt its authenticity, his private cell number tops your copy alone, Mr. Chairman.

Call him, and he'll confirm what I'm about to say. He never contacted that base commander. If you demand, summon him inside this chamber. He can tell you this in person as well. And, while we're on this subject, I have more proving the same thing".

"What does this _other evidence_ concern?"

"His secretary," she states, noting everyone's confusion. "His **real** secretary, **Miss Judith Collins** ".

" **Inspector Hughes'** report notes, he called **Nevans'** office **Monday** , **March 16** , at 10:38 a.m., and spoke with **Miss Collins** "

"I don't see the problem," Chairman Pedrov didn't see where this was going.

"Just remember what I said about viewpoints," she cautions him against presumptuously jumping to conclusions "The problem is two-fold here, if only your investigator bothered to double check the facts. First off, Nevans couldn't have spoken with that base commander".

Chairman Pedrov and his colleagues couldn't shake the feeling. The hammer was about to drop any second. "Go ahead," Pedrov beckons this witness.

"Check his itinerary, **Nevans** was outside the states on family vacation. He left his D.O.D. issued cell and laptop behind, even gave his secretary explicit instructions, 'Don't disturb me for any reason, unless the President calls me directly'. Fact is, he didn't even get back into the states til the following **Wednesday** , _two days after_ **Nevans** allegedly called that base commander. The sad fact is, his secretary can't verify this fact," she baits them opening a new line of inquiry.

"Why's that?" Donald Perez couldn't contain his own curiosity.

"Both witnesses in this case are dead. **Colonel Isaac Dixon** was the base commander who authorized **Lieut. Elaine McInnis'** attack against **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Aurora Knight**. A mugger, unfortunately, murdered Colonel Dixon during an early morning botched robbed, outside his home, early the next morning. His murder remains open but unsolved. While chilling and suspicious, I must admit, this isn't hard evidence. But, this is," she presents each committee with two photos apiece.

"Who're these women?"

"The picture on the right is the _**real**_ **Judith Collins** ".

"But, you said she's dead?" Pedrov disputes its relevancy again.

"Shot twice, point-blank in the back of the head, execution style," she lays out the facts of this case. " **Dr. Ashley Crawford** , Chief Medical Examiner at the FBI's New York City, concluded she'd been dead about 2 days, or 48-hours, before she allegedly signed in for work that Monday".

"Wait, that's not possible," Chairman Pedrov couldn't allow that into record without confirmation. "How can a dead woman show up for work?"

"She can't," Dragon Phoenix baits their curiosity.

"And yet, she did show up for work, at least according to our official records,"

"Interesting, isn't it, Mr. Chairman," Dragon Phoenix smirks. "That's where my second photo comes into play, if you'll permit me to continue".

"And who's she?" Councilman Gomez glances at the second woman's photo. Several colleagues nod, silently repeating the same question.

"Her name was **Melody Chambers** ".

"And what'd she do? Murder Miss Collins, so she could play secretary for a day or two".

"Precisely, Mr. Chairman".

"To what end? That's absurd, even for you!" Several colleague voice similar concerns.

Councilman Gomez smirk snugly challenging, 'Top that'.

"Use your imaginations," she challenges every council member. "Both women are the same height, weight, and proportionate in size: a wig, some make-up, a few prosthetics, and no one would be able to tell the difference between the two". She still didn't have their attention. Not yet. But would.

"Now, here's where it really gets interesting," she gives the guard more documentation. He delivers them into each committee member's outstretched hand. "Would you believe, **Melody Chambers** is really a suspected terrorist, a longstanding member of Hydra. She's currently wanted in over six counties in connection with nine confirmed assassinations.

Her specialties entail scouting a region, identifying **Hydra's** primary rivals and their competitors, and instigating a war between the warring factions there. That way, they'd eliminate themselves long before realizing **Hydra's** presence. And she's done the same thing here.

Do you think she coincidentally happened to play Nevan's secretary for a couple of days, after killing the real secretary, during the same time interval **Inspector Boesen's** partner called **Nevan's** office to confirm whether **Nevan's** authorized that attack?"

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Setting Off Alerts**

"Master," Richter rushes into his lord's presence, uninvited.

"What?" Strucker leaps on his feet. Fists clenched tightly.

His subject didn't pale or draw back. That alone grabbed his attention. Immediately.

Ritcher bows in respect beseeching him, "Master, please forgive this interruption. You must see this". He replays that last segment of the hearing.

"Oh, hell," Supreme Hydra Strucker swears aloud.

"See why I came here with such urgency, Supreme One," Richter prays he did right.

Strucker didn't say anything right away, debating, the necessary actions.

"Do you wish to continue listening, while you decided, Sir?"

Strucker nods _yes._

"Why would Hydra instigate a war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice?" Pedrov casts more doubt over Hydra's involvement.

"Kim Possible's partner was seriously hurt acquiring this **Viper's Eyes Scroll**. For reasons I don't understand, she didn't stop at the many military bases, state/federal agencies, or hospital and clinics along their way home. She rushed him straight to MMC, where her mother works. **Fury** dispatched **Black Widow** to meet her there and obtain the scroll.

Only, I arrived _first_ and impersonated **Black Widow**. **Agent Possible** entrusted the scroll into my care. I, in turn, disguised myself as **Kim Possible** , left the bathroom, and waited until observing **Black Widow** go inside. I came inside a moment later and gave her the forged scroll. Per S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol, **Fury** put the fake scroll into a climate controlled section of their vault.

The scroll stayed there, maybe six hours, tops, then simply dissolved into dust. That's how easily I escalated S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice's strife. Fury maintained S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have the scroll. Three expert witnesses corroborated his claim. My client didn't buy their testimony, but abstained from action. Strucker, Supreme Hydra over the America, he couldn't. He had to know the truth. He set up the attack against S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier

"Hydra? You're saying Hydra's responsible, not your client?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairmn," she nods. "Stucker set up my client, even tried to orchestrate this private war between Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. That was why I switched scrolls. My actions accelerated their plans. I used their agents' own zeal against them. They acted earlier than Strucker anticipated. Their actions exposed Hydra's complicity

Avoiding exposure was no longer an option. Strucker went into damage mode. He couldn't chance their carelessness exposing Hydra's on-going operations. Strucker accelerated the tensions between G.J. and S.H.I.E.L.D., and in so doing, exonerated Fury and my client. With his actions, I could've never proved Hydra being responsible for all this, and not my client".

A bitter debate broke out among the council members. Most found merit in this line of reasoning. Other felt, however, it simply distracted this committee from the core issues at hand.

"Imbecile?" Strucker recoils over her scathing remark.

He storms over activating his control console, " **Dr. Van Strom** , activate bio-sentinel 7-Alpha-09-Victor-2".

A female guard silences their debate. She arches her back, crying aloud in great agony, head snapping side to side. Eyes bloodshot and glassy. Teeth gritted. Veins bulging all over her body. Limbs twitching. An invisible scalpel carves open a section of the victim's right forearm. Fresh blood runs down her arm pooling beneath her feet. The pain ceases to register on her mind. The guard becomes decile.

Dragon Phoenix waited patiently. She suspected, Strucker activated this bio-sentinel, like those back aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. He'd make his move soon enough. A flaming phoenix appears overhead. A laser rifle materializes in the bio-sentinel's hands, powering up. The phoenix phases with the victim shutting down the receiver deactivating the bio-sentinel's implants.

"What the hell's going on here?" Chairman Pedrov demands.

"What is she?

"Another mutant?

"An alien?'

Each council member spouts the first _logical_ thing popping in his/her mind.

"Calm down, ladies and gentleman. She's a bio-sentinel..."

 **Raising The Stakes**

Back at Trask Enterprises.

"Dr. Van Strom, what's wrong?"

"That unit malfunctioned, Sir".

"Activate bio-sentinel 8-J-Alpha-97-Theta-24".

Back inside GSC Chambers.

Mere seconds transpire. A junior G.J. defense team member starts to wail, like the GSC guard mere moments earlier. His initial agony magnified by a thousand times over. Head snapping side-to-side. Both eyes bloodshot and glassy. Limbs twitching involuntarily, as rippling pain courses through his body. Only, the pain doesn't register. The same invisible hand splices open his arm. An upgraded laser rifle materializes from his open wound.

Dr. Director backpedals, both startled but intrigued. She barely survived the last time that blue idiot's synthodrones went amok, and one came to assassinate her. Who know what these bio-sentinels could do?

The bio-sentinel targets the redhead mutant point-blank, firing. Dragon Phoenix's golden armor absorbs two mega-joule shots without leaving a scratch.

Another phoenix appears overhead, phases into these unit's body, and shuts down Hydra's control over its unwilling bio-sentinel.

Strucker gapes at his monitor screaming irately, "What's wrong now, Doctor?"

"It's those fire beasts of hers, Sir," Dr. Van Strom draws back under his boss' seething glower. "They somehow phase with living matter, disrupting our command signal's control over these bio-sentinels' control matrices, Sir".

"Fine," Supreme Hydra grumbles, matching her resolve, "activate all bio-sentinels within that chamber and set them to overload".

 **Dr. Van Strom** suppresses his own protests. Survival dictated, do as he said, and don't pester him with questions or moral objections. He does what he's commanded, monitoring the situation inside the GSC chamber.

A senior G.J. defense team member, three more guards, and three council members join these bio-sentinels' ranks. Heads snapping side-to-side. Eyes bloodshot and glassy. Mouth open, screaming in dying agony. Limb twitching like before. Their skin splits down the forearm. Upgraded laser rifles appear from their wounds, like the bio-sentinels before them.

The unafflicted abandon their chairs backing up against the nearest wall or corner. All eyeing the fallen and today's intruder demanding answers.

"What's going on here?" Chairman Pedrov demands more authoritative than ever.

"I told you. Hydra's..."

"Suspicious signal detected. Warning. Warning. Bio-sentinels' GBX bio-explosive implants are set to overloaded. The resulting detonation will level this complex within 24-seconds. There's no possibility of disarming them in time," Luna raises a warning level.

GBX was a high, military grade bio-explosive, built upon the concept of binary explosives. The bio-sentinel carries natural chemicals in their body. The implants introduce a foreign substance into the blood triggering a sub-atomic bio-explosion.

Dragon Phoenix raises both hands bathing the whole chamber in light. Bio-sentinels dissolve in thin air, teleported outside, while encasing everyone else in protective Class-7 bubbles. Muffled, piercing explosions erupt a quarter mile above the complex. The detonations prove so potent, leaving little, if any, traceable evidence of the bio-sentinels.

A fiery miasma and serrated shrapnel batters the ceiling causing sections to collapse roundabout those inside. Both large and small chucks of concrete beat against their protective bubbles. Women and men duck instinctively trying to avoid being crushed beneath tones of falling debris or burnt by the calloused flames. The chaos dies down moments later. Surviving council members dust off their clothes, and take their seat with some reluctance. All eyed her harder than ever.

 **Care To Listen Now**

"Care to listen now?" She derides their timidity.

Every council member nods _yes_ , still too shaken to carry on a levelheaded conversation without sounding like complete idiots.

"Good," she smiles appreciatively, "I'm not done with my client's defense. I'll admit, **Betty Director's** part jackal. This woman can lie to your faces. Her pulse will remain steady, and hands calm. What can she say in her own defense that you'll actually believe? Nothing. She's a spy. Her life's build upon lies. She lies every day, and does so very convincingly, simply to stay alive.

Hence, let's call pure logic as our next witness. Dr. Director may be many things, but she's not stupid. Even she wouldn't trigger those bio-sentinels fail safes. Knowing full well, their detonation would bring this whole complex down atop herself as well. Can we at least agree on that single point?"

"I... I ca... I'll concede that point".

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman. Here," she lays more paperwork before him.

Ivan Pedrov and his colleagues were still shaken over what's just transpired. And now she hands them more paperwork. "What's this for?" Chairman Pedrov chokes out.

"Simply this," she plainly states her objective. "I've explained _why_ but not _how_ **Hydra** instigated this private war between Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra agents did this by impersonating **Director Fury** and **Dr. Director**. Their doubles gave orders, exactly like **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans' double** did when he tricked **Colonel Dixon** into green-lighting **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mutant agent** , over allegedly leveling a hospital and killing numerous civilians.

S.H.I.E.L.D. almost launched its own pilots against these Canadian and American pilots, nearly touching off an international incident, like Hydra intended. If Fury had launched, his fighters would've eliminated the only witnesses behind what really transpired. And, while we're busy squabbling among ourselves over who's responsible for what, they could obtain those scrolls and locate this ancient weapon. Getting G.J. and S.H.I.E.L.D. disbanded was always a bonus. Both agencies had spoiled Hydra's past plans one time too many".

"That makes sense, but again where's your proof, Miss?"

"Here's some," she meets Councilwoman Cox's supplication. "Double check that mysterious signal, which allegedly originated from Dr. Director's office".

"What specifically should we be looking for, Miss?" Mavis Harris didn't see the connection.

"Hydra's faction leaders aren't stupid. That organization didn't last this long without being careful. **Supreme Hydra Strucker** anticipated we might uncover Miss Chambers part; therefore, proving the secretary of defense never authorized Colonel Dixon to attack **Aurora Knight** , while transporting an injured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And that was why a mugger stabbed the colonel the next morning. His death would make it night to impossible to trace this plot back unto Strucker's door".

"You traced it back unto him anyway," Alexa Diaz complains. "What good did it do?"

"Sow confusion. And quite effectively, I might add, based on your reactions here. Wouldn't you have to agree, Councilwoman?"

Not a single council member made a single comment, positive or negative.

Dragon Phoenix moves on with her next point, "There was always the chance we would connect them. Supreme Hydra arranged their doubles to leave false evidence implicating Fury and Dr. Director, another distraction tactic. I absolved Fury's guilt. Hence, they roused their allies worldwide to file grievances against their last patsy. Only, I can exonerate her, if you'll listen with an open mind unto my defense.

Double check that phone call, where Dr. Director allegedly passed along falsified G.J. INTEL to **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans** , leading unto **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight** being labeled a terrorist. I've already proven beyond a shadow of doubt. First, **Dr. Director** couldn't have spoken with **Nevans**. He wasn't even in the country during that timeframe. Have your digital tech run a Level-4 analysis on that signal. That will conclusively prove, secondly, this duplicitous signal originated from a GSM clone phone, very similar unto but not hers".

 **I'll Make My Last Point, Brief**

"Cloned phones?" Pedrov scoffs, getting his nerves back.

"Cloned," she doesn't balk under his piercing lour. "A clone phone can replicate the master's phone's numeric equipment identity, but not its exact digital fingerprint. Second, I'd suggest examining her SIM card. I'll bet it has been tampered with, too. And, if that doesn't dissuade your doubts, correlate her phone's GPS with her daily itinerary noting certain discrepancies. I did, and found it fascinating.

You see, the master phone and cloned phone cannot operate simultaneously, or it'd alert the carrier about the cloned phone's existence. Her carrier will meanwhile treat both phone's identical, recording their GPS locations, even the tower accessed and time. That should prove, Dr. Director didn't make the call, you suspect she made. Her protection detail will prove her being 20 miles away from where that particular signal originated".

"Unless she deceived them using a double, like she's done so many times in the past," Esther Cox spew the first most logical excuse that hits her mind.

"Of course, we can't deny that possibility," she admits the possibility. "I'm surprised you didn't extrapolate your scenario any farther. If you did, you'd realize your faulty logic. You say, it proves her guilt, when, in reality, it exonerates the very woman you're using it to prosecute".

"How?"

"Simple, Mr. Chairman," she counters with a smile. "Directorate logs prove, Dr. Director used her G.J. laptop and password with bio-markers necessary to access **Rec-Pos-3**..."

"Ah, hell," Rick Gomez loses his temper reading the implications here. He tosses his copy of her evidence across the room.

Donald Perez shared his companion's frustration. They'd built a solid case. And this smooth-talking femme-fatale shredded it to pieces within an hour. "So what," he disputes this fact's relevancy, "even **Deputy Director Loretta Croft** can access that repository". **Rec-Pos-3** was Global Justice's most closely guarded secret server.

"True," she doesn't dispute his claim, only his interpretation of the evidence, counter arguing, "only three people could access **Rec-Pos-3** : **Betty Elizabeth Director** , **Loretta Croft** , or **Chairman Ivan Pedrov**. You, Sir".

Chairman Pedrov snaps his head up, contentious over his name being mentioned and his colleagues all eyeing him and the director, together, suspiciously.

"The question is," she builds upon their momentary distrust, "can one person access that repository, (which requires a palm scan, retinal scan, and voice print, simply to confirm the accessor's identity), and deceive its sophisticate security system into thinking he/she is someone else entirely? The honest answer is, yes, it's possible, but highly unlikely, given over 30 of G.J.'s best shadowed her every move that day. Couple that with **Rec-Pos-3's** activity logs and we can prove beyond any shadow of doubt. My client accessed that repository _**exactly**_ _when_ and _where_ her GPS and security detail testify she did".

It was humiliating enough, she'd discredited their case so damn easily. Her using their own people and files only intensifies this mortifyingly humiliating experience. Chairman Pedrov bangs his gavel, wondering, how their people missed such gaping holes in their case.

"Director, maybe you should fire your whole legal counsel and hire her. Something tells me, she'd replace all them, and more. This inquiry's over. We find insufficient evidence to carry this inquisition any farther. We'll still have to probe the individual charges, alleging you knowingly crossed national and territorial borders without proper authority, resulting in numerous citizens' deaths and getting injured in the crossfire, even devastating property damage".

"I understand, Sir".

"What about those innocent agents, Mr. Chairman?"

"They'll be released within the hour, Miss Phoenix" Chairman Pedrov simply gets up and storms out without another word. Surviving council members do the same, leaving in a huff.

 **An Unexpected Reaction**

Dragon Phoenix accompanies Dr. Director and her what's left of her Global Justice legal defense team outside the complex. They'd just exited the building's double doors. Dr. Director turns towards her impromptu defender, "I should thank..."

"Save it, Lady," she snubs her courtesy.

"What...?" Dr. Director looked genuinely confused.

"Shut up and listen," Dragon Phoenix makes her feeling known. "Don't delude yourself. I don't care whether you're guilty or innocent. I saved your ass for one reason".

"And that is?"

"Your brother's joined Hydra".

"Oh, Dear God," Dr. Director shakes her head. She wished to feign being shocked, but couldn't.

"Go ahead, prayer never hurt anyone. Fact is, you can pay me back very easily".

"How's that, Chiyoko?"

"I detest hurting people," she states her position on violent, "but will, as you saw in chambers, when the choice was between our safety and those bio-sentinels".

"I understand, Chiyoko".

"I pray you do," Dragon Phoenx assures her. "Your brother's threatening me".

"What will you do?"

"That's why I came to your rescue," she reveals her motivation behind this helping hand. "You must handle him".

"And if I fail?"

Dragon Phoenix raises both hands. Making sure she had her subject's full attention. Three claws morph into five. "Your brother learns firsthand what getting torn apart alive by a humanoid mutant animal really feels like, like those bastards back in Japan, who harmed my family. They lived to regret the day they messed with me. He will, too. It seems poetical, seeing he's fed so many WEE agents unto sharks and gators over the years. Do we understand one another, Director?"

"Sure, sure," Dr. Director backs away very slowly. "You're a mutant, aren't you?"

"I'm not human, mutant, or alien".

"What are you then?"

"A deadlier breed. Speak with Fury. Thor can tell you enough about me. Just mention my real name, Aconasema," she retracts her claws dissipating more with each step.

"Director, who was that?" Carl Wexler, Dr. Director's chief of defense, asks with growing curiosity.

"Both my savior, and greatest enemy".

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Her name's **Chiyoko Hanamura** , Old Friend. Just as she said inside chambers".

"What'd she want? I mean, really?" He processes more of what she said inside chambers.

"She wanted to tell me my brother's joined Hydra's ranks. She claims she hates hurting people. For that reason, I should stop him, or she would".

"With those claws?" He actually cringed at that thought.

"I only know two mutants matching her prowess: (1) **Jean Grey** , the Dark Phoenix and (2) **James 'Logan' Howlett** , a.k.a. **Wolverine**. Base on what I've observed, she possesses her mother's powers and her father's legendary temperament".

Carl Wexler glances back, where the mutant last stood, processing that revelation. "Wow," was the only word that come to mind. Just then. He was so intimidated.

* * *

I hope you really like the story thus far. If you do, please drop me a PM or leave a review. All your comments, positive and negative, goes so far in helping me improve my story for your own entertainment and my other readers as well. Thank you for your input. It's very much appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **One Good Turn, Deserves Another**

"Nick, these were delivered unto my office by accident".

"Did security check them, Roxy?" There already been two attempts against his life in less than 24-hours".

"Cleared," the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. assures her oldest and dearest friend.

"What's inside?"

"X-rays shows, a note and DVD".

Fury tears open the envelope dumping its content. Sure enough, a note and DVD drop onto his desk. The note simply read, "It's probably been a while since you've attended a family reunion. You'd best make plans, real soon. Little Jake's been a bad boy, joining Hydra. He's made his first attempt on my life, signed, Dragon Phoenix".

He picks up the DVD.A sticky note read, "A copy of a similar conversation I had with your arch-rival, Dr. Director, of Global Justice. Her little brother's being naughty, too".

Fury pops the DVD into his computer. A video popped up on his screen. Dragon Phoenix confronts Dr. Director outside the GSC complex. She issues her the same warning her note gave him.

"What does that mean?"

"War's coming," he sounds ominous.

"Between mutants and humans?"

"I don't think so," Fury shares his gut feeling. "She's fought too hard to prevent that. Whatever does occur, Dragon Lady will no doubt be stirring the pot. I just wish I knew whether she's friend or foe. It hurts me to have to agree with this mutant, or whatever the hell she is. But, she's right. We can't handle what's coming alone. We need Global Justice's help".

"What!?" Roxy squawks, acting like he'd broken one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most sacred cardinal rules.

"Dragon Phoenix may be many things," Fury profiles their elusive mutant. "She isn't patriotic or sympathetic. So, ask yourself, why'd she come to _both_ mine and Dr. Director's rescue?"

"How'd she come to your aid?"

"By exposing those traitors and Maddox's involvement in this breach, or else the board would've held me solely responsible".

"And how does that relate unto this message".

"Ask yourself, Roxy. Why'd she give Dr. Director and me similar messages concerning both our agencies and siblings?"

"I can't imagine why," she shrugs her shoulder. "Her actions defy logic".

"That's because you're forgetting what she said unto **GSC Chairman Pedrov** ".

"Forget? Nick, really?" She rolls her eyes chuckling softly, "Who could forget that nonsense? She babbled something about _logic not always being logical, and foolishness sometimes making more sense than logic_. Don't tell me you buy such swill?"

"Buy it? No. Understand it? Sort of. Point is, don't let her eccentricities distract you, Roxy. And you, too, will understand her underlying message".

"Alright, Einstein, what's she telling us?" She oppugns, trying to keep the edge out her voice.

"Simply this, united we stand, divided we fall. Both us, Dr. Director and me, as directors, and our agencies, agents, and people we protect the world over," he sums up this mutant's motif.

"Touche," she nods, walking out his office.

 **A Tearful, Assertive Plea**

Dragon Phoenix reappears beneath the catacombs. She only desired some time alone. Instead, she's met by a hysterical little girl screaming, "She's dying. She's dying".

Dragon Phoenix turns, instincts sharp, spotting: a small 6-year-old oriental girl, silky long black hair, mottled skin tone, and wearing floral print summer dress. She pointed a damning finger, "And it's your fault. And yours...alone". She shouts, stomping her right foot.

"And why's it my fault, Little One?" Dragon Phoenix dismisses the spirited girl's rebuttal and walks away.

"Hanna, calm down".

"Not this time, Mama," the little girl evades her mother's grasp.

Olivia Stoppable steps back, mortified. She'd never openly defied her, and what's more, she accosts a dangerous mutant most adults fear greatly.

"I know who you are! Really are!"

"Great kid," Dragon Phoenix ignores her heading deeper inside the catacombs.

"Aconasema," she shouts in a language, not even Ron understood.

Dragon Phoenix stops cold as does Hanna. She drops her head and exhales sharply, fighting back her own tears. She turns, walks back over and kneels in front of her, smiling warily, and pinches her crunched nose, "As do I know you, Little Warrior. What does the Great Hans wish from me?" She petitions back in the same strange language.

Hanna wipes her teary eyes sniffling, but still angry, "Cure Kimmie?" She resumes speaking English.

"I can't". Dragon Phoenix not short on her own tears.

"Yes, you can," she rebuts behind more tears.

Olivia Stoppable goes to intervene. Her daughter had annoyed this dangerous lady long enough.

"Mom, don't," Ron rests a knowing hand on her right shoulder. His father and mother stare at him inquisitively.

"Mom, Dad, Hanna knows what she's doing. She's made a connection with this mutant. She may be the only person alive, who can reach Dragon Lady".

"Little One," both parents hear this mutant break, near tears, "you don't know what you ask".

"I don't care. She'd be alive," Hanna imitates Kim's famous 'puppy-dog' pout.

 **A Father's Right**

"Professor, what're you doing down here?" Dragon Phoenix senses his presence without looking back.

"I heard, Dr. Possible rushed her daughter back into emergency surgery. McCoy's helping, along with our two of our best APRN surgical nurses. Her chances aren't good".

"Save her," the little girl makes an impassioned plea.

"And I sensed the little one reaching out…unto you specifically," he reads between the lines. "What does she know about you we don't, Chiyoko?"

"Just another excuse for father to hate me worse," she replies, now wiping her own tears.

"Him? Is dat why you's let Kimmie die?" Hanna shouts with balled up fists. "She set you's free, be your friend, not caring what others think or say, or abouts her own safety. And yous betray her trust. For what? Him?" Hana points towards where he'd been hiding this whole time.

"Hey," Wolverine drops off the ceiling. Claws deployed, only meaning to scare her.

Aconasema deploys hers in Hanna's defense. "Father, stand down. Mine," she strikes her claws, "are sharper, and can carve adamantium, like butter".

"Logan..."

"Not this time, Chuck," Logan retracts his claws stepping around his mentor.

Aconasema relaxes a little, but not enough to retracts hers.

Professor X notices their tension, but senses Wolverine making headway.

"It's past time Princess and I have some father/daughter bonding".

"Okay, father, what's on your mind?"

"Is this bawling brat..."

"Hey," Hanna protests, shaking her fists.

"Hanna," Ron picks up his little sister.

"Is she right?" Wolverine demands behind a deep scowl. "Can you save that red heifer in the OR?"

"Why should you care?".

"Look, don't brush me aside," he points in her face. "Not this time".

"Why not?" She shoots back without a moment's hesitation. "You've brushed me off ever since I came to this godforsaken school".

"I only meant to rile you..."

"Well, congratulations, _father_ ," she mangles his appellation, "you succeeded".

"No. I didn't," he clarifies what he meant.

"Of course, you did".

"No, I didn't," he drops his head. Voice low and full of regret, "I only riled you, hoping you'd drop your guard, and maybe I could sample your blood to prove your paternity".

"Oh, I see," she processes what he'd admitted. She didn't want to blow this breakthrough, if indeed that's what this really was.

Wolverine had just met his daughter. Though a different person, he still sensed a part of her mother present in everything she said and did lately. He perceives her wrestling with hurt and anger, but doubly confused, upon hearing, "I don't care about that test anymore. I only care about you. Can you save this kid? Yes or no?"

Ritual of Transcendency

"Yes, I can," she deadpans.

"What?" James Possible couldn't stand idle any longer. "How, Miss? Tell me what my little girl needs, and we'll get it somehow, someway".

"She needs 'Other Kimmie,'" Hanna points towards Dragon Phoenix.

"Of course," Ron slaps his forehead with his right hand. And he lightly grips his sister's in the left. "You're Aconasema".

"Took you long enough, Blonde," she acknowledges her identity. "That was my mother's temple, you and Carrot-top stumbled inside, and where **Mariko Yashida** put me into stasis..."

"...Til my daughter freed you, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Possible," she confirms. "She'd been shot, while running from some very dangerous men. She stumbled into my mother's temple. Whether by destiny or accident, you must decide for yourself. Me? I believe destiny brought her through my doors. For both our sakes.

She crawled into the Earth chamber, even drank from its murky waters of separations. Her blood seeped down its corners mixing with the pool priming the temple, and releasing me from stasis, and inversely condemning anyone else who'd dare enter its hollowed halls ever again".

"You located her inside the Earth chamber, passed out cold and dying. You joined your essences healing her physical injuries, didn't you?"

"Very perceptive again, Blonde," she marvels over his intuitiveness.

"What does he mean you joined your essences?" Wolverine and James chorus together.

"Simple. A goddess, I don't require a physical body. Like the Phoenix Force indwelt but never fused with Mama, I joined my life force with hers, healing her physical body. She awoke later, unaware of my presence, what I'd done, or how badly she'd really been hurt".

"Well, I don't see the problem. Do it again," Ron sides with his sister.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to, Sidekick," she apologizes. "Our essences are already joined, have been for nearly a decade. In fact, that's partly why she's dying now".

"Wait," James jumps to the wrong conclusion, "you're hurting my little girl".

He launches, only to be caught by Ron, and told, "Calm down, Mr. P. That isn't what she's saying".

"Miss, correct me, if I'm wrong, but I think I understand what you're saying," Professor X conciliates this little misunderstanding. "Essentially, your essences are already one. You simply became her...for lack of a better term, her **symbiote**.

Two minds. Two wills. Two personalities. Both sharing the same body. That arrangement never posed a problem before. You could come and go without her health suffering. Obviously, something occurred inside that temple. And, whatever it was, that single act altered your relationship's dynamics. For you. And her. Do you know how this could've happened?"

"She passed all five of my mother's tests, even defeated the temple guardians, then performed the 'Rite of Transcendency' ritual, Professor'".

 **Rippling Implications**

"Oh, no," Professor X drops his head rubbing his chin. Eyes sad and heart heavy. Quite unsure how to break the implication unto her family.

'Oh, no,' was never good. Dan Stoppable caresses his sobbing wife.

This professor's prolonged silence wore a father's last nerve. "Professor," James pleads, "what'd that do to my little girl?"

"In short, the two, that is, your daughter and Aconasema, are one. Dragon Phoenix can no longer exist _physically_ without your daughter, and your daughter will die without her symbiote...

Or ' _Other Kimmie_ ', as Little One called her.

...or Aconasema, unto us.

Simply joining their essences won't be enough this time. Yours and Wolverine's daughters must fuse, essentially becoming one entity".

Ron didn't comprehend exactly what he meant. So, he draws on every movie about fusion, he'd ever watched, jumping unto some wild conclusion. Topping his list was, "This isn't one of those 'one lives, one dies' type of things, is it, Professor?"

"Parts of us both will cease to exist, if we fuse," Dragon Phoenix deigns, a little too calmly for Ron or James' comfort.

"Is this some joke to you?" James charges.

"Joke? Hell no. Fact is. I'm the only person here thinking with her head, and not just her heart".

"If you have one..."

"Mr. P, calm down," Ron intercedes.

"What do you mean by that, Aconasema?" Ron inquires about her cryptic comment.

"The question isn't, can I save her?" She states candidly, "Rather, you should be asking, should I save her?"

"Yes. Yes. A t'ousand times, yes," Hanna importunes, not accepting no as an answer.

"Ah, Little One," Dragon Phoenix tears up again, "I'm hunted day and night. Never resting, always running and looking over my shoulder. In fact, that was the main reason I joined with Carrot-Top in the first place. I could hide in plain sight, no longer having to harm people simply to survive another day".

"Mr. Possible, Sidekick, she's too young. She'll never understand what else I'm about to say. Maybe you two can. I can fuse with and save Kimberly, easily. You must realize and accept, she won't be the same person ever again. Our fusion will irrevocably change us both forever".

"When you say change..." James leaves the rest hanging, not wanting to repeat the horrors running through his overactive imagination, just then.

"My presence will infuse her with my powers, even rewrite her DNA, so her body can wield those powers. She may still be a Possible in her heart. The Kim Possible you know would cease to exist. She'll become…well, me, _**Bella Rosealba Jayden**_ , a.k.a. _**Chiyoko Hanamura**_ , or _**Muramasa**_ , unto the Japanese Yakuza. She'll be hunted by every government, underworld figure, and vigilante on this globe, right alongside me".

"Why?" Ron senses the hammer about to drop.

"The Viper's Eye scrolls speak about a weapon of mass destruction. Believe me or not," she sighs heavily summoning every ounce of courage, "I'm that weapon".

"You?" Wolverine gets uncomfortable in her presence. "You can strip a mutant's powers?"

"That, and more, Father," she senses his tension. How could she blame him, after what mother did, almost destroying humanity, even injuring him severely?

"Do it, please," Hanna make one last impassioned plea. "Kimmie wants dis. I's knows".

Dragon Phoenix kneels with arms open wide.

Hanna discerns her answer, even before she says it aloud. She dives into the woman's arms, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," kissing her cheeks. Over and over.

Dragon Phoenix pinches her little nose commenting, "Kim and you are the only ones, who knows me, the _real_ me, and didn't want something for yourselves. In fact, you have her heart little one. You plead on her behalf. And that honors me. I do this, even now, only for your, my Little Hans". She relays in the same cryptic language.

Dragon Phoenix stands back up. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him but says, "Bye, Father".

"Wait, bye? Why bye?" Wolverine protests.

"There's a small chance, either one or both could cease to exit. I didn't want that to happen, and you not know, I now understand your initial reaction towards fatherhood, and I forgive you. I hope, someday, you can forgive me, too, over calling you all those names". She doesn't even wait on his response dissolving in thin air. Her heart couldn't take his rejection, and still keep a level head.

* * *

Haven't heard from my readers in a couple of chapters. I'm just wondering, have I lost you? Had one reader unfollow me, because said my story was too confusing. I hope the rest understand the plot, and enjoy reading what remains. If you do, please let me know either by PM or review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **In The OR**

A bright light sweeps over the OR. Anne Possible snaps her head around, "What are you doing in here?"

"Saving her life," Dragon Phoenix replies.

"Get out". She bids in a calm voice.

"You can't be..." Dr. Possible starts to countermand this mutant's authority.

"Get out," she shouts more authoritatively. No one moved a muscle. Eyes locked upon the mature redhead. "Now!" Dragon Phoenix screams, a crackling fire encasing her whole body. A fiery column opens above the operating table. Invisible forces reach out pinning everyone there against the nearest wall. The OR internal temperatures steadily rose.

Anne Possible deduces relatively quickly, fighting this mutant wouldn't end well for them or her ill daughter. Who knows? Maybe she could save Kimmie, where she'd failed. Both as her mother and doctor.

The fiery column dips down over the operating table spreading wider towards them. And it wasn't in their heads. The heat seared hotter against their exposed flesh.

"Everyone out! Now!" Anne shouts.

The invisible force releases its captives. Her surgical staff didn't argue, bolting towards the nearest exit. The doors slam shut behind them.

Anne stood outside the OR, eyes glued on the observation room's window, pensive over this mutant's intentions regarding her little girl.

Dragon Phoenix turns, facing Anne and spreads her arms out wide. Eyes locked with hers. Kim's heart machine flat-line. The prolonged bleep confirms what no surgeon and especially a mother wishes to ever hear.

Anne covers her mouth, as her world crumbles in slow motion around her. Both knees buckle. A waterfall of tears roll down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them, if she wanted. She gathers up her last bit of courage and regains her composure enough to stand up again and peek inside the OR.

The fiery column sweeps over the mutant obscuring her view. Each second becomes an eternity. The miasma dissipates relatively quickly, leaving a floating ball of light, gravitating towards, and fusing with her daughter. Her whole body, every limb, every muscle, jerk involuntarily, as if hit by thousands of volts of electricity. Not once. Or twice. But, multiple times. Like, this mutant was resuscitating her baby.

Her vitals jump several times. Kim's body phasing in and out of existence. Anne gets her hopes up each time. Only, her vitals flat line again, then again. Another jolt passes through her daughter's body. Kim's heart monitor starts to beep, erratic at first, but gradually levels off.

Kim coughs sharply, gagging in-between, exhaling old air and inhaling fresh. Her chest rose and fell in-sync with her lungs fighting to replenish her depleted oxygen supply.

A crimson mist settles over the OR again obscuring their view again. Fusion complete. Wounds healed. Health restored. Kim knew, she couldn't simply leave major surgery amidst so many witnesses. She would be painting live targets over her family, friends, and their mutant hosts. She does the only thing she could. Kim creates a double with injuries comparable with hers, just moments earlier.

Several minutes pass in nerve-wracking uncertainty. The haze slowly began to dissipate. Everyone's vision restored, somewhat. Dr. Possible couldn't make out everything going on inside the OR. Only, her baby's vitals seem to stabilize, against medical science.

Dragon Phoenix staggers outside the OR collapsing. Dr. Possible rushes over sliding beside her next patient. The mutant's phases several times, ultimately dissipating into thin air.

 **The New And Improved Me**

Dragon Phoenix reappears inside an isolated section of the catacombs, after putting on such a truly convincing show. She raises her hands.

Ron and Hanna appear in the same section of tunnels.

"What the..." Ron rasps, assailed by the disorientation and encompassing darkness.

Hana interrupt him by screaming, "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Hana," he reaches out.

She dashes past him leaping high into the air. Mottle toned arms reach out the shadows catching and hugging his little sister tight. "I'm alive, My Brave Little Girl, because of you". She speaks in the same cryptic language again.

"I knew she could save you, Kimmie".

Ron hears his little sister boasting.

"KP?" Ron stops dead, asking with considerable uncertainty. Her face still concealed amidst this old crypt's abundance of eery shadows.

"Relax, Ron, it's me," she steps into the sparse light.

"No way," he steps back, noticing...a 5'5" redhead with ruddy skin tone, pinkish-red eyes, fiery red hair, and wearing a jet black catsuit, identical unto Dragon Phoenix's.

"Yes, way," she assures her best friend. "Remember. She warned you about what I'd become if she saved me".

"Yea, she said, you'd become her," Ron recites what the mutant said.

"Well, ta-da," she spreads her hands turning very slowly, modeling her new shapelier, curvier body, "it's me...well, the newer, sexier version". She twirling modeling herself, "What do you think?"

Ron didn't blink, whistle, move, or blush. He simply stood there. Staring at her with his mouth agape.

"I guess, that's a boy's way of saying, he approves the way I look," she tickles Hanna's stomach.

"K...P..." He draws out her name. Longer than need be. Embarrassing himself, and making her very uncomfortable. "So," he tries to recover, "you two are one. Fused, I mean".

"In a way, she essential gave up her life force saving me. I have her powers, drive, emotions, and memories, although she's essentially gone. It's me, and me alone now, Ron. I have no one else".

"What about your family, and me, and Hannah, K.P.?"

"My family won't miss me, Ron. I..."

"Won't miss you? Don't be crazy, KP! They love..."

"I don't doubt their love, Ron. Truth is, they don't know me..."

"But, she said..."

"I created a double of me...well, the old me, and erased everyone's memories, even my clone's," she tells him point-blank. "They think she's me, still recovering from her injuries in the OR".

"Why KP?"

"Ron, you heard Chiyoko. Let out, Kim Possible is this long prophesied weapon of mass destruction. Every government agency, underworld figure, power-hungry dictator, or ambitious vigilante will hunt down our families trying to use them as leverage, maybe even kill a few, to make a believer out of me, just so, I'd be more cooperative. The sad reality is, I couldn't cooperate even if they had my little brothers. Who knows what those idiots could coerce me into doing? Only Hanna and you know my secret".

"What about whiskers and the brainy guy?" He asks, meaning Wolverine and Professor X.

"Only you two," she lies, it'd become a necessary evil in her new life. If only Shego could see her now. She preens in her own mind.

 **Stage Set**

Kim hands Hanna back into Ron's waiting arms. She could sense his tension, over currently being in her presence. She beams them back into the catacombs.

"Did you manage to save her?" Professor X greets his eccentric guest.

"She's alive, and recovering nicely," she relays it's time to move everyone. "Moving her won't pose any threat to her health any longer, Professor".

"What's your plans now, Betty Crocker?"

Kim turns all dark and ominous. She deploys her claws so fast. Ron jumps back, startled, eyeing her nervously. "I'm gonna lather up every Hydra faction and their allies, slice some fresh meat, slap some between these faction's skin, and force-feed these bastards, until they're so delirious on power, they'll turn against and tear each other apart. Are you game, Father?"

"Let's play" Wolverine deploys his own claws.

"Professor, gather up your people and get ready to move. At least temporarily".

"We can't," he raises a logical objection. "You destroyed our X-jet".

"Even better, Hydra won't suspect you're moving, until you're already gone. And besides, your jet couldn't reach where you're heading. Here," she throws him a kimmunicator, "Luna will guide you through these catacombs. Once there, board my spaceship..."

"Whoa, you..."

"...have a spaceship?" Tim shares his brother's exhilaration.

"Decades ahead of Alaina, even," she boasts with a wink.

"Luna will take you unto my secret base, Professor," she eases his mounting concerns. "All your students, faculty, you, and these people should be safe there, until this is over".

"Father, are you sure you want to come along?" She gives him a last chance to bow out gracefully. "I'm already wanted dead or alive, internationally. You could, too, before this is over".

"I can't let you have all the fun...I mean," he revises his earlier comment, "expose yourself to such unfold dangers, and simply sit idly on the sidelines. Who knows? I've been wanted a time or two, myself. Just maybe I can share some tips on how to cope and stay hidden in plain sight, Kid".

"I'd appreciate that, Father," she laughs hard shaking her head. She knew what he meant. All to well. She felt the same way.

"Professor, until we meet again," Dragon Phoenix turns unto Wolverine.

He eyes his estranged daughter. Neither says a single word. Nor did he need telepathy to discern what she was thinking.

Their enemies drew first blood, costing thousands their lives. Now, it was their turn to bleed. Wolverine and Kim deploy their claws together, caterwauling like ferocious predators. Both ready and willing to do some serious damage unto Hydra's pawns standing in their way. Mother and father vanish seconds later.

Professor X shares his X-Men's uncertainty. He knew, better than anyone else there, how savage Wolverine could get when backed into a corner. And he'd been backed into a corner stronger now, than ever. Enemies and authorities sought to harm his child, a daughter, Jean's daughter, he'd only learnt about.

He couldn't help but fear for Wolverine's safety and sanity. He barely recovered his humanity, after becoming Weapon-X. He prayed his oldest and dearest friend didn't lose touch with his humanity completely this time. His enemies couldn't defeat him head-on in a fair fight. This 'daughter' would be the perfect weapon to use against him. Could it be? Even Professor X wasn't sure. He knew better than interfere.

Logan cared about him, yes. But, he was a friend. She was family. Alas, Wolverine was a traditionalist. Family always takes precedence over friendship. Only time would tell what happened. Professor X gazes back to where father and daughter last stood. She wanted to instigate a civil war among Hydra's factions. He only wondered, how far will they go to achieve this objective? He didn't know. No one did.

 **Sounding The Alarm**

Kim and Wolverine spent the next week digging into Senor's company. True enough, it appeared legit on paper, but wasn't. Senor purchased a defunct **Trinidad** metallurgical research firm, **Metallicus Enterprises**. The smeltery once imported and exported half of Trinidad's raw ore. Senor purchased the company for pennies on a dollar, even acquired its smeltery equipment.

Senor gave it an heir of legitimacy renaming the company, **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** , and even appointed a local as CEO, **Francis Rowley**. His job was basically show and tell: keep board members, duped investors, clients, and local LEOs happy, while Senor personally handled the less reputable side of this capital venture, at least until Drakken completed **Project Metallacore**.

Things didn't' work that way. He'd failed at his job. He feared, his boss might deem him expendable. **Francis Rowley** rushed inside and slammed his office door. He couldn't stop and catch his breath. He didn't have time. The wolves circled his building, ready to attack. He snatches up his telephone dialing his emergency contact, a liaison between him and Senor Senor, to avoid arousing suspicions.

 **Nicole Lambert** was born and raised in Port-of-Spain, Trinidad. Her family emigrated here from London, England, in 1802. They'd built some real family roots. The possibility of leaves never crossed her mind, unlike most her friends. Ambitious, methodical, and contentious, she majored in criminal psychology rejoining the **Security Intelligence Agency (SIA)** in 2010, while managing **Hydra's** many island assets in **Trinidad and Tobago**.

Agent Lambert answers her Hydra cell phone on the 3rd ring, "Cole Fox, state the nature of your emergency. You have three minutes and counting".

"My name's **Francis Rowley** , **CEO** of **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** The **Trinidad and Tobago Police Services (TTPS)** and two **teams of SIA agents** , supervised by **Lieut. Commander Terrance Smythe** , raided our corporate headquarters and confiscated sensitive records about my board members, employees, clients, doublechecking our inventory, import/export logs, as well as our corporate database records over the last six months. Why? I don't know?"

"Did the lead agent ask about anything or anyone specific?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he did," he dabs his sweaty forehead. " **Lieut. Commander Smythe** mentioned, he'd been tipped by the American FBI. A reliable source, who was responsible for closing sixteen high-profile international cases, allegedly implicated my company with kidnapping leading scientists in various fields of expertise—and he specifically name a Dr. Drakken—and forcing them to work on some new project, code named **Project Metallacore** ".

"Did he say anything else?"

He recoils in pure terror over her tone. He detects he'd learnt something he wasn't supposed to know about. That could only mean, this project wasn't an unsanctioned, 'black hat,' operation. He'd never been associated with such an operation, but knew, based on novels and shows he'd seen on television. People who ran such operations were always paranoid about security.

They tended to relieve their stress by eliminating loose ends. Resolving, that'd lessen or make their problem go away completely. "Yes, Ma'am," his voice cracks with tension. "Lieut. Commander Smythe threatened he'd have a forensic architect team here by 9:00 a.m., tomorrow morning, claiming they'd comb every square meter of this building, including running seismic, GPR/infrared, and acoustic scans on the grounds roundabout my building".

"This is very disconcerting," she abruptly hangs up without warning.

Rowley hangs up, too, laying his head on his plush mahogany desk, exhaling sharply.

"Jules, Act One's coming to a close," Wolverine signals his partner.

"Copy that, Dr. Claw. Getting ready for Act Two," Kim speaks in code, filing doctored confidential informant paperwork with the FBI's New York office.

 **Baiting The Messenger**

 **Mason Von Richter** had managed Hydra's North America's northeastern operations for many years. He'd only become more paranoid since his unofficial promotion, as **Supreme Hydra Strucker's** right hand man. His horoscope warned, ' _Are you thinking about taking that big step in a new direction. You should beware, trouble waits nearby, today's the day that may change your tomorrows. Forever_ '.

Richter wasn't what you'd say _superstitious_. He simply believed, he didn't get this far by tempting the fates. He lays aside these thoughts, hearing his land line ring. He snaps up the receiver on the fourth ring, "Von Richter here".

"Sir, I'm **Hydra Agent Cole Fox** , from **Trinidad and Tobago**. We have a major problem in the **Caribbean** ".

"Nothing you can't handle, I assume".

"I've handled everything I can on my end…"

"Why, then, are you wasting my time, Agent Fox?" Richter yells into his phone.

She didn't' lose her temper, finishing her early report, "…until you complete your end".

"What's the supposed to mean?" Richter grows indignant, feeling she's trying to blame her own failures on him.

She discerns his bitter undertone. It surfaced right after she mentioned this problem. She'd handled her end. And only he could handle the rest. She deduces, he must think she's blaming him.

"It means just this, Sir," she counters this misconception, "I received a frantic call early this afternoon, exactly 1:15 p.m.". She relays **CEO Rowley's** report about the TTPS and SIA's raid. "Point is, they're coming back tomorrow morning with their own forensic architectural team dissecting every square meter of that building. I know it's improbable, but I can't dismiss the possibility. What if they discover our subterranean operation under that place?"

"What precipitated this raid?"

"I was curious about the same thing," she relays his concerns. "So, I checked intelligence reports and international assets, discovering. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** agents were embedded within the SIA strike teams, which ransacked our corporate offices here".

"What?"

"My reaction exactly, Sir," she drives home her next point. "So, I dug into why they were present during this raid in the first place".

"And what'd you learn?"

"It seems, American FBI claim they have new evidence who's behind the attempts on **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kim Possible's** life, which once included **Agent Aurora Knight** , too, Sir".

"Don't remind me," he groans, despising her name. "The boss still hasn't calmed down over her outfoxing him by diffusing the tension between humans and mutants".

"I wouldn't know about things, Sir. That's above my paygrade," she skips their controversy. "Anyway, **Special Agent Matao Salvatore** with the **FBI's New York office** cultivated an as-of-yet unidentified confidential informant, responsible with helping the FBI close over sixteen high-profile international cases, and who has now pointed his/her finger directly at **Hydra**. Whatever evidence the FBI has, it must be impressive. **Lyron Deen** , **Senior SIA Director** , personally selected the TTPS officers and SIA teams, even appointed **Lieut. Commander Terrance Smythe** to lead this raid, Sir".

"Pfft! Is that all?" He starts to relax, not see any reason for all this alarm.

"No, Sir, it's not".

Richter sits back up. He tightens his grip around the receiver leaning closer, "Does Rowley know anything about what's really going on at his company?"

"No, Sir," she eases some of his worries.

"What does he know?"

"Legally speaking, the company's in **Francis Rowley's** name".

"Good".

"I wouldn't relax just yet, Sir," she shares more bad news. " **Lieut. Commander Smythe** suspects **Rowley** with kidnapping someone named Dr. Drakken and over thirty leading scientists in various fields from across the globe and forcing them to work on **Project Metalllacore** ".

"What else did he say?" Richter drums his fingers in escalating frustration.

"Nothing I know about, Sir".

"You handle things on your end. I'll do the same here".

"When will I hear your decision, Sir?"

"I'll alert the boss about this situation, and relays his decision about Rowley within 24-hours, Agent Cole Fox".

"I await your decision, Sir," she hands up. As does he.

 **Act Two: Rattling Cages**

 **Emily Drabber** didn't consider herself a good or bad apple, only free spirited. She figured, what's the harm? Her parents always harped about one thing or another. She mocked them behind their backs, of course, discounting such notions as accountability, as senseless rules older people impose on the young to make their lives drab, too. She believed this so strongly. She defied her parents, opting not to join their old alma mater.

Instead, Emily attended community college learning to be a secretary. She'd reached her limit with her old man, always on her back. How she'd never amount to anything. She moved out the next day and in with a girlfriend. Young, shapely, and a provocative dresser, she didn't have any trouble getting a man's attention. That's how she landed her job as **Matthew Lorenzo** 's secretary, **Director of the FBI's New York office**.

They'd dated nearly two years. On and off. Nothing exclusive. Oh, she'd tried dating other people. Nothing worked out. Matt would 'threaten advise,' even 'mock arrest,' anyone jumping his claim. He'd done this more than once. She'd grown bored with his, long before their relationship soured. She slept with him now simply for job security. A new love interest, **Marcus Calhoun** , added a little spice back into the drudgery, she called her life.

"Emmy, please come into my office," he calls over her com.

'Oh, great,' she fumes behind her seductive smile, wondering, 'does he want me for more office sex, or simply another senseless, menial errand?' She barely gets past his office door.

"Here, get me the confidential informant file **SNC-16-X008** , code name **Avalon** ," he throws her a set of keys. He snatches up his telephoning dialing someone, smirking.

Emily turns and leaves his office. Her heels click loudly with her heavy stride. She couldn't believe he asked her...to do this. Not only was it against FBI policy, but illegal. What did it really matter? He always says, 'I never broke a single rule, simply bent them unto my liking'. She approaches the **C.I. Vault** : really a locked room with locked file cabinets.

Emily unlocks the door, eases inside, and shuts the door, quickly, before the wrong person saw her inside here. She shuddered to even consider the consequences. Em searches til finding the right file cabinet rifling through its middle drawer. She extracts **SNC-16-X008's** C.I. File, surprised by how much bulkier this one was, when compared with others she'd handled in the past. She peeks inside the file folder. Her skin lost its complexion over what her eyes saw.

She handled hundreds of files every day. She seldom gave little a second thought. This one wrecked her world. Tears swelled up behind her eyes. Stomach knotted. Her limbs turn to mush. A thousand 'maybes' and 'what ifs' assail her mind, simultaneously. She closes the file, exits the vault, not really caring now if anyone saw her, making her way down the hall and back inside her boss' office.

Her boss/bf hears his door open glimpsing up. He spots her standing before his desk, file extended and holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. "That time of month again, Em?"

"Yes, Sir," she lays the keys on his desk avoiding direct eye contact.

"Take a few minutes, Darling," he suggests a break. "Wash up. Take whatever meds you women take during these times, eat something if that'd help. Do whatever's necessary to erase such pain from your gorgeous eyes".

"Thank you, Matt...I mean, Sir," she lays

"Matt will be fine...but only when we're alone in my office," he winks in her direction accepting the file.

 **Setting The Pigeon Free**

Emily slips out his office, slides open her bottom desk drawer, and grabs her purse. She grabs her stomach like having sharp menstrual cramps. The raven haired seductress slips into the ladies room's nearest available stall. She reaches inside her purse retrieving her cell phone. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as trembling fingers dialed her _secret_ boyfriend's number.

"Richter here".

"Avalon?" She sobs, nearly losing it hearing his voice.

"Emma?" Richter rasps, never expecting to hear his cover name or her lover's voice on the other end. He recovers enough from his initial shock asking the dreaded question, "Hhow'd you get this number, Darling?" He grew more antsy with each silent moment.

She didn't realize what she'd done, what danger she'd put them both in. All she cared, "Tell me the truth, Avalon. Please. Are you married?" She pleads sobbingly.

"No. Of course not. But..."

"Darling, you know where I work. I never lied".

"I know you didn't," he mollifies, trying to keep her calm. He needed answers, but couldn't get them if she breaks down sobbing again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just…"

"None of that matters, right now," her voice breaks with heated tears, sniffling. "Darling, I love you, but you're… no, we're in serious trouble".

"What're you talking about, Em?"

"Marc...I mean, Mason..." There was a long pause, as Emma collected her senses. "My boss has a huge file on you".

"Me?"

"Yes, Darling. You," she reiterates, letting the silence speak in volumes.

"What kind of file?"

"Confidential informant".

"What!?" He clamps his mouth shut lowering his voice. "Who? Why?" He whispers, knowing, his walls have ears. He'd be lucky if someone wasn't eavesdropping on this very conversation.

" **SAC Matao Salvatore** filed paperwork naming you as his confidential source against someone named, **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** ".

"This definitely isn't good".

"Don't worry, Baby," she tries to reassure him. "I can intervene, keep my boss busy, maybe delay the FBI contacting you".

"How long?"

"A week, maybe less".

He notes an uncertain tone in her voce, but couldn't say anything. Fear tied his tongue.

She feared, maybe he was disappointed in her, asserting, "It's the best I can do, Darling. Maybe that will give you enough time to find out who's framing you? And why?"

"Wait? You believe I'm innocence?" Her blind trust shocks him back to reality.

"There never was a shred of doubt in my mind, Darling," she shows her support. "Someone is setting us up by planting phony evidence against you".

"What kind of evidence?"

"My boss' file contains damning pictures of you meeting with **SAC Salvatore** , complete with times, dates, places, and payout amounts".

"Payouts for what?"

"Payouts in exchange for your giving up Hydra secrets".

"I'm so dead," he lays his head on his mahogany desk. "Anything else," he murmurs into his phone. He closes his eyes bracing for the worst news possible.

And he gets what he dreaded most, " **SAC Salvatore** mentions in his last report, you're thinking about turning state's evidence against Hydra".

The longer this conversation dragged on. The worse his situation became. His world came crashing down around him. And he couldn't do anything to stop its crumbling. He resists the urge to simply hang up. Knowing, he might need this source again.

Emily senses his tension and loss of words. "Go ahead," she breaks the silence, "clear our names, Darling".

"I will," he brushes her off hanging up, while he had an opening without alienating a potential source. He was so distracted by worry he didn't catch her closing ' _ **our names**_ '.

* * *

Many readers pm'ed me with various comments. Others have left reviews. I wanted you all to know I heard what you said, and incorporated your suggestions into making my story better, and more delightful for you to read. I hope you appreciate my efforts. Please continue to let me know what you think. I'm listening.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Bent, And Broken**

 **Mason Von Richter** curses his horoscope, even the fate's sadistic sense of humor. Terror shrouded his mind with mounting uncertainties. Death and Fate toying with him, whispering various fates awaiting a Hydra traitor, if exposed. Each sentence proves more gruesome than the last.

He'd broken so many laws servicing Hydra. He accepted, getting arrested was a distinct possibility, or he could perish on a routine mission. He never imagined his own people might executed him as a suspected traitor. He needed solid evidence, then he could exonerate his name. Fail, and he'd pay the ultimate price. Traitors didn't deserve mercy. Hydra hated them more than undercover cops.

Richter presses a secret button under his desk signaling his personal chauffeur. He grabs his dinner jack exiting his office. "Jackie," he instructs his executive secretary, "cancel all my appointments today. Something private's come up".

"Yes, Mr. Von Richter," his secretary replies.

He didn't stick around for their usual small talk. Richter makes his way out his office and down the hall. Palms sweaty and pace hastened. Eyes shifting to and fro, just to make sure he wasn't being followed; which would indicate, he'd already been marked for death. No one yet. He breathes a little easier.

Bells ding and down arrow lights up. Von Richter steps onto the elevator. Its doors slide shut and wench kicks into action lowering the small cubicle. Department music played over the speakers. The same bells ring out again. His cubicle jerks unto a stop. The elevator doors barely creak open, before he squeezes out.

His chauffeur was there waiting. Smiling gleefully and holding his door open. Von Richter climbs into the back seat sliding over. His chauffeur shuts his door, walks around the car, and climbs in behind the wheel. He turns over the ignition, throws the gears into drive, and pulls out the parking deck and turns left making his way towards the airport. That was the last thing Von Richter remembered.

Von Richter wakes with a start. Cold water washing over him. Head to toe. "What the hell...?" He yawls, glimpsing around his cell, yanking his arms, but realizing, both arms and legs fettered by chains into his cell wall. "Hello!" He calls out, only hearing his own echo.

"Hello!" He bellows louder.

"Ah, you're awake".

"You," Richter grits his teeth eyeing the 5'5" tall flaming redhead wearing her mother's iconic suit. "Chiyoko Muramasa, I presume".

"Among other names," she saunters into his cell.

"What do you want?"

"Answers".

"Oh, you won't get me that easily. You see, I caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s telecast of you coercing those heroes' doubles into implicating themselves in committing crimes in their double's names. Well, you won't trick me that easily. You'll find, I'm a lot smarter than those mindless automatons".

"I figured as much. And agree, you're far more intelligent than those musclebound morons," she flatters him a little. "I have a more personal tough in store for you, Mister Von Richter".

"And what would that be," he scoffs over her veiled threat.

"Oh, it's really simple," she walks over yanking off his cellmate's hood.

"Noah," he recognizes his chauffeur.

"This," she thrusts, her right-hand phases through his chauffeur's chest cavity. Noah's head shoots up, screaming like a damned soul descending into Tartarus. Veins in the forehead popping. Eyes fully dilate, not blinking. Retinas palpitating. Head rolling. Limbs jerking violently. His wails resonate all over the cell. Heart erratic, and respiration elevated. She relaxes her grip. His agony eases, some.

Wolverine storms inside the cell protesting, "What do you..."

"Father, I can't allow you to interfere," invisible hands reach out pinning him against the door. He struggles with his full might, unable to break free.

"Chiyoko, don't do this. There must be a better way," he tries to reason with her.

"I can't believe this!" She shouts, irritated by his intervention. "The _great_ _ **Wolverine**_ could be so easily domesticated. And by what? A mutant troupe of boy scouts," she spits back. "You must realize, people like him are animals, only worth being put down, hard. Embrace your savagery, again, Father, maybe you'll survive what comes next".

"As for you," she meets Richter's glare tightening her grip. He cringes, her message loud and clear, as witnesses her yank out his chauffeur's still beating heart. "This is yours, and your entire family's fates, unless you tell me what I wish to know".

First, he's bent by someone planting incriminating evidence against him. Now she tries to break him, willing to even kill her own father to accomplish her objective. "I'll cooperate," he notes.

"Good," she simpers, gloating over the fact. He didn't know, her 'victim' was his driver, but a clone.

A sentient drone comes in, dragging Noah's body outside the cell. Another cleans up the blood. Her prisoners couldn't divert his eyes.

Finally, even Wolverine leaves the cell.

 **Give Me The Goods**

"Start talking," her hands glow crimson orange.

Richter replays her hand plowing through his driver's chest, and envisions her doing the same, maybe even worse, unto him. " **Supreme Hydra** , a.k.a. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** planned everything," he blurts

"What do you mean?" Her finger phases a quarter inch into his chest. "And you'd best be specific," she challenges him with a sinister scowl.

"Hydra's behind everything—the attack on Possible, the hospital, even S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier..."

"Wait, that isn't possible," she disputes his claim. " **S.H.I.E.L.D.** satellite surveillance identified three vessels, **Japanese CIRO** , **Brazilian CIA** , and **Russian GRU** , waiting to ambush Team Possible upon exiting the temple".

"Of course, they did," he doesn't dispute those fact, only. "Those CIRO, Brazilian CIA, and GRU teams were led by Hydra's double agents, all under explicit orders".

"Enemies but Allies, hey? Please explain something. If they were allies, why'd your agents turn against one another, after killing **S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander Moreheim's team**?"

"Power and greed, it's that simple. And besides, those agents were members of rival Hydra sects".

"Okay, that makes sense in some twisted way," she entertains the possibility. "Please explain, how'd your boss coerced rival Hydra factions into attacking Team Possible at the Serpent's Eye Temple?"

" **Japanese CIRO** , **Brazilian CIA** , and **Russian GRU** are intelligence agencies in rival nations. These counties do collaborate on occasion, when it's mutually beneficial, as when they slew **Commander Moreheim and his team**. Each faction's supreme leader embedded double agents among these individual nation's teams".

Kim couldn't resist her sarcastic edge, "Most of these agents were loyal, and sought these scrolls for his/her national interest, correct?"

"Naïve, right!" Richter scorns sarcastically. "Hydra' double agents all possessed ulterior motives, seeking this weapon for their supreme leader".

"What were your mission objectives?

"To obtain this weapon at all costs. All ends justify the means".

"What happened to the other factions when one did acquire the weapon? I mean, who'd ultimately wield this weapon's destructive power?"

"Whatever faction obtained the weapon first, their supreme leader would become Supreme Imperator over all of Hydra's territories. So, every faction would ultimately possess this weapon, but only a single leader would retain his power. That's why each supreme leader inserted double and triple agents working both sides, trying to obtain this weapon. That's also why they worked together to ambush Team Possible outside the temple.

Our double agents instructed, wait til they'd killed Team Possible and obtained the scroll, then slay every enemy, even their fellow Hydra agents if they tried to stop the possessing team from returning this weapon unto their supreme Hydra leader".

"If temporarily allied to obtain that first scroll, why'd you turn against one another early?" She pokes holes in his account of events.

"Possible's C-130 pilot," his eyes turn cold staring out the window. "came from nowhere, guns blazing, gunning down agents on every side. All three units' commanders panicked, assuming he'd been double-crossed. We nearly wiped out ourselves, before catching onto her ruse. Surviving agents ventured inside the temple, while the rest waited outside. Those who went inside all perished under mysterious circumstances. Making matters worse, we can't go back inside. She blew up the temple".

"Alright, I must admit. While sounding convoluted, what you claim sounds logical. But, that doesn't explain one thing," she sets her next trap. "Earlier you boasted how your boss orchestrated the attack on Possible's home".

"He did," Richter attests with prideful glee.

"Yea, I bet," she maligns his boss. "Even he isn't smart enough to coerce his rival factions into doing this, especially after what happened outside the temple. I mean, you own people turned against and slew one another. How could he possibly coerce WEE into joining his merry band of losers".

"Coerce? Is that what you think he did?" Richter shoots back with harsh laughter. "Gemini joined us of his own freewill. Nothing more, nothing less".

 **Sometimes It Takes A Little Finesse**

"So," she pricks his pride more, "your boss simply asked, and Gemini, of his own freewill, amassed a little over 250 men and women, and simply to attack two kids' homes, no questions asked?"

"Some kids," he deigns. "That redhead bitch slaughtered every man and woman, not sparing any".

"And getting herself shot up in the process," she stokes the coals of his rage.

"Shot up," she curses her very name. "She'd be dead, if not for you damn mutants protecting her".

"Is that why you tried again at the hospital?"

"Yes..."

"No..."

"I mean... I don't know what I mean," he cries in boiling rage.

"Which is it, Richter? You can't have it both ways".

His thoughts scrambled momentarily, he spouts, "Saran was behind that attack. Not us".

"More lies," she faults his testimony. "You just got done boasting, how, no one does anything in your boss' territory without his approval. Now, you expected me to believe, what? Saran went rogue, and Strucker didn't retaliate over her blatant disobedience?"

"Initially, no..."

"So, she did attack the hospital under Strucker's permission".

"Yes, but exceeded her delegated authority".

"How'd she exceed her authority?"

"First, she hired outsiders to steal those synthodrones. From Global Justice's 'secret" Wyoming warehouse. Her flunkies killed three G.J. security specialists during that robbery. She should've killed them over being so damn sloppy. They would've made the perfect patsies. You'd never traced this robbery back unto her door, if she had. She then escalates her stupidity by contacting **Myles Daley** , **VP of HenchCo** to update these things with his company's reserve parts.

Of course, this attack failed miserably. **Aurora Knight** rescued **Agent Possible** , then even delivered syntho-Shego unto **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientists**.Maddox and Daley panicked, only then realizing their mistake. Authorities might never trace those upgrade parts back unto HenchCo. Hydra surely would with ease. Hence, **Saran** coerced **Daley** into hiring **Frugal Lucre** to coerce **Lieut. Commander Alexander DeSoto of Global Justice's New York Branch** into passing along falsified INTEL, in exchange for canceling his outstanding gambling debts totaling over $365,000.

 **Daley** proved so stupid. He paid **DeSoto's bookie** and **Frugal Lucre** using **HenchCo's executive discretionary funds** , held in a Hydra bank overseas. Luckily, authorities couldn't track those bills' serial numbers. **Dr. Director** passed along tainted INTEL. Only, as proven during her GSC trial, she never spoke with **Secretary of Defense Walter Nevans**. Instead, she spoke with none other than **Supreme Hydra over the Americas, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** , who impersonated **Nevans** so convincingly, he deceived **Dr. Director** and his secretary agent **Colonel Isaac Dixon**.

 **Dr. Director** passed along the INTEL about **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aurora Knight** going rogue and killing several innocent civilians, demolishing a hospital, and kidnapping a patient. The colonel acted in good faith dispatching **Lieut. Elaine McInnis** of the **Eastern Air Defense Sector's 224** **th** **ADG** to either talk **Knight** down or blow her out the sky. This incident only threw gasoline on the tension already brewing between **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** , and made it appear like **Dr. Director** , the Senior Director over **Global Justice** , was gunning to murder two **S.H.I.E.L.D. agents** in cold blood".

"Both directors would've been the perfect patsies in all this, except for my intervention".

"Yea," he sneers over the irony. "You derailed our best laid plans".

"Hey, what can I say, sometimes it only takes a little finesse," she boasts with a smile.

"Finesse," he scoffs. "You don't know the word's meaning. **Hydra** kept everything low key. That's true finesse, Lady. You're over the top shenanigans were anything but tactful".

 **Preemptive Action**

"Finesse? Is that how you define your operations? Seemed more preemptive to me, Richter".

"You must understand what parts we played, and where she overstepped her authority, Lady".

"Help me distinguish your roles then," she paces in front of him.

" **Supreme Hydra Strucker** over the Americas instructed **Supreme Hydras Modok and Doctor Octopus** over Europe to create clones of the four **Avengers—Thor** , **Captain America,** **Hawkeye** , and **Iron Man**. When ready, **Hydra** kidnapped them inserting our double agents in their places. They'd gather us vital INTEL on both **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and the **Avengers**.

 **Nurse Patty Morse** was the charge nurse at MMC. She alerted us about Possible showing brain activity again. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** , **Global Justice** , **Hydra** , and countless other global agencies waited for her to wake up. They'd came up drying in trying to locate where she might've hid that scroll, after delivering **S.H.I.E.L.D.** a forgery. **Supreme Hydra Modok** proposed we try extracting her engrams. Maybe then we might learn the truth.

 **Saran Maddox** created a whole in **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security** around their agent. Only, we didn't predict that mutant, **Aurora Knight** , sticking so close or cleaving her asunder, and transporting that nosy redhead, along with her family, and friends back aboard the helicarrier".

"Only, it wasn't her?" Dragon Phoenix taunts him sorely.

"Yea," he grimaces. "You impersonated Aurora Knight, and replaced Possible, her family, and her friends with damn synthoids or whatever. We didn't know this til too late. My boss checked with Saran. She confirmed Possible being aboard the helicarrier. And we saw no reason to doubt her word. That was when the boss set his latest plan into motion.

He activated our X-Men doubles. **Cyclops** and **Wolverine's** doubles first stole the X-jet, then attacked Fury's precious helicarrier. Their mission was quite simple but effective, keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men distracted. **Storm** and **Rogue's doubles** , in the meantime, perished while trying to breach cerebro. 'Mutants attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.,' every international new agency carried this story.

 **Supreme Hydra Strucker** felt certain such an unprovoked, preemptive strike would ignite a bloody war between **humans and mutants** , as well as escalate the tension between **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice**. Authorities would be so busy pointing fingers, they wouldn't catch onto our plan til too late".

"If all this was done under Strucker's authority, where'd Saran overstep her bounds? And what was the core objective of all this?"

"Objective?" He cracks up laughing in blatant mockery. "Simple. Keep **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces** busy until the **Hydra Four** —our Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America doppelgangers—could get Possible off that helicarrier. Once done, we didn't care who won that single battle. It wouldn't matter. Hydra would win either way.

"The **Hydra Four** was your distraction, right?"

"Exactly," he gloats over their plan's brilliance. He'd insinuated what she'd done earlier. Dragon Phoenix didn't admit or deny her action. He decides to test his theory, giving someone else credit for what she'd done. Maybe then she'd volunteer more information. "Only, **Aurora Knight** replaced our targets with robots".

"No, she didn't," Chiyoko accepts responsibility. "I did".

"You already knew the **Hydra Four** were spies, didn't you?"

"Let just say, I had my suspicions, and leave it there. So, let's get back on venue. How'd Saran defy your boss and overstep her authority".

" **Supreme Hydra Strucker** never intended on activating those sentinels..."

"At least not yet".

"Well," he revises his statement, "not until legal authorities gave their permission by declaring war on the mutants. Only, Saran got greedy. She stole those units' operational codes, again using **European Hydra Supreme Modok** to frame **the Possible twins** and Team Possible's tech wiz, **Dr. Load** with her crimes in stealing classified secrets, selling them to known terrorists, and trying to kill two agents, along with countless other innocent people".

"How? We never detected an **Ohio** or **Vanguard class submarine** in the bay. And only they could've fired a **Trident II Missile** ".

" **European Supreme Hydra Modok** restored a sunken **Ohio-class submarine** firing a **Trident II Missile** , when signaled by Saran's plant inside the medical facility. I don't know his/her identity".

 **Heart of the Issue**

"Enough about that," she switches gears. "Where did Strucker move the kidnapped scientists after I blew up **Eon-A-Core Research, Int.** , underneath **Serenity Oasis Clinic**?"

Richter loses two shades of skin tone. She discerns his mind reeling with questions, like. Does she _really_ know? If so, how much? Who told her? What does she plan on doing?

Kim decides to pacify him a little. Maybe he'd open up more. "Look," she become bluntly honest, "I already know about **Project Metallacore** ".

"Any specifics?" His limbs trembled contemplating the possibilities.

She knew, that mean serious trouble. Especially for the young and innocent. "Maybe not specific, specifics. I'm sure about this much. **Metallacore's** a reboot of **James Possible's Hephaestus Project** , dedicated to stabilizing the metal, which loses its cohesion after replicating itself a few times. And that was only Phase One".

"You know about Phase Two?" He blurts, two shades lighter than before.

"Well..." She taps his cheeks playfully, "To be honest, I didn't know, know. Call it a hunch. Your boss may be many things. Paranoid tops the list. It's what has kept him in power this long. I knew, he'd never put all his eggs into one basket. He'd split his new project into manageable parts for security reasons. If prying eyes uncover the individual parts, authorities couldn't piece together his latest project so easily. Now, I answered your questions, answer mine. What's Phase Two of this project?"

"I don't know specifics," he tries to distract the issue.

"Tell me what you do know," she sticks with the facts at hand.

"Fine," he accedes, seeing she wouldn't be mollified so easily. "Phase #1 dealt with creating living metal. Phase #2 entails our scientists merging of this living alloy with bio-matter".

"No doubt, to create newer, stronger, and near indestructible androids, sentinels, bio-sentinels..."

"Who knows? The possibilities are limitless," Richter exclaims, hoping she believed him.

 **Hick-Up In The Plans**

Truth was. She didn't believe him. She perceived his deception, but opts against pressing the issue. Instead, she probes the issue from a different angle, "Where's Phase Two being researched?"

"I don't know".

Kim reads his mind. She unravels the project's current location. She simply needed him to smile for the cameras, for the rest of her plan to be effective. "Wrong answer," she shoves her phased hand through his chest grabbing his heart. Luna marks the jump in heartbeats just like his chauffeur.

His respiration increases, each breath labored and rugged. Sweat pouring down his brow. He cuts his eyes pleadingly, begging for mercy. She only tightens her grip. He couldn't hold his pain any longer crying in bitter hell. Arms stiff as board. Veins bulging over exerted respiration and heart arrhythmia, fast approaching tachycardia.

"I...ta...lk," he mutters, over ragged breaths.

Kim relaxes her grip. A little at a time. Monitoring his vitals. To ensure he didn't go into cardiac arrest or worse, and possibly die. 15 minutes. She works on calming him back down. At least enough to question him some more.

"Let's try this again," she repeats the question. "Where's Phase Two stationed?"

" **Sydney** , **Australia** , at **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** ," he yawps, seeing her start towards him. Hands engulfed in crimson orange, "But, **Phase Two'** s held up, until Phase One's complete, unless the project manager receives word ton proceed anyway".

"Who'd give this word?"

"Theoretically, all Hydra faction leaders must agree, then contact the project manager at the same time. That way, no one leader can exert undue influence over the project. Plus, our manufacturing facility is located in a semi-neutral area to further facilitate our cooperating one with another".

"How long til Phase #2 is projected to be complete?"

"We projected three weeks over two weeks ago".

"But..." She senses his lingering doubts.

"I doubt that idiot Drakken can deliver the finished product on time".

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"Assassins already serve on Senor's servants. **Supreme Hydra Strucker** will signal them, and they'll take out the Senors, their little brat, even Drakken and Shego, and return home".

"In that case, would Phase #2 be scrapped?"

"No," Richter shakes his head.

"What's your boss' contingency?"

"I don't know exactly," he tries to allay her suspicions.

"I can't discount the possibility. You may not know specifics. We both know your boss is a cautious man. He'd never share something so sensitive, even with his most trusted servant".

Richter relaxes a bit, hoping this interrogation was about over. How wrong he was.

"But…"

Richter tenses up, peering into her jet black orbs, terrified by her sadistic sneer.

"But," she repeats, "you've served him long enough. You can guess what he might do in this given situation, can't you?"

"Yes," he dreaded that hand gripping his heart again. He'd tell her what she wanted to hear, and worry about the consequences later. "Phase #2's scientists would simply proceed, using the alloy at hand. It's better than nothing".

"And what would their next assignments be?"

"Like you guessed earlier, create androids, sentinels, but specifically bio-sentinels. They've been so productive lately, at least til you arrived on scene".

 **Insult To Injury**

"Who's watching over this project?"

"Scorpio".

"Fury's brother?"

Richter snaps his head up eyeing her suspiciously. That wasn't common knowledge. Surely, she was somebody tied with international intelligence. "The same".

"Why him? He's so..." She leaves the rest hanging, like searching for the perfect adjective.

Richter falls into her trap, "Young, naive, impressionable, easy to manipulate; just like that fool, Gemini, who fancies himself a criminal mastermind".

"That makes no sense," she feigns ignorance, disputing his assessment. "Why would Strucker leave a child in charge of his greatest project ever?"

"Fact is, he didn't".

"But, you just said..."

"Yes, yes," he doesn't dispute what he said, only what's behind the scene. "Technically, Australia isn't part of the Philippines. Scorpio isn't one for tradition. He annexed Australia, Austria, and several surrounding nations and territories into his empire. Hence, my boss appointed Scorpio as head over his research...well, for many reasons.

It relieved Scorpio's insecurities by making him feel like he belonged, and was truly one of us; a trusted member of Hydra, not simply an usurper who sieged power over one of our territories. Truth is, he doesn't really run this project. His control is only an illusion, meant to pacify him.

"How was this possible?"

"We waited a while, letting Scorpio inspect the facility and make whatever security changed he might deem necessary. After all, he was building our latest project right within the heart of his own empire. He needed to feel like he was in control, or he'd never relax his guard, making our job harder.

As expected, Scorpio became complacent, delegating security unto his most trusted guards. The head guard grew depended on computer to assign duties and track shift hours. **Supreme Hydra Modok** hacked his computers shifting around some guards. Now, we have enough of our people in place. We can take back our property when the time's right. **Scorpio** and **Gemini** will take the blame over creating these abominations.

In the end, though, **Hydra** will rise again and take power, as it should be. Why else would Hydra orchestrate a war between **Fury** and **Dr. Director's agencies** ".

"I see," she smiles, admiring their subtlety. "What about **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus**? Will they get part of Scorpio's territory?"

Richter laughs aloud. "Don't make me laugh. We'll take theirs and his. **Supreme Hydra Strucker** will be supreme over all. **Scorpio** and **Gemini** aren't even fit to be inside **Hydra**. Both men act like squabbling children, driven by petty revenge...against a sibling," he condescends. "Such pettiness will only serve to unnecessarily expose **Hydra's** future operations, before we intend, like with Maddox.

 **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** are **Hydra** material. Both men are smart, focused, and driven. Only, they have no loyalties, not even to one another. Heaven only knows how their partnership has lasted this long. One dispute and their relationship would crumble around them. Our position is, if they can't trust one another, how can we trust either?"

"Where's the scientists?"

" **Nx-Gen Research** , **International** , a subsidiary of **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** , in **Sydney** ".

"Great," she smiles warmly, rearing back her hand. "Thanks for cooperating," she punches, ko'ing him with a single blow.

* * *

I've earned five new followers this week. And that's epic. I even heard from three satisfied readers, all wanting me to continue my story. As I said, I listened, and have incorporated your wishes and story suggestions into my story. If you have anymore, please don't hesitate to write and let me know. I welcome all input, positive and negative. I learnt from my critics, too.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Identifying The Mystery**

Back at Hydra HQ.

"Did you locate Richter yet?"

 **Axle Hans** was German-American. His grandfather fled Germany, before Hitler's reign of terror. He was born and raised in America. At 18, he joined the military becoming an Army Ranger. He did a 5-year stent, leaving the service in 08, proceeding his CIA recruitment. Axle was assigned to infiltrate **Hydra**. That assignment connected him with his family roots, even motivating him to switch sides. For real. Now he offered his tracking skills to locate and eliminate any potential threats, if necessary.

"No, Sir," he replies.

"What did you find?"

"I found Richter's car".

"Where?"

"JFK Air Port".

"Are you positive?"

"Positive," Axle replies with certainty. "He chartered his private jet. His pilot filed a destination plan..."

"Where?"

"Trinidad Island".

"Why would he go there without alerting me or his secretary first?"

"I don't think he did, Sir".

"Hans, you're starting to try my patience. Enough with the suspense. What do you have?"

His boss only called him, Hans, when angry. "Fact is, Sir," he keeps things formal, but professional, "I doubt he left under his own willpower".

"Are you insinuating he's been kidnapped?"

"We believe so, Sir," Axle assures his employer. "Kristof, my partner, and our best team of forensic specialists combed every square inch of his limo".

"What'd they uncover?"

"First, let's discuss his itinerary. That'll shed more light on what he found inside the limo.

"Okay, proceed," he yields.

"We chronicled the sequence of events leading up to his disappearance. You must understand, certain parts may be speculative at best. Here goes. Von Richter was inside his office. His secretary noted him receiving a call at 1:45 p.m. He spoke with the caller around 10-minutes. I checked with our contact at the local phone company. She revealed, he received an international call, originating from **Trinidad** ".

"Who called him from there?"

"Agent Cole Fox".

"What was the trouble? She wouldn't call simply to chitchat".

 **Unraveling The Mystery**

"I suspected as much, too," Axle displays his competence. "I contacted Agent Cole Fox. She said, she called your man alerting him about a potential security breach in **Trinidad** , which originated right here in New York City".

"Why kind of breach?"

"Remember Senor Senor's company, **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.**?"

" **CEO Francis Rowley** , right?"

"One and the same, Sir," he affirms his sharp recollection. "It seems, yesterday, around 8:15 a.m., the **Trinidad and Tobago Police Services (TTPS)** , two teams of **SIA agents** , along with **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice agents** , disguised as **SIA** , and led by **SIA Lieut. Commander Terrance Smythe** , raided **San-TechX** ransacking **Rowley's** office and confiscated company records regarding our board of trustees, employee records, client bios, even our quarterly shipping manifests over the last six months".

"That was no ordinary raid. What was really behind this show of force?"

"Agent Fox suspected, and her concerns proved justifiable in this situation. This wasn't a random raid, Sir. In fact, thirty of the world's leading scientists have disappeared over the last eight months. It seems, an FBI confidential informant fingered **San-TechX** asbeing behind these rash kidnappings".

"Who is this informant?"

"We don't know yet, Sir".

"Go on".

"Let's get another fact straight, before proceeding any farther, Sir. American FBI never identified **Francis Rowley** , as a person of interest. **Lyron Deen** , **Senior SIA Director** , though, immediately set his sights on **Rowley** , as **Trinidad's** primary suspect. An inside source says, **Global Justice** and **S.H.I.E.L.D.** suspect **Rowley** may've played a part in committing these kidnapping, but **Senor Senor's** their primary suspects. Authorities hoped..."

"…rattle the pawn hard enough, maybe he'd lead them unto some hard evidence against his boss?"

"My guess, too, Sir," Axle moves on. "Agent Fox sought Von Richter's advice about whether she should terminate Rowley or not?"

"I'll handle that task personally. Go ahead with your report".

"Yes, Sir," Axle cedes Strucker's authority. "Von Richter told her he'd consult with you and get back with her within 24-hours".

"Apparently, he wasn't planning on going anywhere," Strucker scratches his chin perplexed. "So, what changed?"

"Maybe his last caller can clarify that situation?" He poses, gesturing towards the door. "If I may show her inside?"

 **The Plot Thickens**

"By all means, show her inside," Strucker leans back in his posturepedic memory foam chair.

Axle opens his office door, "Come inside, Miss Drabber".

A nervous 5-ft (152.4-cm) shapely brunette in a provocative sun dress stumbles into the office. Her eyes downcast, not daring to look Strucker in the eyes.

"Who are you, Young Lady?"

"My name's **Emily Drabber** , **Matthew Lorenzo's secretary, Director of the FBI's New York office** ".

"Axle," he shouts, boiling mad, "how could you be so damn stupid?" Strucker draws his .357 contemning, "Confidential informant, indeed! You brought her straight to my office".

"You don't understand..." She goes to set the record straight.

"You dare speak...in my presence," Strucker shouts, winging her right shoulder, "and without my direct permission".

Emily grabs her shoulder nursing her wound. She turns to face the madman. A cold determination emanating in her eyes. "Kill me, if you must, but," she bids the man with the gun, "I will have my say".

"Very well, Miss, you have three minutes, make them count. They're your last".

Emily Drabber didn't flinch under his threat. It wasn't she didn't take it serious. She did. She simply didn't care. "It's true, I'm Director Lorenzo's secretary, but I've fed Marcus…I mean, Mason…"

"Wait, what's this Marcus business?"

"Mason cultivated me under the name **Marcus Calhoun** ".

"Cultivate you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm his asset. Not the other way around," she sets the record straight. "He'd ask me about certain cases. I'd feed him what I could uncover. Why else would I keep that job? Hell, that octopus can't keep his paws off me. Anyway," she tosses a file atop his desk, "this came to my attention early yesterday, when my boss requested a file from the vault".

"What is this?"

"A confidential informant file".

Strucker opens the file. His skin lost several shades instantly. There. Before his eyes. In black and white. His oldest and dearest friend/colleague topped the FBI C.I. list. "What is this? You claimed he cultivated you?"

"He did," she still didn't flinch under his acerbic tone. "Have your people examine that file. You'll learn, even as I know. Oh, it may appear _official_...with its FBI seals, signatures, and legalese, but you'll learnt it's a forgery".

Strucker lowers his weapon. He'd made a career reading people. It's how he rebuilt **Hydra** after his father's death. He knew, this young lady really believed what she was claiming. And knew there must be a good reason, if she'd stand up to him holding a gun on her. "How can you be so sure?" He asks.

"Two things, it's that simple," she stands firms. "First, the **Human Source Review Committee** or this agent's immediate superior never signed that document. Oh, their signatures are there, along with the necessary seals and watermarks. That brings me unto my second point. I hired four independent graphologists to test this document's signature. And they all concluded, just as your people will, these signatures are forgeries. Damn good ones, but forgeries all the same".

"You called Mason, yesterday, simply to warn him, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir," she nods. "I resolved, this wasn't a joke. Mason wouldn't betray you, or risk getting caught by authorities over something so juvenile. I knew something clandestine was going on behind the scenes. I called to warn him, someone might be gunning for, maybe even watching him, and if so, probably had pictures of us secretly meeting, and recorded me feeding him classified information. I wanted him aware, so maybe he could catch them, saving both our lives, Sir".

"Jolene, please show this young lady out and tend her wound, before sending her on her way," he bids his private secretary.

"Don't leave the city, Miss Drabber, we may still need to speak again," he cautions her against trying to run.

"Oh, rest assured, Sir, I won't be going anywhere," she assures him. "Running's the farthest thing from my mind. It'd only put Mason in more danger by alerting those behind this we're onto their game. Right now, we have the upper hand. They don't know we suspect anything," she winks, before following his secretary outside Strucker's office. .

 **Something Doesn't Add Up**

Strucker admired how she stayed cool and respectful even at gunpoint., but turns his attention back onto the matter at hand asking pointedly, "What'd your people uncover in his car?"

"The backseat contained two distinct stain patterns. Mass spec proved our initial assumption. Van Richter spilt alcohol in the backseat. Magnum Grey Goose Vodka, to be specific".

"Grey? That can't be a coincidence".

"Our thoughts exactly".

"What else did you uncover, Axle?"

"A saliva stain mixed within the vodka stain, Sir".

"Saliva? Was he drooling?"

"Mass spec also detected halothane vapors trapped within the seat's synthetic fibers".

"He was gassed?"

"We think so," he expounds the sequence of events. "The parking deck's surveillance cams captured him sliding in the limo's backseat. He must've poured himself a drink, as his driver pulled into oncoming traffic. That, we believe, was when his abductor(s) gassed him. He fell over and spilt his drink, and lay over on the seat slobbering, until his abductor arrived at their desired location".

"How long was he incapacitated?"

"My forensic techs examined the saliva-alcohol satin's depth and diameter, estimated he'd lay there nearly 26-38 minutes, Sir".

"Alright," Strucker concedes that much, "what about his plane?"

"Whoever's behind this, they chartered Von Richter's private plane for Trinidad, but never boarded the jet".

"Why? A ruse?"

"I don't think so, Sir," Axle shares his hunch. "Some might suggest, his abductor(s) laid down a false trail to throw us off the scent. I don't concur. This trail serves a more duplicitous purpose".

"What do you mean by that smartass crack, Hans?"

He'd used his last name. A second time. That meant, his boss was losing patience again, which wasn't all that uncommon these days, but always hazardous unto his subordinates.

"Well, Sir, I can't argue. His abductor seemingly laid down a false trail. But, ask yourself this. Why lay down a false trail, only to lead us where we could get answers and uncover who took your man? By definition, a false trail should throw up off their scent, not lead us unto the culprit. And yet, this trail does just that. That lead me to conclude. His abductors wanted us to go to **Trinidad Island** ".

"Why?"

"It's a message, specifically to you, My Lord".

"Me? What for?"

"Only you can answer that, Sir," Axle Hans prayed his boss didn't think he was placating him. "I'm positive, Von Richter wasn't their intended target. You were".

"How'd you reach that outlandish conclusion, Hans?"

"Whoever's behind this must've tipped the FBI, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Global Justice about **Rowley's** operation. The **SIA** and **TTPS** , along with **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** , raid his corporate office less than 12-hours later. It can't be a coincidence. He/she intended on you receiving word about this mystery informant. Hoping, you'd get so mad you venture into the field. You man intercepted this bad news. He went to investigate this situation, and got captured in your place, Sir".

"If I'm understanding you correctly, you're suggesting," he sums up his logic, "this mutant set up Mr. Rowley, then alerted Trinidad TTPS, American FBI, Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Knowing, they'd jointly raid his company. Rowley would panic and contact me through channels. All so, she could get her grubby little hands on me?"

"Pretty ingenuous plan, if you ask my opinion. She just didn't calculate your people's loyalty, Sir".

"Then, where's Richter?"

"We don't know yet. Our people are combing this globe. We'll find him, Sir".

Strucker didn't comment. He simply got up and walked out. He didn't share Hans' optimism.

* * *

My followers dropped off drastically over the last chapter. Not a single like or dislike. I can only take that to mean I failed to dazzle you, my readers, with my last chapter. I tried to rectify that lapse in talent with this chapter. Just keep reading and let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Tightening The Reins**

Strucker retreats into his command center, beneath Trask Enterprises. He couldn't chance authorities discovering his operation under **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** That's expose Project Metallacore. He dials his man heading Phase #1 of that project. "Senor!" He screams into his monitor.

" **Supreme Hydra** ," Senor Senor literally chokes out, stuttering, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Are you still 'vacationing' on your Caribbean Island?"

"Yes, Sir. Why do you ask?"

"We have a problem, or rather you do, if you catch my drift".

He'd heard about authorities raiding his company. Senor Senor perceives, a security risk cropped up threatening Hydra's latest project. Now, **Supreme** **Hydra Strucker** expected him to solve this problem. "What shall I do, Sir?"

"You have 48-hours," he tightens the noose. "Wrap up this project and settle with both parties, or we lose everything, especially you. Do you understand me, Senor?"

"Crystal, Sir".

"Good. I never repeat myself without serious consequences".

"That won't be..." Strucker hangs up.

 **A 'Loyal' Traitor**

A clanking noise shook the slumber from his eye. Richter hadn't slept for 48-hours. He'd been here, wherever here was, for an additional 24-hours. Again, without sleep. Pure exhaustion finally shut his eyes. Air tight. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out.

Richter lifts his head, spying an elderly Filipino house cleaner in her late 50s or early 60s. She pushed a mop bucket by the broom handle. He recognizes a familiar wrist tattoo, an infinity symbol stamped in the heart of the Philippine flag. Scorpio marked his servants with that sign, boasting he marked their very soul, ensuring their loyalty.

"English?" He calls out, attracting her attention.

She turns, as cold, weary eyes scold him. Head to toe. She says nothing.

"Do you speak English?" He asks again.

"Yes".

"Hail Hydra".

Her eyes light up behind her weathered face. She bows her head and kisses her tattoo with great pride. A solemn gesture attesting her loyalty. "Who you serve?" She asks.

"Supreme Hydra Strucker over the Americas," he answers her question asking. "Where am I?"

" **Cebu City** , **Philippines** ," she names his location. " **Supreme Hydra Scorpio** help".

Richter was sure, he'd made a connection with this older woman. He rattles his chains, "Free," and gestured his hands towards his cell door.

"Ahh," she reaches into her hair bun retrieving a hair pin with a glowing smile. She hobbles over, one leg stiffer than the other, possibly from a stroke. She didn't let that slow her down. "Me, _**Bea**_ ," she touches her chest, and proceeds to picks his chain locks.

Richter stretches his arms and legs. His bones snapped and popped loudly. Never so stiff and sore, over standing so long on his feet. "How'll Scorpio help me?"

"Wear dis," she hands him a small device.

"What's this?"

"You be me," she touches up her bun smiling. "Guards, no give second look".

Richter understood her broken English. Dress like her, but in men's clothing, guards will assume he's a servant, never an escaping prisoner. He only cared about getting out of here alive. He slaps the micro device upon his right sleeve activating its circuitry. A wave of light washes over him, until a balding older Filipino gentleman wearing a flannel shirt and suspenders stood where he stood. Richter touches his face, just to make sure it's real. And it was.

"Cool," he attests with much ado, "a hard particle disguise simulator".

"Huh?" Bea looked very confusion.

"Never mind. What now?"

"Here," she hands him the mop.

"What's this for?" He detested being treated like a servant.

"Clean," she motions washing the walls. "Guards no suspicious. You maid, too".

"Janitor. Not maid".

"Bah," she shrugs both shoulders. Like, 'Whatever. One's a man, other a woman. Both are merely cleaning servants'. Bea gets busy cleaning. She didn't bother checking on him, figuring, if cleaning was beneath him even to save his own life, he deserves getting caught and killed by the guards.

Richter initially balked being treated like a servant. And then, he heard three guards making their rounds. He set aside his pride getting busy. A guard stopped by his cell 30-seconds later. Bea was right, he didn't give them a second glance. Nor did he notice the prisoner not...

Nah, no guard would be that incompetent or distracted. He glances back, more suspicious than anything else. His retinas radiate with shock. Bea chained a lifelike dummy in his place. No wonder the guard didn't make trouble. He studies the older woman, warily. Here, he thought he'd tricked her. And yet, she had this plan available all the time.

"Work," she urges, noticing him about to give them both away.

Both clean the entire cellblock, upper and lower levels, every cell, every corridor, even walk right past the guards without attracting a second glance, just like she said. Fake names. Six minutes later, they emerge out the complex standing under the Philippine sun.

Richter laughs aloud twirling around. Head leaned back. Arms outstretched. Skin soaking up its amber ray.

 **Face To Face**

"Dis way," Bea beacons him.

"Oh, right," he follows closely behind his guide. She leads him down populated streets and back alleys, til reaching an abandoned warehouse. She unhinges the door directing him, "Inside".

Mason shrugs, venturing inside. What'd he have to lose?

"Mason Van Richter," a sharp, distinct voice greets him from behind.

Richter spun around on his heels, almost losing his balance. He spied a 5'10", 185-lbs African-American man with cold blue eyes and coltish brown hair. "Scorpio," he easily recognizes his host.

"You'd best be glad, Bea, here," he gestures towards the elder maid/agent, "found you when she did, Von Richter".

"Why's that?"

"You're serious? Actually serious?" Scorpio suppresses biting laughter. "You honestly don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Richter didn't have a clue what he meant.

" **Supreme Hydra Strucker** over the **Americas and surrounding territories** learnt about your being kidnapped".

"Good," Richter breathes easily. "I'll bet, he put the word out for my safe return".

"Oh, he put the word out all right, just not in the way you might suspect," he loses control, amused by Von Richter's perplexed facial expression. Condescending laughter scorns his gullibility.

"What are you babbling about?" Richter stomps his right foot, demanding an answer.

"There's a standing 'no questions asked' kill order on your head, Richter" Scorpio targets the man point blank. His M4's LED laser painted over his heart.

"What're you doing, Scorpio?" Richter raises his hands in surrender, getting nervous.

"Your boss must think you know too much ... about his operations".

"So? What's your point?"

"He put a $50,000 bounty on your head," Jake Fury declares with a predatory smile.

"What are the contract's terms?"

"Rescue, if possible, or put a bullet in your head, if you can't be taken alive," he fires a shot just past the ex-prisoner's head.

Von Richter dives on the ground covering his head yelping, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could put a hole in your eyes, right here. Your boss would never know the difference and still pay me $50,000 for my troubles. I'm just testing to see which I prefer".

"Prefer?" Richter thunders. "Over what, Scorpio?"

"Ah, c'mon, even you can't be that stupid," Scorpio stokes Richter's greatest fears. "It costs millions per month to run this operation. Point is, it ain't cheap. I kill you I can earn $50,000, free and clear. What's my incentive for keeping you alive, and returning you unto your boss' safely?"

 **Every Good Turn**

Richter stares down the barrel of his captor/rescuer's assault rifle. thousand maybes race though his mind. Topping his list, how could his boss write him off so easily? He'd faithfully served the man for 24 years. He knew, either build some rapport with Scorpio, or go home in a body bag. His eyes turn stone cold quipping, "You're a good one to talk. I'm not the only pawn in this sick bastard's game". He insults both Strucker and Scorpio.

Scorpio perceives but ignores the insult, more intrigued with that last part. "What do you mean about me being a pawn, Richter?" He didn't answer fast enough. Two more shots scrape past his head.

Richter didn't even flinch. Confident, he had this egotistical prick exactly where he wanted. "You say, there's a $50,000 contract on my head, correct?"

"Yes," Scorpio confirms with some easiness. "What of it?"

"Do you consider me gullible, don't you, Scorpio?".

"Not really," he lies, and it shows.

"The hell you don't, Lair!"

Scorpio snaps into attention, startled by the statement's ferocity.

"You're right. I am. Me, Mason Von Richter," he smites his chest. "I served that bastard faithfully over 20-years. And what'd he do? He devalues my life's work by putting a $50,000 bounty on my head. But, you know what Mr. High-And-Mighty?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon. There's a contract on your head, too".

"What?"

"Betrayal's a bitch, isn't she?" Richter laughs so hard. He drops, rolling back and forth, pointing, and laughing all the harder.

Two more 5.56-mm rounds spark off the concrete, mere inches from his head.

Richter didn't flinch, laughing harder than ever.

"Shut up," Scorpio grows angrier under his blatant mockery, "I won't miss next time. I promise that much".

Richter leaps back onto his feet. Chest poked out. Arms spread abroad. "Go ahead, take your shot, then you'll never know the truth".

"Truth? What truth?"

"Who issued, and who holds, this control over your head, Jakey Boy".

"The name's Scorpio," Fury's brother shoots back, only to be met by cold, indifferent eyes. Eyes, which dared the madman to kill him. "Fine," Scorpio drops his M4. "Who issued the contract?"

"Strucker," he abscises his boss' appellation.

"No way".

"Hey," Richter compares their service records, "I served him twice as long as you've been Supreme Hydra over the Philippines. And he valued my allegiance at $50,000. How much would he value your miserable life, Scorpio?"

"Considerably more," he asserts. "I don't serve. Others serve me, as you said, as **Supreme Hydra over the Philippines** ".

"You quipped earlier. My boss viewed my capture as posing a great threat unto his empire. Well, brother, you pose a greater threat than I ever did. You don't simply threaten but 'stole' part of his father's empire. Your treachery far exceeds mine".

"Come again," Scorpio retorts, not amused by these incessant mind games.

"An usurper always trumps a traitor in Hydra's book. Just think about it, and be honest with yourself. It's eye opening".

 **Deserves Another**

"Who holds this contract?" Scorpio poses his topmost question.

"The League of Assassins".

"Ra's al Ghoul," Jacob Fury growls with fists bawled tight.

"Why would he do this?"

"Simple. Kill you, and your supporters will start a war among themselves, to see who'd take your place as the next Supreme Hydra over the Philippines. What they don't realize? They'd be doing Strucker a favor".

"That's insane".

"It's so insane, in fact, it's brilliant," Richter gives him another reason to leave him alive. "Many, even among our own supporters, fear a truly global unified Hydra, like during the 40s and 50s. That was the main reason they helped the allies in dividing us into seven major factions. Strucker knows, many would do the same today. Only, he intends on setting up dummy factions; making it appear like Hydra's still broken, when, in reality, he'd become **Supreme, Supreme Hydra** behind the scenes".

"That'd mean," he relaxes a bit contemplating the implications, for everyone involved, "he'd have to target **WEE** and **Modok/Doctor Octopus'** operations, too, wouldn't he?"

"Now you're starting to catch on," was his scathing confirmation. "Depose them, too, and he'd in time become the Grand Imperial Hydra, or some other asinine title, that best stroked his ego. You know the truth. Maybe we should alert WEE? They could..."

"No. Absolutely not," Scorpio rejects that notion. "I have a much better idea".

"What's that?"

"First, we set up a chat with your boss. Let him know you're alive. He'll cancel that kill order. And you can return home".

"To do what?" Richter protests sharply, "Simply serve the bastard who wanted me dead".

"No," Scorpio rubs his shoulders whispering, "you can get even".

Richter smiles, "Nothing would please me more. How do we turn the tide in our favor?"

"Simple." Scorpio flashes a deadlier leer, "we give him a reason to distrust his allies more than you".

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this extension up. I've been busy with online classes. I hope my readers didn't get to upset over the wait. Suspense can be a good thing, building anticipation, but prolonged, and it can cause someone to lose interest in a story. I've already lost another reader over the last two weeks. Just thought I'd best get this up before lose everyone. LOL. Again, I hope you enjoy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Reach Out And Touch Someone**

 **Supreme Hydra Strucker** sat behind his plus desk. Outward, he was the epitome of self-control. Inward, he was pensive and short-tempered. His man came up missing nearly 48 hours ago. Hydra's best was combing the globe, and still nothing.

His computer beeps. Screen flashing, and displaying a J-Net icon. Hydra's version of , the other villains seemed to favor these days. Theirs was simply more high-tech, harder to trace. He taps the icon waiting. A video pops on screen.

"Hello, Strucker".

"Scorpio," he narrows his eyes upon his Philippino rival, "what do you want?"

"Me? Nothing," he gloats, having the upper hand. For once. "It's you in need. Not me".

"What're you babbling about?"

"C'mere," Scorpio gestures his guest.

"Hail, Hydra," Richter salutes his boss.

"You're alive?" Strucker's eyes exhibit both relief and concern.

"Yes, Sir".

"What are you doing in the Philippines?"

"That mutant grabbed me".

"Our investigative teams surmised as much. Why'd she grab you? Do you know?"

"No, Master, I don't know what she wanted, but it wasn't information. She simply dumped me inside an abandoned warehouse near Cebu City, and left. She never asked me a single question," he lies, praying his boss didn't see through his deception.

"Detective Hans suspects, I was her intended target," he relays the news. "She weaved a nice web of lies, everything from you're an FBI informant..."

"Sir," he paled, "I'd never..."

"Relax, your asset cleared that one up".

"Asset?" He blurts, before recalling his girlfriend. "Oh, you met Miss Drabber?"

"I do," Strucker nods. "She gave us the bogus file against you. The very file used in raiding our company in Trinidad. We'll talk more when you get back home".

"I'll book your boy on the earlier flight tomorrow. He should reach New York in approximately 20-21 hours, after that".

 **Planting The Seed**

At WEE HQ.

Agent Beta abhorred this part of his job. Gemini didn't take bad news well. Sometimes, for no reason in particular, except you're inside the same room, wrong place, wrong time, he'd feed agents unto the sharks. Agent Beta had learnt from his predecessor's mistakes. He'd learnt a trick.

Make enough noise to alert his boss he was coming. If he didn't mind, he'd buzz the agent inside. If not, the door wouldn't open. Agent Beta knew to come back later. Either way, the trick was don't make too much noise to completely disturb his boss' solace. He hears the door ahead buzz. Agent Beta eases the door open, unsure what he'd find inside.

Gemini sat behind his desk. Chair swiveled. Back facing the door. Eyes glued on the overhead monitors. He'd monitored all communiques amongst their sister factions, and especially the organization whose name they should never mention in his presence (Global Justice).

He suspected but couldn't prove, his sister factions might be move against him. His lieutenants and generals all felt he was overreacting, not that they'd come right out and say it unto his face. Gemini pauses the video and swiveling his chair around smiling.

Agent Beta really hated this part. He eases forward and stood within the giant red X centering the room.

Gemini stroked PePe with his good hand, while his mechanical hand hovered above the drop button. His smile turns into a grimace enjoining, "Why are you disturbing me, Agent Beta?"

Agent Beta shrinks back under his damning peer. Palms sweaty and nervous. "A package arrived for you, My Lord?" He extends the box, bowing.

"Agent Beta...!" He shouts.

Agent Beta shrinks farther back hiding amidst the shadows of the dimly lit office. Saying nothing and keeping his head down. Praying his boss didn't punish him over this.

Gemini relished his subjects' fearing him. It meant, examples weren't necessary as much anymore. They realize, his word was law, and didn't challenge his authority. "Tell me this, Agent Beta, if you can," Gemin calmly poses his misgivings about receiving a package at his newest base. "This base is less than 2-months old. So, tell me," he shouts the last part, "who'd send anything here for me?" His boss' hand hovered above the dumping button.

Agent Beta glances down, and noticed he again stood over a red X. Press that button, and he'd dump him into the ocean. "Agent Epsilon was out and about, running your assigned errands. A fiery redhead in a formfitting catsuit approached him, shoving a box into his gut. She insisted, and I quote, 'Make sure your boss gets this package, or else".

Gemini immediately knew who he meant. Dragon Phoenix. Hydra's single greatest enemy since the Dark Phoenix. "What's inside?"

"I don't know. No one does, Sir," he assures his boss' privacy. "EOD x-rayed the box, even sampled the wrapping paper and tape, but didn't detect any explosive residues, biologicals, or such".

"You did well, Agent Beta," Gemini removes his hand over the dumping button. "Bring my package here".

Agent Beta ambles over and carefully set it down atop his boss' desk, then backs away slowly.

Gemini picks up the package, tears off its wrapping paper, even rips open its flaps, only to discover a DVD with an attached sticky note.

The note simply read, "For your own peace of mind". Gemini peels off and discards the note inside his wastebasket. He inserts the DVD into his laptop, the only computer not hooked directly into his base's main network, just in case there was malware on this DVD.

An edited video pops up on screen. He recognized Richter and Scorpio. His rivals/allies. Gemini sees Scorpio draw his M4 threatening Richter, taunting him about how his boss put a $50,000 bounty over his head. Richter became so upset. He mentions similar contracts over his head and other faction leaders. Gemini cups his own throat, nervous over hearing his name, and learning the League of Shadows held this alleged contract. He feared few people. **Ra's al Ghoul** topped his list.

Gemini momentarily sympathized with Scorpio, til hearing. Richter suggested they warn WEE. His impetuous rival, Scorpio, decided against such action. He'd let whoever murder him. Maybe then he could annex WEE and its territories. The last part mentioned **Project Metallacore**. His blood runs cold in a fraction of a second.

"Agent Beta, mobilize our Alpha Squad".

"What's our destination?"

"Senor's Caribbean Island".

"Orders, Sir?"

"We're gonna help Senor secure his research," Gemini grins menacingly, while gently stroking PePe's fur coat.

 **The Fruition of Suggestive Reasoning**

Scorpio paced his throne room's full length. Back and forth. His mind bombarded by a million 'what ifs'. All at once. His sources couldn't back up the allegations Richter lodged against his counterparts. Neither could he deny the obvious. Strucker would double-cross them all in a heartbeat. Hell, they all would. They weren't friends, only enemies working towards mutually beneficial goals.

That was the only reason he didn't retaliate against his mercurial ally. Well, that, and his actions would undermine the fragile alliance among Hydra's existing factions and allies. Scorpio didn't wish to ignite a 'civil war'. Who knows how many people would perish unnecessarily, before he won? And what if he perished alongside them? And over what?

Strucker would do about anything. He'd sacrifice his own life over blind ambition. Only, he couldn't ignore, 'What if **Project Metallacore** dealt with bio-sentinels, like Richter alleged? Had he constructed his own assassins? Lately, Strucker kept his finger on **Ra's al Ghoul's** trigger. That was a sobering thought, considering everything at stake right now.

"My Lord," a servant kneels in his presence, "a message from Ragar".

"Our operative embedded inside WEE".

"The same, Sir".

"He hasn't reported anything useful in several months," Scorpio rubs his chin suspiciously. "I figured, he'd either switched sides or been captured".

"As did I, Sir".

"Fine," he cedes. "Let's hear this message".

Emile inserts the thumb drive into his boss' USB port. An edited video pops up on screen. His eyes emanate feral bitterness. Scorpio recognizes Gemini and a traitor, Agent Beta, who used to spy for his faction. His rage knew no bounds hearing...Gemini order his lieutenant to secure Senor's Caribbean Island. That was all the proof he needed. Scorpio leaps off his throne.

"My Lord, what's wrong?" Emile asks, quickly sorry he did.

"You idiot," Scorpio backhands him servant over such stupidity. "We've been played. Don't you see? **Strucker** esteems us as mere squatters. **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** views us as specks, brush me aside and they can have my territory. Now **WEE** sides with the very ones biding our mutual destruction. And Richter," his voice deeply embittered. "He played us worst of all".

"How, My Lord?"

"Don't you get it? He was never kidnapped," he swipes his desktop scattering paperwork and many electronic components. "It was all staged. For my benefit. He played me. Start to finish. I should've killed him, and simply collected the $50,000. I'm gone".

"Agent Beta, wait til Gemini's people storm the shores, then bomb Senor's Caribbean Island".

"I'll be my honor, Sir".

"Where will you be, Sir?"

"Handling a more personal matter," Scorpio evinces on his way out. "No one plays Scorpio. No one!" And he was gone.

 **Behind The Scenes**

Kim turns off their overhead monitor, and glances back with a smile.

Wolverine was a 'hit fast, hit hard' type of warrior. Very little could slow him down. He despised, but did use subterfuge when absolutely necessary.

Kim notices him watching her closer than ever, and grew uncomfortable, asking, "What?"

"For millennials, women have been viewed as enchantresses, who seduce men with their wiles and lead them unto their doom. I must say, whoever made that observation, he must've known you in a past life, Chiyoko".

"Uhm, Thanks, I think, "she giggles, glancing sideways at him, trying to ascertain what he's thinking.

"Look," he clarifies his point, "I only meant you make conning someone look like a fine work of art".

"Ah, c'mon," she rolls her eyes shaking her head and laughing hard.

"Where are we going, Chiyoko?"

"Senor's Island," she deadpans.

Sure, he'd heard about the eccentric billionaire. He'd never personally stepped foot on his island. But, he'd heard how inhospitable the old man could be, like Magneto. "Why are we going there?"

"I may've stopped one massacre. Unfortunately," she explains the necessity of their next actions, "my actions also set another massacre into motion".

"Okay," he gripes, deploying his claws. "Will we at least see some action there?"

"Very soon," she deploys hers striking them together. Loudly. "I simply must move a few more chess pieces into place, before challenging my opponents".

"Damn," he retracts his claws.

 **Laying The Proper Bait**

"Put on your game face. Let the _real_ Wolverine show," she strikes her claws louder.

Wolverine catches her drift. He deploys his own.

Kim raises her hands. Albescent light washes over them both. Seconds later, they materialize inside Senor Senor's living room. Claws deployed. Eyes boiling with feral rage. Ready for action.

The Senors and their guests, Shego and Drakken, were all seated around the TV, catching up on the latest news. A news anchor covered the infamous threat, Dragon Phoenix. Senor senses someone inside the room, and glances behind him. He nearly loses his complexion rasping, "Acon…"

"Say my name aloud, Old Man," she strikes her claws together. He couldn't miss their sparks. "And I will kill everyone here". She hurls three ninja stars pressing her point. One scrapes Junior's forehead drawing blood. The second and third barely missed Bonnie and baby Jet in her arms.

"Just who the hell are you?" Shego jumps up with hands lit. Plasma Green.

"String Bean, you'd best stay out of this, if you know what's good for you and your lover".

"Lover!" She screams with bitterness. Drakken panics, scrambling behind the sofa.

Kim ignites her own palms.

Shego steps back taking this threat more serious. She thought she was the only plasma wielder, then again, she reasons, Cyclops could've made a pet clone. She grins maliciously hurling plasma balls towards her venerable enemy.

Kim yawns, holding up one hand.

Her plasma balls dissolve mid-air.

Kim's sneer, only edges her opponent on.

How dare she mock her? Shego huffs to herself. And in front of her own employer. She powers up harder. Head to toe. She screams every expletive in the book charging harder and faster than she'd ever done before. Shego runs headfirst into an invisible barrier, which wraps itself quick around her pinning her hands by her sides, immobilizing her completely.

"Listen up, String Bean," Kim tries to talk some sense into her, "I'm both meaner, smarter, and more powerful than you. There's a major difference in our flames. Care to guess what?"

Shego gasps to breathe. Each breath more rugged that the last. "What?" She pants.

"Your plasma requires oxygen. Mine doesn't," she sneers over her opponent's helplessness. "Care to listen now?"

Oxygen depleted under the dome, and ready to pass out, Shego nods her compliance.

"Good," Kim drops her shield.

Shego drops on her hands and feet. Gasping to replenish her weary lungs.

"Father, watch them," gesturing towards Shego and Drakken.

 **Dissension Knows No Honor**

"Old Man, gather you family we're leaving. Now!"

"Why should we go anywhere with your likes," Bonnie contends, snubbing her up and down.

"The choice is yours, Mrs. Senor," Aconasema growls

Bonnie backs away, recognizing she meant her body harm. Who knows what she'd do unto her baby. She'd already hurled a throwing star at his head.

Aconasema knew she'd made her point. Bonnie understood, and wouldn't offer anymore resistance. "Stay here," she leaves her little choice but come, "and watch your baby be butchered, or come with us and he'll live".

"Wait, wait," Senor holds up his hands, silencing his daughter-in-law, "who's gonna hurt my grandson, or my son and daughter-in-law?"

"Scorpio, Gemini, and Strucker".

"Impossible," he dismisses, before realizing what he'd said, "I still have two days".

"Had, as in _**past tense**_ , Old Man," she clarifies his position.

"What are you talking about? He promised me..."

"Haven't you ever heard, even in your own Code Book on Villainy, 'A true alliance cannot be made base on dissension'. And that goes double when dealing with a man like Ra's al Ghoul".

"You have to be kidding me," Shego straightway recognizes his name. "The League of Shadows? That Ra's al Ghoul?"

"This idiot made a secret pact with the devil himself," Aconasema turns his family against him. "You would think, a master criminal, he'd know better. No. He proves his own gullibility by not only working with this monster, but believing his lies".

"Wise up, Old Man," Shego derides him. "Ra's al Ghoul kills men, women, and children, even expectant mothers". She shoots a damning look specifically towards Bonnie.

"Junior, I think we should listen unto her," Bonnie sides with Shego, not this mutant.

"As do I, Father," Junior shares his wife's concerns.

He'd be a liar if he denied his own misgivings. He'd had them since entering into this deal. Sadly, you don't say no unto a man like Ra's al Ghoul. Senor hesitates, weighing his options and consequences.

"Senor, you can't be serious," Shego reproves his gullibility. "Ra's and the League of Shadows only exist to balance wrongs and rights. Ra's views himself an avenger of evil. He'd say or do anything to gain your trust. Now, that I know he's involved. I'll bet, he holds contracts over Doc and me. Doesn't he?"

Senor exhales sharply, exasperated. He'd been an entrepreneur and villain long enough to know, when he was beaten, and the decision ripped out of his hands.

"Yes, he does," Senor admit the truth.

"What do you want us to do?" He inquires.

"Only sleep". Dragon Phoenix simply waves her hands. A veil of slumber slipped over their minds. Senor Senor, Junior, Bonnie, Shego, and Drakken were asleep within 30-seconds.

"Whoa," Wolverine marveled how quickly she subdued them. All at once. And the next thing he noted, they were back at her base. Wherever that might be. She still hadn't told him, or anyone else, for that matter.

Tension To Spare

Word spread around base like wildfire about their arrival. The Possibles, Stoppables, even Wade and his family mob them left and right.

Wolverine grows impatient, not used to all this attention. He ejects his claws growling ferinely.

The pack scatters, clearing him a path.

Wolverine storms towards the door but stops, greeted by Professor X, his fellow X-Men, and younger students of Xavier Institute. "Professor".

"Wolverine," Professor X greets informally.

"Let me tell you, Chuck," Wolverine smiles. "That girl can con a starving wolf's out of its last meal".

"Thank you, Father," Kim smiles, wrapping him in a hug and slapping his back.

Professor X smiles behind an arched brow, pondering the irony. A week ago, neither could be in the same room together without tying up; and now, they're familial. Something changed during their joint mission. And he needed to know what, "What happened while you two were gone?"

Wolverine cuts his eyes.

"Ah, go ahead, he's harmless," she laughs jovially.

"My little girl's orchestrating a war among Hydra's factions and allies. We haven't fought or harmed anyone, since leaving. In fact, we saved these people," gesturing towards the Senors, Drakken, and his mercenary, Shego, "from assassination by the League of Shadows".

"Logan, you can't seriously be thinking about taking on the League of Shadows," Professor X was aghast, and especially worried over his prolonged silence.

"Of course, he's not," Aconasema sets his heart at ease.

"What do you mean, Young Lady?" Anne Possible inquires.

"It's past time Uncle Ra's and I..."

"Uncle!" Everyone rasps.

"I was raised Yakuza. How else could I defeat the Yashida clan's best warriors so young. I was Ra's' best female pupil, even surpassing many of his male peers. How else could Mariko so easily coerce me into stasis? And besides, my meeting with Uncle Ra's is part of my plan".

"What plan?" Wolverine probes her intentions. She never mentioned anything about meeting with Ra's face-to-face.

"Without giving away too much, too soon," she smiles with feral mirth, "let's just say, my meeting him is the spark that lights the fuse, which will ultimately take down Hydra's whole empire, all branches in a single day".

"Huh?" Ron and Hanna echo with enough tension to spare.

Seeing All Red

It was quiet. Too quiet. She'd gotten so engross in this. She'd almost forgotten. "Luna, where are the Possible twins?"

She'd been so distracted by all this. She, too, had forgotten about her sons' rambunctiousness. And they'd taken fool advantage, disappearing.

"Level 18, Sector 7..."

"Near the exit?"

"Affirmative, Dragon Phoenix".

"Kill..."

"No. Don't. Please," Ron beseeches whatever's left of his Kim.

"Fine," she seemingly yields, pleased Ron intervened. She showed any favoritism, especially around the Senor, and it'd only get her family killed later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, you can't control them. That leaves me no choice".

"Luna, stick the twins, the Senors, and blue boy into stasis".

"Why?" Anne and James Possible protests their sons' being frozen.

"Because, you're on Mars," she deadpans.

"Mars!" Everyone joins in chorus again.

Luna unveil but don't open the view port. A small window opens in the side wall. Everyone crowds around the tiny port. Everything was red as far as the eye could see.

"How's this possible?" Hanna shifts her eyes between the port and Aconasema.

Aconasema simply shrugs, prepared to simply walk away.

"Don't weave," the feisty little girl stomps her feet. "I wanna knows". Her parents and brother tense up, unsure how this mutant would react.

"Very well, Little One. You're inside my Martian base. Anyone pops a hatch, they and anyone near that section will get sucked onto the cold, desolate Martian surface, along with depleting that section's air supply, unless pressurized again within 3-minutes. It's that simple," she reaches out pinching her nose.

"Father, wait 30-minutes, then set the next stage of our plan into motion".

"I will. Promise," Wolverine salutes.

"Of course," she sneers, imagining their reaction. " **Dr. Director** and **Fury** should be meeting, about now, aboard **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier** ".

She winks at him vanishing before their eyes.

* * *

Well, I must be doing something write, and some things wrong. I lost another reader, but also gained two more. Hence, I guess you must be enjoying my story. Please drop me a note letting me know what you like or dislike about each chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Walking Into The Devil's Den**

Kim materializes amidst Ra's al Ghoul's private living quarters. Private guards descend up the gold tone intruder from all angles. Ninja stars, spikes, poison darts; all projectiles simply pass through, like an evil spirit. And yet, she had both form and substance. Their swords and other weapons shatter like glass, even with the slightest strikes. Laser didn't slow and bullets simply dissolved in thin air. All the while, she maintained her steady approach cachinnating over their futile efforts.

Ra's meets her sneer. He raises his hand. All warriors fall back clearing a path. Ra's stands up ever so slowly. For dramatics, she presumed. Not showing any sign of intimidation. He draws his katana eyeing her harder, while descending his throne, and boasting, "I think, Pretender, you'll learn. This one," he hoists his blade high, "isn't as brittle as theirs".

"Yea, yea, it's an enchanted blade," she shatters his veneer of invincibility. "Forged in Vantu's holy temple, consecrated in the waters of separation, and endowed with his holy essence and consecrated by being bathed in Vantu's own blood during the autumn equinox eons ago".

"How?" He stops cold, two steps short of the bottom. "How can you possibly know this?"

"Simple, Mortal..."

"Mortal?"

"Haven't your figured out my real identity yet? I figured, above everyone else on this miserably rock, you'd know my true identity. Global Justice, S.H.I.E.L.D., and everyone else thinks I'm human, Jean Grey and that sap, Wolverine's accursed spawn. Truth is, I'm neither human, mutant, or alien. I'm so much more, Mortal".

"And what would that be?" He eyes her uncomfortably along with his men.

"I'm a goddess, born and bred. Full Blood".

Ra's didn't believe a word. He grits his teeth sharply. "How dare you mock me?" He cries with feral rage. His men scatter in every direction. Ra's strikes with much ferocity. His blade meets hers only to shatter into a million pieces. Ancient energies purl all around them. His enchanted blade dissolves into empty space.

" **Aconasema's** the name," she displays her own enchanted blade, which absorbs his blade's mystical energies with ease, glowing blood red.

His eyes palpate in pure terror. Mind scarcely processing what his eyes see. Ra's prostrates himself bewailing, " **Mars-soule's Blood Reaper Blade** ".

"So, you've heard of my father's sword".

" **Raja…"**

"My father".

"He forged that mystic blade for his beloved".

"My mother," Dragon Phoenix sneers over his reaction. "Phoenicia's her name, or the Phoenix Force as you mortals know her".

"I'm sorry I doubted your word, Holy One," Ra's apologizes.

"It's okay," she snarls, waving her hands as if sparing his miserable life. "I came here for one reason, and it wasn't to kill you".

"And why would that be, Aconasema?"

"I know you have contracts on Scorpio, Gemini, the Senors".

"Yes".

"Cancel them, Ra's".

"Why?"

"Do it, or I cancel you. I have other uses for them. That's all you need know".

"It shall be done, Aconasema," he touches his forehead unto the pavement, and when he looked back up, she was gone.

 **Back Home**

"Give'm hell, Girl," Wolverine hoists his fists high in the air.

"Logan!"

"Sorry, Professor".

"What're you so happy about?" Hanna points towards the monitor. "She just denied being yours".

Wolverine glances around. It was only them. Sentient guards had already removed the Possible twins, Senors, and Drakken, leaving only Shego. He wasn't sure why his daughter trusted her. He wouldn't. "Of course, she did," he explains her reasoning. "By doing that, she canceled the contract over us. Later, we can return unto our lives".

"Brother, what do you think?" Hannah debates Kim's actions. The intent behind them.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Sis," Ron emulates her concern. That wasn't the Kim he knew and loved. "She shouldn't have so easily rattled a master of assassins, let alone have him worshiping her. That was sick and wrong on so many levels".

"Say what you want," Wolverine defends her actions, "she's trying to stop the killings".

"Stop them?" James snorts, aghast by her actions.

Anne clarifies her husband's point counter arguing, "Didn't she say earlier, she intended on starting a civil war amidst Hydra's factions and allies?"

"Only temporarily," he denigrates the seriousness of her actions.

"Logan, there's no such thing as a temporary war," Professor X denounces this course of action. "Hard feelings linger, and will inevitably lead unto more conflicts, maybe even more wars, later".

"I agree, Professor," Wolverine shocks him. Completely.

"You do?" He snaps his head in surprise. "Then, why're you defending her actions?"

"Look, Chuck, I mean no you disrespect," he sighs, keeping his temper in check. "These people can judge us, until hell freezes over. We wouldn't give a damn. You should know better, My Friend. She didn't have your refined upbringing. Her parents weren't there. I didn't know she existed. Her mother was dead. She wasn't taught right and wrong, civility, or when killing is or isn't necessary.

You heard her earlier. Ra's al Ghoul trained her in espionage and assassination. I don't know if she's even aware yet. Those men didn't randomly attack her and her adoptive mother. She'd already received considerable physical League training. Being violently raped and watching her family slowly die, and knowing there wasn't anything she could do to help save them, that was supposed to be part of her mental conditioning. Just so they could shatter her psyche and rebuild the ultimate warrior.

So, yes. I agree, her actions are deplorable. It wasn't that long ago. I was in her same position. Very unscrupulous people exploited me into doing their vile deeds, all the while, sitting in judgment over me. They condemned my every action, spouting things like common decency. What I didn't realize? That, too, was part of my own conditioning, like some rat in its masters' private maze.

I became so vengeful. I'd rather kill than tolerate them any longer. That was when the military lost control over Weapon X. You see, I know how she feels. I, too, am an outcast. Feared by humans and despised among my fellow mutants, mostly over what I've done in the past. Against humans and my own kind. That was why I really became a loner, not trusting anyone, human or mutant. I'd rather live among animals than people. In my mind, they were more civil towards their own kind. And then, something happened I never thought possible in a million years, Professor".

"What was that, Old Friend?"

"I met you, Professor," he caresses his mentor's shoulder. "You, too, shared my tormentors' high ideals. However, unlike them, you didn't judge me at every turn. Show her the same consideration. That's all I ask. From all of you. It's nigh to impossible to reclaim your humanity once you've lost touch with it. It must be doubly hard, if you never knew it existed, as in her case. So, forgive her if she doesn't handle this situation like you think a civilized person should.

Be thankful. She's saving lives the best way she knows how. And besides, it's the first step to her reclaiming her humanity, something she desperately needs, considering how powerful she is. I warn you all. And you'd best heed me. Rebuke her too sharply, when she's trying so hard to do good. God help us, if she cracks.

You feared Weapon X for good reason. I haven't suffered anything like her. Break her spirit, while so vulnerable and still trying to do good. And you might create another Darkseid, Dormammu, or worse," he says his peace, and storms out, before he alienates his mentor or teammates any further.

Everyone else stood speechless. Shocked, that was the most he'd spoken in any single moment since they'd met. What shocked them most? He spoke in this mutant's defense. All contemplates their actions ramifications, turning this powerful mutant into a Darkseid, or Dormammu.

 **Loud and Clear**

Back at the Americas' Hydra's HQ.

"Richter, get in here," Strucker summons his right hand man.

It'd only been 36-hours since his release, or so his boss thought. He stayed terrified he'd find out his complicity, somehow, someway. Mason Von Richter ambles into his boss' office without a care, closes the door behind himself, and salutes his boss, "Hail, Supreme Hydra".

"Sit, My Friend," Struckers gestures towards a chair. "I have some distressing news".

His mind kicked into overdrive replaying worst to best case scenarios, devising believable covers for each, if asked. Only, his boss never asks a single question. He simply points the remote turning up the television's volume.

A curvaceous African-American woman in halter, heels, and plaid skirt appears on screen. Her eyes deep-set and voice marred with grief, "At exactly 2:15 p.m., this afternoon, a mere 30-minutes ago, this young woman plunged unto her death from atop the FBI's New York field office. The victim's name was **Emily Drabber** , personal secretary..."

"Oh, no," Richter drops his head.

"So," Strucker mutes the television, "there was more between you two, than mere handler and asset".

"Yes, Sir," he sniffles. "You have no reason to believe me. But, I'll say it anyway. I never told her anything about Hydra or my work here. She did, though, share INTEL with me about on-going FBI investigations involving our operations".

"Oh, I believe you," Strucker chuckles. "That little filly had spirit. Hell, she even stood up to me".

"She did?"

"For you, My Friend," Strucker extols her loyalty. "Told me, kill her if I must, she'd have her say. She wanted to speak in your defense. And she did". He turns the volume back up.

"A security camera caught this grainy image near Stairwell-D, leading onto the roof, less than two minutes, before Miss Drabber soared off the roof plunging unto her death below. Digital enhancement shows her perpetrator being this yet unidentified man". The image clears up before their eyes.

Von Richter immediately recognizes his partner in this conspiracy. He jumps up and turns around. Arms raised high. Fists bawled up tight. Tears streaming down both cheeks. "Scorpio," he screams his double-crossing partner's name.

There was little doubt about the assassin's identity. Scorpio waited until his co-conspirator heard about his whore's death. Anticipating, Richter would scream his name. That was the perfect time to set a lasting example. A .50 BMG round shatters his 45th story window, boring a hole through Richter's heart, spraying blood over the television's now crepitating husk and back wall.

Scorpio didn't stop there. Strucker schemed this whole scenario. To steal his empire. And their allies. He'd deal with him, first. He'd then eliminate them, one-by-one. He couldn't forget his actions. Strucker sent this spy, making a fool of him. No one does that unto Scropio. 50 BMGs kept coming, drilling holes in his desk's top, even the walls and floor roundabout. Strucker crawls through the carnage pressing a button under his desk.

Reverse polarized titanium blast proof shielding drops over his missing office windows. He knew, this countermeasure wouldn't last long under this firepower. Strucker dashes towards yanking open his office door. A .50 BMG round pierces the armor 30-seconds later barely missing vital anatomy, and lodging in the doorjamb. He dives over his secretary's desk taking cover beside her.

The shots cease, and shooter disappears amidst a bustling city, having delivered his/her intended message, loud and clear.

Omega-Red

 **Dr. Director** and **Will Du** sat across the table from **Nick Fury** and **Black Widow** , locked inside **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Level-10 Omega Situation Room**.

" **Dr. Ito** , what'd you discover after examining this **syntho-Shego** , as **Agent Knight** called it?" Fury opens the floor.

 **Dr. Nobu Ito** became **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** chief cyberneticist after **Dr. Warshire's** murder. He clears his throat nervously, elucidating, " **Dr. Warshire** , my predecessor, noted it probably built by **Dr. Drakken**. So, I studied **Global Justice's Psy-base** ". That was a special database where specialists within every known and theoretical field of science debates these madmen's inventions, and how authorities might nullify or at least minimize their weapon's effectiveness".

"We already know what it is, Doctor," Fury hurries things along, quickly growing impatient. "Just tell me, if you can, who built the damn thing?"

"Built would be the wrong term here, Director. **Drakken** clearly built this synthodrone. However, it was considerably upgraded by **Modok** ".

"Modok?" Fury growls.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Director demands the scientist's confirmation.

"Positive, Madam Director," he assures her. "Oh, he tried to duplicate this Drakken's work, but failed miserably. "His detail to planning came through, where he reoriented the drone's design ever so slightly, but still noticeable. This Drakken's initial design was so slipshod. I'm surprised he managed to invent something so impressive".

"You have no idea. He's a blue skinned nut..."

"Will, that's enough".

"Sorry, Director," he drops his assessment.

"A history there?"

"Like the commander elaborated, Director Fury, Drakken is always ranting about one thing or another. His green skinned partner, named Shego, was Agent Possible's nemesis for years".

"Shego?" Fury crinkles his mouth. "I heard about her. Plasma, right?"

"Super strength, super speed, and agility, too," Du shares that last part.

"Agent Possible was the only person I ever met, who fought that woman to a standstill. Shego's an Omega-class felon, classified as a Beta threat, because she was indolent, and content to follow her idiot boss' every whim. Her true joy is life is fighting Agent Possible".

"Anything else, Doctor?"

"Yes, Director, there is," Dr. Ito's confidence wavers a bit. He avoided direct eye contact. That worried Fury and Dr. Director. "Why? I can't imagine. **Modok** conscripted **Myles Daley's** help..."

"VP of HenchCo? That **Myles Daley**?" Will Du blurts in complete shock.

"The same".

"And how'd you link him unto these stolen synthodrones?"

"HenchCo's secret parts inventory".

Dr. Ito cringes over all his boss yelling at once, "What!?"

"Just how'd you obtain their secret inventory?" Dr. Director slams down both hands demanding a straight answer. "Global Justice lost nearly four dozen agents trying to obtain that list. But, we always failed. Miserably".

"Dragon Phoenix gave the list unto Agent Knight. And she passed it along unto me, Ma'am," he avoids her piercing stare.

"This mutant's starting to chap me in all the wrong places," Dr. Direct slams her fist against the table.

"Me, too," Fury shares her frustrations. "You can't possibly imagine how much trouble she stirred up while 'clearing' my name with my Oversight Committee". He couldn't acknowledge S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own Shadow Committee exited with outsider's present.

"The hell I can't," Dr. Director scoffs, caring less about their Shadow Committee. "Simply disproving my superiors' charges against me wasn't enough. She also ruffled quite a few feathers in the process. My bosses can't touch her…"

"Now they're setting their sights on you, seeking your head on a pike, right?" Fury japes.

"More literal, than figurative, Director Fury".

Fury nods with a scoffing sigh. His superiors wanted the same.

Hell's Fury

"Director Fury," the helicarrier's AI interrupts this briefing, "you have a Directorate 5 emergency call on Situation Room Line #3".

"Roxy, what's the problem?"

"Switch on the situation room's TV and tune into Channel 13".

He does. A middle-aged oriental woman wearing a gold sequined short-sleeve mini-dress appears on screen reporting, "Six hours ago, **Matthew Lorenzo** , Field Director of the FBI's New York Branch, his private secretary, **E** **mily Drabber** , plunged off his building to her death. Some speculate…".

Fury mutes the television shouting, "You called me...for this".

"Not that, Director," she assures him. "Just keep watching".

He unmutes the television, turning up the volume. "...An FBI source leaked this photo..."

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" Fury yells, recognizing his baby brother.

"No joke, Sir. Just keep watching".

Fury growls under his breath. He felt like a dog led about by his leash.

"...Apparently, security cameras caught this unnamed suspect near Stairwell-D, leading onto the roof, near, where, just moments before Miss Drabber plummeted unto her death. An hour later, traffic cams caught him near yet another murder scene, where he gunned down **Mason Von Richter** , the bodyguard of **Ryedahl Media, Inc. CEO** , **Heratio Schmitz**. Inside his boss' office".

"Roxy, get three XC-7 teams over there now".

"XC-7, Sir? Are you sure, Director?"

"Positive," he leaves no doubt. "That mutant's behind this. She may not have pulled the trigger. You can bet she's pulling the strings behind the scenes".

"We'll lock down the scene, Sir, and assume control over this investigation".

"Maybe Sturcker's still there?"

"If we're lucky".

"I did say, _maybe_ , Roxy," Fury laughs, mutes the telecast and signs off.

Specter Soft

Two file folders plops down atop their conference table amidst all the excitement. "Here you go, both of you," a voice reaches above the chaos.

Caught off guard, **Fury** and **Black Widow** jump up drawing their P30s whirling this way and that. Hearing a disembodied voice, but seeing no one. At least not physically.

Dr. Director draws her .45 and Will Du, his .357.

All their effort greeted with condescending laughter, "Foolish mortals, you still think you can match my power. I, **Aconasema** , will prove her greatness. Just open your folders, and you'll all see who's really behind this insanity".

"From your brother, Dr. Director".

"Yours, too, Fury," she singles them out.

"Study the materials well, lackeys," she belittles Will Du and Black Widow.

"Why should we?" Black Widow and Will Du snap indignantly.

"Your bosses will need your help, very soon. War's coming," her patronizing laughter bruises their egos.

Dr. Director and Fury suppress their own bitterness better spouting, "What war?"

"Civil War," she responds dryly.

"She can't be serious? Can she, Director Fury?"

"Black Widow, I don't put anything past this mutant," Dr. Directors nods in agreement.

"Pathetic mortals," Aconasema demeans them. "Will you ever learn? I'm not human, mutant, or alien. I'm Aconasema".

"Where are you?" Dr. Director demands.

"Show yourself. Now," Fury issues his own.

"It's not time. Yet. You'll see me. Soon enough. First, you should really investigate Hydra's latest front, **Genormic-8 Research** , in **Frankfurt** , **Germany**. Beware who you trust, while you probe this company. Hydra has moles high in the **Federal Defense Force** (Military Police), MFE, GSG-9, even the BPOL (Federal Police). One wrong move and they'll have that place clean before your people get there. Remember. You'll see me. Soon enough," her voice fades into a subtle whisper. "Bye".

Wolverine wearing a stealth suit kills the recording, right before Luna auto-beamed him off the helicarrier and back onto their Martian base.

"Do you...?"

"Believe me, Commander, she'll do that plus more," Dr. Director silences his questions. She tears open her envelope, dumping its content. Several photos drift onto the table. She immediately recognizes every leading suspect in this on-going case.

 **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** ( **Supreme Hydra over the Americas and surrounding territories** ), along with his flunky, **Mason** **Von Richter.**

She even finds something she didn't expect. Several photos document **Emily Drabber** , the young secretary murdered only hours ago, kissing **Von Richter**.

Gemini's photo meeting with Von Richter proved this mutant's allegations against her brother.

Fury opens his envelope. Two photos corroborate Dr. It's suspicions. **Doctor Octopus** and **Modok** ( **Supreme Hydras over Europe** ), **Scorpio** ( **Supreme Hydra** **over the** **Philippines** ), weren't simply persons of interest anymore.

Fury pales, seeing their associate's picture, **Ra's al Ghoul** , leader of the **League of Assassins**. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. failed to locate and shut down this mass murderer's school. He also discovers a list, along with pics, names, ranks, assigned departments, even the dates **Saran** recruited each agent into Hydra's cell operating within **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** infrastructure.

"I'll be damned," he swears.

"Something wrong, Director?"

"Wrong? No, well, maybe," he hesitates, studying his list.

"Let me guess," Dr. Director explains his aberrant reaction, "she supplied you with every double agent's name, rank, department, and date of recruited, along with who within your organization recruited them, correct?"

"Yea," Fury nods. "Did she do the same for you?"

"Yea," Dr. Director nods back. "It'd seem, **Loretta Croft** is Hydra's chief recruiter within Global Justice. This mutant provided me with the same info as you.

Fury stares reminiscently at this file. So many **S.H.I.E.L.D.** agents gave their lives infiltrating this organization. And none came up with anything close unto this. "Where'd she even acquire half this stuff?"

"Here, this might quench your curiosity," Dr. Director produces a typeset sticky note.

"In case you're curious, you can thank **Jack Hench** , **Saran Maddox** , **the Hydra Four** …"

"Hydra Four? They vanished off the helicarrier without a trace. We suspected a mole helped them escape".

"Well, we know now, they didn't escape. She took them into custody, and interrogate them. Only God knows what shape they're in," Dr. Director identifies with his frustrations. She continues with the note, "… **Senor Senor** , and others, who're my prisoners. Where? You'd never believe me, if I told you. So, I won't even bother. All I will say is, happy hunting, Brave Ones".

"Oh, great," Fury gripes aloud, "she thinks this is some kind of African jungle safari".

"What'd you really expect? She's a goddess, raised by assassins".

Rebuking didn't work. She switches gears. "Commander, really," Dr. Director shames him openly.

"Yes, Ma'am," he apologizes, changing the subject fast. "What do we do now, Director?"

"Find this mutant, and stop her," Dr. Director quips.

"And if we can't?" Black Widow tests this situation's volatility.

"We get ready," Fury eyes her coldly. "War's coming. And we must be ready. This mutant's about to bathe this world in blood".

* * *

Well, I haven't lost any other readers, but haven't gained any new ones either. So, I added amore spice and diversity into my story. I can only hope those following my story like the change. Plase let me know, drop me a line, my version of Call Me, Beep Me. LOL.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Unquenchable Flames**

 **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** worked tirelessly at their individual stations. Over the last 24-hours alone, every **Hydra faction** except theirs had suffered extensive losses. Hundreds of operatives arrested, and assets seized across the globe. And they couldn't figure out why. Was it dumb luck? Or was someone setting them up?

Both men perceived their troubles. They needed answers, before their sister factions started to suspect they'd betrayed their trust, and retaliate, hitting them without mercy. their defenses may repel one or two, but certain not all three factions and their allies, hitting them all at once. Their very lives hinged on them uncovering what was really doing on behind the scenes.

They'd streamlined their partnership so precisely. **Stucker** functioned as management. **Scorpio** supplied expendable workers/agents. **He** and his partner, **Doctor Octopus** , provided the latest, cutting edge technology, keeping **Hydra** decades ahead of global law enforcement. **Gemini** served as their first line of defense, and **Ra's al Ghoul** , as their ace in the hole.

It seemed logical, an 88.5% chance, if an enemy wanted to crush **Hydra** , they'd strike their branch first. That would crush Hydra from within. And yet, this wily opponent did the exact opposite.

A computer beeping disrupts Modok's train of thought. You have mail flashes across his screen.

"What is it now?" Doctor Octopus contemns so many interruptions. Today alone. He'd heard more than enough bad news...to last him a lifetime. He only hoped their luck holds.

"An e-mail," Modok deadpans.

"From who?"

"Richter".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Modok shares his partner's concerns. "Security doesn't detect any viruses or malicious malware".

"Go ahead and open the damn thing," Doctor Octopus edges him. "You know you want to. Might as well get it over with".

Modok double clicks opening the email.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing".

"Maybe it's in code," Doctor Octopus proposes

"How can it be encoded when the email is blank?" Modok mocks his partner's code theory.

"What idiot sends a blank email?" Doctor Octopus counter argues, sticking with his coded theory.

"They don't," Modok tests his partner's theory.

"What'd you find?"

"An audio file buried amidst seemingly random code".

"Well, open the damn thing," Doctor Octopus slides his chair behind his partner. "Let's see what all this trouble's about now"

Modok clicks the .WAV file. His audio player pops up. Strucker's voice comes through loud and clear, "Those fools have talked down unto us one time too many. It's time **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** learn I'm **Hydra's** true **Grand Imperator**. Contact those idiots and request the **Hydra Four** be activated and inserted aboard the helicarrier". The audio ends there.

"Fools!" Modok grits his teeth

"Idiots!" Doctor Octopus shouts, boiling mad.

"We have more brains in our little finger..."

"...than that pompous idiot in his whole body," Modok shares his partner outrage.

"And worse, they intended on setting us to take the blame over them attacking the helicarrier," Doctor Octopus shouts aloud, already planning his retribution.

"Yea," Modok follows suit, "I'll bet this whole scenario was a setup: from the attack on Possible's home and hospital room, that mutant targeting us, even his errand boy's kidnapping and murder. Just so the authorities would do his dirty work by taking down his various sister factions and allies. Then, he could easily swoop in and seize our territories, while our subject fight a turf war".

"It seems, he must think so," Doctor Octopus agrees. "He's surely trying to instigate one, and using that damn mutant as a diversion. I'll bet she's one of his accursed creations".

Their suspicions only confirmed, when the audio file auto-resumes. Scorpio voice comes over their line, "I see... What happens with **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus**? Will they get part of Scorpio's territory?"

Richter laughs aloud. "Don't make me laugh. We'll take possession of theirs and his territories. Then, **Supreme Hydra Strucker** will be supreme over all. **Scorpio** and **Gemini** aren't even fit to be inside **Hydra**. Both men act like squabbling children, driven by petty revenge...against a sibling," he condescends. "Such pettiness will only serve to unnecessarily expose **Hydra's** future operations, before we intend, like with Maddox.

 **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , on the other hand, are almost **Hydra** material. Both men are smart, focused, and extremely driven. Only, they lack any sense of loyalty, even among themselves. Heaven only knows how their partnership has lasted this long. One dispute and it'd crumble all around them. Our position is, if they can't trust one another, how can we trust either?"

The ancients say, raw fury is an unquenchable fire, whose flames only burn hotter as time goes by. Richter's insulting words, and the notion they'd been played, by all sides, lit those same unquenchable flames within both men's hearts. They desired retribution to avenge their tarnished reputations.

 **Eye For An Eye**

"Director Fury," the helicarrier's AI buts in again, "you have another Directorate 5 emergency call on Situation Room Line #6".

Fury drops his head cursing under his breath. He knew that he knew. Aconasema was behind this emergency. "Roxy, what'd she do this time?"

"Good guess, Nick".

"Guess, hell," he scoffs, shaking his head. "Any times she's involved, it's an absolute certainty. What'd she do?"

"This," her fingers fly across the control board.

The situation room's viewer comes live. A curvy brunette wearing a plaid Caribbean blue silk chiffon dress with matching heels appears on his viewer thundering, "Eight hours ago, the vacationer's paradise of Trinidad Island descended into utter chaos. Rolling thunder emanated for miles around. Heaven and earth shook with trepidation.

Locals panicked, initially assuming **Piparo Volcano** might be erupting again. Little did they suspect, these piercing rumbles and looming smoke auspicated something far more devastating.

A local seafarer captured this shocking video moments before the chaos descended," six missiles appear on screen marring the Caribbean's cerulean fleece. " **Master Sergeant Samuel Belford** , local spokesman for the **Trinidad and Tobago Special Branch** , identified these blurry objects as Russian **BrahMos Missiles** , a short-range class of supersonic cruise missiles launched from subs, certain naval aircrafts, even land based launch platforms.

Here," the camera zeros on one missile, "you can clearly make out their registration markings. **Major General Foma Smirnov** , Chief of the Russian Military Police, swore, 'These missiles were among those stolen from a **Saint Petersburg's** military armory, two weeks ago'. Whoever's responsible seems to have chosen their target, **Billionaire Industrialist and Entrepreneur Sebastian Samuel Senor, Sr.**

His family purchased a private island about 20 miles southeast of **Trinidad Island** , about two years ago. Rumor is, the Senors were vacationing on this very island, when the missiles rained down with full fury. Fiery miasmas and concussive waves wiped out every living thing on the tropical oasis. **Trinidad and Tobago EOD** and **Hazmat** are still combing the wreckage. Thus far, teams have uncovered nearly two hundred bodies.

 **Dr. Elmyra Wallace** , **Trinidad and Tobago's Chief Medical Examiner** , estimates it'd probably be two months or more before her department could examine and possibly identify these charred remains, to even know the Senor family's fates". The reporter fades into the background, as cameras sweep the island's less cannibalized areas.

"What the hell?" Dr. Director slides forwards sitting on her seat's edge. Eyes squinted towards the television screen.

"My thoughts exactly," Roxanne Mariah zooms in closer clearing up the image.

"Why would WEE attack Senor Senor's island?" Fury ponders aloud.

Not really expecting an answer, but getting one anyway. From Dr. Director, anyway. "I don't know. I'll bet my pension, that mutant's behind this madness, somehow, someway".

"I won't argue there," Will sides with his superior.

"It's an eye for an eye," Black Widow seconds.

"Roxy, get our teams down there combing that wreckage".

 **Chariots of Fire**

Air alarms sound aboard the helicarrier. Light blink on and off.

"Romana, what the hell's going on now?" He inquires of his Chief TAC Officer.

"Sir," his voice comes through the situation room's com, " **Trinidad and Tobago's military** just went on full Red Omega 4 alert".

"What for?"

"Oracle just sent..."

"What the hell's an Oracle?"

"Not a what, Director," Will Du screams over the chaos. "Who".

"Dr. Wade Load, a 15-year old tech wizard with six Ph.D.s," Director Director gives him a little background, "and Agent Possible's chief tech adviser on Team Possible, as they've called their team, since she started her impressive career".

"Fine," he yields with a ragged sigh. "What'd he uncover?"

"This," Romana displays the footage Wade sent over.

"What the..." Words fail them all. Nothing could adequately describe what they saw.

Aconasema sat upon her fiery throne hovering amidst the carnage, as missiles rained down all around her, detonating upon impact, decimating everything in sight, spewing fire, dirt, and shrapnel in every direction. Head reared back. She cackles more maniacally with each successive detonation.

"Did she kill them?"

"I don't think so, Commander Du".

"Then, what's she doing?" Fury dares to ask.

"My guess," Black Window cocks a smile, "daring Hydra to do their worst, and using the media to deliver her auspicious ultimatum".

Dr. Director and Fury both glower.

Black Widow smirks even harder. Her admiration evaporates instantly seeing a tragic marque scroll across the bottom of the television.

She instantly knew, it meant more people would die, and soon.

 **Eye In The Sky**

A young oriental female wearing a palm tree print sheath bodycorn dress puling solemnly, "The **Trinidad and Tobago Defense Force's** early concerns seems to have been well justifiable. Local airwaves are still abuzz about **Billionaire Industrialist and Entrepeneur Sebastian Samuel Senor, Sr., his son, Sebastian Samuel Senor, Jr., and his daughter-in-law, Bonnie Rockwaller Senor** , and their son's speculative deaths.

Adding unto the suspense, three more chariots of fire—same as those which decimated Senor Senor's island earlier this morning—appeared over the heart of Trinidad moments ago. Our military has used every countermeasure available, but these missiles' A.I.'s have adapted and evaded our grids, equipped with shields that easily absorbed our lasers, meant to shoot them down.

 **Master Sergeant Samuel Belford** , spokesman for the **Trinidad and Tobago Special Branch** , also noted, 'These projectiles are moving so fast. Our fastest jets can't catch or stop them in time'. All three ordnances detonated on impact the top, center, and bottom floor of **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.,** a company registered in **Francis Rowley's name** , but secretly owned by **Billionaire Industrialist and Entrepeneur Sebastian Samuel Senor, Sr.**

Seen here," a simulation of the impacts plays out across their television screen, "the first missile hit the upper level, 2nd the middle, and last the lowest levels; essentially toppling the whole complex. **CEO Francis Rowley** and over 300 employees are still missing, and presumed dead. As you can hear," sirens scream still wail aloud in the background, "EMTs are still being dispatched even at the remote chance someone might've survived this terrorist attack.

Something more chilling has captured the media's attention, too. Here," the reporter fades into the background. Senor's island comes into view, "You can clearly see something, who locals believe might be **Santa Muerte** , hovering amidst the carnage". Cameras switch over, "She reappears again outside **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** just moments after its destruction".

"What the hell's she doing?" Fury and Dr. Director slams their fists against the table.

Will Du and Black Widow wisely say nothing.

This reporter says enough for both, "Some speculate, this venerable saint spared the Senors, enraging those targeting the family, precipitating this attack upon **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** ".

"Hogwash," Fury mutes the television.

Dr. Director joining him in scathing laughter.

"Not necessarily, Sir".

That shut them both up. Immediately. Both eyeing her like, 'What're you driving at, Black Widow?'

Will Du shrinks back, too intimidated by his superior's deep lour.

Black Widow takes the challenge boldly proclaiming, "Just remember what this mutant boasted to us when she delivered those folders".

Dr. Director and Fury share a pensive moment dropping their heads.

"That's right," Black Widow presses her point. "She said she acquired her evidence from Senor Senor, among others. How could she have done this, if he were dead?"

"She did say, they were her prisoners," Commander Du couldn't let her outdo him.

"Then why put on this dog-and-pony show for the media," Fury scarfs, unable to refute them.

Will Du opens his mouth.

Fury didn't like his smugness, points his finger menacingly snapping, "Don't you dare parrot what she has already said, Agent".

"I'd never be so petty, Director Fury," Will Du grins. "I was only going to suggest, maybe she's being the eye in the sky".

"Eye in the sky?"

"It's a Global Justice phrase," Dr. Director clarifies what he meant. "It denotes, riling a suspect so greatly, he/she acts without thinking; all the while, you're sitting behind the scene, pulling their puppet strings and recording what he/she does".

"And you think this mutant is pulling the strings; theirs and ours?" Fury squalls, deeply vexed by this whole ordeal.

"Yes, I do," Dr. Director doesn't hesitate saying what she meant.

"As do I," Fury agrees with them. "I mean, I already suspected her pulling theirs, but not ours".

 **Diverse Reactions**

Scorpio was back in **Cebu City** , **Philippines** lounging in his command center, and observing his latest handiwork. He hooked into satellite networks for the latest coverage. He felt doubly vindicated upon hearing his anonymous benefactor's latest file on his computer.

Scorpio double clicks the .MP3 file. Dragon Phoenix and Richter's voice come over his speakers, discussing **Project Metallacore** , and what happens if Senor fails with **Phase #1**? ….

"Who's watching over this project?"

"Scorpio".

"Fury's brother?"

There was a long pause. He wasn't sure why. Scorpio discerns Richter's keen shock over this mutant knowing about his past.

"The same," Richter finally confirms with some wariness.

"Why him? He's so..." She leaves the rest hanging.

Richter falls into her trap, "Young, naive, impressionable, easy to manipulate; just like that fool, Gemini, who fancies himself a criminal mastermind".

Scorpio bawls his fists up tight boiling mad, but listening, "That makes no sense... Why would Strucker leave _a child_ in charge...?" His anger boils over. Scorpio curses Strucker bitterly scattering paperwork everywhere around his control room.

"Fact is, he didn't".

"But, you just said..."

"Technically, Australia isn't part of the Philippines. Scorpio isn't one for tradition. He annexed Australia, Austria, and several surrounding nations and territories into his empire. Hence, my boss appointed Scorpio as head over his research...well, for many reasons.

It relieved his insecurities by making him feel like he belonged, was truly one of us; a trusted ally. Truth is, he isn't really the head. As expected, Scorpio delegated responsibility for assigning guards at this post. We waited a while, let Scorpio inspect the facility, get comfortable with the illusion, he really controlled **Hydra's** massive research project, built in _**his**_ _empire_.

 **Supreme Hydra Modok** hacked his computers shifting around some guards. Now, we have enough of our people in place. So, when the time comes, we can take back what's rightfully ours. **Scorpio** and **Gemini** will take the blame over creating these abominations. In the end, though, **Hydra** will rise again and take power, as master planned. Why else would we orchestrate a war between **Fury** and **Dr. Director** , and inversely their agencies, too?"

Beyond a doubt. He knew his next target: **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** , in **Sydney, Australia**. No one lives. All betrayed him. All dies.

 **Flawed Gem**

Gemini, like his counterpart, was inside his own control room. Madder than hell. He eyed every agent, even his most trusted, considering them as potential spies. He'd lost nearly 400 men. Their mission was so simple: sneak onto Senor's island and acquire **Phase #2's specs;** whatever Drakken had completed, kill everyone there, then come home. No one would ever know he'd been there.

Only three people knew mission details: **Gemini** himself, **Agent Beta** , and **Agent Gamma** , team leader in charge of the expedition.

 **Gemini** knew, he didn't break his silence.

Logic dictated, neither would **Agent Gamma**. He perished in that unprovoked attack against his people. He wouldn't betray them, then go on this same mission, knowing he'd die if he did.

That left one promising suspect. He located **Scorpio's** bug inside his office, yesterday, planted by his late spy, **Agent Beta**.

"Sir," his chief tech alerts him, "we've accessed the cam's drive, and located a **.raw** audio file".

"Play it for heaven's sake".

The tech double clicks the file.

An audio file opens, a monotone voice comes over the speakers, "This conversation was between **Mason Von Richter** , **Supreme Hydra over the Americas'** right hand man, and **Dragon Phoenix** ".

The modulated voice fades, replaced by Richter's, boasting with pride, " **Supreme Hydra Modok** hacked his computers shifting around some guards. Now, we have enough of our people in place. So, when the time comes, we can take back what's rightfully ours... **Gemini** will take the blame over creating these abominations. In the end,... **Hydra** will rise...and take power, as was always meant to be. Why else would we orchestrate a war between **Fury** and **Dr. Director**...?"

There was a long pause. "Sir," the tech warns his boss, "this last part records a conversation between Von Richter and Scorpio". The tech resumes the next segment of the recording.

"Who holds this contract?" Gemini recognizes Scorpio's snug vox.

"The League of Assassins".

"Ra's al Ghoul," Jacob Fury growls with fists bawled tight. "Why would Strucker do this?"

"Simple," Richter voices comes through loud and clear. "Kill you, and your supporters would be so busy fighting among themselves to see who'd take your place, they'd never suspect until too late. They'd done exactly what Strucker needed most".

"That's insane".

"It's so insane, in fact, it's downright brilliant," Richter boasts. "Many, even among our most loyal supporters fear a truly global, unified Hydra, like during the 40s. That was the main reason they helped the allies in dividing her into seven major factions. Strucker knows, many would do the same today. Only, he'd set up dummy factions; making it appear Hydra's still broken, when, in reality, he'd become **Supreme, Supreme Hydra** behind the scenes".

That'd mean," the tension in Scorpio's voice ebbs, which indicate this assassination didn't pose a threat unto him personally, or he would've devise another wild gambit turning his enemies' plans against them. What he heard next confirmed Gemini's lingering suspicions. Scorpio deduces what Strucke's plan would require. "He'd have to target WEE…wouldn't he?"

"Now you're starting to catch on," was his scathing confirmation. "Depose them, and he'd in time become he Grand Imperial Hydra, or another asinine title that best strokes his ego. Now, you know the truth. Maybe we should alert WEE? They could..."

"No. Absolutely not," Scorpio's voice possessed that certain edge again, "I have a much better idea". The file ends there.

"When was this recorded?"

"Six hours before the incident on Senor's island," the tech responds.

"So, Scorpio was behind murdering my people," Gemini vows retribution in his heart.

 **Fractured Relations**

 **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** watched the news. Bitterness and trepidation gripped his heart. His empire crumbled all around him. Assets and territories seized, operatives arrested, some even executed on the spot. Allies coerced into rebelling against him. He knew beyond any shadow of doubt. Aconasema, was behind everything.

What really galled him? She'd demolished an empire within hours, what took him over 20-years to build. And it wasn't near the legacy his father built in half that time. Strucker resolves, he should arrange another tele-conference to air out their differences. Maybe he could undermine this mutant's treachery before it spiraled out of control. He boots his computer clicking **J-Net**.

 **Scorpio**

 **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus**

 **Gemini**

 **Ra's al Ghoul**

 **Jarox Falcon**

 **Myles Daley**

Their computers all beep about the same time. **J-Net** identifies their caller as **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker**. All six leaders debate whether to even accept his invitation. It took the longest for everyone to ultimately click the acceptance button and log online.

 **Doctor Octopus** breaks the stalemate snark affronting, "What do you want, Stucker?"

"Settle our differences, and..." **Strucker** starts, only to be cut off.

"Differences?" **Scorpio** humphs loudly. "Is that what you call such blatant deception?"

"What deception?"

"Oh, shut up, Daley," **Jarox Falcon** affronts him openly. Falcon replaced Maddox as Chairman over S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shadow Committee.

"Why should he, **Falcon**?" **Gemini** only defends **Daley** making this point, "He only asked what the rest of us wish to know, but don't have the balls to ask? Isn't that right, **Ra's al Ghoul**?"

 **Ra's** said nothing.

"His silence is golden," **Gemini** plants seeds of doubt.

"What are you blathering about now? Still whining about being in your sister's shadows, huh, Pantywaist?"

"You're a good one to talk, **Modok** ," **Scorpio** spits with much venom.

"What'd I ever say or do to you, Sable?"

Scorpio perceives his racial slur chiding, "How about hacking my computer, moving around my guards, leaving us open to attack, and costing my organization hundreds of good people".

"Costing you," **Gemini** growls, embittered. "How about you bombing Senor's island? Your treachery costed me over 400 good agents. I should…" He falls silent, realizing what he'd admitted in open session.

"Why'd you have men there?" Scorpio corners his counterpart in his own words.

"I only intended on safeguarding our mutual investment against whoever's been attacking our sects, collectively, and individually".

"Yea right!" **Scorpio** comes back. "I'll believe that when hell freezes over. What about you joining with **Strucker** , **Modok** **,** and **Doctor Octopus** in attacking my people here in the Philippines? Isn't that why Strucker staged his errand boy's kidnapping, and had you murder him?"

"Is that what you think?" Sturcker loses his temper, not used to people treating him with such bitter contempt. "Is that why you murder my man? And his girlfriend?"

"No, I didn't".

"Then why?" Struckers demands a straight answer.

"He double-crossed us both".

"Like how?"

 **From The Horse's Mouth**

"Gentlemen, we should calm down," **Ra's** encourages them all. "Such bickering and backbiting isn't getting _**you**_ anywhere productive".

"Oh, how right you are," **Jarox** sides with the master assassin.

"I notice, you didn't say _**us**_ _,_ **al Ghoul** ," Doctor Octopus points out, ever the pessimist.

"Of course, he didn't," **Gemini** spouts.

"Ask Strucker why? He knows".

"Why's that Strucker?" **Modok** senses more behind this retort than petty anger.

"I don't have a clue what he's talking about," he lies through his teeth.

"I'm sure you don't," Scorpio sarcastically calls him a boldface liar.

"Remember when I said Richter betrayed us both".

"Of course. What of it?" Strucker shrugs.

"Just listen," **Scorpio** boasts, smiling knowingly, "your man says it best. Now you must realize. My operative had just located your man, Richter, after his alleged kidnapping," he adds air quotes. "He learnt how you'd put a price, $50,000, on his head, and was quite miffed, or so it seemed at the time. He says the rest, even if in pretense," Scorpio presses play.

"You consider me gullible, don't you?".

"Not really," he lies, and it shows.

"The hell you don't, Lair!" Richter contemns.

Scorpio stayed quiet.

"You're right. I am. Me, Mason Von Richter," he smites his chest. "I served that bastard faithfully over 20-years. And what'd he do? He devalues my life's work by putting a $50,000 bounty on my head. But, you know what Mr. High-And-Mighty?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon. There's a contract on your head, too".

"What?"

"Betrayal's a bitch, isn't she?" Richter laughs so hard. He drops, rolling back and forth, pointing, and laughing all the harder.

Two more 5.56-mm rounds spark off the concrete, mere inches from his head.

Richter didn't flinch, laughing harder than ever.

"Shut up," Scorpio grows angrier under his blatant mockery, "I won't miss next time. I promise that much".

Richter leaps back onto his feet. Chest poked out. Arms spread abroad. "Go ahead, then you'll never learn who issued that contract on your head, and what outfit holds that contract, Jacky Boy".

"The name's Scorpio," Fury's brother shoots back, only to be met by cold, indifferent eyes. Eyes, which dared the madman to kill him. "Fine," Scorpio drops his M4. "Who issued these contracts?"

"Strucker," he abscises his boss' appellation.

"No way".

"Hey," Richter compares their service records, "I served him twice as long as you've been Supreme Hydra over the Philippines. And he valued my allegiance at $50,000. How much would he value your miserable life, Scorpio?"

"Considerably more," he asserts. "I don't serve. Others serve me, as **Supreme Hydra over the Philippines** ".

"You quipped earlier. My boss viewed my capture as posing a great threat unto his empire. Well, brother, you pose a greater threat than I ever did. You don't simply threaten but 'stole' part of his father's empire. Your treachery far exceeds mine".

"Come again," Scorpio retorts, not amused by these incessant mind games.

"An usurper always trumps a traitor in Hydra's book. Just think about it, and be honest with yourself. It's eye opening".

"Who holds this contract?" Scorpio poses his topmost question.

"The League of Assassins," Scorpio ends his playback.

"Now, you know why al Ghoul never says _**us**_ ," he ripostes.

Both Strucker and Ra's simply sat there eyeing their monitors. What else could they do? They knew, before become allies, if ever exposed, their collaboration could easily destroy their factions' tenuous relationship. Now it was out. Each man debates, how could they best salvage this situation?

"Well," **Scorpio** chides their timidity, "you heard it straight from the horse's mouth".


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **House of Cards**

 **Gemini** couldn't allow this child to have the last word. He clicking his **RAW audio** file, waits til it loads, then fast forwards it clipping play….

"Why would he do this?" Scorpio questions his prisoner about these alleged contracts.

"Simple," Richter voices comes through loud and clear. "Kill you, and your supporters will start a war among your supporters, to see who'd become the next Supreme Hydra. What they don't realize? They'd be doing Strucker a favor".

"That's insane".

"It's so insane, in fact, it's brilliant," Richter boasts. "Many, even among our own supporters, fear a truly global unified Hydra, like during the 40s and 50s. That was the main reason they helped the allies in dividing her into seven major factions. Strucker knows, many would do the same today. Only, he'd set up dummy factions; making it appear Hydra was still broken, when, in reality, he'd become **Supreme, Supreme Hydra** …"

Gemini ends his recording. He sums up what this implied for all faction leaders, "Strucker devious plan would require assassinating us all, our generals devolving into civil war, then him taking over, not just _**mine**_ , but all of _**our**_ , territories. That's the real reason **Ra's al Ghoul** never says _**we**_. He has contracts over us all. Ready and waiting to kill us all...".

An explosion cuts his video feeds. Scorpio smirks, unsure what severed the transmission, but didn't relish seeing or hearing him rant anymore.

 **Gemini** comes back online, just long enough to spot his rival smirking, and jumps unto the wrong conclusion. "So, that's how it's gonna be, You Sick..."

 **Scorpio** perceived all this animosity aimed his way. How wrong he was?

 **Gemini** smiles defiantly into the monitor. He raises a radio hollering, "Attack!"

 **Scorpio's** home base comes under attack. Rippling explosions tear through its heart. Soldiers yell in hellacious agony, as automatic weapons thunder back and forth, on both sides. RPGs, mortars, and bombs descend, detonating on impact. **Scorpio's** video feed fades, but comes back into focus, several times, but ultimately goes black. Permanently.

As did **Gemini's** a fraction of a section later.

 **Strucker** sensed the demolition already starting. And he couldn't do anything to stop this. Fists bawled up tight, almost instinctively, he was so blind with furor.

Another explosion breaks his stupor. **Strucker** stares incredulously back into the monitors, just in time to witness **HenchCo** 's situation room's vault room tumble over.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** agents rushes inside securing the room, " **Myles Daley** , you're under arrest..."

That was enough. Strucker killed the connection, even sent a surge pulse through the line frying his entire communications network among the different factions. Alarms blare and sparks fly, as every computer explodes one-by-one. Violent flames leap outside their hollowed carcasses. The smoke only grew darker and thick by the moment. And the sprinkler system never kicks on. The nearest agents grab their prisoner ushering him outside to safety. Everyone positive what'd just occurred.

 **House of Cards, Two**

Their primary communications grid fried beyond repair. **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** switch unto their back-up com system.

"Warning, warning, **Purple Shadow** breached," their base's AI warns the partners.

"What?" **Modok** 's stress levels skyrocket off the scale. **Purple Shadow** was the code name given to his secret company in **Frankfurt** , **Germany**.

 **Modok** taps select keys on his communications board.

" **Master Modok** ," Gino Bane greets him, "what have an issue here?"

"How bad can things really be?" **Modok** denigrates. Knowing the president/CEO of **Genormic-8 Research** sometimes overreacts when facing certain challenges.

"Really bad, **Master Modok** ," he switches on the lobby cameras. A picture said more than words ever could. The lobby was bustling with activity, more than usual.

"What's going on there, **Bane**?"

"German BND backed by MAD along with Military Counterintelligence Service, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice agents are raiding us, even as we speak".

"Why wasn't I warned about this ahead of time?"

"That, Sir, I don't know".

"Well, Bane, what the hell do you know?"

"Only this, **Master Modok**. These agents simply showed up here with a writ of search..."

"For what?"

"Uh..." He hesitates.

"For what?" **Modok** demands more authoritatively.

"Security personnel came across her, about 10-minutes ago," Banes switches over unto another hall camera. A guard comes into view doing his rounds, rattling doors and windows, making sure they're secure. The same guard moseys down the hall, but abruptly stops reaching for his sidearm.

Bane pauses the video explaining, "The guard there reported hearing a strange noise, like muffled screams, followed by something banging against the Cryolab's door.

He resumes the video, "She averred something about hearing suspicious sounds, which grew louder the closer she got". A trembling hand reaches up turning the doorknob. The door didn't budge, locked. A retinal and palm scan confirm the guard's identity deactivating the laser grid. She inserts her master override key into its slot. The security AI scans the card's magnetic strip unlocking the door.

She barely cracks the door. A 5'6" brunette bulldozes her way outside screaming incoherently. The door swing back and brains the guard, temporarily dazing her good. Her team tackles their hysterical suspect, taking her into custody, over breaking into a top-secret lab.

"Miss..." The second guard tries to question the suspect.

Clothes torn. Barefoot. Eyes bleary, and pouring tears. Limb shaking uncontrollably. Still screaming incoherently, except a word here and there.

"Enough drama, Bane. What was wrong with her?"

 **House of Cards, Three**

"Master, she claims, and I quote, some stocky, bug-eyed man with mechanical tentacles, stone washed teeth, and a myopic laugh locked her inside our cryogenics lab. She kept screaming something about a dead man. A guard went inside and discovered **Mason Von Richter** lying dead inside **Cryotube #18** ".

He'd stayed quiet through all this. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** could remain silent any longer. "That's impossible. He was shot inside my office by **Scorpio** ".

"No, Sir, he wasn't," **Gino Bane** corrects a major misunderstanding.

"Bane," **Modok** shouts, annoyed with these mind games, "what's going on there?"

" **Master** , this is the _**real Mason Von Richter**_ _._ **Scorpio** shot a synthoid".

` "A synthoid?" **Modok** mirror **Strucker's** surprise, "Who built this clone?"

"The bug-eyed man as described by **Miss Karla Herschel** , an investigative reporter for **MLBC**. She captured a video of her assailant and notified authorities, and they've immediately descended upon **Genormic-8 Research** ".

"Great," **Modok** hears good news, "show me this person's picture".

"Yes, Sir," **Bane** vanishes off screen, replaced by surveillance video of **Richter** , **Miss Herschel** , and **Doctor Octopus,** all standing inside the same lab. **Doctor Octopus** rams **Richter** through the head with two appendages piercing his brain. **Miss Herschel** freaks, trying to flee the lab. **Doctor Octopus** grabs, holding her in place with two more appendages, then opens and shoves **Richter** inside **Cryotube #17** with his free appendages. He temporarily releases her to open and trudge outside the lab. She tries to flee. He catches and shoves her inside the same lab, before sealing the door shut.

His wrath boils over. **Modok** turns, facing his backstabbing partner, shouting, "You kill an ally's head servant inside my secret lab, and capitalize your stupidity by leaving a witness alive, to not only alert local and international authorities about what you'd done, but expose my base of operations as well. How stupid can you really be, **Octavius**?"

Doctor Octopus couldn't believe his eyes or ears. He'd done enough in his life, except this time. He was truly innocent. Alas, his own partner would never believe him.

Modok couldn't tolerate his hypocrisy hitting him with a psionic blast. Dr. Octopus flies back into the computer terminals. Their connection goes dead, too, seconds later.

 **Strucker** curses aloud. He didn't see simply four now shattered, blank screens. Each represented segments of his empire, crumbling faster by the moment.

"Falcon, what..." He doesn't even get his question finished that sentence. A high-powered shot rings out. Falcon gasps, arching his head. Shock and terror etched across his face. His eyes roll into his head, as he leans over and lays his head on the table dead.

" **Strucker** , don't worry about **S.H.I.E.L.D.** ," Fury steps into open view. "We didn't forget about you. Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. strike teams should be there about now".

 **Ra's al Ghoul** gives his former partner a three fingers salute, before signing off and his screen goes dark too.

 **Eye of the Storm**

Kim soared high above **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** in **Sydney** , **Australia**. She came across a startling discovery, one, which put a wrinkle in her original plan. Whoever controlled this lab replaced all its human employees with augmented cyborgs. Each mimicked human behavior and thought processes so precisely. She doubted many even realized themselves mere machines. Adding unto this delusion, the beebees and Mark-18 synthodrones acknowledged them as humans, too, securing the grounds.

She circles back around settles behind the hills a couple miles away. "Father," she coaches, "wait exactly 15-minutes, then release the bots".

"There's no way these things will match those guarding the base," Wolverine finds fault with this plan.

"I know they won't".

"Then, Chiyoko, what's the objective here?"

"The objective is simple," she smiles ruefully. "Get those bots' attention. They'll contact whoever's really controlling this hive. And they'll recognize **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s LMDs** , and will naturally assume, their base has been compromised, like so many of their current operations. If we're lucky, they'll blow up the base".

"And if we're not?"

"All hell will break loose," Kim states bluntly. "Our primary object, we must release these captured scientists safely, before whoever own this base deems them expendable".

"You're expecting these scientists to explain this secret weapon's strengths and weaknesses, aren't you, Chiyoko?"

"Like it or not, right now, they're still our best hope".

"Yea, I know," Wolverines agrees, but snide smirk, "and that's what worries me".

Comedy wasn't uncharacteristic. Aconasema glimpses at him sideways. She couldn't wait to hear his 'punch line', "What's that, Father". She matches his lopsided smile.

"When we start agreeing, usually, all hell breaks loose".

Kim starts laughing.

Wolverine remains stone faced.

Her laughter quickly dies, realizing he's being morbidly serious.

"Fine," she huffs. "Let's just agree to disagree, we're simply in the eye of the storm. The worst is yet to come, Father". Kim starts rising into the air.

Wolverine wouldn't let her leave without having his say, "Now, that I'll buy. See ya, when all hell raining down around us".

Kim laughs, shaking her head, still rising higher into the air.

Wolverine sets his stopwatch for 15-minutes, starting the countdown.

 **Belly of the Beast**

Strucker's control panel kept beeping and wouldn't quit. No sooner does he answer one call. Someone else calls with more bad news.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Yes," he snatches up his telephone with great trepidation. He prayed under his breath this caller might give him some good news. Maybe that'd ease his load for the rest of this day. No such luck.

" **Master Strucker** , the **Avengers** led by **Iron Man** are hitting **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus'** base in full force". The operative disconnects before her could glean further details.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Strucker here," he answers this call with the same hope.

" **Master** , **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** laying siege against **Scorpio** ". Again, his operative hangs up without so much as signing off.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Stucker here," he snaps briskly.

" **Master** , **Global Justice's** broke up **Gemini** and **Scorpio's** gang war. I suggest you flee. Your man, told **Scorpio** about your current alias, **Heratio Schmitz** , CEO of **Ryedahl Media, Inc. Global Justice** and **S.H.I.E.L.D.** know your current whereabouts. We…" The connection goes dead.

This incident gave Fury's veiled threat more sustenance. He fears the worst, this operative like so many others over the last couple of hours, was either dead or in custody.

Kim phases through the concrete building and bedrock beneath. She continues into the subterranean area searching til locating the labs. These weren't typical labs, one might imagine. Each was set up like an individual cellblock. Scientists jammed together like sardines based on their group's task and areas of expertise. Her ear bud vibes, signaling 15-minutes over with.

Top ground. His water beeps, too. Wolverine still doubted this plan. LMDs didn't pose much, if any, distraction. He swallows his own uncertainties activating the LMDs. Wolverine gasps in surprise as the LMDs take on their disguises as members of Team Go and Superman and his pals. Wolverine deploys his claw and jumps in for some fun of his own.

Blaring alarms drown out his beeping computer. His screen flashed red displaying the message, "Boracon Breach in progress," over and over, after each flash.

Strucker pales under the implications. **Boracon** was the code name for the subterranean labs, set up underneath **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises**.

"Sten Wauhl #7 online," he types into his computer.

The company's cyborg CEO, Sten Wauhl, appears on screen, "Yes Sir".

"What's the nature of the emergency there?"

" **LMDs** are here attacking our place of business, **Master** ".

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," he curses their existence, deducing. "They're after our prisoners".

"Most definitely, Sir".

"Damn, they can expose our sentinels' strengths and weaknesses," he shouts, leaving little doubt. "Is everything ready for Stage #2?"

"Phase #1 was never completed; nevertheless, we proceeded Phase #2 with materials on hand, Sir"

"Cyborg #7, kill the hostages, then access your alpha strike list, and program each sentinel army to attack Hydra's key targets around the world," Strucker signs off, pulling the lever above his computer. A corrosive acid seeps down, eats through its plastic case, even slowly devours its metallic components.

A thunderous explosion rocks his entire company seconds later. Proximity alarms Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arrival. Strucker scans his palm print. A section of wall scrapes open to reveal a one-man escape pod. He climbs in and launches himself.

 **Rumbles of War**

Fighting on topsoil heat up spilling over into the desert roundabout. Wolverine personally scrapped 3 to 1 BeeBee and synthodrones when compared with his LMDs. Even so, they weren't as unless as he'd originally expected.

The ground started to shake under his soles. Solid earth cracks open. Whole buildings crumble into piles of rubble. For no apparent reason. Outlying buildings swallowed whole.

Rumbling thunder emanated everywhere at once. High above. In a clear blue sky. Wolverine knew, that sound always spelt trouble, with a capital-C. He withdraws from the battle hiding in wait.

And sure enough. Eight F-18s scream across the open sky at Mach 1.8 diving. The pilots open up. Their M61A2 Vulcan Gatling-style cannons spewed 20-mm rounds digging up the ground roundabout and cutting synthodrones and BeeBees in half within seconds. The chaos didn't stop there.

AMG-65 missiles descend with a shout detonating on impact. Fiery miasmas only grew in size and numbers with each detonation, sweeping across the battle field. Every LMD was destroyed within 30-seconds. They'd no sooner thinned the herd. More synthodrones and BeeBees kept piling outside this factory/research facility.

Wolverine activates his suit's stealth, shielded from these mechanical soldiers and pilots' IFR. He observes the chaos continue to unfold, debating what he should do next. He doesn't even reach a viable decision, when...

An enormous saucer decloaks amidst the fighter jets. The spaceship fires its weaponry, reengages its cloak, and vanishes again, before the pilots could get off a single shot. Two quantum torpedoes streak across an deep auburn sky detonating upon impact leveling not only the research facility, but outlying buildings as well. The ground rumbled for several miles roundabout him, leaving nothing but parched earth, crumbled debris, and miniatures dotting the landscape.

Wolverine stood aghast, shocked over the magnitude of devastation. He knew beyond any doubt. Chiyoko was behind this. And that saucer was hers. She mentioned owning one.

Things weren't much better below. Chiyoko dropped the last cyborgs, sent to slay the prisoners. She was about to free them, when sections of the ceiling fractured, caving in and burying scientists under tons of rocky sludge, uprooted plants and other vegetation, and other debris.

Cave ins breaks nearly every lab's environmental and emergency containment seals. Tremors reach into their depths, only making matters more dangerous. Overhead lights snap loose, swing by their wires, and shatters select lab windows. File cabinets tip over doing more damage. Storage cabinets land against the floor. Beakers shatter and volatile chemicals mix, while terrified scientists scream in mortal danger scrambling for cover, and hoping for the best.

Some don't reach cover in time. The first of many explosions go off. Anything not nailed or bolted down gets picked up and tossed with such speed and force shattering anything fragile across this base. Violent explosions spread throughout the subterranean area like a chain reaction. Blasts knock down walls, crumbling parts of the ceiling, as fiery miasmas consume people, still trapped and screaming for someone, anyone, to help save them.

Kim duplicates herself. More innocent people the longer this took. She tags each scientist, without them knowing it. Afraid, if they recognized her presence right away, they'd mob her and hinder her own efforts in getting them out alive. he tags the last scientist shimmering into open view.

"Luna, lock onto all beacons".

"Locked on, awaiting instructions".

"Encase everyone within Class-7 bio-stasis fields, but father and me, before beaming us back onto the station".

"Done".

 **Battle of Wills**

A bright, white light washes over them. A rumbling sound emanates everywhere. Giant robots burst through the bedrock beneath the labs.

"Beam us home".

Wolverine and Kim materializes back inside their Martian base.

"Oh, my God," Anne gasps, moved with compassion for the injured. She grabs her medical bag heading towards her newest patients.

"Stop!" Kim orders her mom.

"They're hurt," the doctor protests vehemently.

"I know".

"But..." Anne goes to argue.

"But nothing," Kim silences her protest, before she started.

"I can't just stand idly by and watch..."

"Well don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Watch them suffer," Kim doesn't budge. "I have other doctors, who'll treat them".

"Are they as qualified as me?" Anne challenges her judgment.

"More than," Kim riles her on purpose. "They're robotic doctors, designed and programmed with over 7,000,000 medical procedures, including over 85,000 rare complications, and what to do should these complications arise, while treating a patient".

"I don't trust damn computers".

"Doesn't matter. They're these people's only hope".

"Why, when I'm right here?"

Ordering didn't work. She shifts gears. "Doctor," she reasons, "you may see injured people. And, while I agree, they are people, and they are seriously hurt, but they're also potential weapons. Bio-sentinels, specifically".

"Oh, hell," Wolverine mirrors his teammates chagrin.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolverine," she questions his reaction, "what're bio-sentinels?"

" _Father, tell her what she wants. Please don't be too graphic_ ".

Wolverine hears her voice in his head. He chooses his words carefully, "Bio-sentinels are people, just like you and me, only augmented with cybernetics".

"Like cyborgs?" She asks.

"Not quite, Honey," her husband explains. "Cybernetics can help the injured walk, talk, or even move their arms again. Cyborgs are essentially animated corpses with electronic brains, more computer than human. If I understand correctly, these bio-sentinels are sleeper cyborgs".

"Close, Doc. Very close," Wolverine delves deeper. Hoping, she'd grasp the real threat these things posed. "Bio-sentinels aren't cyborgs, per se. They're as human, just like you said, but undergo a technical and physical metamorphosis when their controller's command signal activates their cybernetic implant(s), which subverts their wills, inducing a zombie-like state.

Hydra takes control over their bodies, turning them into remote controlled puppets with enhanced strength, agility, and, yes, even intelligence (including skills a subject doesn't usually possess). Once done with their assignment, their puppeteers either dispose of themselves or turn off and return unto their everyday lives, unaware about what they did while under their _masters'_ control, which can include murdering someone in cold blood, simply on command".

"Even so," Anne counter argues, "they deserve human care. Not robots".

"Doctor, go treat your daughter! Now!"

Anne Possible didn't budge. Staring her down.

"Very well," Aconasema sighs heavily.

"Luna, lock onto every bio-sentinel and beam them on the Martian surface on my mark".

"No!" Anne protests loudly. "You can't...".

"Oh, yes, I can...and will, if you push me any harder, Doctor!".

All eyes shift between both women.

"Alright. You win," Anne surrenders, and snuggles into her husband's embraces sobbing lightly

"Glad you'd listen unto reason, Doctor".

"Luna, get them unto the medics below".

One problem solved, she turns her attention unto the more pressing issue at hand. Hydra launched hundreds, maybe even thousands, of these sentinels. Each assigned a primary target. She must stop them, before these preemptive attacks ignite WW-III.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Beating The Odds**

"Luna, sentinels were launched, before we beamed off base. Can you ascertain how many?"

"Please specify which location," the AI seeks more information.

"You mean there was multiple launches at once?"

"Correct," the AI confirms. "Please specify which location you desire information about?"

"How many locations in all?"

"Six".

"When?"

"Approximately 10:23 a.m. EST. All simultaneously".

"How many were launched from each location? And name each base".

"3,500 Mark-19 Sentinels from **Sydney** , **Australia** ".

"2,500 Mark-18 Sentinels from **Cebu City** , **Philippines** ".

"1,700 Mar-17.5 Sentinels from **Johannesburg** , **Africa** ".

"2,284 Mark18 Sentinels outside **Madrid** , **Spain** ".

"3,000 Mark-19 Sentinels from **Saga** , **Japan** ".

"3,000 Mark 18 Sentinels from a **S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse** in **Norwich** , **New York** ".

"Totaling, 16,184 sentinels".

"Run global war simulations, and extrapolate best case and worse case scenarios, how many people will die, get injured, and possibly turn up MIA, also estimate probable property damage during this Hydra civil war, Luna".

Luna didn't answer right away. Her board lit up. Lights blinking and beeping, conducting millions of calculations per second. Luna assesses the situation proclaiming...

"Best case scenario, I estimate 18 million dead, 54-80 million injured, approximately 500,000 MIA., and $576 Billion in civil damages".

"Worst case scenario, 2.8 billion dead, 800 million to 1 billion more injured, and 750 million MIA, with approximately $38.7 Trillion in property damage".

"We only lose 40% of the world's population in a worst-case scenario?"

"Correct".

"I can live with that," she turns, about the leave the room.

 **All Eyes Upon You**

Every single person there stood aghast. Mouths agape and eyes flared in anger.

Ron and Hanna, his sister.

Their parents, Dan and Olivia Stoppable.

James and Anne Possible, and their sons.

Professor X.

The X-Men.

Xavier Institute's entire student body.

No one said anything. Positive or negative. Wolverine didn't need telepathy. All eyes locked upon him mirroring their detestation, screaming...

'Earlier you argued about her humanity. Now's a good time to start the redemption process. That, or millions will perish over your cowardice and her inaction".

"Chiyoko, you can't simply let those people die," Wolverine appeals unto her humanity. "They're living, breathing souls, not numbers on some stupid actuary's board".

"Hey," Dan Stoppable takes issues with him.

"Not now, Dad," Ron rests his hand on his father's shoulder, and Hanna grips his right hand. Dan Stoppable holds his furor.

"You don't think I know that!"

He didn't respond right away, nor did anyone else.

"You esteem my inaction as those of an emotionally devoid sociopath, don't you?"

Again. He didn't say anything, even avoiding eye contact.

Chiyoko screams aloud in frustrations, "Let me assure you. I'm very much in touch with my emotions. Why else would I react so violently over my parents and siblings' murders? Or so swiftly over Hydra targeting Possible? My actions, or inaction in this case, are those of a wise general, not some emotionally disconnected psycho".

"What do you mean, Young Lady?"

"Simple, Professor," she addresses everyone else's concerns, too. " **Ex-Supreme Hydra Strucker** knows I'm responsible for shattering his empire. His profilers built profiled me thoroughly. And yet, it didn't help him stop me. His spies probed my past seeking some exploitable weakness: family, friends, acquaintances, any vice. Again, they couldn't find anything. Just then. At the last possible second, before the whole house of cards came crashing down around him, he perceived my single greatest weakness".

"What's that, Chiyoko?" Wolverine grows genuinely concerned about her safety.

"I care about people".

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Hanna didn't understand what she meant. She only wanted her to become more human, and care about others.

Chiyoko perceives the little girl's intentions, easy enough, smiling friendly, and explaining, "Not usually, Little One, except when dealing with madmen, like **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker**. Simply caring about someone, even strangers, puts them in mortal danger, if for no other reason than as leverage against me. He'd slaughtered men, women, and children, by the thousands, and never shed a single tear. My defending Possible's world told him enough".

"What are you saying, Miss?"

"Simply this, Mr. Possible. He couldn't stop me in time to save his empire. Hence, he performed two final acts of open defiance. First, he's issued a $200 billion bounty on my head. Lastly, he's striking at the one thing I care about, people".

"Why would he do this?" Ron asks.

"He accomplishes several things by releasing these sentinels. First, he's testing a theory. Do I really care about this world? Or just certain people? And, if so, who are they? He can also extrapolate my upper and lower power limits. Armed with this knowledge; he could possibly develop more effective weapons against me, maybe then he would be caught off guard next time we meet. You must ask yourself. Do I act and save a few people, which could inversely end up costing double the lives in the long run?"

 **Carried By The Winds**

"He'd kill all those people simply to get even with you?" Ron couldn't fathom why he'd be so petty.

She discerns him struggling to comprehend such brutality. "Sidekick, don't beat yourself up. You're a hero. No matter how hard you argue otherwise. Truth is, your girlfriend and you have never truly faced a psycho like **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** , a.k.a. **Supreme Hydra** ".

"What about...?"

"Dementor, Drakken, Senor Senor, even Shego don't hold a candle unto this guy," she dejects his experiences on Team Possible. "Why else were they so easily roped into his services? Lives mean nothing to this madman. Even loyal subjects are little more than pawns to achieve his next objective, whatever that may be. Everyday people. Those outside his organization means even less".

Reasoning alone wasn't reaching her. Hanna knew she must connect help Kim reconnect with her humanity another way. She grabs the remote turning on the latest news, upping the volume.

"Hello," a Hispanic reporter exclaims, "my name's **Sarah Neubly** with **GBNN in New York**. We interrupt this regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you, our viewers, late breaking news. Piercing rumbles emanate everywhere over New York. Many viewers called us inquiring about: Violent storms? Earthquakes? Fireworks? Even demolitions crews at work at nearby construction.

We at **GBNN** heard, and investigated your concerns. I'm here to set you straight. An anonymous but reliable **S.H.I.E.L.D.** source assures this reporter, these piercing rumbles stinging our ears, rattling our windows, and driving fear into all our hearts aren't bad weather or exuberant teen throwing a wild bash, complete with fireworks.

No. What we hear may've been the _first_ rumbles of WW-III. White House Spokesman, **Andrea Reese** , announced 10-minutes ago, ' **President Thomas** declared **Red Level** , **DEFCON-1 status**. Which means, martial law's in force. All local precincts, state and federal law enforcement agencies, including every federal agency and reservist are under military control now.

The sad but undeniable truth is, what occurs over the next 3-hours will determine our nation, and maybe even our world's fates. They say, the world's always darkest, before dawn. Maybe there's hope yet. One authoritarian seems to really have a handle on this crisis. Her name's **Dragon Phoenix** ".

Wolverine and the rest glimpse her way. Kim kicks back propping up her heels as if without a worry in the world.

"She claims, this isn't our nation or this city's first crisis of this nature. In fact, her video documents a similar incident occurring in **Louisville** , **New York**. Our acoustic techs confirmed an identical sound print with those we heard earlier above New York.

 **Dragon Phoenix** delivered me a tape here at my station. The tape records **Saran Maddox** , **Chairman of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s** secret **Oversight Committee** , testifying how she and **Modok** , a cybernetic criminal mastermind, hacked Trask Industries' computers. They sought the design and electrical schematics for the Mark-14 and above sentient sentinel robots, jointly developed by **Trask** and **Stark Industries**.

You might be wondering. Why would they do this? Jessica Finch, spokeswomen for **ONE** , the federal agency responsible for spearheading this sentinel project to combat the rising international threat posed by **Omega-class mutants**. Saran Maddox and her greedy partner hijacked **Operation Final Freedom** , intending to profit off the rising tension between humans and mutants.

Maddox and Modok tried to run a war simulation, but something went wrong. The sentinels perceived an illegal hack, deeming this an actual attack. The A.I.'s took control over the unit's actions somehow devising its own mission parameters: _**eliminate everyone, mutants and humans, living in New York City**_ _._ The duo capitalized their crimes by trying to frame three kids, all members of Team Possible, for their crimes, along with **Betty Director** , Senior Director of Global Justice, and **Nick Fury** , Senior Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., over launching over 150 of these metallic assassins.

Luckily, **Dragon Phoenix** stopped this massacre, then clear Team Possible, both directors, and saved their agencies. Our situation now is graver than ever. Last estimates, we have over 16,000 sentinels in the air. Like last time, their manual overrides and self-destruct sequences mysterious failed or, as some have speculated, were sabotaged. Either way, nations are gearing up, as sentinels close fast on their borders from every direction.

 **Blades of Contention**

 **Tracy Lawrence** , spokeswoman for **Stark Industries** , claims her company built these sentinels at ONE's behest to safeguard humanity. And yet, they've attacked humanity twice. Even now American and Canadian forces have united in attack these 'tin men' attacking various locales on land and sea, near our borders". The camera splits, showing three fierce battles, one over the bay and two over land.

"Ground forces have proven largely ineffective against these metal titans. Naval forces did bring down six, before overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. These sentinels sank every carrier, then turned their weapons against, slaughtered every survivor. Bodies litter the bay outside New York City.

Air defenses didn't fare any better. Pilots waged similar hopeless battle. The human spirit isn't easily broken. Brave men and women fight on, despite these robots' armor shielding making them almost impervious unto conventional weapons. Global authorities decree sabotage, asking, 'Who'd dare do this? And why? Knowing such tactics could cost millions of lives, and quite possibly start WW-III'.

Her teleprompter beeps. **Sarah Neubly** becomes even bolder declaring, "This just in. **Dragon Phoenix** must be listening out there, somewhere. She just identified those responsible, even provided proof for perspective authorities:

 **Supreme Hydra Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** launched **3,000 Mark 18 Sentinels** under his latest alias, **Heratio Schitz** , CEO of **Ryedahl Media, Inc.** He launched them from a….get this," she gapes in absolute shock, continuing, "from a **S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse** in **Norwich** , **New York** '. Fury must be on top of this new development.

Because, in related news, **Nick Fury** , S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Senior Director, shot and killed **Jarox Falcon—Saran Maddox's successor** —moments ago, while trying to evade arrest. Wow, this must be a first. Ever. **Global Justice** and **S.H.I.E.L.D.** have a land standing rivalry. It seems, both directors have reconciled their differences and cooperating on this operation.

Two hours earlier, **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice** agents raided **HenchCo Enterprises** arresting its **Senior** **VP, Myles Daley** , who'd been with the company for 14 years. It's quite unclear at this time, whether or not he's being charged in connection with our current crisis.

 **Scorpio** launched 2,500 Mark-18 sentinels from **Cebu City** , **Philippines**. **Dragon Phoenix** tipped authorities about his whereabouts. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and **Global Justice strike teams** are hitting his HQ even as we air this broadcast.

Africa's Domestic Branch Security Agency confirms, a private war erupted between **Scorpio** and **WEE**. Over what? It's unclear. **NSA Paul McGruder** speculates, **Gemini** launched 1,700 Mark-18 sentinels from **Johannesburg** , **Africa** , in retaliation over **Scorpio's** preemptive actions.

 **Dragon Phoenix** delved deeper into this dispute, revealing. This 'civil war' centers around **Hydra's** seven head leaders squabbling over territory. It seems, each wasn't content with simply ruling his empire. Greed won out. He wanted it all. And that's what really triggered this bloodshed, and launching of these sentinels.

 **Modok** and **Dr. Otto Octavius** , b.k.a. **Dr. Octopus** , conquered **Hydra factions** across Europe. Our mysterious **Dragon Phoenix** sows yet more blades of contention revealing. These partners launched 2,484 Mark-18 sentinels just outside **Madrid** , **Spain**. In more breaking news, **Dr. Octopus** murdered **Mason Von Richter** , a long-time associate of **Supreme Hydra Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** , and left him body inside his partner's research company, **Genormic-8 Research**. Authorities arrested its CEO, even issuing international warrants over both **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus**.

3,000 Mark-19 sentinels were also launched from **Saga** , **Japan**. This reporter contacted a source within the Japanese **Defense Intelligence Agency**. Either they didn't have a clue, or too scared to name a name. Again, **Dragon Phoenix** proves her fearlessness naming: **Ra's al Ghoul** , leader of the famed **League of Shadows**.

The greatest mystery is, who launched those 3,500 Mark-19 sentinels form **Sydney** , **Australia**. The NSC speculates **Scorpio** being responsible, since he fronted **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises**. Raising more questions, **Australia's Secret Intelligence Agency** made a grueling discovery, calling the NSC's early assumption into question. Everyone there: board of directors, management, from the lowliest worker to the board of directors were replaced by high-tech cyborg-slaves to maintain the sentinels there.

 **April Hudson** , **ASIA's Senior SIGINT Analyst** , initially suspected **Billionaire Industrialist and Entrepeneur Sebastian Samuel Senor, Sr**., behind this latest launch. Further investigation revealed, **Gemini** , **Head of WEE** , attacked his private Caribbean Island, where **Senor** and his family had been vacationing for the last two months. **Scorpio** must've perceived **Gemini** and **Senor** meeting an act of betrayal. He retaliated within minutes bombing both the island and **San-TechX Metallurgy, Inc.** "

All hope seems lost. Many doubt we'd ever identify the culprit behind this **Australian** launch. Two minutes ago, we received, and have since confirmed the INTEL, the CIA back traced a satellite signal from **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** to **CEO Jonathan Quincy** at **Maurel Aviation** , who was really **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** incognito. Authorities are tripling their efforts in locating him. Believe me, **Dragon Phoenix** should know a madman when she sees one, being the **Dark Phoenix's** daughter..."

 **Voice of a Child**

 **Sarah Neubly** meant no insult. She only hoped to build support. Her remark backfired, lighting her fires of indignation. Kim jumps up. Fists bawled up. Claws deployed. Hands dripping raw plasma. "You'll regret those words, Lady. You hear me, 'Regret them!'" She yells bitterly driving her claws through the computer screen.

The crystal screen shatters under an enormous explosion. Glass shards and plastic components scattered over the base's main area. Black smoke pours out its hollowed shell and electrical sparks course around her physical body. And she didn't notice too busy pacing back and forth. Everyone parts ways, giving her space, eyeing her every move, unsure what she might do next, maybe to them as well.

Outside the base. A violent storm started to brew. They'd already witnessed firsthand their devastating impact on Earth. All eyes shifted between their port window and the irate goddess. Winds howl past 500-mph with gusts easily reaching 750-800 mph. Thunder clashed loudly mirroring her fury, while lightning marred the planet's ruddy sky. This grew more violent with each passing moment encompassing all of Mars. Multiple tornadoes develop, some small others exceeding 70-meters wide. The whole base trembled under her growing fury. No one dared speak until hearing her last outbreak.

"Dark Phoenix, indeed," Kim plows her fist over and over into their base's metallic wall.

 **Beast** was an accomplished scientist, well acquainted with metallurgy. He'd never handled whatever was used in constructing this base. He worried how much pressure it could endure before breaching, and they all lost their artificial atmosphere.

The blackest aura ever settles over her body. Fists drawn tight. Limbs trembling with raw fury. Skin ruddy red matching the marred skies overhead. Eyes jet black but ablaze. "I'll show these pathetic mortals," she shakes her fists into the heavens. "I'll show'em, Mother. I promise, they'll learn...learn to fear the name. Jean Grey. I'll show them what a **Dark Phoenix** can truly do. One who knows her powers and isn't afraid to unleash its full potential. They'll realize then, even in your darkest hour, you showed great restraint..."

"No," a voice reaches above hers.

Dragon Phoenix turns to view the speaker.

"Hanna," her parents reach for, only to have an invisible force restrain their hands by their sides dragging them back.

Hanna rose into the air levitating above the base deck bawling, "You can't do's dis".

"And why can't I?" Dragon Phoenix snubs her little tears.

"Kimmie's in there, too,". Everyone assumed she meant lying unconscious in her hospital bed.

Dragon Phoenix's rage falters slightly, like the calm before a catastrophic storm, asking, "What about her, Little Bit?"

"Kimmie's my friend. And yurs. She teached me to accept me for me. I don't say dis to Mom or Dad. I's different. My skin. Hair. Eyes. Even hows I's talk. No matter how much they loved me. I's different…"

"Carrot-Top helped you come to terms with who you really are, didn't she?"

"Yes," she nods. "She say, I's had another mommy and daddy. Olds people helps me get a new family. New mommy and daddy, who loves me. I'z seen yours, too".

"Really?"

"Yes. She no cares about what dese people say. She cries over you's being that mean birdy. She pfears you's hurting tousands".

 **Kindness Turns Away Wrath**

Back on Earth. At Yamanouchi. Master Sensei was inside the temple meditating, and received a vision of their interaction. He saw her little hands start to glow, and knew what she was about to do, and crying aloud, as though she could hear him, "Hans, no," in Japanese.

"Here," Her little hands had no sooner touched Dragon Phoenix's right cheek. Hanna loses consciousness immediately plummeting towards the deck below.

Her anger dissipates almost immediately. Dragon Phoenix moves with blinding speed catching the dying little girl. She lays her gentle on the ground. Her hand mimics Hana's glow moments earlier. She leans over sobbing, "I can't take your life force, Little Warrior. I have my own, mixed with yours, too, now. I return yours. Wake up, Little One".

Hanna simply lays there. Eyes closed. Hand and feet motionless. Breathing shallow, groaning every so often.

"C'mon, wake up," she cries, laying her head on the little girl's chest.

Wolverine lays his hand on her shoulder. He never speaks. Sensing, it'd only make things worse.

She strokes her daughter's hair. What kind of mother hurts her only child? "Father, how'd you reclaim your humanity? It's so damn hard. A part wishes I'd never learnt about its existence. It's been nothing but an endless source of pain".

Again. He wisely didn't answer, only listening, perceiving her speaking rhetorically.

"I hurt everyone around me. Kim? Her parents? Her partner and his family? Now..." She pauses, collecting her thoughts. "Now, I almost kill the one person who really cares about me unconditionally. How'd you do it, Father? How?"

This time, he discerns the finality mixed with desperation for answers. A stone very similar unto her mother's, demanding answers. "First, you must accept. Life isn't easy. Bad things happen every day. We all have the capacity to do good and evil. You and I, well, we simply embraced our inner darkness, fearing the _good_ would make us weaker. Oh, we try, and try hard, every so often to _do some good_ , maybe balance the scales of cosmic justice. I don't know yours. Motives differ by person and situation.

Point is, we try but fail at being good. The secret is, we can't dwell on our failures. We must view them as stepping stones of experiences. It's true, people seem to get hurt whenever we're around, no matter how hard we try to avoid it. Professor X taught me, people get hurt every day. That isn't my fault. Why should I blame myself over being present? Maybe, just maybe, more would've gotten hurt if we weren't there? That was my first lesson in redemption".

She tunes out the rest, leans over the little one, and kisses her forehead mewling, "That's what you meant, in your own way, wasn't it, Little One?" Of course, Hana didn't respond. "I'll save your people. Maybe that's my first step Father speaks about".

 **In-Appropriate Response**

Outside the base.

The storm only grew worse. And yet, she'd calmed down, or at least seemed to by appearances. Wind quickly roar past 700-mph with gusts off the scales. Nature mourned, too. Thunder roared, and lightning ululated the coming massacre. Blood cycles mirrored her own tumultuous emotions. The base seemed to defy the rippling quakes, ravaging the Martian soil. The pressure builds til many volcanoes erupt spewing more magma and ash into the atmosphere. And this was when she's happy.

"Dragon Phoenix, I collected and analyzed the data, as requested".

"What'd you learn, Luna?"

"Well, I emailed **Miss Neubly** at **GBNN**. This info's going across the airwaves as we speak. These sentinels are neither **Stark Industries** nor **Trask Industries'** models. **Strucker** , **Scorpio** , **Modok** , **Dr. Octopus** , even **Daley** and **Ra's al Ghoul** corroborated in building these at **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises** , but, paranoid as they are, each built their own individual models. I'm guessing, in case one partner double-crossed the others. The other factions could easily crush the aggressor(s). What puzzles me, **Sten-Wauhl Enterprises' models** possess the master override matrices for all these sentinels".

"Beautiful. I know exactly what we should do," Dragon Phoenix declares with exuberance.

Wolverine recognized that tone. Jean used that same one, anytime she planned to do something very dangerous, which she knew her teammates wouldn't approve. He puts two and two together bellowing, "Oh, no! Hell, no! You can't be serious, Chiyoko!"

"It's the only way, Father".

"What are you two babbling about, Logan?" Professor X already knew. He could read Wolverine's mind. He simply wanted them to explain everything so everyone else could truly grasp what they're hearing, and not jump unto their own unfounded conclusions. Who knows what they'd do then?

"Professor, she wants her A.I. to override these monstrosities' A.I.s merging all 16,000 robots into one colossal sentinel".

Pure shock and horror mar the schoolmaster's face. "You can't," he tries to reason with this young woman. "Global authorities are barely handling them, as is. You combine them, and nothing on Earth would be able to stop these things".

"That's the whole point," she beams, turning to leave.

"What?" The Possibles, Stoppables, and X-Men clamor. None wanting to imagine what might be going through her head.

Back in control, Kim ignores their protests, grasps Hanna's hand, leans with teary eyes kissing her forehead whispering, "Don't worry, Little One. You concentrate on getting better. I'll save your people. You redeemed my humanity. I warn you, though, you'd best not die, while I'm gone, or I'll resurrect these damn things and release them myself. You hear me, Young Lady".

Wolverine was about to rebuke her sharply. A humane person wouldn't threaten something like that. Only, she vanishes in thin air.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **Desperate Measures**

All eyes turn back towards where the monitor set. Amazingly, somehow, a new one set where the destroyed one had.

"This just in," **Sarah Neubly** , chief anchor for **GBNN News** , gasps in tears over the update coming across her teleprompter, "It seems, the **Dragon Phoenix** is still very much alive, and trying to redeem her name. Moments ago, thousands of her black fiery silhouettes appeared high above New York City. Each locked onto these metallic soldiers like ballistic missiles. Only, these didn't detonate upon impact, but reduces these robots to atoms. And it isn't just here. Similar stories are pouring in across the globe.

In late breaking news, **President Thomas** downgraded our current alert status. Martial law remains in effect. **Paul McGruder** , National Security Advisor, assures this reporter the president isn't being premature. China, Russian, France, Australia, Japan, even the Philippines have taken similar measures. It seems, everyone the world over are breathing easier chanting the Dragon Phoenix's name, whereas, less than two decades ago, humanity curse her mother, seeking her destruction".

What they didn't know. Her phoenixes didn't atomize but shrank these 100-ft tall sentinels unto gnat size, all 16,184, and teleported each back onto the Martian surface.

"Now, Luna," Kim's voice comes over the base speakers.

"Command signal terminated," Luna erects a dispersal field. "Interfacing with A.I. Interface with Sydney sentinels, and initiating assimilation process". A new command signal overrides their directives. Sydney's sentinels seize control over the others' A.I.

Luna peels back the whirring, cyclonic sands storms. Everyone squints their eyes, as a speck on the viewer grows into a towering 200-ft (or 6,096-cm) tall monstrosity.

Aconasema plummets out the marred auburn sky. She lands feet first upon its crimson soil, clad in metallic gold armor, head to toe, even her eyes. She, too, gains mass growing til equal size.

The mega sentinel raise both arms so fast blasting her before she could react.

Aconasema takes both shots square in the chest. Flying back, her crepitating aura literally explodes with atomic force leveling an entire mountain in seconds. She leaps into the air taking flight.

Her robotic opponent does the same. In hot pursuit.

 **What You Least Expect**

"How's she breathing out there?" Ron asks.

"I don't know, Ronald," Dr. James Possible wonders the same thing.

"She doesn't require oxygen, in that form," a spry, smiling younger redhead answers him.

Anne Possible whips around, "Kimmie!" Both parents and her brothers lock her within a tender embrace, overjoyed to see her back up and around again.

"Excuse me, Little Lady, how do you know..."

"Know she was your daughter? Pftt!" Kim shrugs, and rolls her eyes, hobbling into the room.

Wolverine does a double-take growling.

Anne discerns the mutant's irritation towards her daughter. She tries to diffuse the tension asking, "Kimmie, you knew about Aconasema being **Jean Grey** and **Mr. Wolverine's** daughter?"

"Of course, I did," she smirks unapologetically his way.

"Why didn't you say something?" Professor X only asks what weighing on his oldest friend's mind.

"Simple, Professor," she beasts no bones. "First, it wasn't my place. She's his daughter, and I knew, she'd tell him when ready. Hang around her a while, and trust me, you can't miss the similarities in their glowing dispositions. I mean, c'mon, I shadowed your team less than a week and agreed. He wasn't ready to be a father. Just look how he reacted when she tried..."

"Why, I ought to..." Wolverine loses his temper deploying his claws.

"Lotus Bloom," a magic sword appears in her hands.

Wolverine stops cold.

"Kim, no..." Ron goes to rebuke.

"Stay out of this or back me up, Ronald. Chose wrong, and we're through".

Ron hesitates with uncertainty. Was this the real Kim? Or was his Kim fighting the giant robot outside the base? Either way, he knew two things. Clone or not, she shared Kim memories and habits. She used his full name, Ronald.

"Lotus Blade," his magic sword appears in his hands. He stayed behind, ready and waiting, in case she needed back up in her weakened condition.

"Whiskers," she insults Wolverine, "hate me, if you must. Frankly, I don't give a damn. Know this. We're both mystical monkey masters. Known and feared even by your Yashida clan. So, believe me when I say, I'm not intimidated by an overgrown kitty with whiskers. You boast about living by some ancient code of honor.

We do, too, so if you can't understand why telling you was her responsibility and not mine, then you code amounts to blind pride. If that's the case, strike now and let's settle this dispute once and for all". A crepitating blue aura settles over her body. Those present clear the way, just waiting on his decision.

Wolverine does the unexpected. He retracts his claws laughing heartily, saluting, "I like you, Little Red. No wonder my daughter chose you as her friend and confidant".

Ron relaxes his stance. Kim couldn't. She'd seen too much since liberating Aconasema. "I'm glad you approve, Whiskers, but don't delude yourself. We're not friends. Don't misunderstand me. I'll continue being friendly towards her. But, friendship requires she return my affections, which she doesn't. Aconasema closed herself off, guilt over her family dying and her living.

She may be powerful, but can't deal with simple emotions. That's her Achilles' heel to redeeming her humanity. I've worked with her many years on that single point. And you see how little she's progressed".

Wolverine said nothing, but takes into consideration what this young woman said. He turns back towards the monitor.

 **Rumble on the Horizon**

Aconasema lands near Gordii Dorsum area, about 800 miles from Olympus Mons, a major mountain base on the Martian surface.

Her metallic opponent was far behind. He touches down with such force. The impact creates ripping dunes over the Martian surface, powdering the rocks beneath its metal soles. The sentinel takes aim firing its 300-terajoule lasers.

Aconasema easily dodges each shot, diving and rolling across the coppery surface. And yet, she doesn't counterattack.

That wasn't what disturbed Ron most. That Kimmie clone may look, talk, walk, even smell like _his_ Kim. He knew, _his_ was somehow outside this compound, on the lifeless, oxygen deplete Martian surface, fighting the 21st century Frankenstein's monster. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

"Kid, I don't know," Wolverine comments without diverting his eyes off the monitor.

"Because she's smart," Dr. McCoy compliments his teammate's daughter.

"Yea," James Possible adds, "she's letting the robot attack and wear itself down, while Mars' iron oxide particles stirring in those heavy crosswinds wreak havoc with its internal circuitry".

"I noticed that," Beast joins the scientific debate. "Luna permitted my accessing her systems. And I've been timing this sentinel's response times".

Everyone turns, eyeing him disgruntledly.

"What?" He shrugs, not seeing their problem. "This is truly a first. Sentinels have never assimilated before. Why pass up studying their schematics and response times, for future models?"

"We agree...

"...with you, Doc," Tim mirrors his brother's curiosity, taking their own readings, too.

Their debate quickly devolved into a vicious silence. Some for, but most against studying these contraptions. Such tension didn't dissuade James, his boy, or McCoy.

Aconasema dodges several more shots. Even she noticed, her opponent was indeed slowing down. The Martian sandstorms blanketing the region grew worse. Two twisters touched down moving closer. Sun blotted out. Temperatures plummet well below -300oF (or -184.4oC). These frigid temperatures begin to also take its toll. Iron oxide solidifies against the robot's core disrupting its communications central matrix, serving as the robot's central nervous system.

Its power matrix begins to fluctuate. Fail safes quickly get overloaded, and fail. Optical implant die, or rather shorted out by an amped up oxide-induced back surge. And its auditory sensors couldn't help compensate, unable to locate its opponent over the whirring winds, oxidic build up, and rumbling ground beneath its soles.

Aconasema launches into an all-out attack: punching, kicking, and stabbing her metal opponent.

This metal assassin may be blind. Its replication matrix functioned just fine. No sooner does she inflict any damage. Despite lagging response times, its replication matrix kicked into action repairing the slightest damage. Tin Man lashes out, only grasping empty space. He twists this way and that, more the same.

Aconasema stayed just out its reach. She studied her opponent with immense curiosity. If she didn't know better, she'd swear this monstrosity actually got angrier and more desperate with each miss.

Tin Man lashes out one time too many, trips over its own feet, and lands face down in the Martian soil.

Aconasema perceived her time to strike. She draws **Mars-soule's, Blood Reaper Blade** , leaps high into the arid climate, and comes back down with her full might. The blows delivered with such precision. Her blade severed its metallic head. The rest of its body goes limp. She claims her prize scooping up its head and body, and vanishes amidst the rumbling over the horizon.

 **Shadow of Doubt**

"Luna, where'd she go?" Wolverine demands with unwavering authority.

"Aconasema is no longer on Mars".

"Where is she?" Ron jumps in.

"Aconasema is at the **Phoenix Cluster Constellation's** central black hole".

"That's impossible," James Possible staggers over the calculations. "That constellation is over 5.7 billion light years away from us".

Luna repeats the same things, "Aconasema is at the **Phoenix Cluster Constellation's**..."

"How's this even possible?" James and McCoy condescend simultaneously.

"That data isn't within the unit's operational parameters..."

"Oh, shut up, You Metallic Miscreant," James Possible snaps, before storming out, shocking his wife and everyone else there.

Kim's double fainted shortly after hearing her dad rant.

Wolverine catches, and carries her back into the infirmary, admiring her courage, over standing up to him in his little girl's defense, despite being so injured, she could barely stand. "Rest, Scarlett Heart," he bids her heading back to join the others.

Dr. Possible stayed behind, hidden from sight. She had a nagging hunch. She'd had it so long. She simply couldn't ignore it any longer. And, if she's right, she'd have her answers very shortly.

Aconasema didn't rejoin her guests. She was tired, beating that monstrosity proved hard than even she anticipated. Luckily, the mega sentinel was too far from Earth. It might've gauged her power levels, but couldn't relay that data unto her enemies.

She reappears in the infirmary. It never once crossed her mind to check for eavesdroppers. She had too much else on her mind. Aconasema kneels between her double and Hanna's beds. She grasps their hands tight, rears back her head, and fights back a torrent of tears and sorrow.

"Well, Carrot-Top," she sobs barely above a whisper, "I must be going. She's yours now. Watch over our baby".

Anne covers her mouth in shock. She imagined many things, never this. She could barely contain her own emotions, so torn up over her daughter's emotional state.

"I'm the outsider now. What's left of Hydra's leaders and hired guns will come after me now. Not you two. Aconasema told me this'd happen, years ago. Would I listen? Nooo! If I had maybe I could stay with My Little One. Now I'm sharing the same wisdom. I hope you'll listen. Let this experience be your teacher, to temper your moral character and fiber.

Just remember, we all age with the progression of time. Aging doesn't make you wiser. I've learnt so much from you both. Abandon your ideals and you damn your own soul. You, too, must learn, Carrot-Top, when you should and shouldn't fight for those same ideals. Pass that precious knowledge down unto our Little Warrior".

Eyes clouded with tears and mind with sorrow. She leans over kissing Hanna's forehead whispering, "Always remember...Mommy loves you, Little Hans. I leave, not because I don't love you. Quite the opposite. Let them come. They may hunt me. All for a lousy bounty. At least, you're safe. And that comforts my heart, Little One". Kim stands up and turns around, only to be greet with...

"Hello, Kimmie".

"Mom..." Kim belts out, caught off guard. "I mean..."

"Drop the pretense," she waves dismissively. "I know the truth, or at least enough to know beyond a shadow of doubt..."

"Mom..."

"Hanna's yours, isn't she, Kimmie?"

 **It's Never Quite So Simple**

"Wait," she holds up two fingers. "Ron should be here".

Kim raises both hands.

Ron appears inside the infirmary.

"Luna, raise our psionic shields".

"Engaged Aconasema".

"Now ask your question again, Mom".

"Hanna's yours, isn't she, Kimmie?"

Ron's mouth drops agape. His mind reeling with possibilities. Tongue paralyzed with so much uncertainty. Ears piqued, desiring to hear his best friend's response.

"Yes and no".

"Kimmie, she is or isn't," her mother wouldn't accept a neutral answer. "Which is it? Yes or no?"

"Aconasema conceived, but I birthed her".

Ron and Anne does a triple take mulling over what she'd said.

"How's that even possible, KP?"

Kim drops her head sighing heavily, but responds, "Aconasema, Chiyoko, whatever name you give her, she's two decades older than me, though she spent the majority of her life in stasis".

"What about her not needing a material body, KP?"

"She doesn't need one, Ron. Hers only ground her with our reality. She avenged her earth parents, then entered cryo-sleep, and slept many, many years. Her earth parents chose her a betrothed. He grew older while she slept. It's true, I stumbled into her temple, and unwittingly release her from stasis. She went her way. And I went mine".

"She alleged, she healed you of serious wounds, KP?"

"That part was true," she doesn't deny the truth. "She also joined our essences".

"Meaning," Anne assumes, "you shared her enhanced physical prowess, her mutant powers, even her healing factor, which would explain how you could handle Shego and those other criminals so easily".

"Partly," that's all she'd admit.

A vortex opens and light dissipates.

"Master Sensei?"

The old ninja master ignores his young blonde pupil eyeing someone else, and asking, "Aconasema, where am I?"

"Deep inside my Martian base, Master Sensei".

"What's this about?"

"My baby".

"I see," his eyes dart between Anne and Ron. "Your aura? What's changed, Aconasema?"

"We're fused now. No longer simply joined, Master," she informs him bluntly.

"But," he notices Kim Possible's sleeping form, "what about her?"

"Check your maturation chamber back home," she advises him, "and you'll discover it empty".

"Maturation chamber?" Anne Possible fumes. "You cloned my daughter without my permission?"

Master Sensei nods _**yes**_.

"Why?" Ron beats Anne unto the punch.

"Your daughter was found to be with child," he addresses Anne's parental concerns.

"How's this even possible?" Annie wrestles with the truth. "My daughter has had gynecological exams since she was 12 years old. Her womb and cervix don't show any marks of childbirth".

"It's never quite so simple, Mother Possible".

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Anne demands a straight answer, unapologetically.

 **Double-Edged Secrets**

"The ancients warn, nothing's more burdensome than a secret. The more you try and keep them, the sharper and deadlier they become, to you and those around you. But, tell them your secrets, and you'll have surrendered you soul unto them, and theirs to you as well. I say this, only to explain why your little girl kept this secret so long".

"Enough philosophy, Sensei…Sir," Anne loses her temper, but tries to remain civil. "Please give me a straight answer. What happened to my baby?"

"Aconasema ventured back unto Japan. There, she... she...," she sighs heavily, uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"Mom," she picks up the slack, "she read my min while joining our essences. She learnt, how Ron and I met in pre-K and fell in love. It only made her homesick for a simpler time in her own life. She sought out her betrothed, never stopping to think, she'd been in stasis for so long. He'd gotten older, while she remained a young. Well, long story, short, he took advantage of her immaturity".

"Do you mean...?" She couldn't even say it.

"No, Mom, he didn't rape her," Kim sets her heart at ease. "He did, however, take advantage of her naivety by tricking her into sleeping with him. A couple of days later, she learnt he'd married during her absence, and had a third son on the way. She intended on slaying him, but relented for the child's sake. She roamed the world a couple of months, before returning. What we didn't know then? She was pregnant when she rejoined with me".

"I don't understand, KP, if she was pregnant, how'd you wind up with her child?" Ron crosses his arms over his chest.

"What he said?" Anne Possible mimics him. A silent gesture demanding the truth. The full truth.

"Honestly, we don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know, Kimmie?"

"Just that, Mom, we don't know".

"Well, what do you know?"

"It's only a theory..."

"That's better than nothing, and a start. Let's hear it," her mother settles for that much.

"Very well," Kim yields, quelling her own growing anxiety. "Aconasema told you, she's not human, mutant, or alien".

"Yea," her mother and Ron ponders the implications.

"She's an incorporeal entity; meaning, she doesn't _need_ a physical body. She wasn't always this way, conceived by deities but born unto a human mother. Her essence grounded with humanity. She lost that connection when Phonecia and Raja merged with her, like we did. She ceased being human, and could no longer indefinitely retain her human form. She didn't know this, then.

Her betrothed was pure human. She slept with him. I theorize, he impregnated her human form. Not Aconasema, herself. I don't think she consciously realized this, but somehow unconsciously knew, her incorporeal essence couldn't sustain this pregnancy. I further believe, that's ultimately why she returned, and transplanted her unborn child, Hanna, into my womb".

"Why didn't this show up in any of your yearly gynecological exams? Even Global Justice's?"

"Mom, like Master warned earlier, that secret's sharper than a double edge sword. There's no easy way to break this but outright. You and G.J. haven't tested me in many years. You've always tested my clone's plumbing. Not mine".

"What'd you do upon learning about your pregnancy," Anne asks with acute curiosity.

Kim takes a deep breath blurting, "I fled to..."

 **Honesty Above Al Else**

"Yamanouchi," Ron guesses.

"Yes, Ron, I was there".

"How? I remember that period very distinctly. We celebrated our 16th birthdays together. Wade called us the next day. We disrupted Monkey Fist's dream of becoming the world's only monkey master. That night, Rufus and I acquired mystical monkey powers. A week later, I was invited to join Yamanouchi though its secret student exchange program. I'd never told you anything about Master Sensei or his school. How could you have known Yamanouchi's location?"

"Chiyoko showed me its location, Ron," she hid her face in shame. "I'd never been so scared in my life; sitting across from an old foreign guy and telling him this impossible story. I was sure he'd laugh in my face and throw me out for wasting his time. Despite lingering doubts, Yamanouchi's mystic priests performed specific rituals, each accompanied with sacred tests. One did something. Aconasema made a guest appearance inside the temple, right alongside me. Her essence engulfing mine. All priests immediately recognized my protector and fled our presence keeping their distance".

"Where'd this other Kimmie come from?"

"Yamanouchi, Mother Possible," Master Sensei continues the explanation.

"Why'd you clone my daughter?"

"Stoppable-san acquired mystical monkey powers; through which, he became our mystical monkey master. We cloned him and her, since they're inseparable. Good thing, too. We'd just completed hers, when she showed up outside our gates, and insisted on speaking with me".

"She was there the whole time I was, wasn't she, Master Sensei?"

"In the women's dormitories, Stoppable-san".

"So…what? Her clone came back home with her family," Anne felt both insulted and hurt.

Master Sensei nods.

"Why, Kimmie? Why?" She faces her daughter teary-eyed, demanding a straight answer.

"Plain and simple, Mom," Kim didn't apologize about how her choices hurt them so deeply. "I knew about my baby's unusual origins, and didn't want her winding up in some hellish secret lab, like Shego and her brothers. I'd rather see her dead first".

Anne gasps, never expecting that last remark.

"That's why you went so ballistic at my house, wasn't it, KP?"

"I don't know how you still feel about my actions, or me, Ron. We haven't really spoken since that night. I doubt you'll ever appreciate my emotional state. But, yes, I... " Her voice falters with tears.

Anne knew what her daughter meant. She'd tried but could no longer doubt her actions. "But…all those people, Kimmie. They're dead".

Master Sensei senses her tensing up. He couldn't ignore Wolverine's warning. Push her too hard and she could snap, creating a living nightmare. He rests a reassuring hand upon her right shoulder.

Kim appreciates his moral support. She draws strength from his support explaining her actions at the time, "Ron, Mom, please don't take this the wrong way. I regret those people's deaths. I really do. I don't regret saving my child, however.

Never doubt this much, Aconasema and I share one conviction. We didn't murder those people. They forced my hand by trying to harm my baby. If they hadn't, they'd still be alive. If that means, you can't love and accept me any longer. I won't lie, your rejection will hurt deeply, but, my broken heart will mend over time. I'm alive as long as she is".

Kim brushes her little girl's raven locks adding, "Why else would I fly a shrieking jet pack all the way, from my house to yours, Ron, knowing full well, it could explode any minute. All I cared about was her safety. Mine, yours, and everyone else's was secondary in my mind. Then and now".

"So...what? All those dead guys? Were their deaths a product of a mother's scorn?"

"Scorn?" She yells, crepitating again.

"Aconasema," Master Sensei admonishes her sharply.

She eyes him dousing her glow. Kim regains control, then turns her attention back towards her partner, "What I did, Ron, had nothing to do with scorn. Scorn denotes, I retaliated over some perceived wrong, like being dejected by my man and family. Rest assured, you did nothing wrong".

"Then, I'm afraid I still don't understand," he buries his face in his hands. "What was all this about? You and all this rage unleashed that night?'

Kim tosses her head back spiriting, "That night wasn't about rage. Yes, I was angry. And yes, I did kill those men and women. My aggression wasn't motivated by anger but love. Pure and simple. The love of _**my child**_ ".

"So, you killed them _for_ Hanna?"

"Ron, sometimes you can be so damn thick headed," she scolds his immaturity. "No, I didn't kill them _for_ but _to protect_ her. Have you ever heard the saying? It's better to meet a bear robbed of her cubs than cross a mother. Well, that night, those men _crossed_ this woman by trying to harm _her_ cub, Hanna."

Ron catches her drift cupping his throat, "Honesty above all else, hey, KP?". Anne seconds that.

"Take it any way you like. Both of you. Fact is, I'll stay near my Little One...," five claws jet out her hands. Anne, Ron, and Master Sensei jump back, startled by this new development, and unsure what she may do. "...and kill anyone, who threatens her safety".

 **Single Greatest Regret**

"Be honest, KP," Ron finds his voice, "how long were you with Master Sensei?"

"16 months, Ron".

"A year and four months?"

Kim catches the betrayal in her mother's voice. She discerned, her brain hadn't caught up amidst this conversation, or she wouldn't have asked that question. "It's quite simple. I discovered my pregnancy around 2-1/2-months. I carried my baby 6-months, birthing her at 8-1/2-months. I weaned her 6-months later. In total, I was at Yamanouchi almost 14-months, Ron".

"You mean...my sister...my _baby_ sister nursed..."

"Ron Stoppable," Anne slaps his arm, hard, "that's totally inappropriate..."

Kim busts up laughing. Hard. Something she hadn't done. In quite some time.

"What's so funny?" Anne props both hands on her hips. Eyes narrow, shifting between Ron and her daughter, very disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'm just happy things are calming down again. I've had enough excitement for a long while".

"To answer your question, Ron," she chuckles over his scarlet face. "Yes, I nursed my baby".

"Then, why'd you stay so long? I mean, at Yamanouchi?"

All happiness fades almost instantly. Tear well up in her eyes. Kim turns, barely able to contain her emotions, kneeling by her baby's bedside, stroking her hair again, while sobbing quietly.

"Possible-san didn't wish to leave her little one," Master Sensei explains what she couldn't. "Two of our eldest matrons decided, against my wishes, I might add, a forced separation was best for mother and daughter. Only then would Possible-san finally leave".

"Oh, boy," Ron knew his best friend, "did they have nice funerals?"

Anne Possible was about to swat his arm again, but stopped, hearing her daughter bust out crying harder than before. "Kimmie, what's wrong?"

She was so upset, horrified by her own actions, that night. She couldn't explain, let alone expect her own family, and the man she loves, to ever understand the actions of a bereaved mother.

Her silence spoke volumes unto Anne's heart. "Dear God," she reads between the lines, "she...?" She couldn't even repeat the tragedy imbuing her heart.

"I'm afraid so, Mother Possible," Master Sensei stayed nearby, just in case she went unstable again. "You must understand your daughter's frame of mind at the time. I'd assured her she didn't have to leave, til she was ready. Two matron elders, older women set over the girls' dormitories, decided to act against my wishes. They brought six of our best trained female students. Two seized your daughter, while she slept by her daughter's crib. She begged them don't hurt her baby. And then…"

Anne didn't need to hear the rest, "...one touched her daughter. And Kimmie exploded".

"Hai," he confirms her worst fears. "The eldest matron mother leaned over her daughter, and glimpsed back as if to ease your daughter's pain of separation saying something to the affect, 'It's best this way. You'll never see her again, nor her, you'. Possible-san simply snapped, imagining the school under attack, and enemies stealing her daughter right from under her own nose.

She tapped Aconasema's powers that night atomizing those she perceived intent on harming her daughter. The whole school awoke hearing horrific screams, followed by dead silence. Male and female teachers and students raced outside their dorms.

 **Possible-san** greeted us all, standing below her dorm's lowest step. Eyes jet black and icy cold. Face set in stone and boiling with rage. Skin ruddy red. And hair crackling like a lively fire. She held her baby close daring any of us to come near or touch her baby again. She'd kill us all. We didn't challenge her resolve, and kept our distance. Yori alone tended her needs, as Possible-san's nursemaid".

"After that, you let her stay til ready to leave...on her own, right?"

"Hai, Stoppable-san".

"How many perished, Master Sensei?" Anne dreaded the answer.

"22 in all, Mother Possible. Some couldn't let enemies capture her infant daughter. Possible-san opted to fight. And, let's just say, our matron elders and their guards were no match for her powers".

Anne turns, facing her daughter.

Her piercing eyes bore through her soul. Kim only felt her condemnation. "That night was the single greatest regret of my life, Mom, even over kicking Shego into that collapsing control tower. The sad reality was, I'd only recently acquired Aconasema's powers, and hasn't learnt to control them yet. They could be quite volatile normally, but considering they were stealing my daughter. I exploded. I learnt then what Aconasea must've endured all those years trying to control her powers".


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

X-Men, created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , and published by **Marvel Comics**.

A host of other villains appear: **Ra's al Ghoul** from **Batman** Series; **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye** , from **Avengers** , created by **Stan Lea** and **Jack Kirby** , also published by Marvel Comics; **Spider-Man** , created by Stan Lea and Steve Ditko, and expanded by Brian Michael Bandis, and published by Marvel Comics under **The Ultimate Spider-Man** , along with Villains, **Modok** and **Doctor Octopus** , **Otto Octavius**.

S.H.I.E.L.D. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, published by Marvel Comics.

* * *

Still, I'll Do What's Necessary

"How'd Hanna wind up with us, KP?"

"I wanted her so badly. I'm positive, if I'd asked, Mom and Dad would've allowed me to keep her. Only, that would've put her in more danger. Our enemies, and especially Dr. Director, would've assumed her being ours, regardless how much I told them otherwise. It'd be the 'Ron Factor' all over again".

"Was that you? Or her?" Ron meant Clone Kim. "When Monkey Fist came with the YoNo to take Hana by force".

"Both. The YoNo stone walled my clone. I channeled Aconasema and Hanna's powers through her. How else could a child subdue a demonic martial arts master? And besides, I knew you'd watch over her. You're an honorable, loving man. You'll make an excellent father, one day, whoever you chose as your mate, Ron Stoppable".

"You trusted my family with your daughter? The person you love most in this entire world?"

"Who else could I trust more, Ron?"

Ron loses all inhibition. He rushes over grabs her tightly locking lips. A simply kiss quickly heats up into a full blown make-out session, forgetting their audience.

Master Sensei coughs, that didn't part them.

"Alight, enough!" Anne forcibly separates them. "What's your father going to think?"

"Ah, don't worry, Mom. He still has his chaste virgin. Carrot-Top over there".

Anne stared with her mouth agape, wondering, 'Why her daughter was acting so promiscuous?'

Finally, she regains her composure asking, "Will you or she come home with us?"

"Her," Kim deadpans.

"Why?" Ron whines, abhorring the separation.

"I can no longer turn off my powers".

"What do you mean, KP?"

"Simple, Ron," she smiles nervously. "Hego, Mego, and the Wegos can turn off the glows and blend back into society. Shego never could. Hers is on 24/7. Right?"

"Yea. So...?"

"Fusing with Aconasema prevents me deactivating my powers anymore," she lies. "Dr. Director could easily detect my mutation now. And you think they went crazy over Shego and her brother's. Can you imagine how they'd react over powers like mine? Carrot-Top will go home with you. I can't. I'll always be nearby, lurking somewhere in the shadows".

"What about Wade? Can he find you?"

"Carrot-Top will be his Kim now".

"What's that supposed to mean, Darling?" Her mother didn't like that undertone.

"Plain and simple, Mom. Wade's a loyal friend. He's helped me immeasurably over the years. And I appreciate what he's done. The boy possesses a flaw in his character. He simply can't let a mystery go. As such, he'd pose a constant danger unto my daughter, if he knew…"

"…about your powers, and how you fused with Aconasema, right?"

"Exactly, Ron," she nods. "He'd no doubt dig into these mysteries, and more, knowing him. As good as he is, there's always someone better. He could unintentionally lead the wrong people directly to my little girl. And I can't allow that".

"What will you do if he starting digging anyway, KP?"

Her eyes turn black and skin ruddy red. Voice deep and resonate. Claws jet out her hands, "I'd do whatever's necessary to protect her, Ron".

 **Mouth of Babes**

Hanna senses her upset again. She starts to whimper, tossing and tumbling, grasping air with her hands.

She retracts her claws, lays beside her baby, and rubs her stomach coddling, "Shh. Shh. Calm down, Little Hans. Mommy's okay".

Just then. She hears a little voice in her head, " _I know who you are! Really are!_ "

She'd said that exact same thing. Back at Ron's house. When she'd been shot. Kim didn't understand why it didn't register, til now. She slips off the bed. Her knees buckle and bawling bitterly with joy and sorrow, mixed.

"Kimmie...".

"KP..."

"Possible-san..."

"...what's wrong?" All say at the same time.

"She knows," she barely gets out, before breaking down sobbing hard.

Anne hugs her daughter tight, rocking her gently, and assures her, "It's okay, Darling". Over and over.

"Who knows what, KP?"

"Seriously, Ron, you..."

"Mom..." Kim grasps her hand reassuringly.

"Hanna knows I'm her mama".

"What make you say that, KP?"

"Ron, really examine what's transpired since this sitch started. Remember when I almost shot you inside your house?"

"Yea," Ron hated thinking about that night.

"I was shot in the head, Ron, and didn't recognize you. All I cared about was protecting my baby. But, that's beside the point right now".

"Beside the point? You damn near killed me, KP".

"I won't deny my actions, Ron. But, you're getting sidetracked. Remember what transpired. Hanna calmed me down quoting Japanese a proverb about motherhood. How can we forget her actions inside Xavier Institute? I lay dying, and couldn't relay what was wrong. Hanna told Aconasema I needed _Other Kimmie_. I can't believe I missed those clues. She knew I'd die without fusion with Aconasema. She just didn't know how to put it into adult words.

I initially lost my humanity following our fusion. And she's the only person, who'd dare approach me; and did so without fear, even went so far as to rebuking me, when necessary. Why would she do this? She's known all along I'm her mama. That's why I calmed her so easily when she was younger. Even your parents couldn't understand why she took to me so quickly.

It must've been our strong maternal bond, established reading, talking, and singing to her all during my pregnancy, even those 6-months following her birth, nursing, changing her diapers, rocking, burping, even sleeping close by, and a million other small things".

"What about Clone Kimmie?"

"She doesn't know she's a clone. She thinks she's the real me. And it must stay that way, in case she's ever captured, and interrogated by our enemies. She can only tell them what she believes true".

Cries Of A Child

Those words no sooner cross her lips. Hanna stirs, still whining, sensing she's upset. "Mama," she cries in the same archaic language she'd spoken with Aconasema earlier.

"Out of the mouths of babes comes truth," Kim tearfully kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Wake up, Little Hans, it's past time you return unto the land of the living," she whispers lovingly in her right ear.

Hanna's eyes flutter open. Vision blurry, but clearing relatively quickly. A rugged smile crosses her face. She sees a familiar fiery redhead with a glowing smile standing teary eyed over her bed, "Yous back. Yous back. Mean Wady gone," she wraps her little arms around Kim's neck.

Kim closes her eyes tightly cherishing this moment, and returning her hug, "I'm me again. Thanks to you. You were there, when I needed you most, Baby Girl".

Kim lets her go, barely containing her emotions, but manages to say, "I can't stay".

"I's wittle. Not 'tupid," Hanna huffs. "Jus' call, I's helps"

Kim laughs, recalling her chosen ringtone, 'Call Me, Beep Me'. Her daughter adopted the same motto. .

"Let me guess, you have a clone of her, too," Ron despised the unspeakable scenario playing out in his head.

Her silence told his everything he needed to know.

"Great! What now?" He throws his hands up, "You gonna snatch my baby sister, replace her with a puppet-clone, too, and go on the lam?"

"Can bubba come, too?" Hanna giggles, imagining the possibility.

"No, Honey, he can't," she deadpans.

Ron glare turns stone cold, ignoring Hanna's whiny, "Why?"

"Think, Ron, think," she pats his cheeks lightly. "I don't have a man on the side, if that's what you're thinking, Ron. Just think, don't let your jealousy overrule your common sense. Let's say you lave Team Possible and join me. How would it look unto our former enemies and especially Dr. Director for Ron Stoppable to start paling around with Aconasema. It'd draw too much unnecessary attention unto Hana".

"Never forget, Little Hans," she hugs Hana tightly, "mommy will always love you. I think it best you stay with your bbuba. He's an honorable man. One of the few in this world".

"What about you, KP?"

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm set financially. I drained Hydra's accounts, while making it seem like their partners double-crossed one another".

"How much, Kimmie?"

"$4 Trillion, Mom".

Ron and Anne whistle.

Master Sensei simply chuckles. Hands tucked inside his sleeves.

"Sta' safe. I's be dood. Make Mommy and Daddy happy".

"You do that, Little Bit".

"Let's get you all back home safely".

"Bye, Master," she bids. He vanishes seconds later.

 **Wrapping Things Up**

Dr. Director and Nick Fury vanish amidst an open op. Both reappear, back aboard the helicarrier, inside its **Level-10 Omega situation room**. Door sealed shut. Motion sensors active and laser fully armed.

"What the hell's going on here?" Dr. Director huffs mirroring her partner's confusion.

"I don't..."

Nick Fury's 'know' interrupts by an illustrious light washing over everything.

Dr. Director and Nick Fury shield their eyes. Both curse aloud recognizing their intruder.

"Ah, hell..."

"...Not you again," the duo mirror the Possible twins' initial reaction.

"Lady, what the hell do you want now?" Fury contends with Aconasema.

"Others may view you as humanity's hero. We don't," Dr. Director shares Fury's contempt, and didn't mind voicing it.

"What'd I do?" Kim snickers with a shrug.

"Oh, don't be coy with us. You orchestrated this private civil war among Hydra's factions," Dr. Director charges.

"...and damn near plunged our planet into WW-III in the process," Fury ups their charges against her.

"I stopped them, and prevented war, didn't I? What else did you expect?"

"What do you want now? A metal?"

"No, Dr. Director, I don't. I only want to return these humans and meld back into the shadows, where entities like me belong".

Dr. Director gapes past her, "The Senors, Jack Hench..."

"Logan," Fury belts out, before realizing what he'd done.

"The name's Wolverine, and you know it, Fury".

"Fine," he smirks, still able to push the mutant's buttons. "Professor Xavier and his famed X-Men. So, is she part of your team now?"

"They wished," Aconasema condescends, before Fury or Dr. Director reach the wrong conclusions, and restart their mutant witch hunt. If they did, she knew, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice wouldn't target the school, convinced they were harboring her.

"They may be powerful mutants in yours eyes. To me, they're nothing but weaklings. Do with them what you wish. They're more trouble than they're worth. I only shielded them, because their absence gave me a distinct tactical advantage over Hydra.

"What about you? Where will you be?"

"On Mars. My new home, Director Fury".

"Say what?" The Possibles, Stoppables, and X-Men echo the Senors, Jack Hench, Saran Maddox, and others shout in undeniable surprise.

"What'd you do with all those sentinels?" Dr. Director inquires next.

"Beamed them inside the Phoenix Cluster Constellation's central massive black hole".

"I still say that's impossible," Beast and James Possible clamor. "That's over 5.7 billion light years away. It'd take several centuries simply to reach that far".

"For you? Definitely. Not me," she mocks their weakness. "I can cross that distance as easily as you walk across the street. Bye, Mortals".

She goes to leave, but turns back around advocating, "Oh, while we're on topic, I suggest you quit seeking those scrolls".

"Why?" Dr. Director and Fury inquire with pitted stomachs; knowing, she'd done something.

"Simple. You'll only be wasting your time, money, and man power. I destroyed the temples and their accursed weapons".

"What!" Everyone gasps in shock and horror.

Dr. Director and Fury saw their jobs more in jeopardy than ever, especially when their perspective boards heard about this.

Senor Senor saw his profits declining across the board.

Junior and Bonnie moan disparagingly, dreading Senor's coming mood swings.

Professor X, his team, and students never suspected she'd destroy an monumentally historical structures.

"What's wrong?" She needles them all, "You regret not getting your hands on ultimate power?"

None say anything eyeing her coldly. Each burdened with his/her own concerns.

"Don't worry. You'd never reached the last temple any way".

"Why's that?" Dr. Director and Fury snap together with sore indignity.

"The last temple was built eons ago on Mercury. You'd never reach its interior, at least not in your lifetimes. Certain alien species could. Relax, though, I destroyed it, too, just so your greed wouldn't tempt you into forming any tenuous alliances, which could put your world in mortal danger". She busts up laughing manically and vanishes before their eyes.

Her departure leaves Dr. Director and Fury steamed.

And the rest staying out their way. They couldn't wait to get back home, and put this whole ordeal behind them. Like it'd never happened.

The End

* * *

Do you think I should write the sequel? Drop me a line and let me know.


End file.
